Golden Hotel
by lux-zosa
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, botones del prestigioso hotel de 5 cinco estrellas Sunshine City Prince, se ve envuelto en un lió grandisimo cuando uno de sus nuevos huéspedes arriba al hotel siendo el gran líder bancario de Rusia, Viktor Nikiforov. El pobre nipón no sabe si solo desea hacerle la vida imposible, o llegar a ser "Amigos". ¿Podrá Viktor conquistar su frágil corazón? Viktuuri.
1. Prologo

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos y algo corto.**_

 _ **El fic que les prometí que subiría. :D Actualizo martes.**_

* * *

Iba llegado tarde a su trabajo. Con los pantalones abajo y la camisa medio abrochada. Ponerse el uniforme nunca fue tan fácil como lo pintaban. Pantalones ajustados y camisas con varios botones que abrochar. La etiqueta era lo primero y peor aún, si es que trabajas en el Sunshine City Prince Hotel _ **(1)**_ , hotel de 5 estrellas en donde celebridades arriban de giras por el mundo o solo magnates de la industria pasan a quedarse de un día para otro, todo un mes ya pagado en adelante.

Yuuri aun podía recordar sus primeras impresiones ante las personas de alta sociedad. Nunca sintió tanta nauseas en su vida.

Aunque, volviendo al punto. Trabajando en un hotel en donde la paga era todo lo que un adulto a su edad podría desear, no vivía más que en el pequeño negocio familiar Yuutopia, con sus humildes padres siendo dueños y su hermana estando a punto de heredar el puesto. Además, no tenía algún lujo como auto o moto, de echo debía de irse hacia su trabajo en bicicleta y si no era en eso, en algún bus o taxi.

No obstante, no se quejaba. De hecho su vida era sencilla y para nada complicada. Era el mozo del hotel y simplemente hacia su trabajo sin tratar de hablar mucho con los extranjeros que llegaban o socializar con alguien nuevo en concreto. De hecho, haciendo justicia a lo que decía, tenía pocos amigos en su trabajo.

Entre ellos el recepcionista Phichit Chunalont, la mucama Yuko Nishigori, su esposo el cocinero Takeshi Nishigori y la directora general, Minako Okukawa que era como una segunda madre para él.

A veces incluso pensaba el cómo incluso podía tener amigos.

—Yuuri, deja de divagar, vas 5 minutos tarde.

La voz de mamá lo saco de su suplicio y lentamente se puso más pálido que una hoja. Oh Dios ¡Seria despedido! ¡De seguro!

Hiroko con una canasta de ropa en las manos contempla su ataque de pánico instantáneamente y niega con una mueca jocosa. Al final deja la canasta en el suelo y se dirige a la cocina.

Después, en un minuto, vuelve contemplando como el azabache trata de amarrarse las agujetas de los zapatos.

—Ten.

Yuuri alza la mirada embrollado en el simple asunto de amarrarse los cordones. El estrés que está sufriendo lo hace ver desaliñado y descuidado, con el cabello sin peinar y ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

—¿Qué es…esto?

Hiroko tiernamente con el albor de la ternura emanando en su mirada. Se acuclilla para amarrarle los cordones a su hijo.

— ¡Mamá! No tienes que hace eso…— La morena se ríe con hoyuelos colgando de la punta de sus labios.

—Oh~ es que mi hijo es tan descuidado que no se da cuenta que empaque su almuerzo — murmuro suavemente —Y además de eso está estresado por algo en particular ¿Quieres contarme por qué?

Su madre le acaricio suavemente el cabello y Katsuki finalmente se desplomo ante sus mimos maternos y suspiro enterrando su cabeza en el cálido pecho de su madre.

—Hoy vendrán unas personas muy importantes y no quería llegar tarde por eso — Siseo en voz baja —No quiero que me despidan — la castaña acuno su rostro entre sus manos y alzo el mismo. Pasando las manos por sus mejillas y peinándole el cabello hacia atrás.

—Entonces esfuérzate y trabaja duro — Argumentó de manera determinada —Todo lo que hagas te será recompensado Yuuri —Susurro — Así que no te estreses por pequeñeces y mejor ruega para que papá no se haya llevado tu bicicleta hoy.

El señor Katsuki acostumbraba a salir en las mañanas, a dar un breve paseo por su hermosa ciudad nipona.

Yuuri renovado. Con los ojos de profundo amor de su madre grabados en la retina de los suyos, asintió y agarro su almuerzo. Después, beso a su madre en la mejilla y le pidió que no olvidara ponerle las ofrendas a Vicchan el día de hoy. Tal vez no llegaría hasta tarde.

Para terminar, abrió la puerta de su casa con el paisaje de Hasetsu y sus diáfanas estatuas también notando los albores de luces escurridizas, en eso, busco su bicicleta con la mirada y cuando no lo encontró, supo la magnitud de su día.

—Daré lo mejor de mí — Se abofeteo mentalmente alejando todo pensamiento negativo y se echó a correr entre la bruma del amanecer y la frialdad de las mañanas.

* * *

 ** _(1) Un hotel de 5 cinco estrellas situado en japon - Tokio. Yuri ON ICE! Hizo una colaboración con ellos hace tiempo._**

* * *

 ** _¿Review? :DDD_**


	2. Fantasy

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, sensualidad y ¡Encuentro! 7v7**_

 ** _Notas al final_**

* * *

—¡Siento…Llegar tarde!

Le faltaba el aliento. Con la lengua por el piso y sosteniéndose en sus rodillas mientras jadeaba. Llegando en el momento justo cuando Minako daba por comenzada la reunión del personal.

—Solo siéntate Yuuri- Kun.

Sentencio la castaña al lado de un tablero liso. Todos los del personal se encontraban agazapados en la sala de reuniones sentadas en sillas de plástico. Algunos parados porque no había mas sillas o por el simple capricho de sostenerse en las columnas de la sala.

Yuuri asintió y como saludo a todos los presentes se inclinó en respeto, todos en educación le devolvieron el saludo y pudo desde ahí, arrinconarse al lado de su mejor amigo, que le hacía señas para que lo encontrara entre el gentío de gente.

—Como verán…

—Pss — Le llamo Phichit en un susurro justo cuando Minako empezó a explicar— ¿Sabes quienes vendrán? — Yuuri negó tratando de escuchar a la directora.

—Recibiremos a los huéspedes dentro de dos horas, como ya todos saben, tendrán que cumplir con su trabajo ¿Alguna pregunta? — Yuuri carraspeo codeando a Phichit. El nombrado, se despabilo y alzo la mano — Sí, Pichit –Kun

—¿Saben quiénes vendrán a hospedarse?

La castaña se quedó muda ante su pregunta pensando seguramente en si debía decirlo. No obstante asintió y se vio dispuesta a responder

—Pensé que no era necesario, pero como veo que la mayoría tienen dudas — Por detrás Yuko se le acerco a Yuuri y lo tomo por el hombro dándole un corto saludo— Son los líderes de las más famosas empresas en Rusia, entre ellos el sector de telefonía y sector bancario.

Takeshi se atoro con su saliva de improvisto, Phichit se puso tan pálido como una calaca, y Yuuri sintió repentinas ganas de vomitar.

— Además traen amigos de diferentes países…— Ahora a Yuko pareció afectarle— Lo sé, hombres sumamente poderosos…— Susurro algo asustada — ¡Pero! Han confiado en nuestros servicios así que no podemos defraudarlos. — Alzo un puño declarando ya una mismísima guerra. —Pero ustedes no se quedan atrás.

Mire a su personal con dureza y sequedad

—El que esos hombres se vallan satisfechos depende de nosotros, así que manos a la obra y no olviden ¡La palabra del cliente es primero! — Aplaudió dándole un final dramático a toda su conversación.

—Phichi-Phichit-kun — Yuuri se desplomo entre sus brazos mareados — ¿Dime que esto es una broma?

El moreno negó lentamente y ante la respuesta, vio el mundo más caótico que de costumbre. Todos corriendo alistándose para la llegada. Algo no muy común de ver, al saber los tranquilos que podían ser los nipones en general.

—Yuuri-kun, necesito que vengas un momento — Phichit le soltó y le dio una palmada de aliento, en compañía de Yuko que le dio un suave apretón de manos para salir todos juntos hacia sus respectivos lugares de trabajo.

—Si…perdón por llegar tarde yo no…

—Yuuri, tu no atenderás a los nuevos huéspedes – Espeto formando un ambiente tenso en la sala — Solamente llevaras sus equipajes a sus cuartos, así que no tendrás que toparte con ellos.

Yuuri en su interior respiro profundo sintiendo que le inyectaban alivio puro en las venas.

— No quieres que te recuerde cuando por accidente le escupiste a Emil Nekola, el súper idol por el que todas mueren — Yuuri se sonrojo en respuesta. — Vez — Se carcajeo— Si te pusiera a atenderlos, de seguro lo arruinarías.

Yuuri no se opuso, era cierto

— No te preocupes, nunca pondría al hijo de mi Kohai en vergüenza — Le agarro los mofletes y los estiro con saña — Yuuri ¿De casualidad no has engordado? — Ruborizado suavemente se soltó de su agarre y negó.

— ¡No! Ya no como todas las noches Katsudon…— Se rasco la nuca rememorando si era verdad. Recordaba que ayer si comió o ¿no?

—Wua~ Pronto tendremos de regreso al Yuuri rechoncho y rellenito al que todos le apretaban la tripita ¿eh? — El moreno escucho la estruendosa risa empapar la sala de reuniones ya vacía, y se movió frenéticamente tratando de negar la confirmación de la castaña.

—No ¡No…!— La tensión desaprecio por completo y ya no se sintió en la sala ningún signo de nerviosismo o incomodidad.

Todo estaba bien.

* * *

—Llegaron.

Cuando supo eso, de inmediato se congelo en su lugar y se bajó un poquito el gorro. También bajo la mirada y se acomodó en la fila como lo establecían las reglas.

Minako salió a interceptarlos con ayuda de algunos mozos, así cuando iban a entrar, en su perfecto inglés, ella les pidió por favor que se quitaran los zapatos y se colocaran las pantuflas pertinentes para entrar al hotel. La mayoría estaban nerviosos por eso, de como ellos se tomarían estas clases de costumbres que algunos dirían "extrañas" de Japón.

Cuando escucho voces en la entrada, de inmediato todos hicieron reverencia de tipo _Futsuurei 30°_ _ **(1**_ **)** de inclinación. Perfectos. Ordenados y dando la bienvenida al unísono como les era debido.

Sudaba frio en su posición, con las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y esperando pacientemente a que siguieran de lado.

— ¡Wow! _¡Japonese Dogesa!_

La exquisita voz que dijo eso le causo escalofríos. Era una combinación entre un inglés británico que rayaba en la insana sensualidad y una jocosa voz empapada en miel y dulzura masculina. Sobre todo la entonación emocionada de cada silaba y el extraño sonido divertido que hacia cuando pronunciaba la palabra completa. Como un niño al hablar en sus primeros días.

—Viktor estas equivocado. Esto se llama _Futsuurei._

Por el contrario esta voz era más madura, más lisa pero no carente de testosterona y poder. Incluso tenia matices de lascivia y coqueteo en ellas.

—¡Lo que sea! ¡¿Dónde está mi cuarto?!

Y por si fuera poco, aquella voz dañaba por completo su cuadro perfecto. Era chillona, dura, pero que no llegaba a ningún lado. Un tono de voz grave pero con la sutilidad de la juventud realmente calando en sus cuerdas vocales.

Lo siguiente que siente es como cada uno pasa de largo, el aroma penetrante a perfume masculino cala en sus fosas nasales como si fuese la perdición y en ello, siente la potente presencia de aquellos personajes cruzar a su lado y entretenerse con el recepcionista.

Cuando ya todo ha acabado, vuelven a sus posiciones iniciales y Yuuri nota la seña rápida de Minako hacia él para que vaya llevando los equipajes. Se sobresalta al pensar que ha llamado la atención con su pequeño descuido pero solo se encarga de salir en compañía de otros mozos y en una carretilla, poner todos los equipajes que vienen en la cajuela de la increíble limosina.

Oh dios. Solo el verla le ha mostrado lo poderosos que son. Podrían denunciar al hotel y cerrarlo para siempre si se le daba la regalada gana, por eso tanto nerviosismo en Minako.

Sin distraerse más de lo debido rápidamente trasporto el equipaje y se adentraron al hotel sin tener el mínimo contacto con los recién llegados, o eso de eso quiso ilusionarse Yuuri cuando a medio camino, fue detenido por un pelinegro demasiado alto para su taquicardia interna.

—Disculpa— Su voz de ultratumba le hizo traspirar de los nervios— Por favor ten cuidado con mi equipaje, llevo cosas valiosas en el.—Katsuki asintió fervorosamente y pensó en seguir de largo. Sí, pensó. — Llevo tantas cosas importante de Anya ahí~ El increíble collar que me dio~ ¡Oh amada mía! —

El drama que estaba haciendo el hombre a pesar de causarle cierto desconcierto, la gracia no pudo faltar y aun sin poder evitarlo, se le escapo una sonrisa.

— Si tan solo me amaras~— Suspiro enamorado.

Yuuri sabiendo lo importante que podría ser el amor para esa persona, bajo la cabeza ante su rostro desesperado por alguna señal de la tal Anya y siguió de largo.

Luego eso, todo siguió su curso tranquilo. Ya se sabía que Minako estaría abajo entreteniéndolos para que cuando terminara en dejar su equipaje, ellos no lo vieran en su labor. De igual forma, Ninguno de ellos acudirían a sus servicios y menos sin conocerlo.

Rápidamente de acuerdo a como estaban organizados, Yuuri prosiguió a usar su llave maestra para entrar en las suits presidenciales de cada huésped y así dejar su equipaje organizado en la cama.

Lo hizo eficazmente y sin contratiempos, yendo de aquí para allá y mirando de cuanto en cuanto su reloj de mano para saber si estaba a buen tiempo. Las cosas estaban bajo control por ahora.

—Uff, es el último.

El equipaje de esta persona era el más grande comparado con los otros, varias maletas con lo que Yuuri suponía eran trajes y pertenecías valiosas.

De hecho, la habitación más costosa era para aquella. Habitación número 158, con marco de oro y en la cima. Con la vista de la ciudad a su alcance y todos los implementos que lo harían pensar que es una casa lujosa.

Se quitó el sombrero un momento y lo dejo encima de la carretilla teniendo la mala costumbre de resoplar con molestia. Sus pantalones le causaban grima, tan apretados y teñidos al cuerpo. ¿Qué acaso no podía escoger un hotel de 5 estrellas, algo decente para sus empleados?

Era lo que se preguntaba mentalmente mientras que se adentraba sigilosamente en la habitación. Así pues más que estar sorprendido por lo hermosa sala más bien pensaba lo innecesario que era pagar tal dineral solo por un cuarto así. Ya que si lo hicieran escoger, se quedarían con su cuchitril, en la casa Yuutopia, con el castillo de Hasetsu a un lado y lo simple de los albores de las mañanas.

Mientras que acomodaba el equipaje en la cama, se preguntó si estaba divagando mucho. Cuando respondió su pregunta se obligó a sí mismo a salir de su burbuja y a concentrarse en su labor. En eso por accidente cuando posaba la maleta en la cama, se le cayó algo al suelo. No sabía que era pero sonó como si fuera algo valioso, como si fuera algún tipo de collar, pulsera, anillo etc.

En su interior el sonido seco le causo gastritis, migraña y vértigo. Debía de recoger eso rápido antes de que llegaran. No decía que no tenía tiempo, pero por el miedo tal vez deseaba salir de una vez de aquella habitación.

Se agacho y miro debajo de la cama, encontrando a lo lejos algo brillante y redondo pegado a las sombras de la oscuridad que se percibía abajo. Con eso definitivamente se dio cuenta que era un anillo y que si no lo sacaba estaba muerto.

—Sara, no te preocupes, todo estará bajo control~ solo son unas cortas vacacio…nes.

Lo siguiente que paso, fue que estiro el brazo para sacar el anillo y salir de la cama con la dichosa argolla en uno de sus dedos. Casi triunfador salió con una mueca de felicidad en el rostro que se borró casi de un tajo al ver al uno de los huéspedes, siendo si no se equivocaba, el señor Nikiforov.

Tan pálido como una hoja y temblando de puro terror, lo siguiente que vio fue la mirada azulada de ese guapo y sexy hombre con un pelicular brillo en los ojos y su boca reflejando la pura y candente sorpresa.

* * *

Estaba realmente sorprendido. No tenía ni idea que la cultura nipona fuera tan extraña y divertida. No le molestaba el hecho de tener que quitarse los zapatos a entrar a una residencia, se podría decir que en Rusia se hacía lo mismo. Solo que eran _Tápochki_ _**(2)**_ y eran pantuflas para no ensuciar el piso.

Mientras que entraba o incluso se detenía a ver cualquier cosa, como la brillante placa de ese moreno de acento siamés que les comentaba sobre nuestras habitaciones y decía algunas cosas permitentes del hotel que en verdad no escuchaba, rememore cuando entre y encantadoramente todos nos recibieron con una _Futsuurei._ Por accidente me equivoque al pensar que era una dogesa. Pero en verdad fue _Amazing_! Creo que nunca me dejara de sorprender estas costumbres.

Pero dejando de lado eso, me estoy aburriendo. De hecho, el que Yuri haya venido con nosotros ya me está sacando de mis casillas. Ese mocoso de tan solo 15 años se creía el último vaso de agua en el desierto y que fuera tan desesperante y vulgar me causaba molestia, una migraña severa y unos fuertes dolores de boca cuando debía de sonreír más de 10 horas solo para no mostrar mi descontento.

No creo que sería pertinente simplemente demostrar que su visita me disgustaba, aunque de cierto modo ya debía de suponerlo.

— ¡Y si dejas de hablar tanto y nos entregan nuestras llaves! — Vocifero al recepcionista el rubio.

El nombrado más que nervioso, se confundió. Plisetsky no caía en la cuenta de que no estábamos en Rusia y por lo tanto, ellos no sabían ruso. Me pregunto si la estupidez de este niño es tan grande como nuestro continente.

—Yuri quiere decir que si usted, amablemente, nos puede entregar las llaves de nuestras habitaciones. Estamos algo cansados por el viaje y deseamos desempacar y organizarnos lo más pronto posible.

Y ya comenzó. Christophe Giacometti parecía un gigolo buscando alguna presa, y es que apenas conoce al muchacho y ya le liga como si su vida dependiera de ser correspondido. De cierto modo hasta me da risa, porque a pesar de que siempre lo espere de su parte, la jocosidad que me da al ver como su potencial pareja lo rechaza o simplemente lo ignora, es demasiado grande y hasta deprimente.

—Ah, sí… Perdonen, pero el protocolo exige que nosotros sigamos las reglas y— Note algo en su mano derecha. Incluso lo tenía desde un principio de la conversación. — De ese modo solo quer-

—¿Nos estas tomando fotos? — Alce una ceja galantemente y sonreí de pura dicha cuando note sus nervios y la posible negación que daría — ¡Pues nos fueras dicho antes~!

Deslice la mano a mi bolsillo y saque mi celular. Con la funda de mi perro y el fondo de pantalla del mismo. Se nota que no tengo a nadie más en mi vida ¿Eh?

—Ah no. Por favor, no tiene que—obviamente seguía el reglamento, porque sus ojos destellantes decían _¡Sí! ¡Sí por favor!_ Digamos que….negarme a ello no era lo mío

Me hice a su lado en el mostrador y le entregue la cámara a Chris para que tomara la foto.

— _¡Hashtag Japon! ¡wow_! —estire los brazos haciendo el signo de paz con los dedos.

El moreno a mi lado se veía realmente feliz posando hacia la cámara, creo que no quedaría satisfecho hasta que estuvieran todos.

—Por favor —

Después de la foto note su celular arriba de nosotros, quería tomarse una selfie. Asentí emocionado y sonreí hacia la cámara guiñando un ojo mientras que el recepcionista a mi lado abrazaba con fervor su celular después de acabar.

—Tch, se ve ridículo.

No me sorprendió lo enojado que estaba Yuri. Agradecía que su ingles fuera tan básico como para que el siamés no entendiera lo que decía.

—Ahora si nos disculpas, ¿podrías entregarnos nuestras llaves?

El pelinegro se avergonzó de sobremanera al verse tan sumido en contemplar la foto que había tomado, que se había olvidado de su labor.

—Sí señ-

—¡Pichit- Kun! — La severa pero ligera voz de una mujer me calo hasta la espina dorsal. Podría ser hasta más vulgar que Yuri —¿Ya les dijiste a los caballeros el protocolo? — El moreno asintió sin dudarlo y la mujer se volteo a vernos

—Ustedes ya me conocen, solo venía a darles las gracias por arribar en este hotel, en verdad deseamos que-

—Oh, que hermosas uñas, y ese maquillaje~ usted es una toda una dama —

Chris me empujó hacia atrás y se acercó a la mujer astutamente con un rostro de _zorro_. Tenía unos rasgos asiáticos extraños que me recordaban más bien a aquellos sabios de las películas de Kun-Fu.

—Ow~ Por dios, que halagador —

Por desgracia Chris me llevaba unos centímetros de más y Georgie se veía curioso en revisar las fotos en el celular del recepcionista mientras que Yuri a cambio, amargadamente, con su rostro de estreñido, y frustrado por el hecho de ignorarlo, saco su celular solo para ver, por lo que notaba, sus redes sociales y morderse la lengua al ver alguna foto de JJ con su novia.

Como todos estaban distraídos pensé en que era mi oportunidad, más al notar como mi celular vibraba sin parar.

Lentamente me aparte y saque el móvil de mi bolsillo. Recorriendo los pasillos y deteniéndome en cualquier cosita pelicular que pudiera captar mi atención, al mismo tiempo escuchaba a Sara contándome sobre el informe general del banco que debería de habérmelo registrado el día de ayer.

Mientras que ella hablaba de cifras, cantidades innumerables y de las pocas perdidas que habíamos tenido este mes, yo me concentraba en un animal raro con cabeza de tigre y cuerpo de carpa. Tenía una posición difícil de hacer y además de eso, cada vez que me acercaba, mi rostro se volvía más ancho y deforme. ¡Era tan divertido!

Estando en un país diferente, con culturas diferentes y siendo tan sorprendente, yo así no podía evitar embobarme por cualquier mínima cosa nipona que veía. Si viera a un verdadero japonés ahora mismo, creo que me tomaría una foto de inmediato con él, ya que el recepcionista no lo era y la mujer, pues porque no se le notaba.

—Viktor ¿Me estas escuchando?

La verdad es que no. De hecho sabe que debe de escribirme todo lo que dice y después mandármelo por correo.

—Sabes que es importante, por lo menos deberías de ponerme un poc—

El impacto de su regaño se fue a la basura cuando vi una puerta abierta. Estaba en las suits presidenciales por lo que notaba. La alfombra roja y lo lujoso que se veía a diferencia de los otros pasillos, además de las lámparas de araña que colgaban del techo, lo hacían a simple vista como las habitaciones para los ricos o, como se decía vulgarmente los _ricachones._

Y era cierto, tenía hasta dinero para hacerme mi propia estatua de oro. _Hahaha._

Por curiosidad me acerque y fui discutiendo con Sara.

— Sara, no te preocupes, todo estará bajo control~ solo son unas cortas vacacio…nes —

Las silabas las fui disminuyendo poco a poco, cuando en el momento justo dentro de mi piel sentí un pellizco. Un pellizco que me provoco un placentero estremecimiento en la espina dorsal. Tan bestial como para hacerme jadear de las sorpresa, pero es que ¿Qué hacían unas redondas y carnosas nalgas meneándose debajo de lo que posiblemente era mi cama? O aun peor ¿Por qué esos benditos pantalones eran tan apretados?

Sus muslos eran voluptuosos y sus caderas exquisitas. Como si mis manos pudieran rodearlas por completo y cada pequeña curvatura encajara en mi cuerpo. Como si fuese echo para mí.

Pero la sorpresa no acaba ahí, porque no paso mucho para que ese extraño ser saliera de abajo y con un brillante anillo que conocía muy bien, sonriera como si fuera un ángel perdonándome por mis pecados. Podía ver sus mejillas rosaditas esponjosas como el mismo algodón. Los hoyuelos de su boca curvarse hacia arriba y el marco de sus lentes azul, caerse por el puente de su nariz dulcemente como si fuese un niño al probarse los de su padre.

Divino.

No obstante el hermoso paisaje no duro mucho cuando me vio, al momento borro su sonrisa como si fuera su propio verdugo y el color monísimo de su rostro se volvió tan blanco como una calaca. Como cuando aplicas ceniza en tu piel hasta ser tan pálido como una hoja de papel.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el escandaloso golpeteo de mi corazón en mi pecho y el sonrojo que me empapo las mejillas cuando me vio directo a los ojos.

Estaba totalmente perdido.

* * *

 ** _(1)Futsuurei 30°:Es una inclinación de 30 grados, solo se hace este tipo de reverencia a nuestro jefe o a gente de un estatus social superior al nuestro, o que no conocemos en nada._**

 ** _(2)Tápochki: U_** _ **nas zapatillas para caminar por la casa, es común en Rusia. Esto se hace para no ensuciar el suelo o la alfombra.**_

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Ninna Tendo: Se puso interesante eh 7v7 los únicos en mi corazón son Viktor y Yuuri JAJAJJA claro, dime tu nombre en wattpad y miro que tal son tus historias uvu, muchas gracias por leer 7v7, espero verte a la proxima, adiooooo._**

 ** _Guest:_** ** _¡Muchas gracias! espero te guste su_** ** _desarrollo, mira nada como se encontraron, nuestro bombón ruso cayo rendido por ese trasero bien formado JAJJAJA 7v7 espero verte a la próxima ¡Nos vemos!_**

* * *

 ** _ESTOY FELIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ, YA SOMOS 13 PERSONAS :D Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic, les aseguro que se pone bueno y mucho mas bueno, veremos moda, lugares de japón, veremos cosas eróticas huhuhu, por favor sigan al corriente conmigo todos los martes 7v7_**

 ** _¿Review? ¡Me encantaría leer que les parecio! OwO_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	3. Coffee with sugar

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece_**

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortograficos, dudas 7v7 y corto :c_**

 ** _Al fic._**

* * *

Estaba divagando en sus pensamientos, viéndolo fijamente, el cómo se levantaba del suelo y daba múltiples inclinaciones diciendo algo que no entendía.

—E-En verdad no prete-pretendia agarrar na-nada.

 _¿Qué me dice mientras que balbucea…? ¿Qué idioma habla…? Ow, ¿está hablando inglés?... que tierno~ su acento es demasiado mono y dulce._

–Se-Señor Nikiforov, por- por favor discúlpeme — _Oh dios, mi apellido entre sus labios suena candente. Tan extenuante y caótico. —_ Ju-juro que no vol-volverá a pasar.

 _Su lengua es torpe al hablar. Combina el japonés y el inglés en uno solo. Se me hace tan dócil y asustadizo que el fondo me dan ganas de exprimirlo entre mis brazos._

—Si-Si me disculpa, debo irme

 _No escuche lo último al estar tan embobado viendo su rostro y las muecas de vergüenza que estaba haciendo._ Así que cuando pasó de largo y se fue, todavía seguía en un pequeño shock momentáneo.

Al momento de reaccionar, él ya había abandonado la habitación y todo estaba repleto de un absoluto silencio.

—Es-Espera….

Como lo suponía, el susodicho abandono el cuarto y se vio solo de nuevo con aquel albor en su pecho que relampagueaba sin control.

Oh dios, esas caderas, ese rostro, esa voz…Le habían comentado que los nipones era una monada…pero que fueran así se salía de sus expectativas….

Sin planeárselo se tocó el pecho desesperado por saber cómo llamar a ese sentimiento, teniéndose levantado en sus dos piernas por pura suerte, porque sentía que iba a desfallecer en estos momentos.

No obstante entre aquel desvarió, se planteó la única propuesta cuerda que cruzaba su mente.

Conquistar a ese nipón, sea como sea.

* * *

— ¡Dios santo!

Salí despavorido del lugar, sudando frio, con las manos agazapadas a mi estúpido pantalón y la dignidad por el piso. ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí? Maldición, soy un estúpido, un fracasado, un inut…

— ¡Yuuri! Te estaba buscando – Mientras que flagelaba internamente con una gran nube de pesadumbre encima de mi cabeza, Leo de la iglesia llevo al rescate con un destapa caños en las manos — Minako quiere que vayas a su oficina, parece que por fin te cobraran las horas extras que hiciste la semana pasada

Me quede boquiabierto en mi postura actual y sin pensarlo palmee el hombro del americano con más fuerza de la necesaria dando grandes zancadas hacia la oficina de la castaña.

¡No veré al señor Nikiforov por algunos días!

Eso me llenaba de más el alma, era como si después de mucho tiempo de no respirar me regalaran una gran bolsa de oxígeno. Lo cual suena ilógico ahora que lo pienso pero… ¡Sí! Ya no lo veré mas.

No obstante, todavía me sentía algo aturdido, con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho. Creo que es lo que sientes cuando vez a una persona muy hermosa, además de poderosa y extranjera. Creo que nunca volveré a ver a alguien con las pestañas tan finamente rizadas y de color plateado. ¿Acaso era normal en su país que las personas tuvieran el cabello de ese color? O aun peor, Su altura. Los japoneses puede que seamos pequeños y por esa razón usemos tacos en los zapatos – Como los que uso ahora claro – pero los extranjeros eran anormalmente altos. Midiendo hasta 1.80 o 1.90.

Yo a duras penas y media, 1.69.

Creo que nunca dejare de sorprenderme, espero no haberme visto tan avergonzado al lado del Señor Nikiforov. Pero ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué me miraba tan fijamente?

Creo que eso me puso aún más nervioso.

Aunque bueno, lo admito, si una persona así de atractiva te anda viendo de manera tan intimidante debe de significar algo grave.

…. ¿Sera que le dirá a la señorita Minako…? ¡¿Me despedirán?!

— ¡Yuuri! — Me congele en mi lugar temblando sin control. No sabía en qué momento llegue a la oficina de Minako y mucho menos cuando mis pensamientos se descontrolaron — Desde hace rato estas parado ahí y ni siquiera me escuchas ¡Necesito que me pongas atención cuando te hablo!

La voz de la morena fue como un balde agua, un balde helido que me puso pálido por completo

— ¡S-sí! —Hice una reverencia ante su regaño y me pare firme— Por favor, ¿podría repetir lo que me estaba contando? — Ella suspiro tomándose el cabello en un acto reflejo y se sentó de nuevo en su silla

—Mira Yuuri— Se recargo en su mano derecha aplastando su mejilla del mismo lado — La semana pasada hiciste horas extras porque la súper estrella "JJ Leroy" arribo en nuestro hotel ¿No?

Asentí recordando la infinita arrogancia de ese hombre, pero el increíble amor y pasión que tenía hacia su profesión.

—Pues como te he comentado, para tu alivio, he decidido pagarte esas horas, y tendrás libre mañana y el siguiente día a ese — Literalmente jadee de la emoción— No te preocupes— Rio con sorna – No nos han dicho cuando tiempo se van a quedar nuestros recientes huéspedes.

Trague saliva al recordar la penosa situación de hace unos minutos.

— Pero puedo asegurarte que no pasara nada si te das un descanso, después de todo, ellos no te conocen o saben tu nombre. — Bueno…si el señor Nikiforov no conoce mi nombre no habrá problema ¿Cierto?

—Jajaja….sí…— La morena entrecerró los ojos sospechando lo obvio. Aunque claro, era culpa de mis nervios.

—Bien Yuuri, puedes irte — Se volteo ella en su silla dándome la espalda –Si ya llevaste las maletas de los huéspedes a su respectiva habitación, tomate un descanso y espera a que lleguen las otras personas, no olvides que tenemos más gente que atender.

Argumento como si se sermoneara a ella misma, teniendo en cuenta que trataba a los nuevos extranjeros como los reyes de algún país.

* * *

—Aw~ ¿Entonces te encontraste con ese sexy ruso?

El cereal que comía fue brutalmente escupido de mi boca cuando mi mejor amigo comento eso. Me había atorado a medio camino, y lo peor ¡Estaba muy rico como para desperdiciarlo!

— Y cuéntame ¿Paso algo interesante entre ustedes?

Se sentó a mi lado con un café en las manos y al momento de recuperarme lo vi como si estuviera loco. Yo sabía que los tailandeses no eran tan conservadores como nosotros, sin embargo no creía permitente que hablara a espaldas del señor Nikiforov-San y que además… ¡Pensara en cosas pervertidas!

N-no es como si él fuera gay y yo tampoco…

— ¿Crees que tantos años de amistad no me han hecho saber de tus inclinaciones Yuuri? – Definitivamente no sé de qué habla — Yuuri, pero si estoy seguro que mueres por el culo de ese ruso.

—¡Phi-Phichit-Kun!

Le golpee la espalda con vergüenza tratando de callarlo. Al tiempo escuchaba su contagiosa risa nasal.

— ¡¿Com-Como se te ocurre pensar eso?! — Me ruborice de inmediato cuando un pensamiento pecaminoso cruzo mi mente — ¡Phi-Phichit-Kun! ¡Con-Con eso no se juega!

Mientras que gritaba, un par de mirada se pegaron a mi espalda, nuca y presencia en general. Estábamos en la cafetería con la mayoría de empleados en su descanso…

—¡Ah! — Me senté rápidamente y mantuve la poca compostura que me quedaba

—Es-espera — Jadeo conteniendo las lágrimas que se acumulaban en su sus ojos por la risa — No-no pensé…que te lo tomarías tan enserio—. Se carcajeo sacando su móvil — Solo era una broma Yuuri, ustedes los nipones sí que son preservados.

Mire hacia los lados e incline mi cabeza dando una breve respuesta.

—Bueno…supongo que es cierto — No es que fuera algún tabú…pero para mí… Oh bueno…— Phichit... una duda— El susodicho despego la mirada de su móvil y me miro atentamente— ¿Por qué con el señor Nikiforov? Si a mí me gustan las mujeres… — Ante eso, una nueva carcajada salió al aire.

—Sí, bueno. Síguelo creyendo — Se levantó recogiendo su vaso de café— Después de todo, no creo que tal heterosexualidad te dure mucho con aquel ruso rondando por aquí —Dejo escapar una risilla mientras se iba alejando— Dū d̂ān h̄lạng k̄hxng khuṇ

Examine lo que dijo en mi básico siamés y cuando lo descubrí ya era demasiado tarde como para romper la bandeja en su cabeza. ¡Wua! ¡Que atrevido!

Indignado me levante de mi silla y me fui con las mejillas coloreadas hasta las orejas.

¿Que se creía?

Pff, además ¿Cómo que no me gustan las mujeres? Pero si a mí me encant-

— _I just want a coffee with sugar, please_ **(1)**

Esa voz indiscutiblemente británica con un acento ruso me erizo la piel.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me perdí entre la multitud de la cafetería y desaparecí entre la bruma de gente y los pasillos.

 _¿Sí me gustaban las mujeres cierto?_

* * *

 _ **(1)Sólo quiero un café con azúcar, por favor**_

* * *

 ** _Re_** ** _spondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Fannynyanyan:_** ** _JJAJAJAJJA ¡Wao! Muchas gracias por leer 7v7, ese trasero moviéndose es una locura JAJJAJA, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos~_**

 ** _Minako Gou:_** ** _"Amor de trasero" Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo uvu~_**

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **¡Hola! :3 muchas gracias por leer, y sí, Viktor es tan detallista 7v7 me encanta como describe cada momento xD lo hice con un anillo para que se vea la referencia de YoI 7v7 quien sabe que pasara en el futuroooooo~ te busque en wattpad pero no me apareciste :c arara quien sera el personaje misterioso jojojojo, mi hermoso Makkachin es un amor uvu es lo mas puro de este mundo xD ¿Vives en costa rica? aqui en mi pais las cosas están muy calmadas, espero que todo siga así en tu hogar y tranquila que no pasara nada, solo sigue pensando en tu santo el Yaoi y todo pasara. Gracias por leer, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Vane:**_ _ **¡Oh!**_ _ **mira que yo comence esta historia solo al ver la imagen que tienes de portada de este fic, fue como "Oh dios debo hacer algo asi" Entonces fue cuando surgio la idea y aqui esta. ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y gracias por dejar un review, son muy preciados uvu espero te haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos~**_

* * *

 _ **¿Recuerdan que dije que eramos 13? ¡AHORA SOMOS 2444444444444! :DDD Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia, estoy feliz de que puedan disfrutarla tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla uvu**_

 ** _Por cierto, lo que dijo Phichit fue tan 7v7 jajajajjajaj, la verdad es que llevo escribiéndole hace mucho tiempo, no me acuerdo que dice la traducción, así que al ponerlo en el traductor aparece otra cosa JAJJAJA._**

 _ **¿Review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te parecio! OwO**_

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**

 ** _PD: Pronto subiré un fic Shotacon Viktuuri. Preparanse 7v7._**


	4. Mom loves the gentlemen

**ADVERTENCIAS: Yuri ON ICE! no me pertenece**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, Corto :C**

 **Al capitulo**

* * *

Cuando regreso a su hogar no podía caber en la felicidad. Aliviado de tener sus dos días libres, se había mantenido hablando con su madre, padre e hermana de cosas triviales. Disfrutando de aquel hogareño sentimiento que le cubría el corazón, en compañía de sus seres queridos y el suave olor del cigarrillo de su hermana.

Todo estaba en paz.

Tomándose un tiempo para visitar el altar de Vicchan y orar como todos los días. Dejando su ofrenda y oliendo el halito suave de alguna vela aromática y su magistral esencia que lo hacía sentir tranquilo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la muerte de Vicchan… tanto como para superarlo pero poco para olvidarlo.

Se mantuvo en la casa Yu-topia, tomando un baño en las aguas termales, sabiendo que a pesar de ser un hotel, no podía trabajar sabiendo que no les iba bien. A duras penas y llegaban más de 3 personas en un día y tal como dijo mamá eso solo sería un desperdicio. ¿Mejor era que trabájese en ese hotel 5 estrellas no? De igual forma, no dudaba que en un futuro las cosas mejorarían y desde ahí podría comenzar a ayudar a mamá con el negocio familiar.

Bueno, tenía esperanzas.

Enfrascado y hundido en las calientes y relajantes aguas de Yu-topia, se recargo en una de las orillas del sauna y comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo estaría el hotel con ese tipo de hombres poderosos hospedándose ahí?

¿Sera que habría mucha dificultad?

Tenía mucha curiosidad en saber si a Yuko le iba bien ante las posibles exigencias de esos hombres, o si a Takeshi le habían alagado por sus buenos platillos como siempre…solo esperaba que al volver no fuera un caos.

Mientras que sus pensamientos iban dirigidos completamente al hotel, un recuerdo cruzo por su mente y se vio obligado a hundirse por completo con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Su madre era una caja de sorpresas y ahora que lo sabía, tenía en cuenta que nunca debía de contarle sobre los nuevos huéspedes, no si esta iba a reaccionar así.

— _Oh ahora que recuerdo ¿Si llegaron esos extranjeros de los que tanto estabas nervioso?_

 _El azabache con un gran plato de katsudon en las manos asintió con la boca llena._

— _¿Cómo eran? — Curiosamente su madre dejo a un lado los tazones que llevaría a la cocina y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa expectante._

 _Mientras tanto el nipón mastico rápidamente lo que tenía en la boca y trago lamiéndose los labios brillosos de grasa._

— _Bueno… —Hizo memoria llevándose una mano al mentón – Había uno pelinegro, muy alto, tenía acento ruso._

 _El primero fue el chico que dramáticamente le dejo un recuerdo algo jocoso_

— _A los otros no los detalle mucho….oh espera — Se lamio los labios subiéndose los anteojos – Por accidente pase pena con uno de ellos. Tenía el cabello plateado, era albino má._

 _Suspiro con las mejillas sonrosadas._

— _Tenia un color de piel increíble, muy blanco. Y sus labios ¡Pensé que usaba algún bálsamo! Estaban muy brillosos y perfectos — Hiroko asintió sonrojada — También note que tenía los ojos de color celeste, ¿hermoso no cierto? — Sonrió inocentemente mirando a su madre – Q-Que pasa…estas algo…_

 _Cuando recayó en lo que había dicho exploto en vergüenza y comenzó a negar rápidamente tratando de arreglar la situación_

— _-¡No no! Veras…es que…_

— _Esta bien lo entiendo — Se enderezo agarrando los platos que dejo a un lado — Así que es un Ikemen(1)_ _— Le guiño un ojo pícaramente_

— _Exacto — Sonrió el moreno— Espera…¡Mamá! No-No…¡Es lo que piensas!_ _— A lo lejos la señora Katsuki estallo en carcajadas_

Su madre de seguro pensaba cosas raras… aunque fue su culpa. ¿Cómo se le ocurre detallarlo así? Bueno, era verdad lo que decía, pero debía de ser más prudente la próxima vez

Mientras que sentía que su piel se estaba arrugando como una pasa, la palabra Ikemen se le vino a la mente y se alzó de hombros.

—Bueno eso sí es cierto— Siseo saliendo del onsen para agarrar la toalla que tenía en la cabeza y seguidamente secarse el rostro y se entrar a los vestidores no teniendo ni una pizca de idea de que pasaba en el hotel.

* * *

Viktor suspiro recargado en el balcón de su suit y se hundió perezosamente ante la hermosa vista que no le llenaba por completo.

Estaba deprimido, triste, decepcionado y frustrado. Muchos sentimientos negativos pesándole en su pura y celeste mirada. ¿Pero que le pasaba? Se preguntó un día Chris al verlo tan desanimado.

Y la sola respuesta era él.

Ese nipón que vio el día que llego, le robo el corazón y se esfumo. Hace unos momentos, cuando despertó, su mente se llenaba de miles de ideas, miles de ideas de como acercarse a él, tantas cosas que le diría, que le mostraría, sin embargo después de escuchar aquella noticia su cuadro perfecto se acabó.

 _Disculpe señor Nikiforov, pero el mozo Yuuri Katsuki no trabaja ni hoy o mañana. Le pido por favor que si necesita algo acuda a otros de nues…_

Y desde ahí no escucho más. Porque no necesitaba a nadie. Solo quería a ese lindo nipón cumpliendo sus caprichos, corriendo de aquí para allá trayendo lo que quería. Verlo todos los días si era posible y tener una fortuita charla con él.

Todavía recargado en el balcón bufo haciendo pucheros con su boca. Las mejillas rojas por el frio y el mohín infantil deformando su sonrisa de idiota. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Se alejó del balcón con un nuevo objetivo en mente y llamo al servicio de habitación. Marcando rápidamente y acomodándose las mangas de su camisa

—Sí señor Nikiforov ¿Necesita algo?

La suave voz del recepcionista hizo que Viktor mirara el retrato que tenía encima de la mesita al lado de su cama y sonriera con malicia.

* * *

Yuuri estornudo tiernamente cuando comía su platillo favorito y con las mejillas ruborizadas, se sobo la nariz.

— ¿Estas bien Yuuri? — Hiroko puso una madre en su frente y Toshiya el padre de Yuuri, se enderezo dispuesto a buscar un termómetro — No tienes fiebre…oh — Hiroko se acuno el rostro sorprendida — Alguien está hablando de ti.

Su padre, el cual ya sabía la malinterpretada noticia se hizo al lado de su esposa y con una sonrisa aliviada, asintió

—Ya me gustaría conocer a mi yerno

— ¡N-No! ¡No! — Nerviosamente se levantó tratando de dispersar la situación pero solo se ganó las suave risas de su familia — ¡No es así!

Cuando despertó esa mañana se dio cuenta que era el día.

Pasándola lo mas relajado posible que los anteriores días, se enfrentaba ahora a su nuevo regreso a la vida laboral. Y no es que le diera flojera, más bien eran los nervios. Esos mismos que habían hecho que después de abrir sus ojos no despegara la mirada del techo esperando a que sucediera algún milagro.

No obstante no duro mucho cuando miro la hora y haciendo alago del mito japonés de que siempre los nipones eran muy puntuales— Nótese la ironía — se levantó de un salto y comenzó a organizarse para ir al trabajo.

Metiéndose a bañar rápidamente y escuchando como su madre le empacaba el almuerzo, recordó que tal vez no tendría que atender a esos _Gentleman´s_ ya que Minako lo obligaría a hacer cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con esos extranjeros.

Aquel pensamiento lo alivio por completo. Definitivamente todo estaba bien.

Empero, cuando su madre le dio el almuerzo y se despidió de su familia, yendo al hotel afortunadamente en bicicleta, se encontró con los fatales sucesos que sucederían cuando llegara.

* * *

 _ **(**_ _ **1)Esto se usa para referirse a un chico muy guapo y hermoso en japon.**_

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Minako Gou:**_ _ **¡Phichit es JAJJAJAJ! ¡Un demonio! es lo mejor de lo mejor, ya veras lo que hará 7v7 Nunca confíes en el traductor de google xDD ¡Yo también lo utilice! Muchas gracias por leer 7v7 nos vemos~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine**_ _ **¡Hola sweet! ¿Como estas? :'3 me alegra que te animes a leer mi historia ¡Que bueno que te rieras! JJAJAJJA Viktor quedo flechado por unas suaves nalgas, ya veras que se da cuenta que muere por el popote y el arroz, a que es ricoo 7v7 Viktor se esta preparando para tenerlo a sus pies JAJAJJA Phichit es vida es amor uvu. ¡Me alegra que te guste! Pronto subire el fic shotacon, es que quiero adelantarla un poco uvu. Nos vemos~ besos~**_

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS - llora- Somos 30 con tan solo 4 capitulos :'v asasdasd en verdad los amo, a los que siguen y dan sus favoritos ¡Hasta a los fantasma que merodean por aqui! 7v7**

 **¡Si sigues 'Sin vernos' VE A VER LA ACTUALIZACIONNNNNNNN! :D ESta buenisimaaaaaaaaaaaa.**

 **¿Merezco un review? ¡Saben que me encanta saber que les parecio! OwO ¡Ademas me anima demasiado! el capitulo que se viene esta 7vvvvvvvvvvv7r**

 **Muchas gracias por leer**

 **Gateway To Infinite~**


	5. Demon Albino

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos y capitulo largo 7v7.**_

 _ **Al capitulo.**_

* * *

Al llegar, me tome un respiro y en la entrada del hotel, me abotone mejor mi desaliñada ropa. Listo para entrar en la puerta de empleados y comenzar un día laboral con la gran esperanza de no tener el infortunio de encontrarme con algunos de los extranjeros. En el fondo de mi pecho una pizca de valentía se asomaba, así que agarrándola y apropiándola como mía, me entre al hotel y me prepare para mi aburrido y rutinario horario.

No obstante, a medida que entraba, me encontraba con mis compañeros y en la puerta de la sala de reuniones a Minako con una hoja en las manos y una mirada de angustia hacia mi persona.

Esto no era bueno.

—Yuuri ten— literalmente me enterró la hoja al pecho y se cruzó de brazos — Necesito que le lleves estos elementos al señor Nikiforov en menos de 5 horas — Me congele en mi lugar temblando de pánico

— ¿Por…que? — Antes de que la castaña pudiera responder, el móvil en su bolsillo timbro

—No sé — Respondió irónicamente — Tal vez porque el señor Nikiforov desde hace unos dos días nos ha estado demandando que le traigas esas cosas — Saco el móvil poniéndoselo en la oreja— Sabes que no quería que esto sucediera, pero no creí que él te conociera

Todo es mi culpa, soy idiota.

— La lista se compone de cosas muy triviales, pero te recomendaría que comenzaras ya – Se tomó un momento de contestar la llamada y comenzó a hablar — Espera un momento. Yuuri

Me llamo. De seguro se me notaba los ojos dilatados y los nudillos blancos.

— Buena suerte

El suspiro que salió de sus labios solo me decía una cosa. Había caído en las manos del caprichoso millonario Viktor Nikiforov que sin piedad había reclamado todo mi día laboral como suyo.

Esto es un desastre.

* * *

—Hey Yuuri~— Phichit zarandeo a su amigo que se había quedado planteado al frente de su casillero mirando un papel sin ni siquiera pestañear. De hecho, eso lo que más le asustaba — ¡Yuuri!

El grito que dio crispo de inmediato al nipón que aun sumergido en sus pensamientos separo su vista de la lista y miro a Phichit casi llorando

—Phic-Phichit-Kun…— El tailandés se asustó tanto al ver a su amigo de ese modo que tajantemente le arrebato la hoja y la leyó en un parpadeo.

—Ow

Yuuri espero alguna reacción de sorpresa ante la lista, esperaba que se enojara, que quisiera quejarse, pero todo lo contrario a sus peticiones, el pelinegro se dobló de la risa y cuando lo enfrento cara a cara, se sonrojo ardientemente y deslumbro en sus ojos, un pelicular brillo de emoción que lo dejaba pasmado totalmente

— ¡Ese tipo esta tragadisimo de ti Yuuri! ¡Te has ganado toda una lotería, millonario, guapo, un personaje de rango social muy alto! ¡¿Cuándo se casaran?!

— ¡SSSSTOOPPP!

Con las mejillas ardiendo igual que una tarde de caluroso verano y los nervios hasta al tope, le cubrió la boca a Chunalont con desesperación jadeando audiblemente.

— ¡P-Phichit-kun! ¿De-De que hablas? — Titubeo ruborizado hasta las orejas.

Cuando el moreno le quiso responder, Katsuki se dio cuenta que le cubría la boca y quito sus manos avergonzado, a continuación el tailandés suspiro sonriendo jocosamente

—Solo digo la verdad — se inclinó picándole la nariz con un dedo— Y no dudo que en menos de un mes ustedes ya estén saliendo~

Ronroneo burlonamente conteniendo aún más de lo que podía su necedad.

— Sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti – Siseo cariñosamente mientras abría sus brazos —Y deseo que algún día consigas a alguien que te amé y te aprecie por lo que eres.

El discurso que se llevaba a cabo si le subía los ánimos, no obstante…¡¿Por qué un hombre?!

— Por eso, yo solo digo que esto es obra del destino —Cerro con demasiada fuerza su casillero — ¡Así que ve y conquista a ese hombre! — Le golpeo la espalda con saña para despabilarlo y miro su reloj — Es hora de que vayas por las cosas~— Yuuri se congelo en su lugar mientras que el tailandés abandonaba la sala.

¡Las cosas de la lista!

Fugazmente vio el pedazo de papel y releyó lo que se sabía de memoria.

 _cena con el mejor plato del hotel_

 _a Makachin de su sesión de belleza en_ _ **West Vibe Salón(1)**_

 _un café y pastelitos finos_

 _mis trajes de marca a la lavandería más prestigiosa de su ciudad_

 _de venir hacia aquí encargué unas joyas que serían llevadas a la joyería más cara de Tokyo, necesito que las recojan cerca de las 5:00pm, oí que cerraban temprano._

 _6\. Una cita contigo~_

Esperaba que la ultima fuera mentira. ¿Acaso era posible que solo el mozo de un botón hiciera esto? ¡No era su secretario ni su ayudante! El señor Nikiforov mostraba ser alguien excéntrico con un carácter arrogante. Cosas que tal vez a Yuuri no le agradaban. Ahora la duda era ¿En verdad debía de hacerlo? Podría llamar en todos los establecimientos y que lo trajeran al hotel, no obstante ¿tendrían esa opción de domicilio? Yuuri quería creer que sí, porque si Minako ya leyó la lista y de echo no replico ante ninguna fue porque debía de hacerlas.

Obligatoriamente.

Claro, solo si no quería perder su empleo.

Sin perder más el tiempo tomo aire y frunció el ceño concentrándose por completo.

Estaba decidido.

* * *

A zancadas se dirigió a unos de los restaurantes que tenía el hotel y en el camino agarro un bolígrafo del escritorio de Phichit colocándoselo detrás de la oreja mientras que sacaba de su bolsillo su móvil.

Al llegar a la puerta, la página web de _**West Vibe Salon**_ cargo por completo, así que desconcertado y concentrado en encontrar el número del lugar, se encamino hacia adelante chocando de frente en el pecho de alguien. Alguien robusto que lo tomo por sorpresa cuando le agarro los hombros y le dio varias palmadas amistosas en el hombro.

— ¡Yuuri!

La intimidante y fuerte presencia de Takeshi lo hizo suspirar de alivio. Ampliándose su sonrisa cuando de soslayo encontró en la pantalla de su móvil, el teléfono fijo del establecimiento

— ¿Que te trae por aquí? – sonrió de oreja a oreja brindándole más confianza

—Veras…

Se jalo el cuello de su camisa mao _ **(2**_ **)** inclinándose para ver que hacían allá atrás, en donde se oían un montón de ollas y platos al chocar continuamente

— Necesito que preparares el mejor plato del menú — Yuuri se rio cuando vio su cara de asombro— Lo pide el huésped de la habitación 328 — Nishigori se agarró el pecho absorto— Sí, los nuevo extranjeros.

Por dentro se sintió consolado al saber que no era el único presionado

— Por favor que sean antes de las…— Miro la hora de su celular y dio un paso hacia atrás tan pálido como una hoja — Antes de las 4… ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Suerte! ¡Y no olvides decirle a Yuko eso!

Su voz iba disminuyendo cada vez que se alejaba, caminando hacia atrás con la pluma tambaleando de su oreja mientras que el recuerdo del rostro determinado del chef pasaba por su cabeza y su voz demandando ordenes.

Okay, algo menos de la lista.

* * *

—¡Phichit!

Literalmente se recargo en su escritorio jadeando y el moreno pidió disculpas al teléfono y se bajó un poco las gafas que tenía en el puente de su nariz. Que por cierto solo eran para según él _"Encajar más en el papel"_

— P-Préstame…por favor… El teléfono — El tailandés asintió anotando por ultimo en una libreta un par de cosas y colgando de inmediato.

— Me voy a tomar un café, procura no reventar ese teléfono

Le guiño un ojo riéndose suavemente hasta salir de su campo de visión. Sin embargo volviendo en sí, dejo a un lado el bochornoso asunto y marco rápidamente de acuerdo al número que veía en su celular.

Se recargo en el escritorio viendo varios huéspedes pasar con sus yukatas después de salir de las aguas termales y alegremente algunos le saludaron, volviendo en si su trabajo de estar pendiente de la llamada algo más trabajoso porque su educación le obligaba a inclinarse ante cada saludo, y tener una postura rígida de acuerdo al rango social de aquella persona.

Entonces, estuvo así por unos minutos con el incesante sonido del aparato titilando en sus tímpanos lo cual ocasiono que colgara y volviera a revisar el número a ver si lo había copiado bien. Marco de nuevo repitiendo el proceso de esperar uno, dos, cinco minutos, hasta 8 esperando y nadie contestaba.

Desesperado, miro de nuevo la hora y rápidamente fueron las 12:37pm. ¿Temprano? No, para nada. Estaba a punto de sucumbir a un ataque de ansiedad cuando Chunalont con una taza de café se apareció por el pasillo.

— ¡Phichit-kun! — Katsuki alejo bruscamente el teléfono de su oreja y se lo entrego al moreno— ¿Por qué suena así? — El oji-gris tomo un sorbo de su taza y agarro el teléfono

—Ahhh — Se lamio los labios— Está ocupado — El azabache se le quedo mirando fijamente y después se derrumbó en su escritorio

— ¡Pero si estoy esperando desde hace 10 minutos! — Chunalont se acercó y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza

—¿Y qué esperabas Yuu~ri? — Interrogo hundiendo sus dedos en el sedoso cabello del nipón — Es para el señor Nikiforov, nada de esto será fácil.

Sin embargo lo que decía no confortaba para nada al azabache, que arrodillado en el piso, tenía su cabeza enterrada en la mesa. Por ultimo al verse acorralado resoplo.

— Si quieres puedo llamar y esperar mientras que tú vas a cumplir otras cosas de la lista — La espalda del japonés se tensó por completo — Dime ¿Que debo de hacer?

Tras su pregunta un silencioso ambiente los cubrió a los dos. Al punto de poner nervioso al efusivo tailandés

— ¿Yuuri?

Cuando el nipón despego su cabeza de la mesa sus ojos brillosos solo hicieron que su mejor amigo se viera aplacado y se sentara de un golpe en la silla de su escritorio.

Después, Yuuri le mostro la lista y le explico que debía de hacer y preguntar. Aconsejándole que escribiera en un papel el nombre del perro y el dueño del mismo. En el proceso hubo algunos contratiempos cuando Phichit al hojear la hoja leyó la lista y chillo murmurando que se había conseguido también un _Sugar Daddy._ Y Yuuri a pesar de saber inglés, no encontraba el doble sentido. Claro que por las provocaciones de Phichit, y su palabras repletas de explicita amatoria en ellas, no dudo en hacerlo enrojecer un poco.

—Entonces ¿preguntar si Makachhin ya está listo y si pueden traerlo o hay que ir directo?

Katsuki asintió listo para cumplir el otro mandado.

—No creo que puedan traerlo, pero si tú dices que debo de preguntar lo hare — Siseo inseguro— Vale, te recomiendo que te vayas ya, son las…-Miro el reloj de su mano — 1:04pm—Dijo levantando la vista mucho después de que el nipón haya salido casi corriendo a conseguir el número 3 del mandado.

* * *

Cuando iba a salir del hotel titubeo al saberse de poco tiempo y volvió a mirar esa hoja.

—Creo que puedo también arrimar a la lavandería….

Con esa idea en la cabeza se dirigió a la única persona que sabría dónde estaban esas prendas. Subiendo las escaleras en vez de subir por el ascensor, aprovecho el casi buen "Físico" que tenía ahora y en dos en dos alcanzo a llegar a las suits presidenciales.

Vertiginosamente camino por todas los pasillos hasta encontrarse de lleno, al momento de cruzar uno, con el carrito de limpieza de una castaña pelirroja lo más de mona que torpemente casi se cae por el impacto. No obstante, solamente se tambaleo y miro fijamente al moreno que si había caído al piso.

— ¿Yuuri estas bien? — El nombrado se tomó la cabeza y asintió recibiendo la mano ayuda de Yuko

— ¡Yuko! — La nombrada se sobresaltó cuando le grito su nombre — ¿Has ido a la habitación del señor Nikiforov?

La mujer primero lo vio confundida, después poso un dedo en sus labios pensativa y cuando recordó, se sonrojo de manera brillante

— ¿Hablas de ese guapo hombre? — Pregunto ella en un hilo de voz empinándose hasta quedar a la altura de Yuuri — No me mires así~ ¿A que no es guapo? — Levanto las cejas coquetamente con un hilillo de sangre cayendo por su nariz.

Típica mujer pervertida.

— ¡B-bueno el punto no es ese! — Trazo ademanes de negación a la posible bochornosa conversación —¿Has ido o no?

—De hecho me dirigía hacia allá ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas que traiga algo? — Pregunto con una sonrisa amable en los labios

— ¿Llevaras sus trajes a lavandería no? — Yuko asintió— Necesito que me traigas su ropa, pero que la separes por la de marca y me la traigas

La oji-marron lo miro extraño, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa peculiar pintada en sus labios. Por dentro jocosamente se debe de estar burlando de él…o pensando cosas extrañas.

—No sé porque necesitas su ropa pero supongo que es importante — Siseo empujando el carrito— No tardo.

Así como entro cuidadosamente sin hacer ningún ruido, salió en minutos con un par de prendas en las manos y guardadas en porta trajes de color gris. Estaban organizadas con ganchos que sin bromear, parecían de oro, y era tanta la conmoción que cuando las tuvo a su poder, sintió las manos de la nipona temblar notablemente.

Y ahora que las tenía en sus manos podía sentir la gran responsabilidad de todo esto. La ropa de marca del señor Nikiforov. Oh dios…¿se imagina todo el dinero que podría tener en las manos con todas estas prendas? Una millonada….¿Exageraba?

No tenía en cuenta si era así, de igual forma mientras que Yuko seguía su camino, ahora mismo se dirigía literalmente corriendo las escaleras con una mano en su bolsillo asegurando la lista.

Entonces, al llegar al final, se coló por unos pasillos y entro al área en donde estaba la puerta de atrás. Con las prendas casi intactas entre sus brazos y jadeando desesperadamente.

Aunque cuidando su presentación antes de salir, paso una mano por su camisa posiblemente arrugada y carraspeo manteniendo la compostura; que sin embargo no le sirvió de nada cuando miro la hora y se atraganto con su saliva.

Al diablo.

Decían por ahí que los nipones eran reservados, tranquilos y hasta despreocupados, pero dile eso ahora al muchacho que en las transitadas calles de Tokio se ponía a correr como loco esperando a que en cualquier momento su celular vibrara. Con un bolígrafo olvidado en su oreja que rompiendo las leyes de la física no se había caído por todo el ajetreo y un par de trajes en la mano.

" _¿Que acaso ese hombre piensa que esto es New York?_ " Se preguntó el nipón arribando en una lavandería que por suerte quedaba cerca del hotel. Solo como a unas calles, aunque no tenía ni idea si era la mejor lavandería y ahora que lo pensaba podría haber contactado con ella por medio de su celular, tenía conciencia y experiencia como para saber que cualquier lavandería de tokio que no fuera la de su hotel, era buena.

No insinuaba que las lavanderías de los hoteles eran malas, pero si por alguna razón las personas preferían salir a llevar su ropa a otros lugares — Lo cual era totalmente innecesario— era porque no se sentía cómodo. Y sumándole a eso, hasta de pronto los extranjeros hacían eso para comodidad suya. Como un estereotipo europeo.

¿O era americano?

Ni idea. El punto es que se adentró y a la primera que vio fue a una señorita hablando en su idioma natal con un par de clientes. Yuuri se hizo en la fila y espero pacientemente a que lo atendieran. Movimiento su pie inquietamente y mirando su reloj a cada, segundo y hasta minuto.

—Oh, espera, yo puedo atenderte.

Su rostro era marcado por cicatrices de la vejes y su cabello se veía quebrajoso y hasta canoso, pero en su camisa podía ver que tenía una placa que decía Park Min So **(3)**

Ahora dudaba que fuera de Japón. Parecía mas bien de corea.

—Necesito **urgentemente —** Recalco la palabra —Que por favor usted me tenga estas ropas listas antes de las 4, perdone pero en serio, es **urgente**

La mujer se tomó muy en serio sus palabras, lo sabía por su expresión

— Me debo de ir— Informo viendo de nuevo su reloj como un paranoico —Tenga cuidado con las ropas, son de marca— Advirtió justo cuando pasaba por la puerta sacando su móvil para buscar la cafetería más cercana.

Ya, ya casi estaba todo listo.

O eso quería pensar.

* * *

Salió de la cafetería con un café y un par de pastelitos caros, como un cupcake de té verde _matcha_ un Mochi de chocolate blanco y un pudin de calabaza. Eran postres que ni siquiera él había tenido el privilegio de disfrutar. Aunque sentía que cuando el señor Nikiforov escribió eso, no se refería a los que tenía en las manos si no a esos pastelitos finos del extranjero. Los cuales había visto en la televisión.

Pero no obstante a veces pensaba que era muy obvio que Viktor no supiera nada de esta cultura. Al punto de pedir cosas que podrían de ser comunes allá pero no aquí.

Estaba entonces, divagando mucho en sus pensamientos cuando desde su bolsillo su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Teniendo que maniobrar lo que llevaba en las manos y el teléfono que prontamente junto a su oreja para responder.

—¿Hola?

—Soy yo Phichit

Le respondió rápidamente su amigo con el sonido del fondo mezclándose con su voz.

— Me respondieron hace unos minutos, dicen que ya puedes ir por Makachiin. — Ante el silencio de parte del azabache el Tailandes abrió la boca entendiendo —Si…debes de ir por él, la política del lugar dice que después de acabar su trabajo se hacen responsable del animal

En sus adentros respiro profundamente, con la palma de la mano caliente por sostener el café, las piernas palpitando de dolor y notablemente con la boca seca.

Y lo más deprimente era que no pediría una propina por hacer todo esto, de hecho de solo pensarlo le daba pena. Suponía que Minako le agregaría dinero a su sueldo, así que si el señor Nikiforov le daba algo con mucho respeto debía de devolvérselo. De igual forma por el servicio que está dando le van a pagar así que, no había problema.

Con eso en mente, despejo su cabeza repleta del ruido del exterior y dispersada en alguna parte; entonces simplemente se llevó una mano a la frente y recordó que todavía seguía en llamada con Phichit.

—Vale, dime la dirección yo la anoto.

Mientras que Chunalont al otro lado del teléfono buscaba lo que le pidió, agotado mentalmente se acercó a un pequeño parque y miro su billetera, encontrando algunos yenes que de seguro le alcanzaban hasta para tomar un taxi.

Luego se levantó, busco la carretera más cercana que había y paro un taxi, subiéndose y escuchando atentamente la dirección que le decía Phichit.

—Por la avenida principal por favor…— A través del espejo retrovisor el señor asintió— Cerca del _**West Vibe Salón**_

Cuando estuvo todo planeado, colgó y se relajó demasiado acostándose en la silla, pensando que tal vez no era inteligente de su parte comprar las cosas en la cafetería sabiendo que debía de ir a la lavandería y por el dichoso perro, ah y las joyas. Cuando recordó eso miro su reloj y trato de no desesperarse

—Señor ¿puede ir más rápido?

Rogaba de lo posible que no se fueran a varar por el tráfico, a determinadas horas en tokio las avenidas se llenaban horribles y podías esperar más de 5 horas solo para llegar a tu destino.

Solo quería que eso no le pasara a él.

Aunque de igual forma todo iba muy bien, aun siendo las 3:00pm se podía notar que todavía tenía algo de tiempo. El taxi se movía con fluidez y disfrutaba de ver por la ventana su hermosa ciudad, con las rodillas juntas con aquella postura tímida y las manos apretando su pantalón al no apetecerle ver hacia adelante.

Aún más cuando de pronto se detuvo.

A su lado otras taxis, autos o motocicletas se detuvieron poniéndole los pelos de punta.

Entonces, sabiendo que por cada 105 segundos le aumentarían 90 yenes más, comenzó a morderse la uña entrando en pánico. No sabía si lo que tenía le fuera a alcanzar, le daba ansiedad el pasar pena por eso, sumándole que se abstenía a ver hacia adelante y que cada tic tac del reloj le ponía nervioso y ansioso.

Al final, opto exasperadamente en ir lo que le faltaba corriendo.

— ¿Señor cuánto es? — Con cuidado saco su billetera y contando uno por uno aquellos yenes se los entrego siendo casi 230 lo que gasto.

Después, salió rápidamente, se subió al andén y guiándose de su buena memoria a zancadas rápidas recorrió todo el camino viendo los letreros con direcciones y preguntándole a la gente que amablemente le ayudaba a llegar o lo confundía más.

Empero trataba de lo posible de no caer en algún ataque de ansiedad. Pensar que no lo lograría….o las consecuencias…

Estúpido, ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Trago saliva y meneo su cabeza tratando de seguir lo más sereno posible.

Ya al final, todo aquello, se le fue recompensado cuando capto un gran letrero con letras americanas, que decía el nombre del establecimiento que hace rato buscaba. Aliviado empezó a acercarse y se preguntó por qué nunca había escuchado de ese lugar, parecía ser muy caro y un lugar prestigioso. Hasta turnos de llamada parecían tener…

Pero desechando esa idea, en la puerta se congelo y desde los vitrales noto a una señorita detrás de un escritorio limándose las uñas con una mirada neutral. Hasta de completa aspereza y aburrimiento.

Nervioso, trago saliva y trato de arreglar su presentación personal siendo un total fracaso cuando sabía que nada quitaría las arrugas de su camisa y mucho menos limpiaría su cabello hecho un desastre. Resignado entro notando que la muchacha ni siquiera levanto la mirada, dándole a entender que por lo menos interesada no estaba.

—Disculpe…— La joven alzo la mirada y Yuuri noto la pérdida total de facciones asiáticas. Todo en ella gritaba "Extranjera" hasta en su color de piel y su cabello rubio liso.

— ¿A reservado usted una cita?

La pregunta lo dejo mudo ¿Que diría?

Ella mientras tanto dejo la lima a su lado, se puso unos anteojos que colgaban de su camisa y abrió una gran libreta de colores pasteles con un bolígrafo fino.

—No…vera— La muchacha levanto la mirada entornando los ojos _¿En serio?_

—Señor, le pido amablemente que no me haga perder el tiempo, estoy muy ocupada— Entonces fue el turno de Katsuki de quedarse pensativo ¿Ocupada limándose las uñas? No pues, la pobre de pronto temía romperse una uña.

—Es que yo…— Apretó su pantalón totalmente avergonzado —Bueno pues…

—Además, ni porque vinieras todos los días cambiarias tu simple cara — Siseo agarrando la lima de uñas —Ustedes los asiáticos son muy feos — Katsuki carraspeo desde el fondo de su garganta frunciendo el ceño

—Si nos estamos sincerando, debo de admitir que tú eres solo una rubia oxigenada – Espeto entornando los ojos — Eres tan artificial que das pena — Se rio por un prolongado tiempo hasta que callo en la cuenta de que lo había dicho.

Se arrepintió de sobremanera y estaba dispuesto a inclinarse en disculpa cuando una risotada interrumpió el ambiente pesado

—Oh dios, nunca me había reído tanto en mi vida

Ante él había una hermosa mujer. Extranjera por lo que veía. Con ojos azules y cabello pelirrojo. La piel era tan bronceada como el pan y su cuerpo era perfilado y alto, con tacones negros como zapatos, una falda tubo apretada de color beige y una camisa sin margas ceñida al cuerpo.

— ¿Que te he dicho de ser grosera con los clientes? – Pregunto seriamente pero con una pizca de jocosidad en sus ojos — Si sigues así, te despediré, ya sabes, hay muchas que mueren por tu puesto — Cito cruzándose de brazos con una linda sonrisa

—No, ¡no por favor! —La pelirroja se carcajeo con una libertina risilla suave y a Yuuri se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

Era muy bella

—Por favor ignórala — Hizo ademanes para que le siguiera — ¿Has venido por algo en particular? — el azabache con sus pastelitos en las manos y un café totalmente frio, asintió.

—V-Vengo por encargo del Señor Nikiforov — Y fue entonces cuando un balde de miel cayó encima de todos. La mujer oji-azul viéndose tan anonada como la rubia de atrás. Las dos con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas ruborizadas.

Por una parte comprendía, ese hombre parecía ser muy encantador.

— ¿Viktor eh?

No obstante lo que suponía, no parecía ser verdad, ya que la morena se le acerco a tomarle las manos y le dio un suave apretón que le pareció mas maternal que ni ninguna otra cosa

— Ese hombre nunca deja de sorprenderme — Lo miro de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió ampliamente con un aura de anhelo que se le hacia lo mas de sentimental

—¿P-Perdón? — Se ruborizo un poco — No entiendo a lo que se refiere….

—Tranquilo. ¿Vienes por Makachiin cierto? Hace algunas horas termine con su tratamiento — Prosiguió mientras que caminaba — No sé porque nadie venia, el señor Nikiforov debió de avisarte que estaría listo a las 1:00pm — Yuuri se palmeo la frente en frustración— Aunque claro, cuando llego de Rusia me lo dejo para que le hiciera la dichosa sesión

Abrió una puerta pasando por una pasillo con ampolletas de luz blanca y varios espejos a los lados

— El problema fue que me demore mucho en hacerlo.

Yuuri suponía que Viktor había arribado de Rusia a Japón el mismo dia, diciéndole completamente que solo habían pasado 3 días desde entonces

—Oh bueno, él debió recordármelo.

Se rio pasando por otra puerta hasta llegar a una gran sala, en donde personas sentadas con múltiples sillas de cuero blanco tenían encima mas de 6 peluqueros o maquilladores, con un espejo en frente y millones y millones de cosméticos encima. Las paredes era de un blanco acendrado que hacía del lugar sofisticado, con candelabros colgando del techo y varios cuadros de pintura decorando la estancia. Se veía tan estética y elegante que hasta competía con sus suits presidenciales.

—Perdona, hoy tenemos muchas personas

La verdad era que solo había observado una pequeña sección de personas. Porque detrás suyo habían más y al lado también y en las otras salas incluso más. Los maquilladores hablando cándidamente con sus clientes y los peluqueros incluso sonriéndole a aquellas niponas tímidas.

— La sección en donde esta Makachiin es mucho más cara que esta, además es privada — El azabache trago saliva— Ya se lo que piensas, pero a Viktor le gusta consentir mucho a ese perro— Agrego abriendo una puerta — Y digamos que a Makachiin no parece disgustarle las atenciones– Ante ellos se extendió un sofá para perros, encima de una mesita en el centro de la sala.

Lo primero que vio Yuuri fue el pelaje, tan esponjoso y brillante, de un color beige, como la piel de un peluche. Después su cola que tenía un Dockedy se movía calmadamente.

— ¿No te parece hermoso? Es muy calmado la verdad

A Yuuri se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y rodeo el sofá de perros para poder verlo. Era un poodle de raza grande, con una naricita de color negra y un pelaje rizado, además tenía un moñito rojo en el cuello que lo hacía ver adorable. El animal estaba acostado y olía a perfume, un perfume especializado para mascotas, que le olía a vainilla, a una suave fragancia tibia y para nada molesta.

— Makachiin, mira quien vino a recogerte.

Yuuri dejo inseguro el café y los pastelitos encima de la mesa en donde estaban los cosméticos y el poodle abrió los ojos.

— Aw, mira cómo te esta vie-

La pelirroja se quedó muda cuando Makachiin salto del sofá y literalmente se lanzó a Yuuri, tumbándole con su gran tamaño hasta caer de sentón. Hundiendo su nariz en el cuello del moreno y lamiendo su rostro mientras que levantaba sus gafas con su viscosa lengua que le hacía cosquillas. Yuuri se estaba riendo, sin embargo suavemente separo al poddle de él, y el canino se sentó moviendo su cola con mucha euforia y jadeando alegremente.

—Vaya, nunca se había comportado así— La muchacha ayudo a levantar a Yuuri y el nombrado se palmeo la ropa — ¡Oh cierto! ¿Ya me presente? ¡Perdón!

Hizo una reverencia que se le antojo lo mas de torpe. — Mi nombre es Mila Babicheva, vengo de Rusia, soy la mejor amiga de Viktor y vice-Presidenta de este salón — Katsuki asintió sonriendo

—Yo soy Yuuri Katsuki, trabajo en el hotel Sunshine City Prince y soy el botones del mismo – La nombrada se vio emocionada — Disculpe… pero debo de irme y –

—Oh si, entiendo. Por algo te pidieron recoger a Makachiin ¿No? — El canino se hizo al lado de la puerta meneando la cola—Vamos, te llevo hasta la puerta—-Siseo mientras que agarraba el café y los pastelitos caminando hacia el portón, saliendo rápidamente con el canino detrás suyo.

— ¿Es así de obediente? — Le pregunto a Mila cuando ya estaban en el pasillo de los espejos

—Oh sí, está entrenado para seguir a Viktor a todas partes

Yuuri estaba sorprendido, porque de hecho el poodle estaba trotando detrás suyo con mucha serenidad y obediencia

— No hay que ponerle correa o algo parecido, es muy apacible— Termino por contarle cuando se encontraron de nuevo con la rubia recepcionista mirando recelosa al azabache — Deseamos que vuelvas cuando quieras ¡Salúdame a Viktor!

Se inclinó en respeto y recibió el saludo de nuevo. También lo hizo con la rubia pero esta solo lo intento saliéndole terriblemente mal a propósito. Sin embargo no dejo que le afectara y abrió la puerta de vidrio con el trinar de su lamparita al empujarla.

Con el poodle detrás, un café frio y pastelitos, se encamino calmadamente por las calles y vigilo que Makkachin caminara a su lado. Con su pelaje brillante, su olor extravagante y el moño monísimo en su cuello.

Después reviso el bolsillo de su pantalón y rebusco la lista, sacándola de inmediato y tachando algunas cosas con el bolígrafo que ya no tenía porque en algún momento se debió de caer.

—Bien, solo falta recoger la ropa y después las joyas — Le murmuro al canino que levanto el rostro jadeando — Wua~ Eres muy lindo~ — Se acercó a un parque y se sentó en una banca hundiendo su nívea mano en el suave y esponjoso pelaje del canino.

Con esa simple acción Makkachin se subió a la banca y hundió su cabeza en el cuello del nipón, obligándolo a oler sin remedio su pelaje.

—Olor a perro, que nostalgia…— Siseo Yuuri enterrando su rostro en el lomo del canino— Makacchin es lindo, muy lindo — Murmuro acariciándole la pancita y jalándole las mejillas esponjosas y menuditas del poddle que calmadamente estaba sereno y apacible

— Estas muy calmado... — Dijo enterrando su cabeza en el pelaje del animal — Tan calmado…— Apretó fuerte a Makkachin y de pronto se le hizo difícil respirar— Snif… — El dulce canino entendió y se hundió en las piernas del nipón mientras que su pelaje liso y brillante se llenaba de lágrimas y suaves hipidos —… A Vicchan le hubiera gustado conocerte…

* * *

—Dios santo — Suspiro Yuuri tapándose los ojos — ¿Los tengo muy rojos Makkachiin? — El canino le lamio los parpados y Katsuki se rio por las cosquillas — Lo se….

Se levantó respirando profundo y manteniéndose apacible, con un peso menos en el pecho y la melancólica compañía del poodle que ahora le seguía entre las calles de la ciudad. Teniendo los ojos rojos y a su amigo perruno feliz y contento de saber que tal persona estaría con su dueño.

* * *

 ** _(1)Salon de belleza situado en New York. Por arte de magia esta en tokio xD_**

 ** _(2) Cambien llamado cuello mandarín o cuello falso, esto se refiere a que solo se ve el pie del cuello sin las palas. Se utiliza en verano o en climas calurosos._**

 _ **(3)En el anime, es la entrenadora de Seung Gil.**_

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **NinnaTendo:**_ _ **¡Hola! y Sí D: Estoy al tanto de tus problemas y son terribles :c Espero que las cosas mejoren por allá ¡Te mando mucho apoyo y abrazos! ¡Gracias por leer~! Nos vemos**_

 _ **Niknok19:**_ _ **Viktor es malévolo, hizo correr a mi bebe demasiado xDD, gracias por leer~**_

 _ **Minako**_ _ **Gou: JAJAJJAJAJA, Te diré, decía "Es mejor que cuides tu culo" JAJJAJA, por eso era tan vulgar para Yuuri xD Pues ya vez, lo hizo correr por cosas que necesitaba, todo para tenerlo a su servicio 7v7 Asasdasd, que malvado es Viktor Dios xDD. Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos~**_

 ** _Luna Kagamine: ¡Hola dear! Viktor es malevolo 7v7, detras de su capa de príncipe se oculta el demonio que busca la carne suave del cordero Yuuri JAJJAJAJ Las de Viktor sirven de mesa por lo buen formadas que estan 7v7r esas nalgas de oro brillan mas que mi futuro xDD Las madres siempre se dan cuenta :'v, son como brujas asaadasdsa, que lo lleve a comer jajajjsjsj. Yuuri detallista xDD es genial y creeme, los extranjeros son mejores, no como los que tengo en casa :'v ¡Ay OwO me encanta que te encante! Ya veras como estos dos consuman su amorrrrrr kyaaaaaa, ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Adiossssssssssss!_**

* * *

 ** _Es importante recalcar, que la escena de Yuuri con Makkachin es importante. En capítulos anteriores dije que Vicchan había muerto, y que era fácil superarlo pero difícil olvidarle. Por eso cuando Yuuri vio a Maka, se sintió muy abrumado, miles de sensaciones lo embriagaron en ese momento y se dejo llevar. Toda la presión que tenían encima también ayudo a este cometido. Ademas, llorar ayuda a despejarte y sentirte mas tranquilo._**

 ** _Ah, Por cierto_**

 ** _¡VAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN A LEER MI NUEVO FIC! :DDDD se llama 'Réquiem' Y la pasaran muy mal...xD okno, tranquilos, solo es un regalo de halloween que les encantara uvu._**

 ** _¿Merezco un Review? ¡Me encantaría saber que les pareció! OwO_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	6. Hypnosis

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, cambio de narracion repentinas, un accidente 7v7 y largo(?)**_

* * *

A pesar del ruido del exterior podía escuchar el tic tac del reloj y como Makkachin corría a mi lado igual de agitado que yo. Sin embargo parecía que se divertía, con la lengua afuera y corriendo, agitando la cola sin parar. Se veía realmente mono cuando de pronto me detenía a tomar aire y él se paraba en sus patas traseras hasta tocarme con sus delanteras el pecho. Así de grande era.

Pero así de bajito era yo, aun y con el pequeño tacón de mi zapatos, mido 1.69 y no lo podía superar.

Pero con la suerte corriendo de mi lado, solo por esta por lo que veía, pude llegar a tiempo a la lavandería, estando a punto de cerrar, la señora que me atendió me recibía afuera con los trajes en su estuche limpios y oliendo a un deliciosa fragancia masculina la cual me erizaba los vellos de la piel.

Así de masculino era el señor Viktor.

—Podría por favor dejarlo a la cuenta del hotel

Era mejor así. Ya que se podría agregar a la cuenta del señor Nikiforov y este pagaría lo necesario por ella cuando se mudara del hotel y en este caso, por la cifra que ponía ella mientras que escribía en una libreta, algo me decía que en verdad estaba pagando más de 750 yenes lo cual a mi parecer no era nada comparado a todo el dinero que tenía a su alcance.

De hecho, el señor Nikiforov es escalofriante ahora que lo pienso.

—Gracias por su servicio. — agradecí inclinándome en respeto para dar media vuelta y salir a zancadas medio disimuladas.

Ahora que había cumplido con lo encomendado, tendría que cumplir con el último mandado y que a mi parecer parecía el más complejo, ir a la joyería a recoger lo que encargo el señor Viktor. Y es que aun así me preguntaba que clases de cosas habría de haber pedido ¿Quilates? ¿Diamantes? ¿Anillos o collares? No tenía ni idea, pero de cierto modo me podía nervioso el que me lo encomendara a mí.

Pero dejando de lado eso, mire el reloj y apure mi paso, con mis pies ardiendo y mis piernas temblando. Hasta podría decirse que había corrido por toda la ciudad cumpliendo solamente los caprichos de un hombre millonario que creía que podría hacer lo que quiera.

Lo cual irónicamente, era verdad.

Con la frente sudada y una mano para limpiársela, troto hasta la avenida siguiente con el caniche igual de agitado que él y se detuvo al frente de toda la joyería, leyendo entre dientes el nombre. La verdad es que debía de agradecer, la joyería más prestigiosa de la ciudad no quedaba tan lejos del hotel, y todos los lugares exceptuando el, solo estaban a unas calles.

Sin embargo eso no quería decir que ya le doliera el cuerpo y en resumen estuviera tan cansado como para ser capaz de sentarse en sl suelo solo a reposar, no obstante se encontraba con la obligación de tener que lograrlo, con el deseo de recibir su paga el dia asignado y llegar con lo encomendado al cuarto del señor Nikiforov dejándolo boquiabierto. Listo para que literalmente dejara de joderlo.

 _Solo una más Yuuri_

Solo un mandado más, y ya podía regresar a donde en verdad trabajaba. Como el botones de un hotel, no secretario personal o inclusive como un mandadero.

—Makkachin necesito que te quedes aquí —Le suplique al canino que sentado detrás mío, jadeaba sin parar y movía la cola lentamente— Quédate con esto y…. esto también— Le deje a un lado el envase con el café frio y la bolsa de pastelitos en la boca.— No te lo vayas a comer….

Entrecerré los ojos desconfiado notando como divertidamente el poodle me miraba inocentemente con una carita perruna que sin poder evitarlo, tocaba mi sensible fibra de amor hacia los perros

— Ya vuelvo.

Termine acariciándole la cabecita y entre a la joyería, que elegantemente parecía que me ahogaba en un inmenso mar de afonía.

Incluso podía sentir como el frio me atrapaba por completo, con las cámaras de vigilancia apuntándome sin parar y varios estantes luminosos con miles de sortijas, brazaletes y gemas preciosas que sin dudar, apretaban más el nudo de mi garganta.

Nunca había visto tanto millones en una sola sala. Oh espera ¿Ver al señor Nikiforov cuenta?

— ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Se dirigió una señorita hacia mí. Otra extranjera pero con un porte un poco más serio. Ahora me pregunto ¿Desde cuando los extranjeros comenzaron a invadir nuestro país?

—Ah vera….

Comencé rascándome la cabeza, ya era común que se me hiciera penoso hablar con desconocidos

— Vengo por un pedido, que sería entregado a las 4:00 — Comente escuchando como ella tecleaba rápidamente en su computador — Es encargado por el señor Nikiforov — Trague saliva sudando frio.

Al parecer no había sido muy complicado.

— ¿P-podría usted repetirme el nombre del propietario? — Me confundí un poco, pero creí que estaba así solo porque tanto trabajo la había cansado

—Vi-Viktor Nikiforov señorita — Sisee lentamente con su rostro empapado de recelo e inquietudes.

Ahora ella no me creía.

—Perdón, pero sin el permiso del propietario no podemos darle a nadie más el pedido

No replique ante lo que me decía, pero creo que era suficiente con mostrarle la lista de cosas y así demostrarle por lo menos que no era un ladrón estúpido que iba venir a una joyería en el centro de Tokio solo para robarle al magnate Viktor Nikiforov.

—Ah sí, tengo una firmada por él.

Me preguntaba porque el albino no me lo hizo más fácil. Si me hubiera entregado alguna carta, recibo o una prueba contundente, no estaría aquí perdiendo el tiempo con el miedo de que cerraran

— Ah…si…la lista — entre en pánico cuando comencé a tantear mis bolsillo traseros y no la encontré, esto era peor de lo que esperaba— Ah dis-disculp…

—Señor, me temo que no puedo seguir atendiéndolo — Espeto— ¡Seguridad! – Pero finalmente ante mí, en lo profundo de mis bolsillos, encontré la maltrecha lista doblada casi en 12 partes

— ¡Aquí! — La saque rápidamente desdoblándola velozmente para mostrarle la firma y la petición — Ve, esta es su letra y aquí su firma— La mujer arrugo el rostro mordazmente y me miro como si le tomara el pelo

— ¿Usted en verdad cree que un respetable hombre va a hacer corazoncitos y dibujitos a los lados en una hoja? —Me quede perplejo ante lo que me decía. ¿En serio tenia dibujitos y corazones?

No me lo podía creer

Pero antes de replicar la gran mentira que creía yo era falsa, mire la hoja y me di cuenta que alrededor de toda la lista habían corazones con un dibujito de él, en modo _Chibi,_ guiñando un ojo y señalando cada número de la lista como espetándome que lo debía de hacer .

Enserio ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

—Am, en verdad yo no…

Antes de darle otra explicación, mi móvil, que estaba en mi bolsillo trasero, comenzó a vibrar sobresaltándome de inmediato. Dude en responder pero ante la insistencia de la llamada lo saque rápidamente y pedí disculpas.

—¿H-Hola?

— _Soy yo —_ Suspire cuando reconocí la alegre y cantarina voz de Phichit — _Él…_

Se quedó en silencio como acercando más el celular a su boca. — _Mejor dicho, el sexy rubio suizo —_ Ante sus declaraciones comencé a toser furiosamente – _Me pidió que te llamara, dice que le pases a la empleada con la que hablas_

Espera¿Cómo sabia él que estaba aquí?

— _Yuuri, no creo que deba recordarte que él es dueño de una empresa en suiza de joyería ._

Oh, cierto…mi amigo como bien stalkear que era, busco toda la información necesaria y después me dio, en un día de trabajo como si fuéramos aquellas mujeres chismosas que se andan susurrando cosas

— _Apúrate, me está mirando fijamente—_ Atendí a su pedido y me regrese hacia la muchacha que me veía realmente desconfiada. Juraría que en cualquier momento llamaría a la policía

—El señor Chris Giacometti desea hablar con usted— Ella se quedó paralizada por un momento y después relincho virando los ojos —Por favor— De mala gana me arrebato el móvil y en eso, note otras personas entraron al establecimiento

—Sí, señor Giacometti — Respondió diciendo el nombre del suizo con burla, la jocosidad escurriendo de sus labios y la ironía arrastrados por su garganta — [….] ¿Qué? ¡Se-Señor Giacometti!

Y ahora notaba el desliz de su voz bajar un poco, más calmada y menos grosera, como un gatito indefenso. Me causo algo de gracia cuando vi la desesperación grabada en su rostro, pero para no ser tan obvio, solo sonreí con algo de pena ajena y la contemple fijamente

— Sí sí….soy la chica que trasfirieron de la empresa Giacometti a la de Tokio— Ahora entendía un poco más las cosas— […] ¡Y-Yo en verdad lo sien-siento mucho! No- no quise ofender al señor Nikiforov y mucho menos a usted

Ahora me daba un poco de pena, la pobre se veía realmente desalentada y angustiada

— ¡Si-Si señor! De inmediato

Ella se quedó con el mismo rostro de sorpresa, incluso cuando deje de escuchar algunos murmullos provenir del móvil y me lo entrego despacio con un ligero respeto hacia mí que causaba miedo.

—Señor, ya le traigo el pedido del señor Nikiforov — Se inclinó en respeto huyendo de mi vista por completo

Vaya, lo que hacía el dinero.

Me quede esperando menos de 2 minutos, ya que después llego ella y en sus manos trajo unos cofres de terciopelo zarco y rojo.

Me sentía realmente nervioso, ¿Qué clase de bellas cosas tendría ahí?

Pero sin siquiera preguntar, ella me lo guardo en una pequeña caja con un bonito decorado dorado y me lo entrego sin emitir ningún ruido, estando totalmente callada.

—G-Gracias — Murmure inclinando un poco hacia ella, sin embargo en el proceso me encontré con su rostro empapado de resentimiento

¿Qué clases de cosas el señor Chris le había dicho?

No podía evitar sentirme algo culpable, pero muy en fondo de mi pecho podía regodearme un poco. Tenía muy poco ego pero eso no significaba que no creciera con cada pequeña cosa que pasaba.

¿Y cómo no sentirme bien cuando podía dejar calladas a tales presumidas? Primero la del salón y ahora la de la joyería ¿Que acaso todas las extranjeras eran así? La única excepción hasta ahora era Mila, y eso, que por encima, se le notaba que era un poco soberbia.

—Vámonos ya Makkach-¡Makkachin!

Casi suelto la cajita dorada empacada en una bolsa que tenia entre las manos, cuando ante mi vista deslumbro este caótico paisaje. El poodle que según Mila y hasta yo había pensado que era calmado, ahora se había comido los pastelitos especiales para el ruso y su café lo había derramado a su lado accidentalmente.

Con el hocico empapado de crema y migajas de bizcochuelo, me vi obligado a regañarlo, siento débil a su chillido de arrepentimiento y a como agacho la cabeza avergonzado.

De finitamente tenía una debilidad poe los perros.

—Makkachin no debes de hacer eso de nuevo.

Lle apunte con un dedo frunciendo el ceño, no obstante mientras que lo veía, fui relajando más mis facciones hasta ser solamente un suspiro que salió de mi boca

—No sé si tengo tiempo para volver a la cafetería…—Mire la hora y trague saliva. Las 5:29pm. El señor Nikiforov me había puesto una hora específica, y eran las 6:00pm, al frente de su puerta con todas las cosas.

¿Sería capaz..?

—Makkachin — Llame al canino que con la cabeza gacha, la alzo emocionado moviendo la cola frenéticamente — ¿Tienes todavía energía?

Para darme un sí definitivo, el poodle dio una vuelta en su propio eje y ladro

— Entonces, corre.

Y bueno, solo diré que desde ese día, nunca más correría en toda mi vida.

* * *

Cuando llegue, casi como si fuera volado a la velocidad de la mismísima luz, las piernas me temblaban, el sudor que caía de mi frente podría hasta llenar un vaso de agua y Makkachin se había desplomado en el suelo cansado. Jadeando y con el moño torcido.

Después de correr por algunas otras calles, llegue a la cafetería y rápidamente pedí lo que necesitaba. Interesándome muy poco si lo que pedía era o no lo que pedí al principio. Solo quería un postre y ya.

Esta vez, el café lo conseguí, pero les pedí afablemente que lo sellaran mejor, sabía que en mi de vuelta al hotel tendría que volver a correr y obviamente no quería que se me cállese o se me derramara encima.

De ese modo y sin pedir un taxi por falta de presupuesto, ahora mismo he llegado al hotel. Justo en la entrada, casi llorando, con un poodle agotado, un par de prendas entre mis brazos, una caja con bolsa dorada que tenía el logotipo de la joyería, y por último los pastelitos y un café al clima. Ni frio ni caliente. Neutral.

Solo faltaba verificar si Takeshi termino la cena.

Sin pensarlo más, se adentró pasando por la entrada principal y cuando visualizo a Phichit sentado cómodamente en una silla detrás de la recepción, se acercó hasta el moreno y estampo todas las cosas en su escritorio mirando la hora en su reloj

— Pre-Preguntale a Takeshi— Jadeo—Si ya termino…con la cena…

El tailandés miro a su sudado amigo y después al adorable poodle a sus pies. Después de darse cuenta de algo, asintió tecleando algo rápidamente. Sin embargo al terminar, esculco algo detrás de su escritorio, como si buscara la piedra filosofal después de tantos años y saco un morral. Katsuki estaba listo para irse, peor antes de eso, el moreno lo detuvo.

—Ten

Antes de poder preguntar que era, Phichit le tendió en sus manos una menta, una toalla seca y una botella pequeña de loción masculina marca _Channel._

—Buena suerte — Le guiño un ojo traviesamente, pero Yuuri solamente gruño y agarro todas sus cosas metiéndose a la boca la menta masticable.

Mientras que se dirigía rápidamente a la cocina, su reloj marcaba las 5:52, pero por lo menos ya estaba en el hotel.

Al revisar que Takeshi ya tenía la cena lista y que de inmediato otro mozo ya la podía llevar, camino a zancadas hasta el ascensor que por un pasillo largo se mostraba lo mas de lejos.

Cuando las otras personas bajaron y estando ya muy cerca, reconoció entre un pequeño tumulto una cabellera rubia y en eso una huraña personalidad que se le hacia lo mas de tediosa. Dios, ahora le tocaba subirse con el extranjero ruso que por lo que sabía era un malhumorado.

—Hey, Discul—

Entonces sucedió lo más divertido pero frustrante para Yuuri en toda su vida. El ruso se adentró primero, y cuando lo vio acercarse con las cosas del señor Nikiforov en las manos y Makkachin a su lado, el oji-verde sonrió apretando con desesperación el botón para cerrar la puerta. Sellándose justo en su cara desesperada, bañada en pánico al pensar lo que pasaría si no lo llevaba.

Demonios, la vida le jugaba muy sucio.

—Ya no puedo…son las 5:56…de aquí a que llegue, no poder llevar todo esto.. — se deprimió de inmediato recargándose en una pared. — Tal vez pierda mi trabajo….y comience a ser un vago sin vida social…mamá y papá manteniéndome…ser patéticamente inservible… Soy-

El canino corto su drama cuando ladro repetidas veces, mordiéndole el pantalón y jalando hacia algún lado.

—Makkachin que pas- Ante sus ojos, cortándole el habla, observó la puerta de emergencias y su escalera casi infinita de caracol hacia arriba —P-Pero…

El poodle no lo dejo terminar cuando empezó a correr hacia arriba, subiendo cada peldaño con gran rapidez, dejándolo casi sin habla al pobre de Yuuri

— ¡Es-Espera! — Pero sin embargo, había logrado que el nipón comenzara a correr hacia arriba. Aun con las manos ocupadas y fatigado.

Había logrado que el chistoso humano no se rindiera.

* * *

Con la lengua por el piso y faltando dos minutos, alzo tembloso su brazo y toco el timbre, sosteniéndose de las paredes y tratándose de verse, por lo menos, algo presentable.

Con la toalla que le dio Chunalont se limpió la frente y el cuello, después abrió la botellita de loción que casi se cae entre sus manos temblorosas y se la aplico pensando detenidamente si más bien parecía el botones de un hotel, o el chico que quería ligar con la persona detrás de la puerta.

La respuesta parecía mucho más obvia de lo que pensaba.

Respiro profundo enderezándose y Makkachin se sentó a su lado, a punto de rasguñar la puerta, siendo las 6:00 en punto, solo necesitaba que el caprichoso dueño le abriera el portón.

No obstante, pasaron dos, tres minutos y Yuuri estaba que lloraba. ¿Acaso todo fue para nada?

Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez sería mejor que lo despidieran.

—Tu dueño es un idiota Makkachin — Gruño bajito al poodle que estando de acuerdo con él, meneo la cabeza. — Debería de dejarle estas cosas aquí e irm-

Su monologo dirigido a un estúpido galan de Rusia, fue cortado cuando al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un sonido, después un gemido, y al final, un pequeño bostezo que por si las dudas, le había erizado la piel.

— ¿Q-Quien es…?

En la rendija del portón, asomándose solo un poco, una cabellera plateada y despeinada fue observada por sus ojos marrones, después la persona detrás de ella, la abrió lentamente con una mano en su ojo deshaciéndose de unas profundas ganas de dormir, al final, el cuerpo entero del albino se dejó ver y el nipón trago saliva al velo por completo

 _¡Demonios!_

—Se-Señor Nikiforov…

Susurro tembloroso. Manteniendo una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios, con los ojos entrecerrados y en lo posible ignorando que el ruso usaba la yukata del hotel, la cual estando mal abrochada dejaba ver su pecho desnudo, sus pezones rosados, y su increíble figura masculina.

¡¿Dónde está tu heterosexualidad Yuuri?!

—Le traje las cosas que usted me encargo

Bajo la mirada rechazando el contacto con los ojos zarcos del ruso

La cena ya está lista, pero apenas la deben de estar trasportando hacia acá — Informo — Mientras tanto aquí está su café y pastelitos finos— Se lo extendió — Sus trajes de marca recién lavados, su encargo a la joyería y su poodle recién entregado del salón de belleza

Katsuki entro en pánico cuando vio a Makkachin rascarse la cabeza con la pata trasera, y noto su moño torcido, y su pelaje sucio y lo único intacto, su manicure de uñas.

— Bu-Bueno…no tan recién llegado —Alzo la mirada mientras que se rascaba la nuca con una risita trémula— Di-Disculpe-

Viktor ignoro que le faltaba el ultimo pedido, mas concretamente en el de la cita. Si el pobre se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, por esa razon y sin dar excusas, su pequeño titubeo fue barrido rápidamente cuando en la estancia estallo una risilla fresca. De aquellas que daban los joviales hombres, con una voz grave y sensual, algo seca pero masculina, como si irradiara testosterona por todos lados.

El tintineo de su garganta y sus rizadas pestañas al cerrarse sobre sus pómulos con aquellas mejillas ruborizadas, le hizo tragar saliva, con un gran nudo en el estómago, y el rostro de mil tonos de rojo, el granate, carmín y escarlata decorando su rosto hasta las orejas.

Se estaba burlando de lo torpe que era.

— ¡A-ah! ¡P-Perdón! ¡Yo en verda-en verdad no queria…

—Oh vaya —Viktor se limpió las pequeñas lagrimillas que estaban en sus parpados y se recargo en la puerta— Nunca me habia reído tanto en mi vida — Argumento ante el crispado cuerpo del nipón — En verdad, no pensé que lo lograrías

Admitió viendo todas las cosas, incluso al can que se paró en sus dos patas y llego hasta su cintura — Pero no dude que Yuuri fuera tan increíble

Murmuro con su mirada fija en las pupilas marrones del nipón, que algo huidizas de igual forma no se separaban de sus luceros celestes y mucho menos ignoraban el coqueteo de sus guiños decorados con aquel hermoso marco de pestañas albinas.

—Ah… ¡No-no es nada señor! Estoy para servirle — Se inclinó en respeto rectamente, pasando saliva por su garganta

—Oh así que…para servirme — susurro el albino agarrando la mano del azabache suavemente mientras que lo obligaba a levantar la mirada con un dedo travieso — ¿Qué tipo de servicios?

Pregunto muy cerca de sus labios, con los ojos brillando en un cálido celeste, y su cuerpo muy cerca al suyo, oliendo su fragancia natural, derritiéndolo por completo con su ardiente presencia, mientras que la yukata se deslizada como agua por su piel y dejaba a la vista su hombro rosáceo por las luces

—Ah….B-Bu-Bueno Y-yo

— ¡Yuuri! ¡Perdón por llegar tan tarde! ¡Es que alguien oprimió todos los botones y me quede atacado en el ascensor y- ¡Ah!

En el pasillo se escuchó un chillido que hizo que los susodichos voltearan la mirada, en eso Yuuri sintió en su cadera un brusco empujón. El carrito con la cena para Viktor se había zafado de las manos del novato botones de nombre Minami, que ahora postrado en el suelo, presenciaba la vergonzosa escena.

Por el impulso, el avergonzado nipón fue llevado hacia adelante, cayendo de lleno en el torso del ruso. Su nariz enterrada y sus oídos alertas al escuchar el palpitar de Viktor, martillando sus tímpanos, martillando sus sentidos.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Entre los brazos del albino, y su ancho torso, alzo la mirada con las mejillas rojas y sus anteojos escurriendo por el puente de su nariz. Sintiendo la dureza de su trabajado cuerpo y el impacto de sus ojos al chocar con los de él.

De un lindo celeste, y en los pómulos un rosa, pero en los labios un rojo.

Asintió ante su pregunta hipnotizado con su belleza andrógina. Con las manos de él en su cintura y viéndose terriblemente tierno ante los ojos de un avergonzado ruso, que encantado se deleitaba entre sus ojos veraniegos, y su cabello oscuro, sintiéndolo tan pequeño entre sus brazos pero tan deslumbrante para no quitar su vista.

Y así ambos se veían y se retrataban, tal vez atrapados en un bucle, con los ojos demasiados ocupados en recorrer al otro. Sin moverse, sin olvidar la calidez del contrario, como aquel primer contacto que nunca se olvida, que se entierra en tu piel. Cada fibra del ruso sentía la de Yuuri, y cada fibra de Yuuri sentía la del Viktor, y cada latido se escuchaba, demasiado palpable, demasiado ruidoso.

Yuuri ladeaba su cabeza lentamente acercándose un poco, embelesado de algo que no sabía que era. Tal vez su atrapante atractivo o su dominante mirada posada en la suya. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Porque se sentía así?

Jadeo encontrando sus labios, y los dos tragaron saliva, realmente inconscientes del exterior y de las miradas.

De lo que pasaba…

Mucho más cerca y más cerca, y el vaho de su boca mojo sus labios y una corriente eléctrica le paso por la espalda y era tan exquisita y tan abrumadora… y mucho más, solo un poco…

—D-D-Disculpen….

Pero la magia se perdió. Y el exterior golpeo su razón y su cuerpo. Estallando, aglomerándose. Yuuri se zafo de sus brazos totalmente rojo, sintiéndose frio, totalmente abandonado y helado.

Sin su calidez.

—¡Mi-Minami! ¡T-ten más cuidado la próxi-proxima vez!

Katsuki se hizo a un lado riéndose torpemente, dándose cuenta que todas las cosas que trajo estaban en el piso y que Makkachin a su lado estaba rabioso. Con la cola agitándose en molestia, mirando fijamente al novato de cabello bicolor que pintado totalmente de rosa, huía de la culpa a través de los ojos del poodle.

— Bu-bueno señor Nikiforov, avisem— Trago saliva — Avísele a recepción si necesita algo más….yo me voy, adiós señor.

Se inclinó rápidamente, huyendo a zancadas, con Minami tras sus espaldas sonrojado hasta la medula y con un Viktor inclinado en la puerta y un Makkachin entre sus piernas gimiendo de pena.

— ¿Cierto que es hermoso? – Pregunto mientras que entraba con el poodle a su apartamento — Totalmente hermoso…

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Niknok19:**_ _ **¡Ojala mi gato fuera como Makkachin! xDD pero sé que no pasara JSASASA. Pues como ves se los entrego toditos, gracias por leer~ nos vemos~**_

 _ **Minako Gou:**_ _ **JAJJAJA YA VERAS PORQUÉ XD Oww, que buena idea 7v7, disfrazado de conejito huhuhu. Viktor es un demonio sensual, es malvado pero se le quiere. Pobre, espero que tu perrito Mochi este muy bien en donde quiera que este :c yo tengo un gato y me da paro cardiaco cada que se va a la terraza a tomar aire. Me preocupa que no vuelva. Sin embargo siempre esta :'v y tienes razón, son un pequeño pedazo de compañia, sobretodo para mi xD ¡Sí! En verdad no pensé que causara tanta gracia JASJJSAJ, me alegra mucho~, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **Soy asi la mayoria de veces, debo de hacer algo, pero me enfresqueo en otra cosa xD, sabes que me alimento de las lagrimas(?) SASasas JAJJAJA mira que casi Yuuri llora cuando llego y no le abrieron la puerta xD Viktor es malvado pero no cruel(?) asass. Sí, ya lei tu review, tranquila que si lees "Réquiem" Tendras tus galones de sal ¡Para que lo disfrutes! JAJJAJ '¿En serio? Me esfuerzo cada día para que sean así para ustedes, me encanta que me digan que aman mis fics xDd ya que a veces creo que debo mejorar en mi escritura(?) ¡Oh! Me alegro que les estén ayudando :'v**_ _ **muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡JJAJAJJA! ¡Pero es un amor! Pero mira como termino 7v7 jojojojo , tranquila, algún día se cumplirá (?) Le dio una menta, loción y hasta toallas)?) JJAJJA ¡pHICHIT QUIERE QUE TENGAN HASTA HIJOS! JAJJAJA Makkachin es un amor, comiendose los pastelitos 7v7 Yo tambien, cuando lo escribo es como "¡Quiero uN VIKTORRRRR! ASAS, nada sera facil 7v7. ¿Viste ese abrazo? FUE SEXO DE MIRADAS JAJAJJAJ Gracias por leer honey, espero leerte pronto, bay~**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola honey's! ¡Vengo con nuevo capitulo! Estoy super emocionada de ver como les parecio, en serio muchas gracias por leer, dejar un review y seguir la historia, me encorazona :'D**_

 ** _Si les ha gustado ¡Dejarme un review! 0w0 ¡Saben que me anima un montón, ademas me da fuerzas para corregirlo :'v!_**

 ** _Nos vemos~_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	7. Cocktails

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortograficos(?), Corto(?) :C, plan malvado 7v7 y Phichit es hada madrina xDD**_

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

—¿Cuantas veces te lo he dicho Sara? — Rugió agarrándose el puente de la nariz — Esos papeles los deje en tu oficina, ese día incluso me dijiste que ya estaban en proceso de archivarse.

Respiro profundo apretando sus parpados mientras que hablaba por el intercomunicador .

—¿Cómo es posible de que ya no los encuentres?

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó el balbuceo de Sara tratando de explicar que ya estaban sellados, el problema es que esos papeles no estaban archivados, y si no estaban archivados no había manera de probar que ya fueron firmados o rechazados. La gente que pedía préstamos entregaba cartas y exigía una suma de dinero que dependiendo de si era un beneficio para el banco, rechazaban o aceptaban. En este caso, Viktor se encargaba de aceptar de si dar el préstamo o no, pero ahora el problema transcurría en volver a sellar los papeles desaparecidos.

—S-Señor…

—Sara— La corto de un tajo enderezándose en su silla — ¿Los pedidos tienen una copia cierto? — al otro lado se escucho un sonido de afirmación y resoplo de alivio — Mándamelos por fax, te los entregare a más tardar mañana — Murmuro agarrando una pluma de su escritorio

—Se-Señor yo en verdad lo siento m-muc-

—Silencio Sara, yo estoy bien. — Trato de sonreír pero solo le salía una mueca mal hecha — No te preocupes, solo procura que no esto no vuelva a suceder ¿Bien?

Esta vez mejoro su sonrisa y encantadoramente logro que se viera perfecta.

—Nos vemos —Termino por decir con una mirada relajada, colgando de inmediato mientras que se levantaba de su silla e iba directo a sentarse en su cama.

— _Viktor~_ , tu jacuzzi es una maravilla.

Una voz resonó por todo el cuarto, tan penetrante y profunda, mientras que se escuchaba unos suaves pasos que venían de afuera. La suit en la que vivía era muy grande, con un balcón ancho que hasta mesitas de té tenia, además de un jacuzzi de porcelana blanca que venía con agua de rosas

— ¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayas utilizado?

La persona con esa jocosa voz se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros del ruso, con un bata de baño muy corta de color violeta y un par de copas doradas en las manos, también unas gafas _Gucci_ que tenía enredadas en su rubio cabello y unas zapatillas de color marrón

—Oí Viktor ¿Me estas escuchando?

Chris intercalo la mirada entre la ancha espalda del albino y el poodle que dormía en un sofá para perros situado cerca del televisor plasma.

— ¿Eh? — Nikiforov volteo a verlo y sonrió — Sí, una maravilla — Hizo un ademan sin importancia y se quedó mirando fijamente la luna que se colaba por la puerta corrediza de vidrio que llevaba al balcón

—Wow, te vez horrible.

La declaración del suizo fue como una daga directo al corazón del vanidoso ruso que se desanimó completamente.

— Si te sigues estresando así, quedaras calvo viejo amigo – El albino se agarró su cabeza con el pánico fluyendo por sus venas _, todo menos su cabello_. — Dime ¿y ahora que pasó?

Arrugo la boca haciendo un puchero al ver que Giacometti solo buscaba molestarlo con su cabello cuando observo como en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa.

— Vamos dime, confía en tu mejor amigo – El rubio se sentó a su lado pasando un brazo por sus hombros con confianza provocando que el oji-azul resoplara cansinamente

—Sara me llamo esta mañana diciéndome que no encontraba los papeles que selle antes de venir aquí— El suizo aflojo el agarre tomando las cosas seriamente — Eran préstamos para personas importantes Chris —Suspiro—. Ahora debo de volver a leerlo y fírmalos de nuevo

Junto sus manos apoyando el codo en sus rodillas

—Por eso están tan tenso — Confirmo el suizo pasando las manos por su espalda — Pero no es algo que un lindo nipón no pueda arreglar ¿Eh?

Viktor alzo la mirada con un brillo peculiar en los ojos, recordando una bella cabellera negra como el carbón, unos labios finos y rosados, de solo pensarlo, las manos le hormigueaban al recordar como lo tuvo entre sus brazos, su pequeña cintura, y sus veraniegos ojos tan hermosos…tan maravillosos.

— Tierra llamando a Viktor ¡Oye! —

El oji-verde chasqueo los dedos cerca de su rostro y despertó de su linda imaginación. El momento justo cuando sus labios se tocarían y el halito de su piel se quedaría sepultada en la suya, si no fuera por la mala fortuna de que un chiquillo se entrometiera

— Estas perdido Viktor… definitivamente jodido.

Y el albino al escuchar eso suspiro sonriendo bobamente. La mirada extraviada en algún punto de las paredes, como hipnotizado

— Viktor ¿Entiendes mi punto no? —El albino asintió — No estúpido, lo que digo es que puedes relajarte si tomas un masaje.

La cabeza del ruso hizo click y se volteo hacia Chris sorprendido

— Una vez me comentaste que las manos de los japoneses hacían maravillas ¿Tu qué piensas?

Ante esto Nikiforov se cubrió la boca, sonrojado hasta la medula, pensando detenidamente lo que pasaría, lo que obscenamente en su mente se retrataba. Las manos desnudas del nipón deslizándose por su espalda, haciendo maravillas, y su dulce voz susurrándole cosas al oído….

—Tráeme el teléfono Chris~

* * *

Mordía con insistencia su _Nikuman **(1)**_ con las mejillas totalmente rojas por el vapor que le empapaba el rostro, y la explosión de sabores en sus papilas gustativas por no comer después de 7 horas. Hoy desgraciadamente tenía un turno diferente y debía de estar toda una noche en el hotel, manteniéndose en la mañana y media tarde en casa, sin embargo por cosas como ayudar a mamá o ocuparse durmiendo para que la noche no le cayera tan pesada, olvido traer los aperitivos que Hiroko le hizo y ahora tenía que aguantarse toda una noche con solo un _Nikumen_ en su estómago.

De igual forma como decía mamá, algo es mejor que nada.

—Yuuri~

Con las mejillas llenas e infladas como un hámster volteo a ver a quien lo llamaba, encontradose con la piel morena de su amigo tailandés y su inseparable móvil

— ¿Qué horas cubres hoy? — El nipón alzo una mano pidiendo paciencia y trago rápido dejando una adorable migaja del bollo al pavor en su mejilla.

—De 7pm a 5am ¿Por? — Se lamio los dedos discretamente, sintiendo el amargo sabor de querer más y no tener.

—Es que hay muy poco personal de servicio a las habitaciones hoy, así que me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme en eso.

Yuuri se detuvo en su labor y lo observo fijamente. De cierto modo era cierto, siendo solo el botones del hotel había muy pocas veces en donde de noche se requerían su servicio. Máximo solo 10 inquilinos nuevos llegaban a esas horas de la noche y no siendo el único podían repartírselo cada mozo y atender 2, haciendo que incluso su trabajo fuera fácil, aunque…

—Phichit, comprendes que aunque no vengan muchos nuevos huéspedes, debo de ayudar a Otabek en el bar, sabes perfectamente que en las noches se vuelve algo alocado todo esto, y teniendo el horario de noche, es mi deber de igual forma.

Argumento viendo la hora en su reloj de mano

— Prometo que si acabo rápido iré a ayudar, mientras tanto, voy a ir a registrar a los huéspedes que lleguen tarde hoy — Informo retrocediendo — ¡Nos vemos! — y después de eso, lo perdió de vista cuando cruzo por un pasillo

Mientras tanto Phichit se quedó viendo su móvil decepcionado.

—Aww, ¿ahora que le diré al señor Nikiforov? — Se lamentó recordando el pedido a recepción que le dieron hace algunos minutos—Pero… de que le cumplo el servicio, lo cumplo— Espeto firmemente agarrando camino hacia su escritorio —Alguien…

Cuando se sentó detrás del escritorio, miro su móvil y como si le llamara, lo prendió y comenzó a buscar en galería una foto en especial, con una idea loca en la cabeza.

—Aquí esta. — Y en ella, involucraba a un rubio huraño de nombre Yuri Plisetsky

* * *

Cuando acabo con la supervisión de huéspedes, se dirigió al bar el cual estaba un poco relajado, las luces de neón reflejándose en su piel como un narcótico derritiéndose en su boca. La barra del hotel, con un diseño realmente moderno, sacada el viejo boceto cultural de Japón que tenía antes. La verdad es que recibían más extranjeros que propios nipones, así que un día, siguiendo las críticas de los forasteros, decidieron cambiar un poco y en verdad lograron avanzar más. Era hasta genial sentarse en una de las sillas del bar y ver las paredes satinadas del techo que alumbraban en azul oscuro, o los propios estantes de licor que tenían claridades de color rosa haciéndolo ver más llamativo, incluso para la regida cabeza de Yuuri, alguien que nunca ha abandonado su país.

—Hey Otabek

El azabache tímidamente se sentó en uno de los banquillos de metal que estaban pegados a la barra, con otras 3 personas sentadas al lado suyo pero distraídas en una conversación banal, en eso se concentró en el kazajo el cual le daba la espalda, pero después se volteo atendiendo su llamado descubriendo que batía en su manos un _Shaker Boston_ _ **(2)**_ rápidamente

—Yuuri.

Respondió al saludo fríamente mientras que sacaba detrás de una vitrina un _shot_ _ **(3**_ ** _)_** para servir los cocteles que las personas esperaban en otras mesas y en la misma barra

—No sabía que tenías hoy el turno de noche — Agrego terminando de decorar cocteles de _Blue Hawaii_

—Ah es que…

Trago saliva cuando Otabek lo interrumpió entregándole los pedidos a los clientes mientras que le hacía señas rápidas al mesero para que llevara la bandeja que había encima de la barra a la mesa 5.

— Un mozo nocturno tuvo una calamidad doméstica y Minako me pidió que tomara su turno el dia de hoy— Altin asintió imperturbable volviendo a su labor

—Ya veo — Respondió secamente mientras que su ayudante, un chico extranjero de tan solo 18 años, limpiaba la barra y lavaba los vasos como también les proporcionaba hielo — Y dime ¿Sabes cuándo vendrá Guang?

La pregunta lo crispo un poco. No sabía que hoy Otabek querría hacer e _so_

—Sí — Miro la hora — Dijo que vendría a las…9pm — Recordó —y son las 8:48….

—Oh.

—Veo que amas más tu hobby que tu trabajo ¿cierto? — pregunto titubeante al verse un poco entrometido con su pregunta.

—Sí — murmuro sacando un _Jigger_ _ **(4)**_ para medir la cantidad exacta de un _Mojito Royal —_ Por eso Guang viene, para remplazarme mientras soy el DJ ¿No crees? — Pregunto sin esperar una respuesta haciendo maniobras con el _Shaker._

—Bueno… ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? — el kazajo asintio sirviendo los cocteles con una hilera al lado

—Solo necesito que al final me ayudes a guardar los ingresos en la caja de seguridad — El nipón asintió subiéndose las gafas — Y tal vez a cerrar el bar.

Yuuri termino de escuchar lo que debía de hacer y suspiro. Hoy sería una noche muy tranquila.

* * *

—Haber… ¿Dónde iría un crio ruso de tan solo 16 años?

Se preguntó Chunanlont mientras que vagaba por los pasillos del hotel. Habían pasado ya unas dos horas desde que buscaba a ese chiquillo, pero nada que mostrara signos de aparecer. Hasta comenzaba a pensar que el rubio estaba durmiendo a estas horas…

— Pff, imposible.

Era difícil que tal mocoso engreído y arrogante se durmiera como niño bueno temprano, podía apostar por su S _elfie Stick_ _ **(6)**_ que Plisetsky estaba en alguna parte de hotel holgazaneando. Sin embargo ese tipo de pensamiento no ayudaban a su búsqueda, de hecho solo lo hacía distraer más

—… ¿Dónde…?— Pero antes de dar media vuelta sobre sus talones para buscar al otra lado del pasillo, escucho un grito a lo lejos que se le antojo lo mas de chillón y grosero.

Igual que Plisetsky.

A zancadas se acercó rápidamente hasta donde se escuchaban aquellos bramidos y desconcertadamente llego a uno de los restaurantes del hotel. A estas horas de la noche no había mucha gente que frecuentara estos lares, por no decir que nadie, así que ver que el chiquillo en este lugar era algo improbable, pero hasta lógico.

Los niños para crecer deben de tragar.

Como lo hace Yuri al estar embutiéndose un tazón de Katsudon mientras que maleducadamente con la boca llena exige más, intimando al pobre Takeshi que se limpia el rostro con un pañuelo de los nervios.

—S-Señor P-Plisetsky no es que no desee darle otra ración, es que el restaurante va a cerrar y b-bueno usted entenderá que—

— ¡ _Cafece de una wuena gez! —_ Vocifero con la boca repleta de comida y algunos granos de arroz en las mejillas — _¡Efigo mas de esfo!_ _—_ Phichit se palmeo el rostro al contemplar aquella escena y sonrió empapado de pena ajena.

—Eh…Perdonen

Interrumpió la disputa de ambos, o más bien el berrinche del chico rubio mientras que asentía ante las rápidas reverencias que hacia Nishigori al sacarlo de ese aprieto.

—Pero necesito que el joven Plisetsky venga conmigo —Yuri parpadeo desconcertado masticando rápidamente para tragar y cruzarse de brazos con una mirada que decía _"¿En serio crees que te hare caso?"_

—Si nos disculpan— Sonrió desdeñosamente llevándose a rastras al huraño oji-verde que lo amenazo con miles de cosas en su camino, pero nada que pudiera hacer temerle

—¡Suéltame! ¡Oye estúpido de las fotos! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?! — El moreno suspiro virando los ojos mordazmente mientras que soltaba por fin el brazo del ruso — ¡Voy a hacer que te despidan y-

—Joven Plisetsky, ¿sabía usted que hay un bar? — El rubio se quedó pasmado en su lugar parpadeando rápidamente— Y que también hay un DJ especializado.

Phichit se miró las uñas con una sonrisa pretenciosa pintada en los labios, ya sabía cómo manejar a un adolescentes, aquellas hormonas alocadas que bullían por las venas de Plisetky las conocía bien, ese apetito por lo prohibido, oh como amaba manipular a la gente.

— ¡¿E-Enserio?! — y cuando los ojos le brillaron cual perlas a la luz de la luna, agarro su celular y marco el número que ya tenía anotado en sus contactos.

—Sí señor Nikiforov — Vio como el rubio se iba a zancadas al bar— Yuuri va en camino.

Oh, como amaba su trabajo.

* * *

 ** _(1)En masa de harina rellena con cerdo picado cocinado u otros ingrediente,_**

 ** _(2)Es que con ella que se mezclan las preparaciones y se enfrían._**

 ** _(3)Es un licor llamado tequila que viene en pequeños vasitos._**

 ** _(4)Medidor para las bebidas._**

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Niknok19:**_ _ **¡Gracias por leer! xD y ¡Sí! ESE MINAMI D: espero que te haya gustado este capitulo 7v7**_

 _ **Minako Gou:**_ _ **¡JAJJAJA! Es que me gusta hacer sufrir a Yuuri 7v7 es muy adorable asdsadas ademas la risa de Viktor cura el cancer uvu. ¡MaKKAA! ASA es un hermoso y afortunado perro, tiene a un millonario a su cuidado y gayyyyyyyyyy asdsaa si Makkachin es fundashi JAJJA IMAGINA JAJAJA Me imagino, yo soy re perezosa AJAJ, subir escaleras me cansa :'v Yo tambien xD, Minami si es entrometido JAJJA, el pobre estaba presenciando el beso y lo interrumpió :c YA vERAS JAJAJJA 7V7R MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, nos vemos~**_

 _ **K**_ _ **urosuke-San : ¡Hola! uvu ¡muchas gracias por leer! 7v7 y lo sé, me gusta hacer sufrir a Yuuri JAJAJJA XDD JAJAJJA entonces todos somos Makkachin(?)xDDD yo tambien, pero debe cumplir su trabajo por encima de todo y no dejarse llevar :'v, osea, esta inseguro el nene uvu ES CIERTO JAJAJ Pero creo que esa escena sera en otro momento 7v7 huehuehue. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Hola! y sí xDD Es super malevolo pero ya veras como se pone mas tarde 7v7 Imagina que otra clases de caprichos tendra Viktor escondidos(?) JAJJAJAJ XDD Phichit somos nosotras, en un amor de persona y hasta es casamentero uvu ¡Te juro que es capaz de hacer cursos de cura para casarlos JAJAJ! Si haci se abrazan como sera cuando tengan sexo 7v7 huehueh, lo escribí todo detallado para que se metieran en la escena rápido uvu.¡Ves! sALIO GANANDO ORO JAJAJ Faltaba que Viktor usara la corona de laurel para ser realmente un Dios griego JAJJAJ ¡Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leer uvu Bye~**_

* * *

 ** _HOLA HONEY'S :3 SAAASDAS El capitulo completo cubria 6.000 palabras pero lo corte ya que no tengo tiempo :c, en verdad lo siento muchooooooooooooooo, pero les prometo que el siguiente capitulo esta 7v7r. ¡mUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! Y espero que ustedes personitas fantasmas tambien les este gustando uvu._**

 ** _¿Merezco un review? OwO ¡Me alegraria la semana escuchar sus opiniones! 7v7 pronto subire un fic de 3 capitulos asdadas, consigan cloroooooooooooooooo asdadasd._**

 ** _Nos leemos OwO_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	8. Lucky Devil

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, Lenguaje obsceno y Lime. 7v7.**_

 _ **Al capitulo.**_

* * *

Se estaba aburriendo de sobremanera sentado en la barra sin hacer nada, sin interactuar con alguien, solo viendo algo fascinado como Otabek hacia rápidos los pedidos sin ninguna gota de sudor en su rostro, o como mantenía sus facciones neutrales ante la presión.

Literalmente después de las 9:00pm, el bar se llenó considerablemente, al punto en donde después de acabar de hacer un par de pedidos debía de seguir con otros 3. Y es que aunque Altin fuera un _bartende_ r, el que se especializaba mejor en eso era Seung, un chico de la corea del sur que además de hacer los cocteles más rápido, hacia maniobras, como lanzar el _Shocker_ al aire y agarrarlo con la mano de atrás, batiendo al son de la música, algo serio pero desvergonzado. Aunque, ahora el punto era que según el reloj eran las 9:10pm y Gil no se había aparecido todavía.

Incluso Yuuri podía sentir un poco el estrés de Otabek en sus hombros.

—Oye, tra-tranquilo…seguro que llegara y—

Empero, antes de poder terminar su frase de aliento hacia el kazajo, las puertas se abrieron en un estrepito y en ella entro un pelinegro de estatura media, piel nívea y cejas gruesas, de vestuario unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados al cuerpo de color negro y una playera en v con mangas de color azul oscuro.

—Perdón por llegar tarde. — Siseo cuando llego hasta la barra, con los gritos de féminas a su alrededor y suspiros enamorados.

Era verdad que Gil si era popular entre las mujeres.

—Bien.

Por fin Kastsuki pudo ver una media sonrisa en los labios de Altin y observo rápidamente como le entregaba en manos su delantal blanco y se dirigía a los baños para cambiarse de ropa.

—Ya regreso.

Se despidió mientras que Seung se ponía el delantal y comenzaba con su labor como lavarse las manos y escuchar a su ayudante que le recordaba cuales eran los pedidos.

—Eh…Seung…

Yuuri no lo iba a admitir, pero a veces le intimidaba el coreano, con su mirada fría o sus cejas fruncidas que parecían decir que estaba enojado.

—¿No te cambiaras de ropa? —El pelinegro agarro un vaso de mezclas y de las vitrinas saco el S _hoker_

—¿Quién necesita ropa cuando ya tiene el estilo?

Murmuro lanzado al aire la coctelera hacia arriba mientras que su mano derecha estaba lista para recibirla detrás de la espalda

— ¿Tu qué crees Katsuki? — Las personas en la barra comenzaron acercarse y el pelinegro empezó un show— Ah…pero claro.

Sacudió el _Shoker_ rápidamente y comenzó a hacer malabares con la coctelera y un _Jigger._

— Alguien aquí no tiene estilo —Siseo viéndolo de pies a cabeza mientras que los gritos femeninos le aturdían los tímpanos

—Y-yo también me alegro de que estés aquí… — Se rio nerviosamente pensando que era una broma –B-bueno yo…

— ¡Yuuri! — El azabache volteo la mirada hacia la voz que lo llamaba y enseguida boqueo al observar aquella ilícita escena.

— ¡P-Phichit!

El tailandés tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios, mientras que Plisetsky revoloteaba a su alrededor viendo absolutamente todo. Con una sonrisa brillante en los labios y una mirada que explotaba en estrellas, con la palabra _Cool_ tatuada en su rostro.

— ¡Tra-Trajiste a un menor de edad al bar! ¡E-Eso está contra la política de-

—Ten.

Antes de acabar su regaño, Otabek regreso con el uniforme del bar en las manos y un Jean _Skinny Fit_ _ **(1**_ _)_ pegado a las piernas color negro con una camisa polo color gris.

— Recomiendo que te cambies, si no quieres sufrir un pencarse después.

Seung lo miro indiferente, edemas de algo asqueado por verse obligado a usar la misma ropa que el Kazajo, sin embargo de cierto modo era su culpa por no haber traído su uniforme, asi que pro eso agarro la ropa mientras que Altin rodeaba la barra y trataba de dirigirse a su puesto de DJ

—¡Wow! ¡Esto es genial!

En su camino, alguien se chocó con alguien, una persona más bajita que él, con un deslumbrante cabello rubio, y unos bellísimos ojos verdes.

—¡Que demon- ¡Cuida por donde caminas imbe-

La palabra le quedo corta cuando Yuri vio al Kazajo, su fría mirada traspasándole los ojos y su presencia varonil opacando la mínima suya. Por dios, que hasta muñeca de porcelana le llamaban

— ¡I-Imbecil! — Después del shock repentino termino la frase y se ruborizo de sobremanera, enojando consigo mismo al verse tan vulnerable a los calculadores ojos del pelinegro

— ¡P-phi-

El siamés le cubrió la boca con la palma de la mano esta vez y señalo la escena. El kazajo invitando "tímidamente" a los ojos del nipón al malcriado Plisetsky, una invitación a su puesto allá arriba, en la tarima, repleta de reflectores neón azul, rozado y rojo.

—Oh…

Algo sorprendido, Yuuri vio como Otabek parecía conseguir la aprobación de un abochornado pero emocionado rubio y se iban directo a la par, hacia ese lugar.

— Que sorpresa.

—Ni me lo di-

—Oye.

Tanto Chulanont y Katsuki se crisparon al oír la profunda voz de Gil, el cual ya estaba cambiado de ropa, y de nuevo haciendo acrobacias con los elementos de la barra.

— Toma.

Rápidamente estampo en la barra una copa de vidrio y en su coctelera comenzó a agregar varias ingredientes, entre ellos la canela, la miel, el azafrán y cardamomo, después saco de las vitrinas una botella de Vokda y la vertió en el mismo, sellándola con la tapa para empezar a agitarlo.

—¿Qué haces Gua-

El coreano lo interrumpió cuando bruscamente estrello el _Shoker_ en la barra y así, chasqueando los dedos, le pidió al apurado ayudante que le diera en mano un plato pequeño con azúcar. Ante esto asió la copa y sumergió la orilla dejando la sustancia blanca de glucosa pegada en ella

— Oh, vaya…¡N-No tenías- Pero ya era muy tarde. Dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, ante sus ojos Gil sirvió en su copa la sustancia que estaba antes en su coctelera y la lleno de hielos —Que hacerlo…

— _Lucky Devil_ _ **(2)**_ _—_ Siseo Seung secándose las manos con un trapo.

—P-Pero…no puedo tomar en horas de trabajo yo…

— ¡Yuu~ri! — Phichit agarro la copa y la paso delicadamente por la nariz del nipón — Temo informarte que tienes un pedido~

El color rojo de la sustancia más las gotas heladas que resbalan por el vaso lo hicieron tragar saliva. ¿Desde cuándo tenia sed….? Ah si

Desde que se comió ese Nikuman.

—Ah-Ah S-Si, dime…

El tailandés ensancho su sonrisa cuando el azabache decidió sostener la copa en sus manos y mirarla detenidamente con sus pupilas dilatadas

—Un cliente necesita urgente que alguien le haga un masaje de relajación— Yuuri asintió empinando la copa hacia sus labios — Entonces te recomendé — Katsuki se vio obligado a escupir el coctel pero más bien se lo tomo de un trago

— ¡¿Q-Que?! — Se tocó el pecho con los labios rojizos y algo de azúcar esparcida en los mismos.

—Sí, como oyes — Phichit se levantó de su puesto y comenzó a guiar a Katsuki a la puerta— Pero tranquilo, solo es el señor Nikiforov.

Y como si la primera reacción no hubiera sido nada, ahora si se atraganto cómicamente teniendo que salir completamente del bar para moderar su respiración

— ¡¿C-Co-Como?!

Ante esto, Chunalont se volteo ligeramente cuando le daba palmaditas de apoyo al pobre Yuuri y le guiño un ojo a Seung de manera cómplice recibiendo a cambio, el dedo pulgar del coreano como señal de que lo habían logrado.

* * *

— ¡P-Phichit! P-Pero y-Yo no sé nada de… — Titubeo — ¡Hacer masajes!

Después de salir del bar, en los pasillos el nipón se concentró en tomarse rápidamente el coctel, con los nervios de punta y algo de azúcar esparcida en sus labios.

—Pero si me dijiste que sí cuando estábamos en Detroit.

Ante la declaración, el nipón enmudeció, empero al cabo de unos segundos recordó algo que lo hizo azotarse el rostro con la palma de su mano

— ¡Sí! Pero hablaba de mi hermana ¡No yo!

El tailandés se mostró sorprendido, aunque en verdad solo se alzó de hombros realmente satisfecho de lo ingenuo que era su amigo.

—Ow…lo siento— El azabache suspiro agarrándose el puente de la nariz —¡Pero! eso no quiere decir que tenga que decirle al señor Nikiforov que ya no lo harás.

Yuuri trago saliva sabiendo que era verdad, simplemente no podrían decirle que al final no iba a ir.

—¿Sabes qué? — Le estampo en el pecho la copa y se dio media vuelta— Si no fueras mi mejor amigo, ya te hubiera mandado a volar.

De lo contrario a la reacción que esperaba Yuuri al decir eso, el siamés sonrió resplandecientemente y abrazo la copa a su pecho

— ¡Yo también te quiero! — a lo lejos el nipón gruño malhumoradamente y desapareció por un pasillo— Igual que él.

Se giró sobre sus talones riéndose jocosamente, como un ser maligno al cumplir con sus malévolos planes, con la copa de cristal en lo alto brillando a la luz satinada de las ampolletas.

— Misión cumplida Phichit Chunalont — Se choco a si mismo la mano y saco su celular – Esto merece una foto…

 _#MatchmakerPichit! #TheBestFriendInTheWorld #TheyMarry_

* * *

Cuando se iba acercando la ansiedad comenzó a carcomerlo por completo. Un miedo que comenzaba a pesarle ahora en la espalda, recordando las incontables veces que tuve que pasar por esa pasillo lujoso para ver al señor Nikiforov. Su mirada, o su cabello, la voz que por alguna razón le erizaba los vellos, recordando los sucesos con el pequeño acercamiento pecaminoso que tuvieron.

Tan cerca, y su piel era tan caliente, tan suave, como abrazado por el sol, sus brazos acogedores que le rodeaban la cintura y su mirada celeste conectando con la suya…Definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza.

Muy mal.

—S-Señor Ni-Nikiforov…

Se acercó a la puerta y toco suavemente con los nudillos. Con las piernas temblándole sin razón aparente, las gafas resbalándose del puente de la nariz y las rodillas sobrecogidas, entrando notablemente en pánico.

—Am…Se-Señor.

Pero nadie respondió y era incluso más estremecedor. Esperando ansiosamente a que esa puerta se abriera y ante sus ojos Viktor apareciera. Con sus labios rojizos y carismática mirada de ensueño. Oh Dios santo

—V-Voy a en-entrar.

Podía notar como la puerta está ligeramente abierta, o más bien ajustada, tomándose el atrevimiento de cruzarla, con el corazón en la garganta y una pizca de valentía en su raciocinio, la cual lentamente desaparecía cuando iba adentrándose más, observando lo grande de la suit.

A lo lejos vio la sutil luna que se iluminaba por la puerta de vidrio del balcón, su luz plateada bañando la habitación en una noche oscura y fantasmagórica, con un toque sutil de misterio que se arrastraba por la música de ambiente. Se desconocía de donde provenía la sonata, pero a sus oídos sonaba tan extranjera y fortuita. Habían matices de piano, también de saxofón, algo suave, con tonos agudos que inesperadamente le daban una corriente eléctrica en la espalda. Como si fuera un látigo de excitación pura moliéndole la espalda.

 _¿Que era esa sensación?_

—Am…¿Quie-

Las mejillas se le encendieron en un cándido rojo que le pinto hasta los labios. Paralizado en el umbral de la puerta volteo la mirada y contemplo una silueta alta, vestida con solo una bata de baño tan blanca como su misma piel en estos momentos. La toalla alrededor de su cuello, a la cual sutilmente le caían las gotas de agua, su cabello albino mojado escurriéndose igual que su ritmo cardiaco en estos momentos.

— Oh, Yuuri~

Y sin quererlo, su corazón dio un brinco, que buscando una justificación, solo encontró en esos luceros el drástico cambio de su mirada al verlo. Podía verse en ellos tan acendradamente que daba miedo…oh ¡y su voz…! Su voz gruesa y ligera. Tan apasionada, tan vehemente. Acariciando cada silaba con delicadeza, el acento de la u alargada y la i chillona. ¿Como podía ser que solo eso lo pusiera así…?

Estúpido Yuuri.

—Qué bueno que llegaras — Viktor se le acercó con un puchero dibujado en sus labios que se le antojaba lo mas de aniñado — Tengo un dolor en la espalda tan horrible, que no me deja trabajar~

Gimio adoloridamente, con la comedia raspando los poros de su piel. Hasta se veía divertido, sus lagrimillas falsas, sus mohines infantil ¿Qué clase de sorpresas tenia este hombre?

— Pero yo sé que me ayudaras… ¿no cierto? — Retrocedió tímidamente cuando se le acerco más. Su rostro muy cerca como aquella vez, esta vez huyendo de su tacto, de su dulce presencia.

—S-Si Se-señor.

Trago saliva pesadamente, pero su manzana de adán se tambaleo aún más cuando uno de los dedos del ruso se alzaron hasta su rostro y se deslizaron por sus labios, limpiándole una áspera sustancia que al contacto de su lengua, fue agradable y dulce.

Azúcar.

Luego, el suave dedo que le limpio la boca se arrastró hasta los labios del albino y el mismo se lamio el dedo pulgar, con la mirada contagiada a la suya, y su sonrojo.

Y sus latidos…sus latidos fuertes que resonaban por la habitación.

—Por favor sígueme.

Con un dedo le pidió acercarse un poco y algo huidizo se encamino hasta donde le llevaba el albino. Su mirada se pasaba de las paredes satinadas al suelo de baldosas blancas. Lo lujoso de su decoración, como aquellos cuadros de figuras abstractas, o aquel marco de oro encima de su mesa de noche. El jacuzzi y el agua destellando desde el balcón, las velas trémulas rompiendo las penumbras a pedazos y aquella música que se pegaba a las paredes hasta no dejarle respirar.

De hecho ahora que lo notaba, se dirigían a la terraza, sillones cómodos de cuero blanco y una mesita en el centro de madera. El techo que era sostenido por columnas a cada extremo del lugar dejando un pequeño espacio vacío, en donde se ubicaba el balcón y su extravagante luna

—Podemos comenzar aquí.

Enseguida recordó que hacia ahí. Despegando la mirada de cada pared y cosa majestuosa que veía, estando sorprendido a pesar de que trabajaba ahí

— En ese pequeño cajón están los aceites, escoge el que quieras — Siseo Nikiforov desamarrándose la bata de baño— Espero que no te incomode pero, me gusta más así.

Se sonrojo enseguida desviando la mirada cuando la única prenda que cubría a ese prestigioso hombre se resbalo de su piel al suelo. Dejando su retaguardia descubierta, y sus piernas, muslos blancos, aquel surco de su espalda ancha, los hoyuelos que se le hacían al moverse, estirarse, los oblicuos en su vientre….Era obvio que se le notaba la vergüenza

Igual que su homosexualidad evidente ahora. No sabía cómo diablos había desistido de no verlo y ahora lo hacía sin pena…Bueno eran hombres pero…pero…era un nipón… y era más reservado y… y…

—Yuuri~ _I am freezing_

Y de nuevo su británico acento le subió la sangre a la cara, sin embargo se apuró a buscar en aquel cajón en donde decía Viktor estaban los aceites, mientras que el mismo se recostaba en una camilla para masajes.

Encontró uno de _Jazmin, Vainilla,_ _Canela_ y _Almizcle_ sin embargo cuando olio el último sintió una oleada de calor en todo su cuerpo y decidió tomarlo.

—Bien.

Cuando se acercó se mareo un poco. Se dio cuenta cuando al enderezarse se tambaleo a un lado teniendo que sobreponer los pies en la tierra para no caer. Tal vez solo era el licor haciendo efecto…aunque era muy ligero.

— Debe de decirme donde le duele para m-masajearle a-a-allí.

El ruso asintió y Yuuri se obligó a no mirar nada más que no fuera su espalda. Solo su espalda

—B-Bueno, en-entonces verteré un poco en mi mano y-

Cuando abrió el frasco fue como si le hubieran empapado la nariz de algo dulce, demasiado empalagoso. Era tan penetrante que se cubrió la nariz de inmediato y se sintió realmente asfixiado y acalorado. La ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo del calor que hacía, la respiración le empezaba a fallar y había comenzado incluso a jadear con las mejillas pintadas anormalmente de rojo.

—Yuuri~ ¿Estas bien?

Y su voz solo empeoro las cosas. Con las manos trémulas sosteniendo la botella que dejaba caer el aceite en la palma de su mano, se dio cuenta que era de un color dorado, como la misma miel, tan espeso y viscoso a la vez. Se le hacía extraño esparcirlo por sus manos y sentirse tan mareado al mismo tiempo .

—S-Si — Y prosiguiendo, junto las manos y las froto suavemente antes de posarlas en la ancha espalda de Nikiforov y comenzar a descender.

— _Oh…por Dios…_

Cuando escucho un suspiro salir de la boca del albino, se alivió pensando que lo estaba haciendo bien. Con las palmas abiertas presionando toda su columna vertebral con los dedos pulgares.

— A-Amazing…— Subió lentamente hasta sus hombros y los apretó sutilmente presionando su nuca con los dedos pulgares de nuevo.

—¡Ah! Nhg… — Viktor encorvo la espalda gimiendo, crispando los dedos de los pies, derritiéndose ante las manos del nipón que inexpertamente sabían dónde estaba el problema

—Se-Señor, su-su cuello.

Pero de respuesta solo escucho un suave jadeo, que después de ser pronunciado le siguió el suyo cuando de nuevo el sofoco volvió a invadirle el cuerpo. Yuuri enmudeció juntando sus piernas, sintiendo algo espeso que corría por sus muslos, pequeñas gotas deslizando de su pelvis hasta sus piernas. Algo curioso bajo la mirada y con los ojos dilatados se encontró con la gran sorpresa del bulto que tenía entre las piernas.

Su pantalón que de por si era apretado, cedía a su poca elasticidad para mostrar su pene erecto. Mojando tanto su ropa interior como su propio uniforme, la punta notablemente mojada, y el pre-semen arrastrándose por su polla caliente y sus muslos, tentándolo…

Y el penetrante olor que le llenaba las fosas nasales, como un _afrodisiaco_ …junto a sus hormonas alborotadas ahora…como si el coctel fuera una cereza a su perdición, sintiendo la leve impulsividad de frotarse contra algo, su raciocinio yéndose al carajo….

—Y-Yuuri~

El nombre que salía de esos labios en forma de vaho, tan ardiente como para incinerar su propia piel… en verdad que ya no estaba aquí. Ya no pensaba con algo de sentido.

—V-Viktor

No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero la impulsividad le había ganado. Por esa misma razon ahora se encontraba encima de Viktor. Las manos sujetas a la espalda del ruso y su miembro junto a su culo.

— C-Creo que así-Se-Se sentirá m-mejor — Siseo jadeante con las manos subiendo y bajando por la espalda del albino. Frotándose descaradamente contra él, su viscoso pre-semen manchando la perfecta espalda de Nikiforov— V-Viktor…

—Y-Yuuri~

El oji-azul tenía un hilillo de saliva que se derramaba de sus labios, cayendo lentamente al suelo, las mejillas febriles y la voz corrompida en suspiros, gemidos roncos y cortos que decían y solo saboreaban el nombre del nipón.

— _So good…_

Tal vez tenía un fetiche con su delicioso acento, pero cuando lo dijo, se mordió los labios curvando la espalda mientras que lentamente se restregaba más y sufría al tener la ropa puesta.

Tanta ropa innecesaria.

—Nhg…¿S-Se si-siente bien? — Susurro a su oído mientras que subía, él también se restregaba hacia arriba, y cuando bajaba, también lo hacía hacia abajo— V-Viktor~

Gimió su nombre deslizando sus manos por la columna vertebral hasta el comiendo de su parte trasera.

— Mnh… — Sus testículos se restregaban con el culo de Viktor, su pene, su trasero. En verdad, en verdad no era él.

—… ¡Ah! –

No se veía satisfecho para nada. Su polla seguía erecta y el pre-semen ahora manchaba el trasero de Nikiforov. Necesita algo urgente que le hiciera dejar de sentirse así.

— ¡Yu-Yuuri!

Cabalgó en su culo y curvo la espalda, gimiendo a los cuatro vientos, con los anteojos desgraciadamente empañados, a punto de tener que quitárselos y tirarlo al suelo. Con algo de saliva corriendo por su barbilla, y lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus parpados.

—Mnn ¡Ah…!

Presiono sus hombros aumentando sus embestidas, sentía la ropa tan húmeda y pegajosa, bajando un poco la mirada podía notar sus pezones erectos, tan vergonzosamente duros, notándose por sobre la ropa.

—Ngh…

Yuuri se contrajo jadeando bruscamente, demasiado ensimismado en el fuerte olor del aceite y lo ardiente del ambiente.

— Y-Yo…

Dio una última embestida y gimió sonoramente, viniéndose en un chorro de semen caliente que le empapo todo el pantalón. Sus muslos temblando y sintiéndose realmente incomodo, pegajoso, cálido, recuperando su respiración, con grandes bocanadas de aire que liberaban solo vaho caliente.

—Y-Yuuri

Fue entonces en donde se sobresaltó y observo el rostro de Viktor Nikiforov, el cual estaba virado hasta su dirección.

— Eres increíble… —Avergonzado tembló de pies a cabeza al ver los pómulos rojos del albino, la saliva que corría de su boca y sus ojos cristalizados, un rostro completo de película porno.

—S-Señ-señor…

Bajo la mirada y cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, chillando de pánico por dentro como un cerdito al saber que sería la cena de la noche.

— N-No… — Rápidamente se levantó de la camilla y trato de incorporarse aun con las piernas temblando —¡L-Lo siento! — Retrocedió saliendo despavorido del lugar. Casi llorando del bochorno, dejando a la deriva al pobre Viktor.

Que con un dilema mayor entre sus piernas se encontraba.

* * *

 _ **(1)Vaqueros Skinny de la marca levi's para un Otabek a la moda 7v7.**_

 _ **(2)C**_ ** _onsiste en mezclar canela, azafrán, cardamomo y miel, sin alcohol o agregando vodka. Tú eliges. Salvar la resaca puede ser importante. Se trata de una creación del Museo del Sexo de Nueva York y, según los bartenders, permite disfrutar para incontables horas de placer._**

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Minako Gou:_** ** _¡JAJAJJA HOLA! Ya lo has visto todo 7v7 OTAYURIOOOOOOOOOOOO, no es de mi favoritos pero algo es algo xD JAJAJJj Amigos como estos son los que cosiguen que tu vida sea una completa montaña rusa JAJJAJ 7vvvvvvv7. Pues, Viktor tenia una idea bajo la manga, ese pillin tenia todo planeado ASDAS ¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D ¡Espero te haya gustado este capitulo!_**

 ** _PINKDIAMOND4000 : ¡Hola! Bienvenida a mis fics :DDD Y lo sé, Phichit somos todo el fandom queriendo que queden juntos AJJAJAJA ES UN DIABLILLOOOOO JAJAJAJ. Uff te entiendo, cuando escribia reviews desde mi celular pasaba que se borraban sin querer y era asqueroso xDD. Vamos 7v7 parece un niño rico JAJAJJ, obvio seria caprichoso y manipulador. Creeme, amo cuando hago eso, es como SADSDAD ¡LOS DOS SE AMAN CSM JAJAJAJ! Muchas gracias por leer uvu y actualizo todos los martes, byeee~_**

 ** _Luna Kagamine: ¡Hola! :333 JAJAJAJ me lo imagine como hada madrina JAJAJA XDD, pué quien sabe 7v7 Y Obvio, es rico y mimado, JAJAJAJ TENDRIA QUE SER MUY ASDASDA PARA NO SER TAN CAPRICHOSO XDD. Otayuriooooooooo, aqui tienes, poquito porque lo cierto es que me vale pero para ti JAJAJ. Ya VERRAAASSS, pero primero dejame terminarla por completo xD que me falta el final y necesito estar muy inspirada para hacerlo ajajaj. ¡PUÉ MIRA QUE AGARRO! Una dureza JAJAJAJAJ XD *KOkoros gayss* Muchas gracias por leer querida, es un placer leerte, nos vemos~_**

* * *

 ** _¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN! AJAJJAJJAJ. PREPARENSE, PRONTO ACTUALIZACION DE RÉQUIEM - Ignora que debio actualizar ayer.-_**

 ** _POR CIERTO, esto es VIKTUURI100% xD Yuuri pasivoooooooooooooooooo. JAJJAJAJ, se que puede verse alreves en este capitulo pero tanquilizaos, los que me conocen saben que mis historias, Yuuri es el bebé que recibe 7v7. Por cierto, los aceites de masajes también eran afrodisíacos xDD Viktor lo tenia pensando todo. huehuehue 7v7r._**

 ** _¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! los amo333_**

 ** _¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que les pareció! OwO_**

 ** _Vayan por dulces hoy linduras 7v7._**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	9. Seductive

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, corto :c y palabras obscenas(?)**_

 ** _Disfruten._**

* * *

El albor de la mañana le tallo la espalda con fuerza, mientras que dormía boca abajo y sin camisa por el amenazador calor del verano. Sentía los fuertes rayos del sol quemarle la piel y la leve incomodidad que se encontraba en sus piernas. Cada vez que se movía sus muslos se frotaban y desgraciadamente se sentía pegajoso y resbaloso. Temiendo que al abrir sus ojos tuviera que ver debajo de las sabanas. Sin embargo no podía darse ese privilegio cuando no aguanto más el calor y se levantó de su cama sintiéndose extrañamente asfixiado. Tal vez eran por las frazadas que estaban encima de su cuerpo, pero quería asegurarse.

Lentamente miro debajo de las cobijas que lo cubrían y trago saliva avergonzado. Una erección tallando en sus pantalones de dormir, el pre-semen resbalándose por su pelvis, y sus muslos. Tan escandalosamente pegajoso e incómodo.

Wuaaa, como olvidar el dichoso día en donde le hizo el bochornoso masaje a su cliente, terminando con él gimiendo encima del voluptuoso y marcado cuerpo de un hombre. Todavía en sus adentros escuchaba su nombre salir de la boca del extranjero, su nombre con acento ruso, inglés, incluso japonés…era imposible.

Se estaba poniendo cachondo de nuevo.

— _¡AHHHHHH!_

Su voz protagonizo una película de terror y sin cuidado alguno se quitó las sabanas de encima y salto de su cama jadeando descontroladamente. Sin camiseta y con pantalones holgados corrió rápidamente por los pasillos de su casa y se metió al baño encendiendo la llave de la ducha con la puerta todavía abierta. El agua le cayó en la cabeza y en todo el cuerpo provocando que una corriente eléctrica hiciera crispar su espalda. Se encorvo deliciosamente apoyándose en una de las paredes y respiro profundo recuperando la compostura.

— ¡Yuuri! — Su madre grito su nombre y algo asustado alzo la mirada y contesto

— ¡S-Si! — Tartamudeo mientras que deslizaba su pantalón

— ¡Vas tarde!

Literalmente se congelo en su posición y agarro el jabón. Apretándose el cabello y alisándolo hacia atrás para pasar sus manos por las caderas y bajar desvergonzadamente su ropa interior húmeda. Enrojecido la hizo a un lado y se restregó el cuerpo rápidamente pensando detenidamente que nunca había tenido que depilarse las piernas porque nunca le creció vello en ellas. Podía jurar que ni siquiera en el pecho tenia. ¿Sera por eso que un día un señor le confundió con una mujer? Un pervertido hombre estaba viendo por las rendijas del onsen el baño de mujeres y como el karma siempre le perseguía, ese día le tocaba limpiarlo, así que llevaba un short corto y una playera sin mangas.

Aun podía recordar el rostro de decepción del hombre al enterarse que era un hombre. Bueno, ese era su recompensa por andar viendo cosas que no debía.

" _Vaya ¿Que me prepara el día hoy? "_ Pensó tratando de olvidar el sueño de esta mañana y todo lo que conllevara un melena albina y unos ojos como el cielo.

* * *

Cuando llegue a mi trabajo, me acerque a recepción buscando el nuevo horario. Según Minako y la reunión de hace algunos días, el horario de todos cambiaria. Además de los turnos que también tenían que estar escritos ahí.

Como siempre al acercarme, Phichit sonrió atrevidamente, desde aquel _incidente_ no podía evitar pensar que él sabía algo que yo no. Se me acercaba con mucha confianza y me escuchaba atentamente esperando a que tal vez le dijera algo. Tal vez lo que paso. Pero aunque quisiera, no tenía el valor. Solo mírame ahora, recordando eso y ruborizándome de la vergüenza. Demonios, no sé cómo veré al señor Nikiforov a la cara.

— ¡Y! ¿Cómo va la mañana?

Canturreo alegremente mientras que dejaba su intercomunicador en espera. Los labios embarrados del dulce de un bombón y las manos inquietas y rápidas tecleando cosas en el ordenador sin siquiera ver.

— ¿Alguna…noticia que quieras decirme? — Y aquí comenzaba su acoso. Enterraba los codos en la mesa y recargaba su rostro en la palma de sus manos sonriendo.

—N-Nada.

Desvié la mirada. Rayos, era muy evidente. Sin embargo no podía ocultar mis nervios, las manos me temblaban y el cuello de mi camisa me estrangulaba. Incluso las risas de inquietud comenzaban a aparecer entre mis labios. Tratando de verme lo más sereno posible, lo cual era imposible.

— Y-Yo es-estoy bien —Trague saliva cuando Pichit entorno los ojos ensanchando su sonrisa — Vine por el nuevo horario… ¿Podrías entregármelo por favor? — Chunalont asintió y comenzó a buscar entre sus carpetas, mientras tanto me entretuve viendo los alrededores del hotel y me sorprendí.

Hoy estaba más escandalizado de lo normal. Mozos con carretillas levando maletas, mucamas paseando por ahí, los cocineros entablando conversaciones con los huéspedes al lado del ascensor. Algunas personas que pasaban por el pasillo con sus yukatas charlando animadamente mientras que otros se detenían a saludar al personal.

Presentía que el calor los tenía así de alborotados.

—Aquí están.

Phichit saco una hoja y la coloco encima de su escritorio.

—Tu horario no ha cambiado mucho, solo debes de cumplir más horas nocturnas, pero solo será por algunas semanas, después volverá a ser igual.

—Ya veo…— Susurre distraídamente checando que todo lo que me decía mi moreno amigo era verdad —Espera… ¿Ya lo viste? — Chunalont se alzó de hombros sin sentir la más mínima culpa y se rasco la cabeza cómicamente. Sinvergüenza.

—Vamos Yuuri, no es como si fuese un secreto — Suspire y leí rápidamente la hoja antes de entregarla rápidamente — Oye ¿No es bueno? Si cumples el horario nocturno no veras al señor Nikiforov — Oh vaya es cierto. Por fin algo positivo— Pero ya sabes…te puedes dar una escapadita y a visitarlo y-

— ¡Pichit-kun! —Rugí demasiado fuerte para mi gusto. Cuando las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia nosotros carraspee y me ruborice empapado de pena — E-Eso no-No se di-dice idiota

Murmure desviando la mirada mientras que mi tailandés mejor amigo explotaba en risas. Curiosamente pose la mirada en el elevador y el mismo abrió sus compuertas mostrando a la persona que menos quería ver ahora, o mejor dicho, en mil años.

El señor Nikiforov.

Salió del elevador con una camisa manga larga de botones color blanco, ajustada al cuerpo y con cuello en v, usaba también un pantalón de franela negra ceñida a las piernas y un cinturón que de seguro era de cuero puro.

Hasta llevaba en la muñeca un reloj que valía más que todo el hotel junto ¡Madre mía! Este hombre es asquerosamente rico. Me dedique a mirar su vestuario detallando el gran bostezo que renacía de sus labios. Cómicamente se llevaba la mano a la boca para cubrirse y las lagrimillas aparecían en sus ojos como dos pequeñas gotas.

No podía evitar pensar que se veía adorable.

Sin embargo mientras que lo miraba bobamente nuestras miradas chocaron y colapse. Sonrió inesperadamente me saludo animadamente alzando un brazo para que viera entre todo el gentío de personas.

— ¡Yuuri~!— Desvié la mirada crispándome sin previo aviso, demonios, creo que había sido un poco descortés con eso, pero en serio….

Se ve realmente guapo

—Aww ¿Por qué desvías la mirada? — Gimió Pichit decepcionado— Es como ver porno ¿Sabes?

Cuando lo vi me di cuenta que comía palomitas y sorbía de un envase algo de soda ¿De dónde demonios saco eso?

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres? — Negué avergonzado y a zancadas me dirigí rápidamente atender a los nuevos inquilinos ignorando completamente el rostro de desconcierto de Viktor.

* * *

— ¡Yuuri~!

Mientras que llevaba un par de paletas a sus habitaciones escuche una dulce voz que me llamaba en un nativo y chillón japonés.

— ¡Yuuri!

Me detuve y puse las maletas en el suelo dirigiendo la mirada hacia la persona que me llamaba. Al lado mío se posó una jadeante Yuko con la lengua por el piso, se sostuvo con ayuda de sus rodillas y respiro profundo recuperando la compostura.

— L-La se-Señorita M-Minako…

— ¿La señorita Minako?

Pregunte esperando a que completara la palabra, pero ella alzo una mano para que le diera un poco de tiempo y asentí algo nervioso.

—Wow, nunca había corrido tanto en mi vida— Siseo tomando una gran bocanada de aire – La señorita Minako te necesita urgentemente .

—¿A mí? – Parpadee desconcertado — Pero ¿Por qué?

Yuko se alzó se hombros sin saber que decir y yo suspire agarrándome la cabeza.

— Esta bien, pero primero necesito que me hagas un favor. Lleva esta maleta hasta la habitación 186 — Le entregue las llaves — Si hay algún inconveniente y no estoy disponible, llama a Guang, está en el décimo piso llevando las maletas del ex gobernador — Yuko asintió desviando la mirada hacia las maletas — Nos vemos

Me despedí caminado rápidamente hacia el elevador. Mientras tanto cuando oprimía el botón, mire como la peli-marrón graciosamente trataba de elevar las maletas del suelo. Ni que fueran tan pesadas.

— ¡Arg! ¡Que hay aquí! ¡¿Oro?! — Se me escapo una risita piadosa y de inmediato las compuertas se cerraron.

En mi recorrido hacia los pisos inferiores me puse a pensar para que me necesitaba Minako-Sensei, ella nunca me llamaba si no se trataba de algo súper importante. Hasta comenzaba a dar un poco de miedo ¿Abre hecho algo malo? No creo que haya sido problema el que haya tomado en horas de trabajo…Un Martini no hace daño.

Pero si provoca que casi te acuestes con un huésped.

— ¡Ah! ¡Olvida ya eso!

Me dice a mí mismo enrojecido de nuevo hasta las orejas. ¿Cómo era posible que un simple coctel haya probado que hiciera eso? Ni que tuviera algún tipo de afrodisiaco…

— Espera…— Me detuve en medio camino recordando brevemente que sabía de coctelera. Absolutamente nada por cierto, pero algo…ósea, si juntas canela, cardamomo ¿No se supone que la canela es algo picante?

Además, hizo efecto justo cuando destape el aceite de almizcle…recuerdo que me maree y mi sistema cardiaco fue más rápido mientras que la saliva se me acumulaba en la boca… mis manos bajando por sus espalda, y los hoyuelos que se hacían en los pliegues de su piel, su ancha espalda lisa y la suavidad…además sus músculos, tan fuertes y palpables…

Ahh…demonios.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me agarre de los cabellos y me estampe la cabeza en la pared. Algunos me veían extraño al pasar y otros me miraban con lastima. Tal vez pensaban que la pasaba mal y a decir verdad no estaba tan fuera de la realidad. Estoy valiendo mierda ahora mismo.  
Siento un fuerte cosquilleo en mi vientre al pensar en él, al oler su colonia o escuchar su acento británico.

Estoy. Totalmente. Frito.

—¿Yuuri?

Me despabile drásticamente y ante mi apareció Minako-Sensei, desconcertada y con una mano en la cintura. Bueno, tal vez yo no llegaría hasta ella si no ella hasta mi.

— ¿Qué haces? —Andaba muy bien vestida, falda tubo y camisa en v manga larga, el rouge de sus labios sobresaltando y el cabello suelto y liso. — ¿Estas bien?

Iba a responder pero me di cuenta que no estaba sola, a su lado, respectivamente un hombre que sobrepasaba su altura y la mía por varios centímetros, me miraba cálidamente por sobre sus rizadas pestañas albinas. Tenía una sonrisa boba y su flequillo tiernamente desordenado, pero había algo que llamo mi atención por completo. Sus labios. Aquellos estaban empapados de grasa de algo que se comió dejándolo sumamente brillosos.

— ¿Yuuri? — Y el cómo ladeaba la cabeza con un dedo en sus labios sonriéndome coquetamente, creo que me tenía muy...muy….—¡Yuuri!

— ¡¿Qué?! — Grite precípitemente haciendo que el cubo de la afonía cayera en el lugar. Literalmente las personas a nuestro alrededor dejaron de existir y solo estábamos nosotros tres. Cuando me di cuenta de mi error me cubrí la boca pensando que eso arreglaría el problema , empero el rostro enojado de Minako y la cara de sorpresa de Viktor no me decían nada bueno

— Yo…Yo… ¡Lo siento! — Me incline pidiendo disculpas, delirando y repitiendo miles de veces la misma frase.

—Mira Yuuri, no estoy aquí para regañarte ni mucho menos— Me enderece rectamente con los ojos acuosos y desvié la mirada del ruso que me miraba atentamente – Solo necesito que cumplas un favor que aquí el señor Nikiforov le pide.

Murmuro llevándose mi alma con ello. ¿Que acaso ella no se iba a encargar de que no estuviera con los nuevos extranjeros?

—El señor Nikiforov viene de Rusia y le gustaría dar un paseo por toda la ciudad. Dice que le encantaría ver los lugares más visitados, y de hecho, como ya sabes, nuestro hotel tiene ese servicio— ¡Maldición! — Así que te pido que lo guíes en todo el trayecto, de igual forma estamos repletos de personal, así que puedes ir tranquilo. — Argumento ella robóticamente con Viktor a su lado demasiado alegre y sonriente.

—P-Pero…O-Otra pe-persona l-lo pued-puede llevar — Titubee con un grave tic en el ojo — B-Bueno…n-no soy el me-mejor gui-guiando y-

—Yuuri, el señor Nikiforov ha recalcado que quiere que seas tú el que lo lleve— me interrumpió la castaña— Sabes que el cliente es primero —Si si…todo el protocolo del hotel — Sin siendo más, te doy el permiso para que te ausentes todo un día, el transporte y todo lo que necesiten será agregado a la cuenta del señor Nikiforov.

Trague saliva sintiendo repentinamente un infructuoso vértigo que quería acabar conmigo.

— No siendo más, que tengan una bonita tarde.

Antes de que se fuera, informalmente e infantilmente me agarro de mi camisa y me acerco hasta su cara mu _y muy_ cerca

— _Perdoname,perdóname, perdonamee, pero es dinero Yuuri~ y dinero del bueno —_ susurro en mi oído lo último mirando de soslayo al albino que nos miraba confundido — _Juro que te pagare el doble si quieres, pero no la vayas a arruinar ¡No puede caer una demanda en este hotel! — Chillo a punto llorar —Todo depende de ti Yuuri_

Me alentó o ¿Amenazo? Soltándome mientras que se retiraba rápidamente. El sonido estridente de sus tacos y mis anteojos resbalándose por el puente de mi nariz.

Vaya , que intenso.

— ¡Yuuri~! — Me crispe subiéndome las gafas de lleno y baje la mirada huyendo de la suya — ¿Podrías esperar arreglo las cosas~? Me encantaría tomar unas fotos y comprar demasiadas recuerdos— Canturreo en las nubes.

Yo a cambio me quede callando mirando el suelo.

— Oye

—Ah, S-Si S-Señor — Respondí cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Sentía el calor de su presencia muy , muy cerca, y su voz calándome las entrañas — S-Señor— Cuando vi que no me respondió, ligeramente eleve la mirada y una mano me tomo de la barbilla suavemente.

Muy _muy_ cerca.

—Cuando las personas están hablando….

Susurro en mi boca tomando mi labio inferior, acariciándolo sin estar haciéndolo realmente, su mirada hechizándome por completo, sintiendo como aquella vez el hipnotismo de su belleza, aquella sonrisa piadosa en sus labios, aquella enloquecedora que se acercaba a la mía

—Debes escucharle…

Y se acercó aún más, las gafas casi en la punta de mi nariz, sorprendido y enrojecido, la sonrisa de sus labios convirtiéndose en un dibujo de las nubes, con su seductora voz hablándome sobre cosas que no entendía…

— Y mirarla a los ojos

El vaho de su aliento, el halito de menta, todo eso me empapo la nariz y sentí en mi pecho un fuerte tambor, tan estridente que me asustaba. Temía que escuchara, que me delatara.

— Así, mi querido Yuuri. Nadie quiere un empleado maleducado ¿no cierto? — Siseo cubriéndome los labios con un dedo, alejándose por completo. Dejándome varado y abandonado. En la bruma del desconcierto.

Su ancha espalda y su mano diciendo adiós fue lo único que vi antes de que desapareciera por un pasillo y cruelmente me derritiera hasta caer al suelo.

Estaba perdido.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Minako Gou:**_ _ **JAJJAJA, YO QUERIA ESO XD QUE SE METIERAN EN el PAPEL JAJAJ XD Uff, yo creo que Viktor lo disfruto bastante xD, estaba feliz jajajajja xD. Phichit es un amor 7v7 kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, por él todo avanza xD. Ya tu sabes, con ese amigo para que enemigos xD, muchas gracias por leer~**_

 _ **Ninna**_ _ **Tendo : JAJAJJAJ, todos quieren ese culo 7v7 huehuehue, pobre Yuuri, se aprovechan de él xDDD Muchas gracias por leer, espero verte de nuevo y que te haya gustado, nos vemos~**_

 _ **PINKDIAMON4000:**_ _ **JAJAJ se la iba a clavar xDD, vamoss , pero recuerda que él es pasivo ajajjaja xD, muchas gracias por leer y que bueno que te este gustando uvu, espero verte seguido, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Luna**_ _ **Kagamine: ¡Hola dear! :DD me alegra que te encantara. JAJJAJA XD EL LIME 7V7. ¡TRbajao manual! el pobre es experto en eso xDD JJAJAJA ¿Yuuri cae? ¿alGUIEN LO EMPUJO? Okno xDD Viktor es un loquillo xD, el queria sexo con la puerca ay que admitirlo jajaja. YAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII VERAS MÁS BEBIDAS QUE DISFRUTAR HUEHUE NECESITO UN FANART DE PHICHIT CASAMENTERO JAJAJA Xd pUÉ COMO QUE YA LO ACEPTA 7W7 hoy amanecio con el ganzo prendido ajajjaja. Yuuri pasivo es ley y orden en mi iglesia. Awww, los caprichos del albino enamoran a cualquiera jajaja xD Es lime porque no es nada fuerte, no rellenaron el pollo así que no es lemon xD ¡Gracias por leer! espero que te guste el capitulo, nos vemos~**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo cortado por falta de tiempo, eran mas 6000+palabras. Perdón :c - Excusa barata y de siempre - Los martes son dias ajetreados para mi asaasda, sin embargo espero que les haya gustado 7v7**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaria saber que te parecio! OwO**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer**_

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	10. Sunshine

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, nombres desconocidos, ternura OwO y medio corto(?) :c_**

 ** _Disfruten_**

* * *

— ¡¿Podemos ir a este lugar?! – Chillo Viktor mostrándole el moreno su celular.

En ella se mostraba _Harajuku_ _ **(1)**_ Una tienda de moda que tenía el parque de _Yoyog_ i cerca y el santuario de _Meiji Jingu_ en ella. Un lugar que ni siquiera el pelinegro había visitado.

— ¡Yuu~ri! — Se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente y trago saliva.

—V-Vera s-señor Ni-Nikiforov — Su carita de perrito apaleado lo hizo titubear un poco — El lugar queda u-un poco lejos…pensaba en comenzar con lugares que estuvieran cerca y-

— ¿El problema es de transporte? — Yuuri iba a responder pero el ruso lo interrumpió — ¡Entonces no importa, nos vamos en mi _Candillac_ **(2)** —Dijo entusiasmado saliendo hacia el parqueadero del hotel.

—P-Pero — Viktor lo agarró del brazo y lo jalo hacia afuera rápidamente sin aceptar replicas.

—Si tienes alguna queja le puede decir a Mi-

— ¡No! ¡No señor! ¡Ninguna! —Grito ante la pose de inocencia del ruso.

El travieso albino sonrió satisfecho y se encamino hasta su auto. El candillac era de un intenso color rosado, despotable y bastante largo. Realmente se podía ver en el reflejo del auto, casi como si fuera encerado.

Viktoe recibió las llaves cortésmente del tipo que era el chofer y lo miro de reojo.

—Entonces, déjate llevar~

Sonrió. Recargado en el candillac sensualmente, agarrando sus gafas marca _Gucc_ i las cuales estaban colgadas en el cuello de su camisa en v. Se había cambiado de ropa y ahoravVestía un pantalón azul oscuro y un polo de color gris pálido con unos mocasines. Lo observo mientras que la brisa caliente le removía suavemente los cabellos a la vez que el albino abría la puerta de su auto, invitándolo a subirse con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Maldito fanfarrón.

—Co-Con permiso.

Entro al candillac y se acomodó en la silla de copiloto, estando por primera vez en un auto así. Incluso podía sentir nervios y mucha ansiedad, adentro el carro se veía mucho más lujoso.

— Vaya…-

— ¿Te gusta? — Pregunto Viktor sentándose a su lado, colocando las llaves y prendiendo el motor — Quería el modelo de color rosa pastel, pero parece que alguien se me adelanto.

Miro hacia atrás comenzando a girar el volante para salir del lugar en donde estaba parqueado-

— Pero no importa, comprare ese modelo dentro de unos meses.

Cuando salieron, el sol le pego fuerte en el cuerpo. Un auto sin techo y el sol siendo un infierno. Yuuri parecía estar desistiendo de no haberle dejado quejarse con Minako.

—P-pero…

En verdad no quería preguntar, pero tampoco quería quedarse todo el viaje callado, por lo menos debía de desviar el tema de cosas incomodas. El silencio lo volvía inquieto a veces.

— ¿Y este? — Pregunto refiriendo al candillac rosado. El ruso parpadeo mirandolo fijamente y desvió la mirada en el camino cuando ya estaban en la carretera de las calles de Tokio.

—Si gustas, te lo regalo.

 _¡¿Comooooooooo?!_ Yuuri se fue hacia atrás cayendo en cuenta que estaba sentado y comenzó a negar velozmente, el pánico creciente en sus ademanes de desaprobación y los balbuceos que trataba de decir siendo entorpecidos por su lengua.

—Oh ¿No te gusta la idea? No sabía que a Yuuri también le gustaba el rosa pastel, escoge cualquier color, yo te lo compro.

—¡S-SEÑOR! N-No lo v-veo en verdad ne-necesario y-

—Yuuri ¿Tienes tu cinturón puesto? — El nipón se calló y asintió desesperadamente volviendo al punto —¿Sabes perfectamente a dónde iremos? — Yuuri volvió a asentir y quiso volver a hablar pero el albino le interrumpió de nuevo – Entonces sujétate. –

Sus palabras al igual de la manera en la que vio el retrovisor del auto, lo asusto de sobremanera. Sin pensarlo se agarró de la silla y miro como el ruso hacia rugir el motor del auto. El gruñido le puso los pelos de puntas, y justo cuando pensó que estaba protegido, se dio cuenta que Viktor no usaba cinturón de seguridad.

—S-Seño-

Nikiforov piso el acelerador y comenzaron a andar rápidamente por esas extrañas y exóticas calles. El impacto ocasiono que el moreno al soltarse se cayera de lado por el impacto y se recargara en las piernas del más alto.

— Wow…

Pero no le importo. Porque los paisajes desaparecían muy rápido y en su posición podía mirar al frente y lo rápido que iba ese forastero de plateada cabellera.

—Qué raro…

—¿Que pasa Yuuri?

Viktor se bajó las gafas de sol y miro de soslayo al nipón devolviendo la mirada en el camino

—B-bueno…a estas horas siempre está muy transitado…y que haya poco tráfico es un milagro— Informo recordando perfectamente cuando tenía que ir a su trabajo en algún autobús, o peor, el metro.

—Bueno — Se rio Nikiforov – Digamos que…todo está a nuestro favor — Yuuri alzo la mirada viéndolo extrañado y él ruso se bajó las gafas guiñándole un ojo— Mejor dime ¿Por dónde vamos?

El nipón por fin se acomodó y enrojeció por la sugerente posición, se palmeo el uniforme como si en verdad estuviera sucio y abrocho el primero botón de su chaqueta que estaba mal acomodada

—Recto hasta la avenida, de ahí nos cruzamos hasta la derecha y después a la izquierda, paras cuando veas un gigante letrero verde y después recto de nuevo —Explico vagamente - ¿M-Me h-hice entender?

Volteo a ver al ruso que sulfurado de tanta información lo vio raro y se crispo un poquito sonriendo bobamente.

—Recto y…¿izquierda? — El azabache suspiro y se palmeo la cabeza escondiendo una risita piadosa.

* * *

— **Amazing!**

Un increíble grito llego hasta sus oídos cuando salió del auto. Cuando le informo al albino que habían llegado, el mismo saltó del auto sin abrir la puerta simplemente aprovechando que no había techo para salir y correr hacia el parque _Yoyog_ i, rodeado de múltiples tiendas de moda y el sagrado santuario de _Meiji Jingu_

— ¡Oiga! ¡Señor!

El nipón suspiro recargándose ligeramente en el auto. A decir verdad no quería participar en las actividades del señor Nikiforov, de igual forma no estaba invitado.

— ¿Me tomaría usted una foto?

Sin embargo cuando vio como el ruso detenía a un pobre anciano que daba de comer a las palomas, se sobresaltó de inmediato. Con los pelos de punta y a zancadas, se dirigió hacia ellos y le arrebato de las manos la cámara al infantil Viktor

— ¡Hey!

—Hola S-Señor— Saludo cortésmente inclinándose ante el amable anciano— L-lo que mi amigo trata de decir es que si usted puede por favor to-tomarle una foto. — Señalo en un fluido japonés — Por favor ¡Perdone las molestias!

Se inclinó de nuevo esperando alguna afirmación, en cambio mientras que se enderezaba, Viktor le rodeo los hombros con un brazo y lo acerco a su cuerpo amistosamente.

—Querrás decir, tomarnos — Sonrió entregándole la cámara al amable señor. _¿Desde cuanto sabia japonés?_ — Vamos Yuuri — Le animo mientras que buscaba su mejor angulo para tomarse la foto

—N-No creo que s-sea necesario qu-que yo particip-

—Yuuri ¿Que dicen ustedes cuando se van a tomar una foto? — Lo interrumpió

—B-bueno cre-creo que…¿queso?

—Entonces…— Agarro la mano de Yuuri y lo jalo a su lado abrazándolo de nuevo, con el fondo del santuario Meiji Jingu y sus grandes árboles con sus altas copas casi rozando los cielos — Di ¡ _Chizzu~! **(3**_ _ **)**_

— _¡Ch-Chizzu!_

Y de inmediato el flash de la cámara se acciono, atrapando el recuerdo en una foto. El señor amablemente le entrego de nuevo la cámara al ruso y este maravillado comenzó a contemplarla, enrojecido y ronroneando que era adorable

—S-Señor Ni-nikiforov no creo que se pertinente que-

—Wuaaa~ Mira como saliste Yuuri~

Le entrego la cámara mostrándole la foto y señalando con un dedo como había salido

—Tienes las mejillas rojizas y tus labios fruncidos en un adorable puchero~

Por la sorpresa ni siquiera alcanzo a sonreír, solo a decir Chizzu y terminar con la última silaba como la forma de sus labios. Que vergonzoso

— Aww~ Yuuri se ve tan lindo.

— ¿Porque siempre salgo así en las fotos…?

—-¡Ah mira! ¡Una tienda de ropa! — Y de nuevo fue zarandeado hasta el lugar, como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo. — ¡Rayos! Debí traer a Makkachin— Chillo como un niño inflando las mejillas

— ¿P-porque no lo tr-trajo?

Pregunto desviando la mirada cuando la misma capto mucho la atención del ruso. El albino despego la mirada de la vitrina de la tienda de ropa _Zara_ _ **(4**_ ** _)_** y sonrió

—Es que Makkachin tiene yoga hoy — El azabache lo miro como si no lo creyera— He estado muy ocupado con cosas del trabajo y no he tenido tiempo para sacarlo a pasear, awww y se supone que son mis vacaciones — Canturreo desanimado— Y bueno, note que estaba inquieto y estresado así que decidí meterlo a clases de yoga canina

—Oh vaya…

De cierta forma su explicación le había recordado algo. Era imposible no pensar en Vicchan. En todo lo que paso antes de que muriera, la nostalgia a olor de perro, y al pelaje de uno, su risa de niño corriendo tras un canino que solo vivía por él, por la felicidad de tenerlo a su lado…Yuuri estaba un poco sorprendido, a pesar de los años el dolor persistía, le gustaría hacer algo para ayudar al pobre Makacchin…

— ¡Viktor!

Y así como quiso pensar en una, aquella le llego rápido a la cabeza, ni siquiera la había analizado, solo estaba de acuerdo con hacerlo, con ayudar

— ¡Yo puedo llevar a Makkachin a pasear! ¡Tengo un horario variado, pero casi siempre tengo libres las tardes… ¡Si-Si quiere y-yo –

A medida que iba hablando se dada cuenta de lo que proponía, al punto de empezar a dudar, empero la mirada de Viktor valía oro puro, sus ojos abiertos cual platos, sorprendido totalmente, casi sésil en su lugar, solo observándole.

— P-perdone, yo no quería que usted pensara que soy un en-entrometido y que-

—¡Sí!

Chillo abrazándole de repente. Creando en el nipón un auto reflejo de rechazo que no alcanzo a ejecutar cuando ya lo tenía apretado muy fuerte a su cuerpo.

— ¡Me encantaría! ¡A Makkachin le encantaría!

Se sonrojo al verse en aprietos, empinándose solo un poco al verse rodeado de las caderas, el cabello albino picándole el costado de la cabeza y una suave colonia durmiendo sus sentidos.

Sucedía de nuevo, siempre sucedía.

No obstante las miradas de los otros recaían en ellos y eso lo ponía aún más nervioso. Al punto de querer separarse, empujando ligeramente el pecho del albino que confundido aún más, lo apretó a su pecho más fuerte. Como si le estuviera dando un soporte…

Como si le diera apoyo y un cuerpo en que sostenerse para no caer ante sus recuerdos…

 _¿Que sabía él? Nada_. Pensó desviando la mirada hacia un lado _P-Pero… sin embargo…_

 _Es muy cálido._

* * *

Se separaron luego de unos minutos y entraron a la tienda. Viktor permaneció sonriente todo el momento. Viendo el estético lugar que gritaba dinero, tocando prendas embobado, casi en las nubes. Al contrario de Yuuri que trataba de olvidar lo que habida pasado y ahora caminaba con extremo cuidado por la tienda. Las prendas estaban colgadas en ganchos de madera y prolijamente acomodados en la pared. Había una lámpara de araña en el techo de luces blancas y como olvidar los sillones de cuero negro que estaba posados a un lado de un gran espejo. Sin cortar las paredes satinadas y los maniquís que se probaban cosas, viéndose incluso más guapos que el nipón con su harapo de uniforme.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Grito al ver el precio de un jersey de rayas marineras, era de un color azul navy y valía solamente _7.37 ¥._ , dios santo si solo era una camisa bonita y…nada más. Yuuri en serio que no entendía la moda.

— ¿Qué piensas Yuuri?

El nipón despego la mirada del precio atendiendo a la pregunta de Viktor. Sin embargo no pudo responderle cuando lo vio completamente

— Yuu~ri, dame tu aprobación~

Katsuki trato de decir algo pero un balbuceo salió de sus labios, seguía perdido en cómo se veía. Un jersey con cuello de cisne de color gris y por debajo una camisa celeste con un pantalón deportivo, con bajo pitillo realmente ajustado, de un color marrón casi gris, terminando con unos botines con un detalle de borlas

— Yuuriiiiii

—Ah S-se ve muy bien…— Se rio estúpidamente, rascándose la nuca.

No tenía ninguna palabra que decir, se notaba que estaba realmente embelesado con el vestuario que usaba el ruso, o tal vez el cómo le quedaba, porque sin lugar a duda se veía más guapo de lo que aparentaba, y era sin dudar una perdición andante.

Si hasta la cajera había comenzaba a babear en su escritorio.

—Entonces lo compro.

Yuuri algo nervioso lo vio irse rápidamente al vestidor. ¿Si una sola camisa valía tanto, cuanto valdría todo el conjunto? Estaba totalmente anonado. El ruso salió del vestidor con la ropa y se lo entregó a la cajera dejando en exhibición una coqueta sonrisa.

— Por favor recibe la tarjeta y dime mi saldo.

Le guiño el ojo a la pobre mujer y aquella se sostuvo de su escritorio para no caer. Desde la distancia Yuuri podía ver que era otra extranjera, pero esta vez un poco más formal, tipo Mila pero no tan pelirroja.

En eso Viktor se distrajo en mirar más prendas aprovechando que el lugar estaba un poco desolado, de hecho solo habían 5 personas ahí contándolos .Tal vez la razón era que todavía se veía muy tarde, normalmente cuando era de noche la tienda de _zara_ se volvía un a galería en donde el costal de papa tenia descuento.

—Todo aquí es demasiado caro — Catalogo Yuuri mirando de soslayo de nuevo, el precio de un pantalón skinny, muy caro, casi _8683.88¥—_ Nunca compraría ropa aq- Se calló. Cerrando su boca tan rápido como cuando vio eso.

Sí, eso. Lo que más había deseado cuando cumplió los 21….

—Es un _Trench_.

Jadeo viendo la gabardina colgada en lo alto de un estante. Brillando ante sus ojos, tocando la tela de algodón y viendo los botones negros algo grandes, seria perfecta para invierno. Lo friolento de su cuerpo lo agradecería enormemente.

— Oh Dios— Se quedó por varios minutos contemplándola, casi como si la viera es un pedestal— Es…carísima — Lloriqueo soltándola.

— ¡Yuuuuriiiii!

El moreno volteo ante la única persona que chillaría su nombre así y encontró gracioso como el albino tenía una gorra plana de un color negro que usaba al revés, aprovechando la rendija para sacar su flequillo plateado.

— ¿No es bonita? — El moreno se comenzó a reír primero suave y después un poco más fuerte. Aun manteniendo un poco la compostura — ¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué te ríes?! — Parecía un niño y se veía realmente ridículo. ¿Cómo un hombre así de adinerado se comportaba así?

Era tan sumamente adorable

—Yuuriiiii

—Ya ya — Se detuvo aun con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios — ¿Lo compraras? — Pregunto ignorando como Viktor veía la prenda que colgaba detrás suyo— S-Señor— Ahora que lo pensaba, había tuteado a Viktor, la pregunta _¿Lo compraras?_ Le había quitado todo el respeto que le tenía — Y-Yo E-en ver-

— ¿Te gusta? — Apunto la gabardina detrás suyo— Esta muy bonita — Dijo sorprendido revisando el precio— Y nada cara — Sonrió descolgándola.

— ¡¿Nada cara?! ¡Vale _2642.60¥!_

—Hm…Bueno, este reloj me costó 5.000 dólares— Señalo su muñeca crispando al desesperado Yuuri — No te preocupes, yo te la regalo – El albino se encamino hacia la cajera que le esperaba con su bolsa de compras y puso en el mostrador el _Trench_ — Por favor, también me cancelarias es-

—No. — El nipón agarro la gabardina y la llevo de nuevo a su lugar recibiendo de frente la cara de completo desconcierto de Nikiforov — No lo quiero.

—Pero Yuu~ri, se notaba a leguas que te encantaba — Katsuki desvió la mirada — Déjame regalártela — Canturreo suplicando

—Ya dije que no. — Suspiro hastiado— Señor Nikiforov, no tiene por qué abastecer mis caprichos, se supone que estamos aquí solo para hacer un tour no para que me compre cosas — Se cruzó de brazos decidido

—Insisto— Murmuro Viktor— Yuuri...

—Señor Nikiforov. —El azabache lo agarro de las manos y las junto con las suyas llevándolas a la altura de su pecho — Es usted muy amable, pero no deseo ni quiero que gaste su dinero en mí, no invierta _2642.60¥_ por un desconocido — Sonrió sutilmente — ¿Porque mejor no se los guarda para usted y compra algo bonito para su persona especial?

Inconscientemente le dio un suave apretón cerrando su garganta al decir lo último. Nunca habia sentido tanta amargura en su boca y tanto desosiego en el pecho.

—¿Si? — Pregunto buscando la mirada del albino. El ruso observaba el suelo con la cabeza agachada, Casi como un niño regañado—S-Señor…

—Está bien— Suspiro levantando la mirada —No lo hare más…

Susurro y el nipón indeciso, le quito la gorra a Viktor y volvió a sonreír dirigiéndose hasta la cajera que ruborizada le entrego las bolsas y registro la gorra.

—Muchas gracias — Katsuki se inclinó ante ella y abandono la tienda con el ruso desde atrás, llevando las bolsas.

— ¿A dónde desea ir señor Nikiforov?

Volteo esperando encontrarlo a su lado pero al contrario lo vio alejándose, dirigiéndose hacia el parque _yoyogi_ y sentándose en una banca desanimadamente. Ya no importaba que brillara en oro, con sus mocasines y su polo, tenía una cara larga y suspiraba sin evitarlo repetitivamente.

Yuuri mientras tanto resoplo irritado. Enojado consigo mismo y por el estúpido de Viktor que lo hacía sentir así. Ahora se sentía culpable y en verdad eso era lo que menos quería. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó al lado de Viktor, dejando las bolsas a un lado.

— ¿Está bien? — Nikiforov enterró los codos en sus muslos y recarga su rostro en las palmas de sus manos

—Hm —Respondió abatidamente mirando el campo.

Las personas paseando y hablando, jugando con sus perros o contemplando el templo. Nipones reservados que de igual forma se sorprendían al ver aquella cabellera completamente plateada.

Yuuri apretó los puños. Mirando intranquilo como el ruso se rompía descorazonadamente y después desvió la mirada entrecerrando los ojos. Algo había llamado su atención. Se enderezo dejando al cuidado las bolsas con ropa a Viktor y se alejó.

Viktor que lo veía alejarse resoplo lánguidamente y se hundió mas en su silla sintiendose miserable. Estaba confundido. Chris le había dicho que la manera más efectiva de conquistar era con dinero.

" _Si compras todo lo que él te pida, lo tendrás en la palma de tu mano"_

En verdad se había emocionado cuando su amigo le había asegurado eso, porque sin dudas él era asquerosamente rico, al punto de no saber qué hacer con tanto dinero, si regalarlo, botarlo o gastarlo, pero incluso todo el dinero parecía no lograr tener el corazón del hermoso nipón.

 _¿Que es capaz de hacerlo mío?_ Pensó. Si el dinero no funcionaba y el azabache estaba dispuesto a no recibir nada a cambio ¿que querría a cambio de su flameante amor?

—Ten.

Levanto la mirada y el corazón se le acelero más de lo debido. El sol se colaba por las hojas de un gran árbol, con la copa tan alta como para rozar las los rayos impactaron con la suave piel morena del nipón delante de sus ojos, sus luceros brillaron de un intenso rojo y su sonrisa le cavo un túnel en el corazón.

— No sabía cuál era tu sabor favorito, así que escogí el que creí lo era.

Yuuri se sentó en la banca y Viktor cuidadosamente agarro el helado tragando saliva. Yuuri lamio su paleta de hielo y Viktor estaba a su lado temblando de la emoción.

Estaba totalmente enternecido.

—P-Perdona s-si fui u-un poco ofensivo — Se disculpó de repente Yuuri – Aquí en Japón somos un poco…humildes…es una costumbre. No recibimos algo a cambio por lo que hacemos. Como sabe si usted da propina a un japonés se la devolverá pensando que se le quedo, a nosotros ya nos pagan por lo que hacemos, no necesitamos dinero extra

 _Por esa razón esa extraña mucama de cabello castaño casi rojo, no quiso aceptar el dinero_

—S-sin embargo, n-no sabía que,,,— El albino miro al azabache cuando este se calló de repente y descubrió que Yuuri lo miraba en todo momento.

—T-tiene…— Cuidadosamente se atrevió a pasar una mano por su mejilla y quitar una manchita de crema de vainilla — Tenias un poco de crem-

— ¿Eh porque te ríes? — Yuuri se cubrió la boca estallando en risas. La cara de Viktor era todo un poema. — Yuuriiiii~

Enrojecido y con un puchero en los labios se cruzó de brazos y miro maravillado la risa de Yuuri, escuchando el trinar de su suave voz y el matiz japonés que se le hacía de lo más dulce.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, tendría que dejar de escuchar los consejos de Chris.

* * *

 _ **(1)** **Harajuku es el barrio de la moda de Tokio. En sus calles principales encontraran tanto las boutiques más prestigiosas del mundo como algunas tiendas donde no sabríais que coger si la ropa fuera gratis.**_

 _ **(2)Creo que se acuerdan del arte oficial de Viktor con un Candillac rosa con Yuuri y Plisetsky(?) Es el mismo. Si no,busquenlo, es bello 7v7**_

 _ **(3)Queso en japones.**_

 _ **(4)** **Es una cadena de tiendas de moda española**_

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 ** _PINKDIAMOND4000: JAJAJAJJA Lo sé, soy re malota cariño xDDD ESE GANSO ESTA QUE ARDE JAJAJAJ AHI QUE ECHARLE AGUA XD Yo veo hard de Viktor Pasivo 7v7, pero no me gusta mucho escribirlo, ademas me gusta recalcar mucho como es el cuerpo en ese momento, y de Yuuri se me hace mas tierno y candente ar~ 7v7. Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, besos~_**

 ** _Ninna Tendo:_** ** _JAJAJJA la puerca sufre xDDD Casi le quita la virginidad a Viktor(?), si es que tiene(?) Phichit es el hada madriga del Shipp, solo que en vez de cabalazas y caballos, da condones, consejos y mentas xD JAJAJA Los dos son mejores amigos, de esos que se consiguen con tiempo y dedicación uvu. ¡Gracias linda! Y sí, era corto :c pero esta bien, hoy traigo algo mas larguito xD Hoy tuve tiempo pero no dormi para corregir, en fin espero que les guste, bye~_**

 ** _Minako_** ** _Gou : ¡TU SI SABES! VA A DISFRUTARLO AL MAXIMO AJJAJA XDDD, pues mira que los planes de Viktor, no funcionaron mucho xD, pero bueno, ¡ËL NO SE RINDE FACIL! XD Su poder, me lo imagine convirtiendose en super saiyayin xD. Money es Money nena 7v7. No es nada, gracias a ti por leer y siempre dejar un review, espero que te haya gustado, adios ~_**

 ** _Guest:_** ** _Ay que malo, pero solo quiere ayudarlo xD. Gracias por leer~_**

 ** _Luna Kagamine:_** ** _¡Hola cielo! xD Pué mira su nuevo capricho reciente, regalarle cosillas ;w; Es un amor lo sé uvu Y ya esta cayendo, MAYDAY MAYDAY JAJAJJAAJ XD ¡TRANQUILA! DESPUES SE LE SALE LAS GANAS DE probar comos sabe y se da cuENTA XDD, es que ese culito de viktor, nadie se resiste, ni lo mas fuertes xD ¡Que ALGUIEN ME MUESTRE UN DIBU DE PHICHIT HADA MADRINA! Lo necesito xD. Sí, lo quiere debajo suyoo gimiendo de amor ajajajjx D ¡HAHHAHA Y Y NO EXISTE! DX Pero para Yuuri si ah~. El Yuuri pasivo es libre y muestra siempre signos de uke xD ¡GRACIAS POR LEER! Espero que te haya gustado uvu, nos leemos de nuevo, bye~_**

* * *

 ** _¡HOLA DULZURAS! :D ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! ¡Ya casi llegamos a los 40 uvu, espero sigamos asi, para que mas lectores se unan a leer uvu. Por cierto, me base mucho en direcciones y hasta investigue la ropa y catálogos de verano JAJJA para que tuviera una perspectiva mas grande. Este capitulo es mas larguito 7v7_**

 ** _¿Merezco un Review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! OwO_**

 ** _Nos vemos~_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	11. Chrysanthemums

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri ON ICE! no me pertenece**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos y LARGOOOOOOOOO 7V7.  
**_

 _ **Espero les encante como a mi, hacerlo OwO.**_

* * *

— ¿A dónde quisiera ir ahora señor?

Se sentaron en la banca terminándose lentamente los helados. Viktor se cruzó de piernas meditándolo y el nipón se distrajo observando el parque. Recordaba que antes traía a Vicchan aquí, hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Que me recomiendas Yuuri? — pregunto sorprendiéndolo.

El albino se le acercó un poco más invadiendo su espacio personal y espero a su respuesta. La verdad era que parecía una dinámica distinta. El que sabía más de Tokio era Yuuri, pero él que estaba decidiendo a donde ir era Viktor. No quiso imponer alguna autoridad, diciéndole como que fueran a tal parte y después a la otra. De igual forma parecía que el ruso sabia a donde quería ir, el mismo solo decía el lugar y Yuuri la dirección.

—Oh…bueno — Se sintió repentinamente nervioso. Si decía un lugar que no fuera del total agrado del señor Nikiforov sería un completo desastre, tenía que pensar rápido— Que tal… ¿ _Shibuya_?

—Ow, cuéntame mas — Sonrió recargando su rostro en su mano libre. La mirada que le daba era realmente intensa.

—B-Bueno…es un barrio de Tokio, tiene muchos centros comerciales y demasiada gente.

Contesto un poco más seguro. Volteo a ver al ruso y este con una mano en su barbilla miro el cielo y se tomó su tiempo

— ¡Ah! ¡Es como las vegas! — Destaco levantándose dela banca— ¿Cierto? — Yuuri torció la boca algo de acuerdo

—Si tuviera que comparar un lugar turístico de Tokio con las vegas seria… _Shinjuku—_ Viktor lo miro incrédulo — Hay muchas luces de neón, además está en movimiento las 24 horas del día, también hay personas con estilos peculiares de ropa, y varias tiendas caras d-

—Entonces que no se diga más — Lo interrumpió tomándolo del brazo — Iremos allá.

Espeto sonriente atrayéndolo hacia así. Entre sus brazos todo parecía más cálido o tal vez era el calor del verano.

—Ah…ah... — Se quedó mudo cuando lo tomo de la cintura. Estaban de nuevo muy cerca — B-bueno…

— ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunto y lo apretó más. Enrojecido y desconcertado trago saliva y alzo la mirada.

—Y-Yo le recomendaría que… fuéramos en la noche, creo que se vería mejor, además así puede ir a las otras atracciones y v-ver.

Se inclinó hacia atrás cuando sintió el rostro del albino muy cerca.

— Es- esa a lo último se-señor — Trago saliva inclinado hacia atrás lo más que podía.

—Me parece muy bien.

Lo atrajo hacia adelante y quedo de cara a su rostro — Pero primero me gustaría ir al templo, podemos dejar las cosas que compramos en el auto — Lo soltó acabando su helado de un mordisco. — Quiero saber sus costumbres más que nadie~

Comento emocionado caminado hacia el templo.

— Así que por favor…— Se dirigió a Yuuri extendiendo una mano — _Teach me_ — Le guiño un ojo encantador siguiendo su camino.

— ¡S-Si!

* * *

Cuando cruzaron por el _Torii_ _,_ Viktor se quedó estupefacto. Era un arco con dos columnas en donde se sustentan dos travesaños paralelos, este era de un increíble color rojo brillante que destacaba por todo el parque de Yoyogi.

—Yuuri~ ¿Por qué ponen este arco antes de entrar al santuario? — el nipón lo miro y se sintió en verdad un turista.

—Se llama Torii, y separa la frontera de lo profano y lo sagrado. — Destaco formalmente. Con una pinta de seriedad casi jocosa. — Siempre que pases ante el debes de inclinarte en respeto

— _Really?!_ ¡¿Dioses?! — Su cara de incredulidad le hizo sacar una risilla.

—A-Algo así…— Sonrió dejando atrás al albino que comenzó a hacer varias reverencias hacia la Torii.

Suspiro avanzando y después Viktor llego a su lado. Siguieron un camino recto hacia donde mostraba el santuario.

—Ah ¿Qué es eso?

A mitad de camino, casi llegando, Viktor se separó dirigiendose a una placa de metal que mostraba una imagen del santuario con varios artefactos de antigüedad y tesoros.

— ¡Yuuri, Yuuri! Dime que dice—Katsuki sonrió casi apenado. Viktor Nikiforov parecía un pequeño niño.

—No le conté pero, el santuario no es uno normal.

—¿Ah no?

—No. El santuario _Meiji Jingu_ es un lugar dedicado a los espíritus deificados del emperador _Meiji_ y su mujer la emperatriz _Shoke_ n — Informo cerrando los ojos — Lo que dice el cartel es que el santuario se ha separado en dos. El _Naien y Gaien._ El primero es un museo que tiene tesoros y partencias del emperador y el segundo es una galería pictórica, la cual contiene también un estadio nacional y un salón memorial en donde actualmente se hacen bodas sintoístas.

— ¿Bodas Sintoístas?

—Exacto — Concedió Yuuri avanzando — Si quiere podemos visitarlo, o simplemente enseñarlo como se-

— ¡Lo quiero todo! — Sorpresivamente lo tomo de las manos y se acercó a su rostro de nuevo — Muéstramelo todo.

Tenía un rostro risueño y sonriente que lo hacía titubear y ponerse demasiado nervioso. Sin olvidar el pequeño desliz del otro día…no tenía ni idea de cómo hablaba con él normalmente

— ¡S-Si! — Se soltó rápidamente girando por sobre sus talones— ¡P-Porque e-ese es mi trab-trabajo! ¡Na-nada más! — Se subio los lentes regresando al recorrido.

Viktor lo vio alejarse con una inocente confusión y después miro sus manos. Qué raro, pero si solo le había tomado la mano.

¿Por qué estaba tan avergonzado?

Tenía mucho que aprender de esta curiosa y divertida costumbre nipona.

* * *

—Antes de ir a orar, debemos de purificarnos — Viktor abrió los ojos emocionado — Este es un _Temizuya,_ una fuente — Viktor contemplo todo con los ojos rebosantes en emoción. Eran varias tinas de piedra con cucharones de madera.

— ¿Que debemos de hacer?

Yuuri volteo a verlo serio. Como si en verdad fuera algo de suma importancia. Y aunque lo fuera, para Viktor era algo nuevo y hasta extraño. Seguía a la iglesia ortodoxa rusa, y según sus recuerdos solo había pisado la misma dos veces. Aunque debía de admitirlo, no era tan creyente así que estar haciendo esto en otro lugar que no fuera su religión, dada por sus padres desde su nacimiento, no le afectaba para nada.

De hecho esta se le hacía más divertida. Más atractiva.

—Primero hay que lavarse la mano derecha, luego la izquierda y después la boca. Al final se escupe el agua en la base de la fuente y se lava el cucharon— Prosiguió a señalar un cartel con instrucciones en japonés.

— Comencemos— Estaba eufórico, pero trataba de disimularlo por respeto. No eran los únicos que estaban en el _Temizuya._

Yuuri prosiguió a agarrar un cucharon y tomo agua de la fuente vertiéndola en su mano derecha. A la mirada de Viktor lo hacía demasiado fácil, casi en automático. Cuando se sintió preparado también lo hizo, el agua estaba helada, y ante la mirada de todos, parecía realmente concentrado. Casi embelesado. El moreno se lavó después la mano izquierda y así también lo hizo el ruso, los ojos le brillaban, era tan genial.

Cuando acerco su boca al cucharon, listo para tomar, miro de casualidad de soslayo al nipón y enrojeció. Lo hacía tan magistralmente, con una elegancia casi nacida desde la cuna. Se agarraba el flequillo hacia arriba y mantenía una mirada neutral y casi sublime, tomando de la cristalina agua, batiendo sus pestañas a través de sus anteojos.

Era realmente bello.

Sin embargo Yuuri escupió y el tiempo siguió su curso. Rápidamente tomo e hizo lo mismo enderezándose. Cuando levanto la mirada reparo en los pares de ojos que le veían.

Varios nipones, con sus característicos rasgos asiáticos le miraban realmente extraño. Casi ensimismados, tal vez nunca habían visto a alguien con el cabello plateado. Aunque Viktor no reparo que lo veían como un bicho raro si no que sonrió amablemente y alzo una mano para saludar.

—Hi~ — La mayoría le devolvió el saludo pero otras, como las mujeres jóvenes, enrojecieron casi teniendo un colapso mental.

—Bien. Ahora vamos al _Honden_ _ **(1**_ ** _)_**. _—_ Sin esperarlo se hizo camino hasta el santuario y dejo atrás al ruso.

— ¡A-Ah! Espérame Yuuri~ -Mientras que lo perseguia tratándolo de no perderlo de vista, las jóvenes de dieran cuenta

 _¡Es su pareja!_

* * *

—Aquí — Señalo una _Shimenaw_ a **(2),** una cuerda trenzada que tenía añadido un _Shide_ _ **(3) —**_ está en la entrada principal.

Se paró recto hacia la entrada del santuario y contemplo la cuerda que se balanceaba por el ligero viento que rondaba alrededor

— ¿Y que es ese edificio tan grande? — Yuuri miro a donde apuntaba su dedo y sonrió

—Es el _honden_. Ahora que nos hemos purificado, solo falta poner algo de dinero en esa caja roja que vez allá — señalo la entrada del sitio – Vamos.

Cuando llegó, Viktor respiro profundo. Por alguna razón estaba nervioso, tal vez tenía miedo de que los dioses lo castigaran por sus pensamiento insanos hacia el joven que a su lado buscaba algún yen en su cartera.

—Puedes poner cualquier cosa, hasta un yen o un billete, aunque no creo que pongas más de un... ¡¿Qué haces?!

Viktor saco su billetera y en ella 50 dólares. Después la guardo y la introdujo en la caja sonriente mientras que apenas el grito de Yuuri llegaba a sus oídos.

—A-Ah es que todavía no sé cómo ustedes manejan los yenes, así que supuse que este yen era muy poco — Le mostro la moneda que saco de su bolsillo — ¿Debí de haber puesto el de cien dólares? Aww lo sé, a veces soy un poco tacaño.

Mientras que Viktor hacia un puchero cruzándose de brazos, Yuuri parpadeo impresionado.

Casi se le olvidaba que ese hombre era asquerosamente rico.

Desvió la mirada carraspeando y miro la campanita que se balanceaba arriba de su cabeza.

—B-Bien podemos proseguir — Viktor atendió a su llamado y miro también la campana —Tocaremos la campana, después nos inclinaremos dos veces y aplaudiremos dos veces igual.

— ¿Es necesario aplaudir?

—Claro, con ello le decimos a la dioses sobre nuestra presencia — Viktor trago saliva tiesamente— Al final oraremos y volveremos a inclinarnos ¿Esta listo señor Viktor?

Cuando lo vio parpadeo incrédulo. El ruso estaba temblando de los nervios. Y tenía una leve sospecha de porque era así.

—Señor Viktor — Acudió a su llamado rápidamente— Perdone que le diga pero no aparecerá ante usted una deidad— Ante la cara de alivio del albino se aguantó una risa— Solo lo escuchara, así que le aconsejo que diga lo que más anhela y desea ¿Esta bien? — Asintió y se paró recto igual que el nipón.

—Entonces, que comience.

Hizo sonar la campana y se inclinó dos veces rectamente. Cerró los ojos y aplaudió, sumándose en una infinito y sepulcral silencio.

Viktor lo miro atentamente y lo intento. El sol se colaba por detrás de sus espaldas y la campana resonaba por el viento.

Cuando fue su turno, por fin se hizo el total silencio. El lugar estaba tranquilo, la brisa removiéndolo los cabellos, hundidos en sus oraciones.

Yuuri que termino de orar antes que el ruso se volvió a inclinar y le hecho un vistazo al hombre que estaba a su lado.

Tenía el cabello más brillante, tal vez por el sol. También notaba su perfil, facciones realmente finas, casi perfectas. Podía notar lo brillante de sus labios, casi sin siquiera proponérselo, Viktor había nacido bendecido con un perfil perfecto.

Ahora que lo notaba, era muy guapo, y claro, ya lo sabía, pero ahora lo notaba aún más. Pasaba que cuanto más veías a una persona, de más cosas te dabas cuenta. Como que tenía unas pestañas muy largas, rizadas, igual de albinas que sus cabellos, como sus ceja ques eran igual de plateadas. Haciéndolo ver incluso más divertido y ficticio de lo que era.

Viktor Nikiforov parecía ser un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas. Con ojos azules, cabello de plata, dinero hasta para comprar oro y una dulce sonrisa galante.

Se dio cuenta que lo miraba mucho y se sonrojo hasta las orejas apartando la mirada. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Mirándolo así… Por curiosidad lo miro solo de reojo y su postura lo atrapo al instante.

Algo dudoso, acuno su rostro y las puso rectas hacia su cara. Su piel ardió contra la suya, y el albino se crispo cuando hicieron contacto.

Sin decir ni una palabra, solamente le acomodo su postura, y aun a pesar de que había interrumpido su oración, se mantuvo en silencio en todo el tiempo en que Viktor siguió orando.

Ya que después cuando abrió los ojos y se inclinó dándole fin, sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, como un choque eléctrico de sentimientos.

Viktor sonrió y el par de hoyuelos de sus labios le hizo cosquillas en el estómago. Le regreso la sonrisa desconociendo el sentimiento y abandonaron el _honden._

* * *

Le mostro el _Naien_ , y recorrieron el museo mirando las miles de reliquias. Se la pasaron muy bien, charlando animadamente sobre cosas sin importancia. Yuuri teniendo que aguantar miles de fotos y pidiendo muchos favores a personas desconocidas y Viktor divirtiéndose a costa suya.

Fue traductor de varios escritos y la presencia que contemplo como un multimillonario hombre podía convertirse en un revoltoso niño. Señalando lugares y jalándolo a su voluntad a cualquier sitio. Fue su muñeco por un par de horas, diciéndole lo que quería saber y hablando sobre historia y mucho más cosas.

—¡Yuuri es tan inteligente! — Su halago solo le hacía negar suavemente. Era muy modesto a decir verdad

—Esto es cultura general señor Nikiforov. Todo el que haya pasado por la secundaria tuvo que haber visto estos temas en la materia de Historia. Es como usted y la cultura de su país ¿No? — Viktor se quedó callado meditándolo un poco — ¿Rusia es un país rico en costumbres cierto?

Frunció el ceño con un dedo en sus labios y pensó por varios minutos que parecían horas para Yuuri.

—La verdad es que no recuerdo — Y era ahí cuando una gran roca le golpeaba la cabeza. El señor Nikforov era un idiota — ¿Porque no vamos al _Gaien_? ¡Quiero ver la galería, el estadio nacional y el salón memorial!

Lo tomo de las manos y lo jalo hacia la salida. No tuvo de otra que dejarse llevar mientras que salían por la puerta cruzando un pasillo hasta un pabellón por fuera del lugar.

Yuuri le hizo un tour por el sitio y contemplaron la galería de arte y el estadio nacional. No había ningún evento hoy así que estaba vacío, pero Yuuri sabía que dentro de unas horas se contemplaría un baile. No sabía de quien o porque así que no le tomaba mucha importancia.

Lo maravilloso del santuario de _Meiji_ es que estaba cerca de los senderos del bosque, así que podían caminar y relajarse ante el canto de las aves mientras que contemplaban y le enseñaba al extranjero Nikiforov varias de sus costumbres.

Así, mientras que caminaban, sin notarlo, agarrados de las manos, Viktor contemplo maravillado el camino de _Torii_ que se abría paso ante él cada vez que caminaba hacia el santuario y su sala memorial, sin embargo había algo que llamaba más su atención y eso eran los _crisantemo_ s _ **(4**_ **)** que colgaban de los Torii.

Mientras que caminaban a las afueras del santuario se dio cuenta de lo grande que era. Habían salones deportivos, de golf, tenis, béisbol y hasta Softball.

—Se me olvido comentarle. El santuario se construyó en un jardín de lirios, lo frecuentaban mucho el emperador y su emperatriz ¿No es algo maravilloso?

No pude responderle. Estaba realmente anonadado, casi en otro mundo. Contemplando la piel morena del nipón, su cabello profundamente negro.

—Señor Vikt— Reacciono rápido y miro los estantes que pegados al suelo estaban repletos de tablas de madera pequeñas con cosas escritas.

— ¡Yuuri! ¿Qué es eso? — El nombrado volteo casi automáticamente viendo las tablillas que se meneaban al viento. Algunas tenían el dibujo de un caballo mientras que otras eran diferentes.

—Ah son _Ema—_ Viktor las contemplo radiantemente — Son tablillas en las que escribes tus deseos.

El señor que estaba al lado, sentado en una banca, le entrego una tablilla y un pincel.

— Solo escribes con ayuda de este pincel y pintura – Sumergió la brocha en un botecito que le facilito el amable señor — Y lo cuelgas aquí— Escribió algo en japonés en la tabla que tenía peculiarmente el dibujo de un zorro— Y ya está ¿Lo quiere-

Antes de poder preguntar, Viktor ya tenía una en las manos y estaba pensando que escribir

— ¿Es necesario escribirlo en japonés?

—No, si quiere escríbalo en inglés o ruso. Como quiera, con tal de que sea algún deseo está bien —Viktor se lo pensó bien y escribió con algo de dificultad su mayor deseo.

A Yuuri se le había olvidado comentar que también era un amuleto, pero no le veía la mayor importancia a eso.

— ¡Listo! — Como un niño lo oculto de los ojos curiosos del nipón apretándolo hacia su pecho y lo colgó — Awww y ¿Ahora? — Mientras que Yuuri empezaba a caminar, Viktor esperaba a que algo extraordinario pasara

—Ahora tiene que esperar a que su deseo se cumpla —le informo jocosamente — Pero mientras tanto hay que tener mucha paciencia.

Nikiforov se deprimió al instante. ¿Tendría que esperar para el amor de Yuuri? ¿Cuándo tomaba eso? ¿Meses? ¿Años?

—No se lie tanto señor Nikiforov, también le pueden interesar los amuletos de la buena suerte.

Se inclinó casi inconscientemente hacia el señor al lado de los amuletos de Ema y siguió a Yuuri

— ¿Amuletos de la suerte?

—Sí. Se llaman _omamori,_ están hechos de tela y hay varios.

— ¿Varios? — Yuuri asintió listo para dar un monologo

—Hay de buena suerte, para alejar todo mal, el de la felicidad, la seguridad vial, el dinero. —Se quedó callado por unos segundos contando con sus dedos— El del parto sin complicaciones, ese es un poco extraño — Yuuri rio rascándose la nunca— Éxito en los estudios, salud, prosperidad en los negocios, el del amor, la salud y bien-

— ¡Quiero el del amor! — Lo interrumpió alzando la voz — ¿Dónde lo puedo conseguir?

—A-Allá, en la tienda de obsequios.

Viktor asintió encaminándose al lugar. Cuando lo vio parado buscando los _omamori_ suspiro, parecía que el señor Nikiforov estaba urgido de amor ¿De quién lo querrá?

Esa era su pregunta.

Se acercó cautelosamente y escucho como Viktor le pedía en ingles al señor otro amuleto del amor. Tal vez ese de pareja que era muy común.

La bolsita que le dio era de un color morado con bordado de hilo dorado. Ya que en su parte trasera podía ver el nombre del santuario y su letras niponas.

— ¡Awww! ¡Mira, mira Yuuri! ¡Un amuleto!

Quiso mostrarse contento con lo que le decía. O hasta emocionarse y explicarle miles de cosas que sabía sobre ellos. Pero se limitó solo a sonreír quedamente. Sentía algo extraño en el estómago, y también en el pecho.

Un dolor pesado que hacía que le fuera difícil respirar.

— ¡Ah! ¿Qué tiene dentro? — Viktor lo agito cerca de sus oídos y escucho algo — ¿Puedo abrir-

—No. —Negó deteniéndolo al instante— Se mantiene sellado porque adentro tiene un papel o una fina madera que dice el nombre del dios protector para tu ocasión y una pequeña oración que ya fue bendecida por un monje.

— ¡Entonces en realmente efectiva! – No sonaba como una pregunta pero se vio obligado a responder

—S-Supongo…

— ¡Sí! — su celebración lo dejo aún más desconcertado ¿Era esa personas más especial?

—Yuuri~ ¡Vamos al salón memorial!

No sabía que sentía, pero ya no tenia los mismo ánimos del principio. Y tal vez Viktor se dio cuenta, porque cuando lo jalo para ir al salón, le miro con un dedo posado en sus labios bobamente

— ¿Pasa algo Yuuri?

—No, no es nada — Acelero el paso y mientras que lo guiaba, Viktor no le creyó para nada mientras que guardaba el otro amuleto en su bolsillo.

No era el momento todavía.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al salón, se sorprendieron de que no estuviera tan desolado, de hecho habían muchas personas rondando por ahí. No era un misterio el hecho de que ahí se hicieran bodas sintoístas, estaba seguro que esas personas que estaban ahí lo que querían era pedir una cita.

Un día para su boda.

Yuuri ignoro por completo la felicidad desconocida del albino, se sentía mal. No mal de salud, más bien era algo que no le cuadraba.

¿Porque se había puesto triste cuando supo que el ruso quería darle el amuleto del amor a su otra persona especial?

Estaba seguro que no era nada normal. De hecho sus pensamientos anteriores de que lo estaba disfrutando mucho no eran normales. Nada parecía ser normal al lado del señor Nikiforov. Y eso le inquietaba.

El no saber el nombre para sus emociones lo estaban asustando.

—Aww mira Yuuri~ más amuletos~

Viktor parecía divertirse demasiado. Tanto como hacerlo dudar de seguir tan abatido, debería dejar sus emociones a un lado y concentrarse en su trabajo.

— Es un Maneji-Neko _ **(5)** _trae buena suerte y siempre está moviendo su pata izquierda de atrás hacia adelante. Es muy bonito.

Trato de no ser tan seco pero no le había funcionado para nada, aunque eso ni siquiera había opacado la curiosidad de Viktor por el extraño minino blanco.

— ¡Comprare muchos! Y después le daré uno a Chris, así no dirá que soy un egoísta y tacaño

El nombre de alguien que conocía pero que tampoco debía de haber sido nombrado en esos momentos llego a sus oídos. ¿Tal vez el señor Giacometti era la persona especial para el señor Nikiforov?

Eso…eso no le debería de importar así que está bien, aunque…. siempre noto esa química entre ellos, claro, no era nada malo que los dos fueran hombres.

Para nada, era totalmente normal.

—Yuuri… ¡Yuuri! — Acudió al llamado del albino tan rápido como el grito que llego a sus tímpanos y respondió

— ¡¿Q-Que?!

—Ah, es que estabas actuando raro…

— ¿A-Actuando raro?

—Sí, te reías y mirabas el suelo muy atentamente. Incluso cuando quise que me ayudaras a escoger de qué color el amuleto me ignoraste ¿Te sientes bien?

Se le acerco a tocarle la frente. Tal vez porque creía que tenía fiebre, así que cuando le toco con sus manos níveas se sobresaltó tanto que rechazo su contacto furiosamente.

— ¡E-Estoy bien! ¡N-No es nada! — Y de nuevo lo mismo. Se giró por sobre sus talones subiéndose los anteojos y se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga de su saco.

El albino mientras tanto se miró sus manos y respiro profundo apretando los puños

—No.

— ¿Eh?

—Yuur, hay algo que he querido decirte desde que llegamos aquí — El nipón miro a su alrededor ¿Por qué rayos tenia tantas miradas dirigidas hacia él y el tonto extranjero?

—E-Escuche Señor Ni-Nikiforov, Y-yo lo entiendo pero-

—Yuuri~ — En frente de sus narices, Viktor se arrodillo tomándolo de la mano, ligeramente encorvado y en medio de la sala memorial, miro su rostro y enrojeció por completo

— ¿S-Si…?

No quiso responder, pero ya estaban haciendo un show por completo. Las manos atrapadas entre las de él. No tenía ni idea que hacer ahora.

— ¡Casémonos!

La sala se empapo en un silencio sepulcral, casi de ultratumba. Descubrió que su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza cuando ya tenía el rostro pintado de escarlata. Escucho a lo lejos gritos y flashes de cámaras que lo dejaron ciego por un momento.

Eso quería decir…que su persona especial no era Chris.

 _Qué alivio…._ Pensó justo antes de caer de espaldas al suelo, desmayado.

* * *

Caminaban en silencio. Yuuri unos pasos más alejado de él. Estaba algo confundido ¿Que había hecho mal? Si Yuuri no quería su dinero, quería amor ¿cierto? y que mejor demostración de amor que pedirle matrimonio en una sala memorial al frente de muchas personas en un santuario. Era un plan perfecto. Pero algo habia salido mal y le había costado caro. Ahora le dolía fuerte la cabeza.

Podía ser rico, vehemente y todo lo que quieran, pero un golpe de Yuuri parecía rebajarlo a menos que eso. Todavía recordaba su grito antes de golpearlo "¡I-Idiota!

Se acarició la cabeza mientras que pensaba en eso, el nipón parecía furioso, caminaba gracioso pero se le notaba a metros su enfado.

Aww, era un total fracasado.

Habían salido del santuario hace unos minutos, tenían amuletos, el Majiko, y en su cabeza mucha información que no perduraría mucho. Aunque la experiencia había sido memorable no podía evitar sentir que lo había arruinado todo. Caminaban en estos momentos por el parque _yoyogi_ buscando su auto, ahora debían de ir a _Shibuya_ , el lugar el cual Yuuri le había recomendado desde un inicio.

Y a pesar de los ruidos del bosque, y las voces susurrantes de las personas que pasaban a su lado hablando en japonés, había un silencio incomodo entre ellos, iba detrás del moreno como un niño regañado y el moreno iba adelante como una madre furiosa.

Sin embargo el tono de llamada de su móvil rompió la agonía del lugar. Era un tono chillón y hasta irritante para algunos, pero no lo era para el albino, de hecho le hacia los días más felices. Mientras que contestaba pensó en que sería más feliz si tuviera la voz de Yuuri como tono. Cuando gritaba algo en japonés se veía tan tierno y su voz era tan jugosa y atractiva.

Se le había ocurrido al recordar como hablo rápidamente japonés cuando despertó de su repentino desmayo, hablo tan rápido mezclando el inglés y su idioma natal que le fue difícil perderse en el camino. Pero aun podía sentirse maravillado de su dulce voz que gritaba cosas sin sentido hacia sus ojos. Claro, antes de que viniera el golpe y lo trajera a la realidad.

—¿Si?

— _Salut! ¿Cómo te está yendo en tu cita?_

De inmediato reconoció la voz y pego más el celular a su oreja. No era más que el "Milagroso" Chris llamando para saber sobre su supuesta cita. Viktor la consideraba así, aunque para el nipón solo fuera su trabajo.

—Chrisss~ —Chillo viendo de reojo al pelinegro — Todo lo que dijiste estaba mal, a Yuuri no le interesa mi dinero— Agrego abatido con lágrimas falsas corriendo por sus mejillas

— _¿Cómo?_ — El suizo en un bata morada casi traslucida empino la copa de vino hacia sus labios subiendo una pierna encima de la otra en su suit — _Debes estar bromeando_.

—En serio, a Yuuri no le interesa nada. Incluso le quise regalar algo.

— ¿ _Tienda?_

—Zara

— _¿Prenda?_

—Un Trench, de color marrón.

— ¿ _Cuánto?_

—2642.60¥ — Giacometti silbo ante la cifra— Vez, no le interesa nada de eso.

— _No pensé que fuera tan difícil. Pero te has encontrado con un espécimen muy raro_.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Murmuro caminando más despacio, no quería que Yuuri lo escuchara.

— _Bueno. ¿Qué tipo de persona no acepta un regalo de un multimillonario guapo hombre? ¿Estás seguro de que es homosexual_?

—Según la mucama, Yuuri nunca ha salido con una chica, además es muy tímido y reservado para una. Creo que no lo sabe — Se rio suavemente

— _Pregunto porque es extraño…hasta compraste un maldito Candillac por el muchacho ¿no?_

—Bueno, es verano, además estaba muy barato .

La verdad es que desde que había escuchado el consejo de Chris, ya lo tenía planeado. Quería sorprenderlo. Por esa razón sabiendo que pediría un tour personal con él, unos días antes había llamado a uno de sus contactos. Esa empresa de autos que ni del nombre se acordaba. Simplemente escogió un modelo, el más bonito a su parecer y lo compro. Lo pago con su Tarjeta _Visa Infinite Exclusive_ **(6)** y al otro día ya era completamente suyo.

Tuvo sus desventajas claro, como que Yavok lo llamara y le gritara por teléfono lo incompetente e descuidado que era por gastar más de 46 dólares en un auto. Si hasta tenía ya un Mercedes y un Lamborghini en casa.

— _¡¿Barato?! ¡Valía más de 40 mil Dólares_! —Suspiro pesadamente — _Aunque sabes, no me debería de sorprender. Había escuchado por ahí que los nipones eran muy humildes_.

— _¿Humildes_?

La verdad es que lo suponía un poco. Con lo que había visto hasta ahora, podía decir con seguridad que eran muy sencillos. Aunque en el hotel había notado personas con su mismo rango, las mismas incluso mantenían cierto respeto ante todo, y no se bañaban en dinero como a veces exageraba Chris con él.

— _Si, además de muy reservados_.

— ¿Re-reservados en qué sentido?

— _Son algo tímidos. Digamos que cuidan mucho su espacio persona_ l — Chris se lamio los labios y se levantó de sus silla mirando desde su ventana el paisaje desde lo alto de una balcón— _También algo serios en el ámbito del amor. No pensaran que estas saliendo con él si no se lo dices_

— ¡¿E-Enserio?! — _Entonces Yuuri pensaba que estaba jugando con sus sentimientos… —_ ¡Chris! ¡Lo he arruinado por completo! — Katsuki lo volteo a ver intrigado, había gritado un poco fuerte

— _¿Y ahora qué hiciste idiota_?

—Buenooo…— Alargo la _o_ mirando hacia otro lado— Le pedí matrimonio al frente de un montón de personas — Rio rascándose la nuca — Nada grave ¿No cre-

— _¡¿Estás loco?!_ — A través del teléfono escucho un fuerte golpe que lo crispo levemente — _Nunca había tenido un cliente tan cabeza hueca_ … — Escupió el rubio sentándose en la cama

—¿Quién fue el que alardeo de ser un increíble consejero de parejas? ¡Me aseguraste que caería si le mostraba lo rico que era!

— ¡ _Sí! ¡Pero pensé que era como tus exparejas!_

— ¿Ex parejas? — Pregunto deteniéndose –¿ Hablas de esas personas que solo me querían por mi dinero? –

— _Exact-_

— ¡Como te atreves a comparar a esos bastardos con Yuuri! — Giro por sobre sus talones con una mano en la cintura enfadado — Yuuri no es nada parecido a ellos. Es inteligente, guapo, amable y tiene un corazón mu-

— _Ya, ya entendí._

Viktor asintió victorioso con el ceño fruncido. No iba a dejar que mancharan el nombre de su lindo nipón con esos otros rufianes que solo lo engatusaban para sus maléficos planes.

Estaba consciente de que a veces eran ingenuo. Muy ingenuo en el amor. Sin embargo Yuuri era distinto, pero ahora que lo pensaba lo trataba como a ellos. Impresionándolos con dinero para que salieran con él, de seguro si el moreno supiera se indignaría. Yuuri no era como ellos, tampoco lo iba a amar solo porque le daba dinero, tenía que conquistarlo con las manos desnudas y demostrarle su amor. Estaba dispuesto a todo.

— ¿Me tienes algún consejo? —Pregunto viendo el auto a la lejanía estacionado y a Yuuri unos pasos adelante montándose a él

—Tendrás que enamorarlo a la antigua

— ¡Ah! ¿Hablas de piropos? ¡Tengo unos muy bue-

— _No idiota, escúchame primero._

Viktor busco sus llaves en el bolsillo y cayó en la cuenta de que Katsuki siempre estuvo con la cámara en sus manos _ **. Su**_ cámara

— _Serás caballeroso, amable, enamóralo con tu labia._

Mientras que Viktor se subía al auto y asentía no se había dado cuenta que ya lo estaba haciendo, desde el principio había comenzado a enamorar al nipón con el dulce tintinear de su voz.

— _Suerte, debo de irme_ — y colgó sin más.

—Yuuri~ — el azabache estaba agazapado en la silla de atrás, mirando el paisaje de al lado — Dime la dirección ~ — Estaba más animado ahora que sabía cómo eran las cosas, pero no podía decir lo mismo del pelinegro — ¿Yuuri?

—Ve recto y voltea a la derecha. Cuando veas un puente con una playa ve hasta ya y sigue derecho. Es al oeste, así que si ves la línea circular de un tren no se preocupé, significa que está llegando— Explico secamente. Sin ni siquiera mirarlo, algo despectivo y malhumorado.

—Yuuri…

—Señor, si no se apura no podremos ir a _Shinjuku—_ Le interrumpió cruzándose de piernas

—S-Si…— _¡Demonios! ¿Debería de besarlo para aligerar el ambiente? Se ve muy tenso… Aww ¡no sé qué hacerrr!_

Por primera vez en su vida, Viktor Nikiforov no tenía algo que quería.

* * *

— ¡Woaaaa! ¡Esto está repleto de personas!

A penas al llegar Viktor salió del auto presuroso, presenciando las calles de moda del barrio japonés. Habían muchas personas aglomeradas en las tiendas, más jóvenes que adultos pero gente al fin al cabo. Por eso había tenido un buen presentimiento cuando ya nos íbamos acercando, sabía que se emocionaría mucho al estar aquí. Mi unido deseo es no perderlo.

— ¡S-Señor! — Sin embargo creo que ya lo había hecho. ¡Demonios! Y justo hoy que hay un evento de anime…

Mientras que pensaba eso, deje las cosas en el auto y me colgué la cámara al cuello buscándolo entre toda las personas. Me desespere cuando por accidente empuje a una señora y su niño. Me incline de disculpas tantas veces que al final creo que me lastime la espalda.

Al final, se me ocurrió la brillante idea de gritar su nombre y me di cuenta que estaba entrando en pánico.

— ¡S-señor Viktor!

No debí de ser tan egoísta con él. En todo el viaje hacia acá le ignore aun a pesar de que él hablo, quería iniciar una conversación para aligerar el ambiente pero no lo deje. Estaba enojado.

¿Pero enojado por qué?

No tenía ni idea, y era lo que más me frustraba. Primero me pide matrimonio, como si fuera un maniático y después llama ese tal Chris y se ponen a hablar ¡casi por más de 20 minutos! Si acaso él no es su persona especial entonces porque tiene que acudir a su llamado justo cuando lo rechace…

Espera…nononononono.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?! — las personas comenzaron a hacerme un espacio, y gracias a Dios que lo hicieron, porque me estaba asfixiando…me estaba ahogando. ¿Sera posible?

¿Yo celoso?

Pff. Patrañas.

— ¡Yuuri!

Una mano relució entre todo el montonero de gente y me jalo hacia él.

—Aww ¡perdóname! Habían unos increíbles peluches gigantes de pescado ¡Eran muy bonitos! Entonces le pedí uno al señor pero me dijo algo en japonés que no entendí y –

Seguía parloteando aun cuando me tenía entre sus brazos mientras que personas pasaban mirando atentamente. Algo discretos pero sorprendidos, tal vez por la belleza de mi acompañante o su imponente altura. No lo sabía, pero sin embargo sentía algo reconfortante en mi pecho.

Siempre había sido caluroso estar cerca de él pero su presencia ahora era mucho más acogedora, tal como para dejarme las mejillas rojas de la impresión.

Pronto me di cuenta que estaba oscureciendo así que las luces de los anuncios brillaron aún más. Los carteles en neón resplandecieron a espaldas de Viktor y trague saliva sintiendo una repentina vergüenza.

Como cuando nos encontrábamos en el santuario…

Era muy extraño…

—¡Vamos allá Yuuri! ¡Hay unas cosas extrañas que quiero ver!

No sabía si era pertinente hacerle saber que seguía enojado con él, pero me deje llevar. Ahora mismo no sabía ni que pensar, ni cómo organizar mis pensamientos, y solo cuando estaba con él sabía tranquilizarme….aunque también me ponía nervioso…

¡Esto es tan contradictorio!

* * *

Estábamos en una tienda de manga y anime. No estaba tan llena, pero si habían las suficiente personas como para llenar un pasillo por completo.

Desde hace un rato Viktor me había pedido la cámara para tomarse fotos con los desconocidos o más bien con los que estaban disfrazados haciendo cosplay. Mientras tanto estaba algo distraído viendo la nueva serie que había salido. Un anime de patinaje en hielo, parecía ser muy famoso por lo que oía.

— ¡Yuuriiiiii! ¡Oye Yuuuriiii! — Nadie más que él me llamaría tan escandalosamente. Gire por sobre mis talones acudiendo a su llamado y es ahí cuando estampo en mi cara un manga.

Y no cualquiera, uno Hentai.

— ¡A-Ah! ¡Baje eso señor Nikiforov! — ¡Por eso no quería traerlo aquí!

— ¿Eh? ¿Esto no es lo que le gusta a Yuuri? Esa mucama castaña me dijo que te gustaba esta clase de cosas— ¡Yuko! ¡No volveré a confiar en ti! —Y yo que pensaba que eras más tímido…. Ahora veo que solo eres un pervertido — Susurro en mi oreja despacio, su aliento caliente empapándome la piel. El manga pegado a pecho mientras que recordaba la vulgar portada que tenía.

— ¡N-No soy un per-pervertido! — Me aleje cubriéndome la oreja. Viktor sonrió abriéndolo y pasando las páginas lentamente.

—Vaya, que gráfico.

— ¡P-Podria dejar de ver eso! — Se lo arrebate de las manos enrojecido — Po- Podemos ver otras cosa-

— ¿Entonces a Yuuri le gusta esto? — Alzo un manga de caratula amarrilla con rosado chillon. Los protagonistas, dos chicos — Se ve algo interesante, pero está en japonés…Hm… voy a comprar-

— _Shinaide kudasai!_ – Grite devolviendo el manga al estante — _Watashi wa….—_ Dude viendo de soslayo los estantes— _Supōtsu ga sukidesu…_

— ¿Ah? — Viktor me miro con los ojos brillantes. Tanto así que aparte la mirada, apenas me daba cuenta que habida comenzado a hablar en japonés, y del escándalo que estaba haciendo para otros.

—M-Me gustan los de deportes…son entretenidos…

—Veo que salió uno nuevo ¿De qué trata? — Pregunto animadamente viendo los carteles promocionales

—Ah bueno, por lo que sé, es un chico que pierde un campeonato y –

Mientras que parloteaba sin detenerme, el albino entrelazo nuestros brazos sin que me diera cuenta y me llevo hasta la salida de la tienda escuchándome atentamente.

* * *

—Se ve interesante y por lo que veo su entrenador también es albino — Se señaló infantilmente — ¿Te recuerda a alguien?

Sus labios formaron un tonto corazón que me pareció muy gracioso al punto de que reía a cuestas de él. Su sonrisa era la de un completo idiota.

—Sí, aunque creo que el del anime es más frentonnnn….— Me reí nerviosamente. Rayos. Para sorpresa mía el albino se deprimió al instante bajando la mirada

—Ahh, es cierto…ya no puedo más…

—NO NO NO, EVERYTHING OK — Como vi que eso no lo ayudaría me incline hacia él— _Sumimasen!_ –Viktor levanto la mirada y sonrió satisfecho.

—Okay.¡Mira Yuuri! ¡Comida en palitos!

Me arrastro hasta unos de los establecimiento de comida olvidando lo anterior. Cuando estuvimos ahí fue cuando se puso a babear y mirar risueñamente la comida, y sin ni siquiera planteármelo, lo mire de reojo.

Por alguna razón me gustaría verlo más seguido, no sé. Cada vez que le hecho una ojeada lo veo diferente, como si tuviera algo atrayéndome.

Baje la mirada hacia sus labios y trague saliva. Tenía un dedo posado en ellos sin ninguna intención, sacando el labio inferior hacia afuera…wuaa se veían tan brillosos, tal vez usaba un brillo. Ahora que recuerdo, cuando estábamos viniendo hacia acá en el auto, en el camino él se detuvo en una tienda de cosméticos y después de unos minutos salió con una bolsa pequeña.

Supuse que no sería nada importante pero él la puso con mucho cuidado al lado del carro con otras bolsas.

¿Sera que compro algunos de esos labiales hidratantes? ¡Solo mírenlo! ¡Sus labios brillaban más que las luces a mis espaldas!

Mientras que pensaba eso, por un momento, quise tocarlos…solo un poco.

— ¡Yuuri!

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Q-Que?!

— ¿Qué es lo que huele tan delicioso? — Señalo el cartel que colgaba de arriba del establecimiento. Cuando leí el nombre de lo que quería me sonroje temblando de pies a cabeza

— ¡Katsudon!

—¡¿Y es rico?!

— ¡¿Si es rico?! — lo tome de las manos sintiendo su emoción fluir por venas — ¡Es la cosa más rica que probaras en tu vida!

Había enloquecido. Lo sabía ¡Pero es que hace tiempooo que no comía Katsudon!

— ¡Señor! ¡Sírvanos dos tazones de Katsudon! _Onegai!_ — Viktor me miro de una manera cómplice y yo le devolví la mirada.

—¿Cómo haces para agarrar los palillos Yuuri? — Pregunto mientras que mordía la chuleta de cerdo. Pero antes de responder mastique los que tenía en las mejillas y trague.

—Bueno…es algo que te enseñan desde niños – Empece mostrándole la postura — primero que todo, agarra con el pulgar y el dedo índice los palillos y después haz que el extremo ancho del palillo repose sobre el ángulo en el que el dedo pulgar y el índice se conectan.

Levante la mirada y una polilla voló cerca de su cabeza, no entendía nada de lo que decía.

— Mira debes de—

Suspire agarrando sus manos. Eran tan tersas que me detuve por un segundo pero proseguí. Le mostré suavemente como debía ser la postura y sentados en cojines que reposaban en el suelo con la mesa, eleve la mirada, haciendo que cada una conectara por un momento.

Como tenía sus manos entre las mías estábamos muy cerca, ah…de nuevo.

— ¡Y-Y bueno! Si-Si te sientes más cómodo puedes cambiar por el dedo anular y pulgar— me senté en mis tobillos de nuevo y repose las manos en mis regazo— N-No te preocupes si-

— _Amazing_! — Chillo destapando su tazón. El humeante vapor le mojo el rostro y yo aparte la mirada escandalizado — ¡Woah! Se ve increíble

—A-Adelante — Se aventuró a tomar la chuleta y trague saliva cuando dio el primer mordisco. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y un gran rubor apareció en sus mejillas ¿Fue demasiado?

— _Vkusno! —_ Me concentre tanto en el grito que había dado que no note el momento cuando ataco su comida. — ¡Que delicia! ¡Esto debe ser la comida de los dioses! — gimió masticando aún más rápido

—M-Me alegro que le gustara — sonreí apenado. Ahora éramos la atracción principal de todos

— ¿Comes esto todos los días? — Pregunto con los labios brillantes de grasa

—B-Bueno— Jugué con mis manos un poco debajo de la mesa — Mamá lo hace todas las noches pero ya no como tan seguido…

—¡Enserio! ¡¿Por qué?!Si es delicioso~

—T-Tiendo a engordar fácil — Ahora era el turno de Viktor para sorprenderse— A-Asi que solo lo hago en ocasiones especiales…

El albino tomo grácilmente un grano de arroz que descansaba al lado de su mejilla y asintió mirándome fijamente

—Aunque no me importaría ver a un Yuuri gordito. Seria...delicioso — Suavemente le dedico una mirada candente y poso su dedo acariciando sus labios.

No pude responder nada cuando la intensidad de su mirada me llego hasta la fibra más sensible de mi cuerpo. Me congele en su lugar sin despegar la mirada, era tan…apasionado.

— _Sumimasen —_ Una mesera llego e interrumpió el ambiente. Se veía apenada, casi tan roja como yo ahora — _Motto hoshīdesu? —_ La mire a ella rápidamente desviando por fin la mirada.

—N-No, _Arigatō —_ Me incline hacia ellas suavemente y ella me lo devolvió dirigiendo hacia la otra mesa.

—Yuuri— Su voz sonaba tan ronca. Casi como si se estuviera conteniendo— Salgamos afuera. —Susurro guiñándome un ojo. Después se levantó, palmeo sus rodillas y dejo dinero en la mesa saliendo como si nada.

Y yo como una abeja a la miel, lo seguí.

Era tarde. Muy, muy tarde. Estábamos en verano pero hacia frio en las noches. Así que estaba algo encogido atrapando el calor.

El sonido del agua goteando me hizo concentrarme en la fuente que estaba delante de nuestros ojos. Parecía de cristal, y tenía luces en el suelo que alumbraban cada chorro de agua que aparecía. El agua seguía un camino hacia abajo ondulante. Era gigante, y brillante, era muy bello.

—Vaya, es muy hermoso.

Cuando salimos del establecimiento paseamos viendo muchas cosas. Probando y enseñándole al señor Nikiforov demasiadas cosas. Tanto así que cuando supe que no alcanzaríamos a ir a _Shinjuku_ , quise llevarlo a un lugar muy bonito.

En el barrio _Shibuya_ había una fuente grande que estaba posada en el centro de la plaza, las personas paseaban cerca y se detenían a mirarlo. Era hasta entretenido.

—Sí, es muy hermoso— Asentí sin captar que su mirada estaba pegada a mi rostro y a mi sonrisa y a la dulce ambición de que no acabara esto —Oh ¿Tienes frio? Espera aquí — Antes de poder detenerlo desapareció de mi vista.

Y entonces cuando voltee la mirada a la fuente ya no sentí lo mismo.

Que extraño.

—Ten.

Se tardó unos pocos minutos pero había llegado. Tenía una gabardina en sus manos que también parecía un abrigo de color azul oscuro,

— Fui hasta el auto y de la cajuela saque un bolso y encontré esto, tal vez te quede un poco grande pero te servirá —Sus manos que irradiaban calor me rodearon el cuello y después sentí la prenda en mis hombros.

—N-No se preocupe. No necesita prestarme su-

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que te lo preste?

Pregunto sonriendo. Metí los brazos casi absorto a la gabardina y Viktor prosiguió a abrocharme los botones.

— Estas temblando de frio, puedes contraer un resfriado — Cada vez que hablaba algo de vapor salía de sus labios y sin pensarlo quería estar en contacto con ellos.

—P-Pero ¿Y usted? — Baje la mirada y observe lentamente como abrocho cada botón. Con un cariño y lentitud tan pulcra y clara que no pude hacer más que sonrojarme ante sus acciones. Que hombre tan extraño.

—Te sorprendería lo frio que es Rusia. Esta brisa no es ni la mitad de las tardes en San Petersburgo —Ah cierto. Es de Rusia. Así que allá hace más frio…mucho más frio…—Listo.

Era tan grande que el cuello me cubría la boca, tan grande que me llegaba a las rodillas, tan grande pero tan cálido. Con un olor a perfume masculino y a menta.

Pero también percibía un suave olor a flores silvestres y a pino, casi como si estuvieran pegadas a su piel. Se sentía…se sentía como si estuviera en un bosque en pleno invierno bajo una suave fogata.

Y no podía entenderlo. MI nariz estaba hundida en la mullida tela de seda y no podía dejar de imaginar cosas y enrojecer. Temblar de pies a cabeza al tener su olor impregnado aquí, cerca mio.

Quería acabar con esto ahora, no podía aguantar más

— ¡S-Señor Nikiforov! — Si no lo hacía viviría toda mi vida engañado — U-Usted actúa muy-

— ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide — Su voz me interrumpió, y en ese instante perdí el valor de continuar cuando lo vi esculcar algo en sus bolsillos — Quería darte esto.

Nos giramos y nos vimos a la cara mutuamente, en el momento justo cuando estire mi mano y sentí el suave contacto de una tela traspasar mis fríos dedos.

— Pensé en dártelo en el santuario pero…quería que fuera especial — No quería bajar la mirada, porque sentía que lloraría al instante. Asi que solo me lo lleve al pecho y mire el suelo

—Pe-Pero…el amuleto debería dárselo a su persona especial y yo-

— ¿Que dices? Tú eres mi persona especial

Las manos me temblaban sin parar, incluso después de que Viktor las agarrara entre las suyas y las apretara compartiendo de su calor.

—Yuuri, hoy ha sido un día genial.

Nos acercamos sin pensarlo, y éramos vistos por las millones de personas que caminaban a nuestro alrededor, sin embargo no podía despegar la mirada de sus manos y las mías juntas.

Que extraño.

—Yuuri.

Sus dedos entraron en contacto con mis labios y con un fino y sutil ademan me dedico un beso casto. Acariciándolos para que captara mi mirada veraniega en la suya celeste.

— Quisiera que esto se volviera a repetir— Los lentes me temblaron tanto como el labio cuando lo soltó. Paso la mano por mi mejilla y acaricio mis pómulos regalándome una tibia caricia.

Pasaron minutos en donde no pude responder, mi pupila trémula se encontraba con la suya, demasiado destellantes y brillantes como para apartarla.

— ¡E-Eh! P-Pero tengo mu-mucho trabajo y mis hora-horario no-

— Por favor— Me rogo suspirando en mi boca — Tal vez así me puedas llevar _a Shinjuku._

Agarro mis manos y las llevo a su boca, entonces me dio un dulce beso en los nudillos y mis rodillas chocaron entre si estremecidas

— ¿Qué te parece?

Mientras que veía su suave sonrisa a la luz de la fuente me sentía aún más extraño. Sin embargo era un extraño _Bien_.

Le devolví la sonrisa y asentí. Cuando lo hice pensamos lo mismo y dimos media vuelta agarrados de la mano sin notarlo bajo la dulce luna amarillenta.

* * *

 _ **(1)Es el edificio más sagrado en un santuario sintoísta.**_

 _ **(2)Son cuerdas de paja de arroz usadas para la purificación ritual en el sintoísmo.**_

 _ **(3)Es una serpentina de papel con forma zizageada, frecuentemente vista junto al shimenawa.**_

 _ **(4)** **De origen asiático, pero ampliamente extendido por todo el mundo, el crisantemo o flor de Septiembre es una flor hermosa y cargada de simbolismo. Significa una ofrenda en el día de lo difuntos.**_

 _ **(5)También conocido como "gato de la suerte" o "gato de la fortuna", es una popular escultura japonesa, la cual se dice que trae buena suerte a su dueño.**_

 _ **(6)** **Es una tarjeta de crédito de oro puro, decorada con 26 diamantes y una perla.**_

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo reviews**_

 _ **PINKDIAMOND4000:**_ _ **¡Me alegro que te gustara! Y sí 7v7 poco a poco el cariño va llegando~ JAJJAJA pobre Yuuri, lo engañaron feo xDDD, se froto contra las sabrosongas nalguitas del ruso ajjajaja xD ¡Sí! Son tan reservados y timidos 3 a mi me toco investigar todo eso para hacer el capitulo, Yuuri es nipon asi que hay que trasmitir su verguenza. ¡Viktor poco a poco se da cuenta!xDDD esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde asdsdad ¡Makkachin es un amor! xDTodo el mundo sabe que es una cosita esponjosa y linda :DD Bueno, no es que me incomode xD, es que me gusta el Yuuri pasivo ajajjaj, No puedo verlo como activo porque me da risa xDD, ¿Enserio? Todo eso es por andar viendo hard en MyReadingManga, siempre sirve la tecnica 7v7, muchas gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, bye~**_

 _ **Fujioka. Miyazono: ¡**_ _ **JAJAJAJ ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA! MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer 7v7 Chris JAJJAA quien sabe, de pronto(?) JAJAJ Espero te haya gustado este capitulo, adios~**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **¡¿Phichit es el amigo que quisiera tener pero alejado?! JAJJA xD Pobre Vitya 7v7 pero mira, tiene su recompensa despues del esfuerzo(?), poco a poco el amor va llegando ~ ¡Yuuri debe dejarse amar! D: Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos~**_

 _ **LFBC:**_ _ **¡Gracias por leer! espero que este te haya gustado este tambien xD, por cierto, eso si no lo sé :c no me acuerdo, esperemos que si(?)**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Hola dear! ¡Me alegra que te gustara! Tambien de creencias y hasta de pasos para orar xDD ¡MI fic educativo! JAJJA JJAJA tengo el meme perfecto para ese dicho, Viktor con un flecha en el corazón! JAJAJ Chris da excelentes consejos aajja jaxD csm. El solo lo hace para pasar mas tiempo con él 7v7 solo quiere eso assadad. ¡Y este capitulo tambien! Tiene dinero hasta para tener una tarjeta de oro xD Dios mio JAJAJ Hasta desnudo se ve exquisito 7v7 ¡Exacto~! Ya quisiera yo tener el mismo amor que estos dos xDd ¡Espero te haya gustado este capitulo! Ya vemos avances ¡Gracias por leer! Bye ~**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola corazones! ¿Como estan? :33 ¡Yo super feliz de traerles el capitulo YAIII! Ha sido agotador y no bromeo, 8000+ me han agotado mucho :c me duele la manito y ademas tuve que actualizar hoy, ¡Un miercoles! D: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER TODO ESTO 7V7 Y los espero hasta la proximaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Espero que les haya gustado 7v7**_

 _ **POR CIERTO, HOY DE PRONTO SUBO EL FIC NUEVO QUE YA ACABE KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ESTÉN ATENTOS 7V7**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber tu opinión! OwO**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	12. Mischief

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri ON ICE! no me pertenece**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, Corto :C, Trucos, y virtudes rusas 7v7**_

 _ **Al capitulo 7v7r.**_

* * *

Han pasado un montón de cosas que todavía no puedo terminar de creer. Nunca pensé que algo como esto le pasara a una persona como yo, y es que de igual forma sigue siendo difícil de creer. Trabaja con un salario lo suficiente para pagar todas mis necesidades básicas y no tengo ningún encanto que a otras personas le atraigan.

Enclenque, sin ningún sentido de la moda y una autoestima que por poco y toca los suelos en ocasiones, entonces ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué alguien se fijaría en mí?

— ¿Yuuri?

No puedo encontrarle una lógica, siento que estoy malinterpretando todo ¿Viktor Nikiforov me está coqueteando? O ¿Solamente tiene un apego hacia mi como amigo? Sin embargo si fuera la segunda sería muy extraño. Hemos tenido…algo más que roces, unos deslices que suben mucho de tono. Acercamientos famélicos y peculiares.

También hay momentos en donde comparo a las personas con el calor de Viktor, a veces cuando me encuentro con Phichit inevitablemente pienso que su calor corporal no se compara al ruso, es más, estar cerca de él parece como si estuviera al lado de una fogata. Su piel es tersa, y su calor te abraza con una ternura que te hace estremecer. Su mirada te atrapa y te lleva a una casa hogareña en pleno invierno, el chocolate hirviendo y las mantas encima de tu piel encerrándote en su calor.

Es verano todavía, pero creo que no me quejaría si pudiera estar a su lado

—¡Yuuri!

— ¡A-Ah! ¡S-Si! — Tan rápido como el grito vino, me desperté. Estaba recargado en el escritorio de mi amigo preguntándole sobre el correo de la señora Isabella. Extrañamente no se lo han dejado en su casa.

—Demonios, desde que sales con este sexy albino vives en las nubes ¿Acaso por fin…? — Las bromas de Phichit ya no me afectan como antes, pero eso no significa que me no avergüence por su actitud poco decorosa.

—Ya te dije que no estamos saliendo…

Todavía no entiendo porque es tanto su empeño en juntarme con él. ¿Acaso es muy obvio el hecho de que estamos juntos? ¿La gente pensara que somos algo más?

Eso explicaría porque cuando paso al lado de Yuko, ella se va corriendo sonrojada y también porque Otabek al venir en su turno de barman, me alza el dedo pulgar sin ninguna razón.

—Ajá sí.

Suspire y estampe mi cabeza en el escritorio. ¿Sería posible ignorar algo tan obvio? Creo que me atrae un poco…b-bueno no es normal que me ponga celoso cuando habla de su amigo Chris…o que guarde con tanto recelo el amuleto del amor que me dio.

Ahora que lo pienso…él dijo que yo era su persona especial. Aww estos extranjeros me confunden.

—Hey hey, no te me disperses — el tailandés chasqueo los dedos cerca de mi rostro y me regaño sutilmente — Yo sé que es difícil no pensar en él, pero quería preguntarle ¿Iras al evento de este viernes? — Fruncí el ceño intrigado y Phichit me señalo un cartel que estaba a sus espaldas —¿Iras o no? –

Me vi envuelto en una catástrofe mental. El gran evento no era nada más que la fiesta de cumpleaños de Minako, la mujer al _mand_ o de este lugar. Era una fiesta grande, repleta de licor y gente conocida. Como estaba destinada a hacerse en el salón principal del hotel, ya que además de eso teníamos varios salones vacíos en donde se organizaban eventos de interés común, todas las personas que se hospedaban estarían invitadas.

Claramente Minako-Sensei no era de esas mujeres que irían a un templo con su mejor kimono a rezar o seguiría la tradición de solo hacerlo al cumplir los 20 o 60 años correspondiente. Ella estaba más inclinada a las costumbres de los americanos, fiestas grandes con amigos, vino y diversión. Claramente algunos huéspedes no estaban de acuerdo, eran nipones con un gran respeto por la tradición, pero así como había de esos, estaban los forasteros que iban por pura curiosidad.

Ahora que lo meditaba, ella estaba haciendo esto porque le gustaban muchos esos hombres de Europa, era una mujer que sobrepasaba los 40,y yo no podía evitar apenarme ante su naturaleza. ¿Las personas tienen necesidades saben?

—No creo poder ir…Sabes lo que paso la vez pasada — Sí, esa _vez pasada_. El mismo día y el mismo evento. No recordaba nada…pero las fotos y evidencias decían mucho.

Todavía me sigo muriendo de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo es posible de que haya hecho un rap sobre lo increíble que es el vino?

— ¡Vamos Yuuri! ¡Fuiste el alma de la fiesta el año pasado! ¿Por qué no está también?

No caería en su trampa, yo sé que solo quiere verme ebrio para tomarme miles de fotos, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano y apuesto a que solo quiere aprovecharse del momento y subir esas miles de imágenes a internet para que todos vean al Yuuri borracho.

No me gusta ese tipo, sí, hablo de mi cuando no estoy en mis cabales. No pensé que con solo 3 copas me volvería así. Más atrevido, sin decoro. Creo que debería aceptar que es una pequeña parte mía que trato de no sacar a flote.

—Lo pensare, pero por si las dudas, no cuentes conmigo ¿Entiendes?

Agarre la correspondencia de la señora Isabella y gire por sobre mis talones. No sería tan tonto como para cometer el mismo error 2 veces, estaba seguro de eso y nadie me haría cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Después de entregar el correo mire la hora en mi reloj. Estábamos en pleno verano como ya había dicho y todo parecía volverse una locura. Demasiados forasteros venían a visitar Japón y como no, su capital también. No éramos el único hotel en Tokyo, pero si el cual muchas personas se inclinaban mejor. Claro que no era el único botones el día de hoy, pero eso tampoco decía que no tuviera labores, tenía mis momentos de descansos y no era precisamente uno de estos

—Yuuri.

Eran las 2 de la tarde con 35 minutos cuando estaba organizando la circulación de vehículos en la entrada del hotel y Leo se me acerco. Leo también era un mozo, aunque se inclinaba mejor a la mensajería y ahora que lo pensaba ¿Dónde estuvo cuando la señorita Isabella se quejó? Debería de acusarlo con Minako…

Ah no espera Katsuki, tú no eres ese tipo de persona…

—Leo, un huésped se quejó de que no le llevaron su correo, ¿En dónde estabas?

Teníamos un horario similar así que él tuvo que saber del problema mucho ante que yo, imposible que simplemente lo haya ignorado ¿Cierto?

—A-Am ¿Qu-Que estaba haciendo? — Se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisita nerviosa. ¿Por qué estaba así? Solo era una pregunta — A-Am buen…

—¿De qué hablan chicos?

Una suave voz nos interrumpió. Hacia nosotros venia Guang, un novato que venía de china. Era tímido al principio pero después de todo nos hicimos buenos amigos. Pero más que eso algo llamo mi atención, venia algo desorganizado, algunos botones de la camisa desabrochados y cabello despeinado, es como si un huracán hubiera pasado encima de él.

—G-Guang sería buena idea que te organices la camisa…— Susurre.

Tenía unas gotitas de sudor frio rozándome la piel, es cierto que era novato pero no tanto como para no saber el protocolo de vestimenta

— ¡S-Si! ¡Hahahah! — Mire a Leo confundido. Parecía a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa, además estaba más rojo de lo normal ¿Acaso tenía fiebre?

Me sentí culpable por un momento, tal vez esté enfermo y por eso no pudo cumplir con el mandado anterior, debería entenderlo, era americano y apenas y se salvaba con algo de inglés.

—Bueno ¿Querías decirme algo Leo? — Los dos estaban un poco acalorados, el verano les está haciendo fatal

—A-Ah S-Si — Voltio a verme algo aturdido y sonrió — Los huéspedes se están quejando de que hay un perro en el Onsen y –

— ¡¿Un perro?! — ¿No es posible cierto…?

—Sí un perro. Deberías ir a ver, está causando mucho alboro—

Antes de que terminara ya me estaba despidiendo. El único perro que vivía en este hotel era Makkachin, y eso que apenas podía creer que Minako dejara que se quedara. El hotel prohibía animales, pero aquí estaba, un poco de dinero y las reglas se olvidaran. A veces me pregunto que tan codiciosa puede ser Minako-Sensei.

Espero que haya exagerado con lo de "Mucho alboroto" no quiero verme es más problemas de los que estoy ahora.

* * *

En mi camino hasta allá, a lo lejos , pude escuchar varios murmullos que parecían más bien bramidos. Primero me adentre a las duchas y después al Onsen. De inmediato todos voltearon a verme. Era un Onsen masculino con una separación para mujeres también.

En ese momento miles de huéspedes me rodearon quejándose, todos me hablaban rapidísimo y en japonés siendo una confusión para los otros extranjeros que se sumergían en las aguas.

— _A-Ah O-Onegai (Por favor)_

Tener tantas personas hablándome a la vez nunca fue tan asfixiante. Entre en pánico cuando también comenzaron a hablarme en inglés. Había estado antes en este tipo de situaciones y la única forma de salir de ellos era inclinarse repetidas veces y tratar de calmar al cliente

Pero parecía que no funcionaba

— _Ma-Matte Kudasai (Por favor espere)_

Suspire tratando de separarlos de mí. Estaban desnudos y rodeándome, con ninguna intención de por medio pero si con las fuerzas como para ponerme nervioso e incómodo.

— _M-Matte—_ Y las cosas se pusieron aun peor. O eso pensé en el momento justo cuando fui empujado hacia atrás, no por alguien, más bien por un gran canino de pelaje marrón.

Makkachin me hizo caer de espaldas hacia las aguas termales. Escuche el agua salpicando por todas partes y después sentí la incomodidad de estar todo húmedo

— _Woof Woof._

Me recargue en la orilla y un lengüetazo me lamio todo el rostro. Mientras que salía y sentía como el frio se colaba por mi ropa, Makkachin parecía algo arrepentido. Comenzó a chillar de repente y a mover mi pierna derecha con su cabeza

—Ya, ya, no pasa nada.

Cuando le palmee la cabeza y el volvió a ladrar felizmente, levante la mirada y encare a todas las personas que reclamaban anteriormente. Sin embargo antes de poder escuchar o por lo menos atender sus quejas, una voz me corto

— ¡Yuu~ri!

Se oyó un compacto, sordo y lábil chapoteo. Voltee la mirada despacio aguantando la respiración y lo vi.

— Parece que traer a Makkachin no fue buena idea— Se rio, con una frescura carente de preocupación, ignorando las facciones de mi rostro, como mi ojo palpitaba en un tic nervioso y los puños se cerraban casi instantemente.

— Perdóname.

Su voz, tan ronca y tersa, el guiño acompañado con el brillo de sus dientes acendrados…eso me hizo olvidar que estaba completamente desnudo.

— ¡A-Ah! ¡Cu-Cúbrase! — era tan sinvergüenza. Mirándome asi, hablándome así, en esas fachas.

Con la mirada evitando tener alguna vista a su piel, trague saliva sintiendo las mejillas rojas y jadee al sentir la leve palpitación en mi pecho

— ¿Eh?

* * *

—Se lo he dicho muchas veces, MUCHAS

Lo arrastre fuera del Onsen hasta las duchas. Estaba cansado y estresado. La ropa se me pegaba a la piel, tanto la camisa, como el chaleco con botones y el pantalón y no, no podía quitarme ninguna prenda, a pesar de estar escurriendo como si fuera un trapo no debo de tentar mi suerte.

Mucho menos cuando tengo a Nikiforov mirándome.

—Si tiene alguna duda sobre el hotel pregunte, hay muchas personas que estarían dispuestas a responderle sus inquietudes

No tenía ni idea ¿Se lo tomaba en serio? Me veía como una completa cara de póker, graciosa pero que no me decía nada. Con el dedo en sus labios frunció ligeramente el ceño y se alzo de hombro

—Pero sabes~ — Alzo un dedo en el aire y sonrió— A mí solo me gusta preguntarle a Yuuri

— ¿Eh? ¡¿Q-Que significa eso?! — Odio cuando dice esas cosas. Me pone nervioso— S-Señor Nikiforov, solo téngalo en cuenta ¿Si? No siempre voy a ir para responder sus –

—Pensé que ya habíamos dejado las formalidades — Interrumpió tomándome de las manos — ¿Cierto Yuu~ri? —– Un espasmo recorría mi cuerpo cuando decía mi nombre de esa manera. Esto es malo, muy malo

—A-Ah…B-Bueno…— Estábamos muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración cerca de mis labios, se inclinaba cada vez más y no podía moverme

—Deberías quitarte eso, puedes contraer un resfriado —Balbucee algo que ni yo entendí y en un parpadeo ya no tenía mi chaqueta. Viktor la tomo entre sus manos y la estrujo con fuerza — Ves, está mejor ahora

— ¡D-Devuélvemela!

Por una razón había reglas de vestimenta, para dar una buena impresión a los nuevos huéspedes en primer lugar, pero claro, para mí existía otro motivo. La camisa debajo del chaleco era tan delgada como una simple camisilla de dormir. Y ahora que estaba mojado la misma se me pegaba al pecho de una manera asquerosa, ya que como el agua era caliente, lo mismo sentía yo ahora.

Era como si estuviera cubierto de sudor, pegajoso e incomodo

—No tienes porqu— Cuando volteo a verme se quedó en silencio. Su mirada celeste busco la mía cobriza y cuando la encontró bajo por mi cuello hasta mi pecho.

—O-Oye…— se había tomado de la barbilla con la mirada algo perdida— Viktor Oye— Intente distraerlo pero el solo se me quedo viendo, así que algo curioso baje la mirada y note como dos botoncitos sobresalían de la camisa.

Espera, eso eran mis…

— ¡A-Ah! ¡Viktor mis ojos están aquí! – Acune su rostro sin ninguna delicadeza y alce su mirada hacia la mía

— ¡¿Que está pasando aquí…?!

Apretuje sus mejillas y sus labios también lo hicieron, en una posición sugerente y las mejillas pintadas de un fuerte escarlata, Minako entro y se quedó pasmada en la puerta.

— Ah, ya veo — Solté rápidamente al albino sin notar como se agarraba las quijada algo ruborizado— No sabía que ustedes dos estaban…— Se mordió los labios alzando las cejas provocativamente explicándonos su punto

— ¡No, no, no! ¡Se equivoca!

—Si no me necesitan, entonces me voy~, adiós~

Viéndola irse y sin energías, me desinfle lábilmente y baje la mirada sin ninguna intención en el momento justo cuando la toalla alrededor de la cintura de Viktor se callo

OH POR DIOS.

— ¡A-AH! ¡ _Sumimasenn!_ — Le arrebate mi chaqueta y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. El mito de que los rusos la tenían grande no era falso.

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Fujioka. Miyazono:_** ** _¡Gracias por leer nena! Me alegra que digas eso 7v7, sabes que siempre actualizo los martes uvu. JAJJAJA el lemon xDD ahi que esperar haber que sucede xD. Soy su nueva maestra xD(?) AJAJAJJA Aqui aprenden de todo y yo tambien xD. Somos como puercos hundidos en la miseria xD ¡Ese Viktor deberia compartir! JAJAJAJ El ya hace yaoi 7v7 es rikolino en todos lo sentidos huehue. Leyendo Hentai xD ya sabemos que es un pervertido xD. No es nada, gracias a ti por leer~los rws me alimentan 7v7 espero que te haya gustado el capitulo~ nos vemos_**

 ** _LFBC : ¡Gracias pro leer! Espero este tambien te haya gustado, nos vemos~_**

 ** _Ninna Tendo:_** _ **Te veo mas en wattpad cariño xDD ¡Yo tambien lo adore! Aunque me costo una hostia corregirlo xD Uff mi amiga es muy buena para mi xD menos algunas JAJJAJ esas si son tremendas 7v7 Jjjaja que le compre TODO LO QUE QUIERA 7V7 HSTA rancho, transporte y uff, hijos xD okno xDD. Exacto, debe enamorarlo a la antigua 7v7. JAJAJ es por el afrodisíaco! ajajaj xD muchas gracias a ti por leer~**_

 _ **PINKDIAMOND4000:**_ _ **Te entiendo :'c yo me tome toda la tarde del martes y lo publique el miercoles porque me quede hasta las 11 de la noche corrigiendo. ¡Me alegra que te gustara! Ese tipo esta desesperado xD. Es que fue repentino, hasta para mi xD De hecho esta en negación ahora, no lo puede aceptar xD ¡chris JAJAJAJ EL CONSEJERO DEL AÑO! xD Ya lo actualice, espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Hola dear! Chris es buenisimo cagandola y Viktor tambien xDD él le sigue como perro faldero a la catastrofe JAJAJX XD ¡TARJETA DE ORO CON DIAMANTES Y UNA PERLA! JAJAJ AQUE MÁS XD,Yo tambien quiero un Viktor, pero creo que tendria que vender mis organos xD Obvio, Viktor ya queria matrimonio y luna de miel 7v7r. Hasta le pego por estar de mamon huheuheu. ¡JAJAJ no es nada! Yo les enseño de todo 7v7 Yo soy su maestra, yo aprendo y ustedes tambien uvu jajasjjjasj. Que lindo es su amor, tengo invidia xD ¿Cuando llegara mi Viktor? JAJJJAJJA Su caprichos son inimaginables~. ¡CAE ANTE EL CULO DE ...okno xD cae ante ese tierno albino idiota xD. Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado, bye~**_

* * *

 _ **¡NENES! Muchas gracias por leer. No olviden que estoy publicando un nuevo fic llamado "En la colina de amapolas" Ademas de la actualización de réquiem. ¡Ah y! ¡MAÑANA CUMPLE AÑOS EL CERDITOOOOOOOOOOO! *SACA CONFETI***_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! OwO**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	13. Peggy—Chan

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, idiomas diferentes, ternura, corto y apodos(?)_**

 _ **Al fic. OwO**_

* * *

—Eres un viejo asqueroso.

Cuando Yuuri salió despavorido, Viktor regreso al onsen con una sonrisita que a nadie en la faz de la tierra le podía quitar. Incluso si se trataba de ese chiquillo ruso, Yuri Plisetsky.

— Tch, no sé ni porque demonios vine aquí con ustedes.

Las gruesas risas varoniles inundaron el lugar cuando el albino se sumergió en el agua para luego ponerse la toalla blanca en la cabeza y relajar sus músculos mientras que Chris reía jocosamente

—Estas que vomitas arcoíris y dulces Viktor— El nombrado se alzó se hombros sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro— Aunque bueno, ese chico no está nada mal…tienes sus buenos atributos — el rubio se cubrió los ojos con la toalla enfurecido por la conversación.

—No sé cuánto tiempo pueda estar conteniéndome Chris~ —Chillo desinflándose en el agua — Es muy inocente y no lo nota, pero cada vez me provoca más. No pensé que conquistar a alguien fuera tan difícil.

—Bueno, ten en cuenta que te ve como Viktor Nikiforov, no como el gerente del banco más prestigioso de Rusia.

El corazón del ruso latió rápido ante esa declaración. Era cierto, y estaba tan contento de que fuera así.

—No sabes cómo quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos y abrazarlo tan fuerte hasta llenarme de su esencia, awww, ¿Sabes que me conto esa mucama? Que antes estaba gordito, ¿Te lo imaginas? Su tripita debe de ser tan suavecita, he tocado sus mejillas y son tan esponjosas, tengo una debilidad por su piel, Aww Chris~ además cuando sonríe se le forman unos adorables hoyuelos en las comisuras de los labios, es tan-

— ¡Carajo! ¡Ya cállate! ¡Me harás vomitar aquí!

Yuri se levantó cubriéndose la retaguardia y señalo despectivamente al albino. Toda su palabrería de enamorado le provocaba dolor de cabeza ¿Es que no podía dejar de ser más asqueroso?

— _Haha_ , calmate Yurio.

Una risilla ronca sobresalió de los labios del ruso y después se puso la toalla en los ojos tirando su cabeza hacia atrás

—¿Por qué mejor no nos hablas de tu noviecito?

Plisetsky chasqueo la lengua viéndose acorralado, hizo el ademan de salir del onsen pero Chris lo acorralo y Viktor también

—¿Qué es lo que hacía…?

—Es DJ

— ¡Aw! El hace esos remix geniales — Se emocionó Viktor — Lo he visto pero es un poco Dark, viste de negro y es muy serio, es como-

—Si estuviera estreñido — Completo él suizo riendo

— ¡Exacto! ¿Cómo un gatito como tú se juntó con semejante lobo? Si tu abuelo se dier-

—¡Primero que todo, a ustedes les importa una mierda mi vida! Segundo…Otabek es solo un amigo… -

—Así que se llama Otabek…—Susurro Giacometti coquetamente picando las mejillas sonrojadas del ruso menor— Dime…es bueno en la-

— ¡¿Por qué verga siempre estás pensando en esas porquerías?! ¡Cochino! — Yuri estuvo a punto de levantarse para irse, esta vez con éxito, pero Viktor lo detuvo.

— ¡Ah! Espera, quiero tomarme una foto, Yakov insiste en saber si _"Estamos bien"_

— ¡¿Tomarnos una foto aquí?! Además de traer a tu estúpido perro — Apunto a Makkachin que estaba afuera, específicamente en los baños siendo custodiado por un chico — ¡También traes tu celular! ¿Acaso tienes bolsillos mágicos o que caraj-

—Ya, ya deja de quejarte—– Lo apuro Chris tomándolo de los hombros — Sera del torso para arriba, nada revelador~ — Ronroneo poniendo incomodo al pequeño ruso

—Ya que.

Gruño cruzándose de hombros. Viktor se hizo al lado derecho del rubio y Chris al izquierdo, el primero haciendo el signo de paz con las manos y sonriendo cálidamente, el segundo mandando un beso a la cámara con un dedo en sus labios sensualmente y el ultimo, Yuri Plisetsky, apretando la quijada.

Cuando se tomó la foto, el ruso menor se zafo de su agarre y se fue a zancadas grandes.

—Siempre tan huraño — Destaco el albino suspirando— Bien, creo que ya es mucho por hoy, bye bye Chris~

—Ah, espera — Lo detuvo — ¿Sabes de esa fiesta que habrá en el hotel?

—¿Fiesta? — Cuestiono con un dedo en los labios. Yuuri no le había comentado nada

—Sí. Creo que es la fiesta de la gerente.

Viktor se sujetó la barbilla pensando. ¿La había visto antes? Si era el caso, ya se le había olvidado quien era

—Oh ¿Y tú iras?

—Obvio. ¿Quién crees que calentara a todos? — Viktor sonrió tomándole el doble sentido. Con Giacometti siempre era asi—¿Tu no?

—Hmm depende. — Siseo— Si mi cerdito va yo también, si no, no.

Solo le basto procesar lo que dijo y estuvo de acuerdo. ¿Que sería una fiesta sin Yuuri? Había ido a muchas y a pesar de ser el centro de atención, nunca se divertía.

— Oh, puedo ir a preguntarle. — Dijo maravillado.

No es que necesitara excusas para hablar con Yuuri, pero si podía invitarlo y convérselo, estaba seguro que sería una de las mejores veladas que tendría

—Suerte en tu conquista entonces.

Viktor se despidió y salió mientras que Chris se ponía la toalla en la cabeza y se hundía en el onsen viendo como todos los otros huéspedes huían graciosamente de ellos.

— ¿Dónde estará Georgie? — Por lo que recordaba, habían venido todos, como es posible que-

—Entonces ella me dijo que no quería estar conmigo y…y yo…

A lo lejos escucho un lloriqueo y no le basto ver para saber que era él. Se encontraba entre las separaciones con las chicas hablando por una rendija.

Parecía un pervertido a la vista de otros pero para Chris se veía como Romeo hablando por el otro lado de la ventana con su Julieta.

Era tan dramático.

* * *

Su descanso para ir a almorzar se estaba acercando, sin embargo primero tenía que cumplir el pedido del huésped de la habitación 621. Por esa razón estaba en el restaurante de Takeshi, hablando sobre el platillo que demandaba la persona y el tiempo en que lo quería.

Nishigori asintió y puso a todos sus cocineros a trabajar, incluyendo a ese nipón de cabello bicolor. Aunque había algo extraño en él desde hace algún tiempo. Enrojecía cuando lo veía y trataba de ocultarse, tenía una idea del porque pero le parecía un poco absurda…

Aunque no tenía una relación muy cercana con Minami, eso no quería decir que su rechazo le gustara, es más, todavía pensaba si en verdad Kenjiruo lo miraba como un ejemplo a seguir.

Se despidió lo más pronto posible y salió de la cocina dispuesto a comer el almuerzo que su madre le había preparado. No era tan de lujo como podían creer algunos, los empleados comían en una pequeña sala de descanso adquirida también una cafetería que solo vendía café y bocadillos. Muy simple la verdad

Su escape iba a ser exitoso, o de hecho ni pensaba en eso, hasta que una voz de llamo su atención

— _Je veux le plat de thon Takaki **(1)**_

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda. La voz podía reconocerla a kilómetros pero ¿En francés? ¿Viktor hablaba ruso, inglés y francés?

¿Qué clase de sorpresas oculta?

— _Immédiatement_

A unos centímetros de tocar la puerta para salir de la cocina, lo miro de reojo. Estaba sentado en una mesa apartada con vista hacia afuera. Vestía una camisa en v con los primeros botones desabrochados color azul y bermudas con un corte _slim fit **(2).**_ Quería apartar la vista…pero es que se veía tan guapo. Con ropas tan simples pero que se veían tan caras en él, con gafas oscuras enredadas en su cabello y degustando de su vino carmesí con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

En la muñeca tenía un reloj que parecía de oro, al igual que sus gafas…las orillas también lo parecían.

 _¿En serio?_ Pensó atónito.

Iba a dar media vuelta y olvidarse del palpitar de su corazón un momento, _eso quiso hacer_ , hasta que entre el rabillo del ojo, el albino alcanzara a ver una cabellera oscura y un trasero que s le hacía irreconocible no conocer.

— ¡Yuuri~!

Se palmeo el rostro frustrado tratando de ignorarlo, sin embargo cuando dio un paso hacia afuera Viktor se levantó riendo y comenzó a agitar su brazo mientras que seguía gritando su nombre

— ¡Yuuri~!

Avergonzado giro la cabeza y lo noto, parecía rodeado de corazones, con una sonrisa encantadora que a más de una dama hizo suspirar. Las pestañas rizadas de su rostro abrazando cálidamente sus pómulos, con un tinte rosáceo que parecía imaginario a sus ojos.

 _Kamisama…tasukete_

Para acallar sus llamados no tuvo de otra que acercarse a zancadas, se cubrió el rostro con una mano abochornado y lo miro con el ceño fruncido

—Veo que te cambiaste de ropa — Detallo mirándolo con una sonrisa jocosa, casi de burla

—No podía andar solamente con esa camisilla…está en el protocolo

Iba a saltarse el tema de que ese uniforme que usaba era uno de repuesto mucho más pequeño que el anterior, por lo tanto, más apretado e incómodo.

Tenía miedo que al solo agacharse el pantalón se le rompiese.

— ¿Ya almorzaste?

— ¿Eh? N-No per-

— ¡Mesero~!

Entro en pánico en el momento cuando empezó a llamarlo, precipitadamente se sentó al otro lado de mesa y agarra su mano alzada jadeando

— ¡V-Viktor! D-Déjalo así….no hay necesitad de –

—Tienen Katsudon. —Su tripa sonó sin misericordia y el albino ensancho su sonrisa — Déjame invitarte a almorzar, una recompensa por haber aceptado hacerme el tour el otro día

Estaba que moría por querer cambiar la palabra " _Tour_ " Por " _Cita_ " pero si tenía que ir lento con el nipón, tendría que hacerlo.

—P-Pero… —Su mirada azul no aceptaba excusas y su sonrisa brillosa por algún labial hidratante tampoco —Esta bien…-

Viktor pidió el platillo a pesar de que no estuviera en el menú (Ser millonario tiene sus privilegios) y mientras que traían su pedido y el de Katsuki, quiso empezar una conversación.

— ¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí?

Alzo la mirada apenado. Cuando volteaba a ver a los comensales le daba la idea de que era el consentido de un hombre rico

Como si fuera una clase de… _Sudar Daddy._

¿Ah?

—A-Ah…bueno — Trago saliva nerviosamente — Desde hace unos años señor.

—Yuuriiiii

— ¡A-Ah! Perdón, Viktor — Se corrigió

—Oh ¿Y tus padres? ¿Vives con ellos no?

—Sí, vivo con mamá, papá y una hermana. Solo que ellos se encargan del negocio familiar

— ¡¿En serio?! — Su emoción le había tomado desprevino — ¿Que hacen?

—M-mi casa es un tipo de Onsen… — Viktor ladeo la cabeza confundido — Osea, como esas aguas termales que tomo hoy….

— ¿Y les va bien?

Nikiforov no era un completo desconocido, pero hablarle de su familia…además de lo que pasaba en su vida personal…¿Por qué se sentía en la necesidad de que supiera todo de él?

—No tanto…asisten extranjeros más que todo, pero no les va tan bien…aún más cuando murió Vicchan…¿Sabes? Yo tenía un perro como el tuyo, era un caniche muy lindo, era un Toy así que no era tan grande como Makkachin, pero era igual. Tierno, adorable, juguetón…a veces me da nostalgia cuando estoy con Makkachin, el olor a perro me trae muchos recuerdos…

Alzo la mirada intentado buscar sus ojos pero esta vez los encontró empapados de lágrimas.

— ¡A-Ah! ¡S-Señor! — Miro hacia los lados entrando en pánico y descubrió lo raro que lloraba el ruso.

Eran lagrimas delgadas que caían de lleno en la mesa, sus facciones no daban tristeza, daban más bien risa, eran como un lloriqueo falso.

Por curiosidad se acercó lentamente y corrió su flequillo albino, vaya ¿Era tan hermoso incluso cuando lloraba?

Una suave risa se le escapo, era un hombre millonario, de por hay unos 27 años y lloraba como un niño.

—Nunca había escuchado una historia tan triste.

verdad es que la historia lo era, pero el rostro del nipón al contarlo lo era más. Tal vez por eso se dejó llevar un poco.

— Adopte a Makkachin desde que era un cachorro, ha estado conmigo desde toda mi adolescencia y en verdad no sé qué haría sin él…-—Suspiro recargando el rostro en sus dos palmas.

Makkachin ya era un perro adulto, una saludable por supuesto, pero casi entrando a la vejez, no quería pensar en eso tan precipitadamente pero, tal vez terminaría como el pobre Yuuri algún día

—No hay duda de ello…. Usted lo consiente mucho ¡I-Incluso su pelaje es muy suave y esponjoso! —Las mejillas de Yuuri enrojecieron y una sonrisa deslumbro por sus labios maravillando al albino— El dio que lo lleve a su sesión olía a vainilla, además es muy juguetón y cariñoso…le cai-caigo m-mu-muy b-bie-

Y Justo cuando había empezado hablar, una mano se deslizo hasta la suya, fue realmente breve pero mientras que tartamudeaba y sudaba excesivamente, Viktor entrelazo sus dedos y apretó su mano sin quitarle la mirada

—Oh ¿En serio?

Trago grueso y asintió. Su tacto era cálido como siempre, pero el mismo le parecía tan íntimo que sentía que explotaría del bochorno en cualquier momento.

Se quedaron así por unos segundos y Yuuri todavía no descifraba la mirada del albino. Parecía algo embobado o embelesado, como si mirara el horizonte desde un balcón.

Sus manos juntas se volvieron pegajosas y sabía que era su culpa. Era verano, hacía calor, el nerviosismo que tenía encima lo hacia sudar de más…pensó que quizás a Viktor le asqueaba, sin embargo le regalo un suave apretón y entonces un latido ataco su corazón sin piedad cuando alzo la vista y su mano acunando su rostro le mostro la más dulce de las miradas.

— _Voici vos commandes_

Por inercia se separó cuando llego el mesero dejando los platillos en la mesa. Viktor sonrió recibiendo la comida y agarro los cubiertos oliendo el platillo. Cuando empezó a comer, Yuuri miro el tazón de Katsudon y se deleitó con su aroma sintiendo un cosquilleo en su estómago.

Agarro los palillos que descansaban a un lado de los otros utensilios y comenzó a comer perdiendo un poco la compostura. A este paso subiría de paso si no se cuidaba

—Ah, por cierto Yuuri

Deja a medio camino una chuleta de cerdo y levanto la mirada con las mejillas llenas y granos de arroz en la comisura de los labios. Tal vez estaba muy absorto pero él albino desde hace rato lo ha estado viendo comer con un rostro enamoradizo y tonto

— ¿Tu iras a la fiesta?

—¿F-Fiesta?

—Sí, escuche que habrá una este viernes ¿Tu iras?

Se quedó callado por unos momentos masticando lentamente. ¿Qué le podría decir? ¿Que si iría? La verdad es que no tenía ganas…

—B-Bueno…la verdad no sé… —Nikiforov empino la copa hacia sus labios sorbiendo del vino y cerró los ojos — ¿T-Tú iras? —A este paso ya no había manera de que no lo tuteara.

—Eso depende — Comento divertidamente

— ¿De qué? –

—De si vas claro.

No le gustaba que bromearan así…pero sus facciones jocosas y serias le decían que no era una mentira.

¿Era verdad? ¿Era el único motivo por el cual quisiera ir?

—N-No entiendo…

—En verdad deseo ir…así que cuento con que estarás ahí ¿Si?

No tuvo tiempo de responder. Viktor se limpió la boca con un pañuelo y se levantó de la silla dispuesto a irse

—E-Espera tu comid-

La palabra quedo a media cuando vio el plato vacío, vaya, que rápido.

—Nos vemos _Ko-bu-ta-Chan~_ — Una mano le despeino los cabellos gentilmente y entonces cuando reacciono se dio cuenta

¡¿Lo acababa de llamar cerdito?!

* * *

 _ **(1)**_ ** _Quiero un plato de atún Takaki_**

 ** _(2)_** _**El término "Slim" significa delgado o estrecho y "Fit" Significa ajuste. Así que se podría traducir como**_ _ **Traje Ajustado.**_

 _ **(3)**_ ** _Aquí están tus órdenes_**

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Ninna Tendo:_** _ **¡Hola dear! ¡Gracias por siempre dejarme un lindo review! :3 ¡JEJEJ! ¡Lo sé! Esta loquito xD Uyuyuy pues 7v7 esta vez no sera una obligación, si no mas bien le da a escoger a Yuuri si desea ir, después de todo, lo espera. Y es peor, porque cuenta con la confianza del albino 7v7 veremos que sucede. ¡la vieja confiable! ¡La frente que brilla! xDDD ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos~**_

 ** _Deysi-zg501_** _ **¡Todo por el amor al porky! xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero este capitulo también te haya gustado 7v7, bye~**_

 _ **VannGP:**_ _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me encante que te encante 7v7, todos amamos a Viktor YAIIIIIIIIIIII~ Ay gracias 3 ¿Es tu cumpleaños? OWO WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ¡Espero que hayas cumplido muchos mas! ¡Cumplis un dia antes que Yuuri! Ay que lindo UvU. Espero verte de nuevo, adios~**_

 _ **AsahiDragneel7:**_ _ **¡JAJAJ! Que bueno que te rieras uvu ¡Oh! Actualizo todos los martes, y tranquila 7v7 todo a su tiempo huehue, espero te haya gustado este capitulo ¡Nos vemos!**_

 _ **LFBC:**_ _ **Yuuri es un imán de problemas y de hombres xD. ¡Espero te haya gustado este capitulo! Muchas gracias por leer~ espero verte de nuevo, adios~**_

 _ **PINKDIAMOND4000:**_ _ **¡Nada es fácil! xD**_ _ **Uff, Viktorconda esta hambrienta 7v7, muchas gracias por leer~ espero verte de nuevo, byebye~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Hola darling! ¡Me alegro que te gustara! xDD Corticos pero lindos 3 Usted ya deberia saberlo 7v7, unos lindos pezoncitos rosaditos JAJJAJJ JAJAJAJ SE LE CAYO XDDDD, uff ahora se preguntara como eso entrara(?) 7v7r :'v es tonto, pero es un amor ay jajajaja xD tu ya sabes, solo hay que esperar huehue 7v7 ¡Gracias por leer! ¡NOS VEMOS~!**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola nenes! ¡Uff! Pense que no actualizaría D: no actualice réquiem y no tengo perdón de Dios :c Ayer estuve tan ocupada, sorry chicos, ¡Prometo actualizar el próximo lunes! Ya casi salgo de vacaciones uff ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo!**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! OwO**_

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	14. Sweet Dreams

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, lime+16, toqueteos accidentales 7v7 y corto :c_**

 _ **Al capitulo.**_

* * *

— _¿Lo puedes sentir Yuuri? Como entro lentamente en ti…_

 _Un gemido burbujeo entre sus labios y arqueo la espalda pegando aún más el rostro en la almohada. Sentía el miembro de Viktor entrar en su interior lentamente, abriéndose dentro de él, agarrando sus caderas con demandante fuerza y dejando un largo rastro de besos húmedos en su columna que lo hacían estremecer._

— _¡Ah! ¡Nhg!_

 _Apretó las sabanas con fuerza y sintió como entraba de golpe. Jadeo babeando el cojín que tenía en manos y las embestidas empezarpn. Sonrojado hasta las orejas, sintió un cálido beso en la nuca y después un rápido movimiento que lo obligo a voltearse._

— _Mirame Yuuri, Quiero ver como gimes mi nombre y te estremeces, por favor muéstramelo todo._

 _Sus piernas temblaban y se crispaban mientras que las embestidas se volvían erráticas. Oh, como temblaba. Avergonzado y con la espalda pegada al pecho del albino, sintió como agarraban sus piernas y besaban sus mejillas tocando en su interior un punto dulce que causaba que viera estrellas en donde no existían._

— _Yuuri esta tan sexy el día de hoy~_

 _Unos dedos retorcieron sus pezones y gimió sonoramente lloriqueando. Por dentro se sentía caliente, sentía que quemaba, como lo asfixiaba el ambiente, la saliva pegándose a su paladar cada que separaba su labios para gemir de placer._

— _Dilo Yuuri, Di que me amas_

 _Un espasmo le hizo crispar los dedos y se escogió apretando su interior deliciosamente. Sintió una caricia en sus muslos y jadeo cuando Viktor mordió su hombro dejando una bonita marca de chupetón_

— _Y-Yo A-Amo a Viktor_

 _Llevo su cabeza hacia atrás y escucho como el chapoteo de sus pieles hacían ruido por toda las cuatro paredes. Sus testículos golpeaban la pelvis del ruso y se sentía desfallecer de la vergüenza. Bajaba y subía por su miembro con maestría mientras que sentía en su interior un ardiente sentimiento que le provocaba un candente y acogedor apretón en el pecho._

— _D-Dilo de nuevo_

— _¡A-Amo a V-Viktor — Respiro profundo cuando las posiciones cambiaria y lo vio directo al rostro. —Te amo…_

 _Acogió sus mejillas y el ruso beso las palmas de su mano mirándole con un resplandor en el rostro que le quemaba las entrañas con algo tibio y difícil de describir. Parecía a punto de decir algo, y él lo quería escuchar de su boca y oír su melodiosa voz en su oreja. Lo quería todo_

— _Despierta Yuuri —Arqueo una ceja confuso y todo empezó a ve_ rse borroso — _Yuuri…_

— ¡Despierta Yuuri!

Se levantó agitado y a consecuencia se estrelló en el suelo. Su cabeza rebotando fue lo más gracioso que había visto Mari, su hermana, en todo el día.

— Yuuri, mamá hace rato te está llamando, vas tarde al trabajo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿T-trabajo?! — Se levantó del suelo bruscamente y busco con la mirada la toalla y sus sandalias

—Sí, son las 8:46am. —No quiso tener conocimiento de la hora porque sabía que causaría en él, sin embargo, ahí estaba. — ¡El desayuno queda tapado en el comedor!

Entro en pánico y corrió como un maniático hasta el baño quitándose la ropa rápidamente. Luego, algo extrañado frunció el ceño y miro hacia abajo.

—Dios mío…

Avergonzado se metió a bañar y abrió el chorro de agua. Su erección estaba tan henchida y febril que no podía evitar pensar que era un total pervertido. Otra vez ese sueño ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Cómo es posible que este soñando en hacerlo con el señor Nikiforov?

Ruborizado hasta el cuello giro la llave del baño y cambio el agua por fría. Tal vez un chapuzón gélido le quitaría tanta cachondearía que tenía encima.

* * *

— ¡Wow! ¿Tienes hambre o sueño?

Bostezo por décima vez y su mejor amigo, Phichit Chunalont abrió los ojos asombrado. Unas grandes ojeras habitaban sus ojos y una apariencia desaliñada le quitaba todo el encanto que debería de tener un mozo ante sus huéspedes.

—Digamos que tuve algunas…pesadillas — Contesto simplemente mientras que se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa

— ¿Pesadillas? —Repitió el siamés incrédulo — ¿Pesadillas con quién?

Descaradamente le codeo las costillas y alzo las cejas en un acto sugerente. Lo más normal sería negarlo y apartarse, pero como era más que cierto, no pudo evitar abochornarse

—¡A-Ah! ¡C-Claro que no..!

Chunalont se cruzó de brazos nada convencido y sonrió jocosamente adivinando el nerviosismo de su compañero

—Vamos, no lo niegues — Se acercó hasta su oído y mira hacia los lados comprobando que no hubiera nadie—Todos podemos imaginar cosas malas ~— El tono lascivo que utilizo le puso los pelos de punta. Rborizado se cubrió la oreja y respiro profundo a punto de provocar un alboroto

— ¡Y-Ya t-te dije que n-no pasa nada! — Gruño exasperadamente causando que su tailandés amigo solo rió

—Está bien está bien, cambiemos de tema

Llevo un auricular a su oreja y se recargo en el escritorio con su palmas, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Iras a la fiesta de Minako? — Frunció el ceño notablemente confundido. ¡¿Era hoy?! ¿Ya estaban en viernes? Dónde estaba su cabeza dios mío.

Antes de contestar se tomó unos segundos que parecieron minutos ¿Iría? Viktor le había pedido ir pero ¿En verdad lo haría? Se le hacía difícil imaginarse en esa fiesta. Tal vez no recordaba la anterior, pero si algunas partes de las que no estaba orgulloso de contar.

¿Podría dar la excusa de que estaba enfermo….? No espera, ya había venido a trabajar.

—No lo sé…

El moreno suspiro cansinamente, luego lo miro por encima de su ordenador encima del escritorio y sonrió, él ya se esperaba esa respuesta de seguro

— ¡Vamos! Si vas harás muy feliz a Minako, tal vez hasta consigas un aumento— Sí claro, como si el tema fuera de trabajo— ¿Por qué tan indeciso en ir? ¿Por lo que paso el año pasado o-

—Phichit, el señor Nikiforov me pidió que fuera— Se quedó callado por un largo tiempo. Sorprendido, tal vez anonado, pero sin quitar esa sonrisa brillante de sus labios

— ¡Ahí esta! ¡Debes de ir! — Sabía que diría eso. — ¿No crees que se pondrá triste si no vas? –

Triste…imaginarse su cara deprimida nunca había cruzado su imaginación, es más, siempre era sonrisas y felicidad, no podía ni imaginárselo, sin embargo pensarlo así…y por raro que pareciera… le arrugaba el corazón con fuerza

—Déjame pensarlo un poco más…

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a meditar lo que le dijo, además de sus propios sentimientos. ¿Gustar? Es cierto que se siento extraño con él…además ya han pasado la raya de solo huésped y empleado…¿Debería de aceptar tan fácilmente que le gusta el señor Nikiforov? ¿A tal punto de tener sueños húmedos?

 _No lo sé pero…estar a su lado no suena tan mal…_

A pesar de que confirmara que es su persona "Especial", es fácil pensar que solo quiere algo a cambio. Ósea, es un hombre que lo tiene todo ¿Por qué iría detrás de un hombre que se gana un mínimo? ¿Se aburriría con el tiempo? Podría aceptarlo. Pero no había constancia que sería para siempre

Mientras que pensaba detenidamente lo que estaba pasando, se chocó con alguien en los pasillos. Apenado levanto la mirada y se inclinó para pedir disculpas encontrándose con una cabellera rubia que reconocía muy bien.

—S-Señor P-Plisetsky… ¿S-Se le of-ofrece algo? —El rubio le escaneo rápidamente y repentinamente desvió la mirada con un tinte rosáceo en sus mejillas — ¿S-Señor?

— ¡No soy ningún señor maldición! ¡Tengo 15!

Su grito repentino logro que el nipón se sobresaltara, algo asustado asintió velozmente y escucho como chasqueaba la lengua.

— S-Solo quería saber…— Lo vio tragar saliva y se rasco la cabeza confundido – Solo…tch, ¡Solo quería saber dónde está Otabek maldición! – Aturdido sonrió flojamente y suspiro

—B-Bueno, l-lo que pasa es que a Otabek le cambiaron el horario y no está hoy hasta las 6 de la tarde —Plisetsky apretó los puños con una gran vena sobresaliendo de su frente

—Con razón…hoy me prometió que me enseñaría a tocar la caja de mezclas…. — Susurro para si mismo siendo escuchado por Yuuri el cual solo asintió nerviosamente— Tch, gracias tú...

Miro la placa de metal que tenía en el pecho y cuando leyó el nombre entorno los ojos trazando una cara de asco en toda su juvenil cara. — Cerdo — El sobrenombre solo logro que el pelinegro resoplara y frunciera el ceño. Era un crio, era de esperarse.

Lo que no sabía era que Yuri si lo conocía, Viktor no más hacia que más hablar de él, porquerías romanticonas que le hacían vomitar.

Yuuri lo vio cruzar por el pasillo derecho y recordó algo. Podría haberlo llamado cerdo pero tampoco era tan malo.

—Espera — Lo detuvo llamando su atención mientras que sacaba el móvil — Tengo el contacto de Otabek ¿Quiere que te lo-

— ¡Sí! — Retrocedió cuando sintio que el chico se le lanzaría encima. Se mantuvo expectante con el móvil en la mano y alzo una ceja torciendo la boca — P-Por favor…

Algunos jóvenes en verdad necesitaban de disciplina

* * *

Vio partir al chico y pensó en que esa había sido su buena obra del día. Después de todo le había dado el numero privado a un completo desconocido, esperaba no meterse en problemas, aunque eso no parecía ser lo que más le preocupaba.

¿Ir o no ir? La respuesta era tan sencilla y ni siquiera podía responder.

Camino por los pasillos y recordó que debía de atender la entrada del hotel, la circulación de autos y los nuevos huéspedes que venían, sin embargo había notado que había mucho personal trabajando, tal vez solo era una estrategia de Minako para terminar antes del atardecer y comenzar con su celebración.

— ¿Enserio? Que insistente es Sara — Se detuvo bruscamente y asomo la cabeza pegándose a la pared para ver el pasillo siguiente.

La voz era de un rubio, oji- verde, extranjero y por supuesto, el amigo de Viktor. El albino a su lado sonreía apenado mirando su móvil con algo de urgencia mientras que le hablaba a susurros provocando que no tuviera la oportunidad de escuchar.

Parpadeo por un momento sorprendido y tembló de pies a cabeza ¿Que hacia espiándolos? Él no era ese tipo de personas, de hecho, era de muy mala educación escuchar las conversaciones privadas de las personas.

— ¿Eh? No sabía eso…

Suspiro y se apretó la camisa a la altura del pecho. ¿Celos? Demonios, ¿Quién era Sara? No le gustaba esto, para nada.

Miro de reojo como terminaban de decir algunas cosas y se despidieron. Por los nervios ni siquiera noto el vestuario del albino y eso si era terrorífico. Siempre que se lo encontraba detallaba su ropa con lujo de detalles y el que no lo hiciera en estos momentos significaba que en serio estaba sufriendo una crisis.

Atónito dio media vuelta a punto de irse pero no noto que Giacometti venía a su dirección casualmente.

—Oh

La exclamación lo sobresalto cómicamente. Respirando erráticamente volteo a ver al suizo con un cara de espanto y sonrió apenado

— ¿Tu eres Yuuri Katsuki cierto? — El hombre estiro el brazo esperando un apretón de manos y Yuuri dudo por un momento terminando por dársela

—Soy Chris Giacometti y es un gusto conocerte — Se habían visto y sabia su nombre, pero prefirió no contárselo, más por lo shockeado que estaba que por la educación, ya que Chris beso sus nudillos galantemente haciéndole ruborizar mientras que se acercaba invadiendo su espacio personal

—A-Ah S-Si — Alejo la mano con cortesía pero él la agarro apretándola contra la otra, que hombre tan extraño

—Tenía que acudir para ti en algo, así que ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta.

 _Así que solo quería preguntar algo…_ Suspiro más aliviado que al principio, tenía miedo de que ese hombre comenzara a coquetearle, ya estaba metido en un problema similar y no queria otro

—C-claro señor Giacometti

—Por favor, no me digas señor, no soy tan viejo — Sudo frio al escuchar su voz ronca y sensual, rayos, ¿Acaso era un imán de hombres? — Quería ir a pasear por Tokio así que busque algunos panfletos del hotel pero no encontré ninguno ¿Podrías reglarme alguno? — Sorprendido porque no parecía ser el tipo de pregunta que esperaba, asintió

—S-Sígame, lo llevare a recepción y pediré uno para usted — En su camino estuvieron en todo momento en silencio, no obstante la mirada del rubio desde atrás no le agradaba para nada

— ¡Ow! ¡Hola Yuuri! — Se encontró con Yuko en el camino trapeando mientras que ponía una señal de precaución — ¿Y eso que estas por aquí? Pensé que estarías con tu ya sabes quién ~

 _Phichit…._ Gruño y la castaña le codeo las costillas atrevidamente

—No es nada, es solo qu-

No se lo vio venir y mucho menos espero que se agarrara de ahí. El suizo ocupado en su móvil no vio la señal y se resbalo muy cerca del azabache agarrando su nalga derecha como precaución.

— ¡Hic! —Cuando sintió como una mano tocaba su trasero chillo crispándose mientras que el rubio en el piso seguía con la mano levantada

— ¡Ah! S-Señor ¿Se encuentra bien?

Yuko fue la primera en reaccionar, luego le siguió el pelinegro que algo aturdido se sobo el trasero suavemente y después se inclinó pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja mientras que estiraba su brazo hacia el oji verde olvidando que le ardían las mejillas

—Señor Giacometti ¿Se encuentra bien? — Chris se levantó con un ligero temblor en la mano derecha y asintió.

Anonado se miró la mano cuando Yuuri se volteo empezando a caminar y trago saliva parpadeando incrédulo

— _¿Qué pasa? Te veo más distraído e idiota de lo normal_

 _Era un día casual, el rubio estaba en la suit del albino tomándose una copa de vino sin mucho problema_

— _Últimamente he visto que el uniforme de Yuuri es más apretado~ Aww es una tortura encontrármelo y no poder apretar su lindo y redondo trasero, Chrisss no aguanto, quiero apretarlo entre mis brazos siempre y nunca soltarlo aww~_

— _¿No crees que exageras? Los japoneses no tienen tantos atributos como la mayoría piensa_

— _Se nota que no has visto a mi querido Nipón_

 _No, no le había puesto cuidado y no tenía curiosidad pero…_

—Era verdad

— ¿Hm? — Yuuri lo miro por el rabillo del ojo subiéndose los lentes y Chris negó aun conservando la postura de su mano.

 _¡Tiene un mejor trasero que mi ex novio!_

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 _ **Ninna Tendo** : **Aprendiendo otros idiomas xDD ¡Me guille! ¿Eso es bueno o malo? xD uFF SI ES CIERTO, Ya hasta el Yuuri tiene sus sueñitos 7v7 ¿Como no se da cuenta ya? ¡Estos pasivos! D: Bueno, también hay que tener en cuenta que Yuuri es algo inseguro :c el bebé no se cree que ese hombre esculpido de oro lo ama ¡Ay! Esperemos a que vaya a la fiesta xD El bebé esta confundido. Uff sí, por eso en uno tengo más de 26 por que en cualquier parrafito ustedes colocan algo xD Me gusta recibir ese amor 7v7 ¡Muchas gracias por leer! espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos~**_

 _ **LFBC:**_ _ **¡Yo también siento que todos se volverán locos! xD muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos a la proxima y espero que te este capitulo te haya gustado 7v7 nos vemos ~**_

 _ **PINKIAMOND4000** : **uFF ¡Quien sabe! xD se pronto se le sale la santa que no tiene dentro(?) Los coqueteos a la antigua cual romeo siempre funcionan asdsadad ¿No tiene madre? ¡Ya mataste a la madre! Okno xDD ¡SU ACENTO! Ojala algún día lo escucharemos hablando así 7v7 ay Espero te haya gustado el capitulo~ nos vemos~**_

 _ **Sshooting- Sstrx:**_ _ **¡Fumar es malo! xD Tranquila, actualizo todos los martes, una ganga 7v7. Lo sé :c pero despues de sufrir se disfruta ahre. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos a la proxima~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Hola honey! Ni que me lo digas xDD en serio que lo ama, con todo su corazón ruso 7v7 obvio nenis, si va él, todo brilla jajsjajsjja. LA ONU VA POR OTABEK JAJAJAJA XD CUIDATE VAQUERO, TE VAMOS ATRAPAR XD Viktor es Dios JAJJAJA YISUS JAJAJAJ XD, Con Dios Viktor todo es posible, hasta que los cerdos vuelen xD. Es para comerselo mejor JAJJA OKNO XD ¡SE IBA A LLAMAR Kobuta -chan! Pero Peggy sonaba genial xD, ¡Ay que bueno que te rieras! Espero te haya gustado este capitulos, nos vemos~**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola mis amores! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ¡Ya estoy de vacaciones YAI! Me tendrán activa (¿Eso espero?) actualizando uvu ¡AYER NO ACTUALICE Réquiem! :c lo siento mucho pequeñines, me mantuve haciendo una tarea y os juro que dormi solo 5 horas xD ¡Gracias a todo por leer! Me alegra que cada vez seamos mas grandes uvu.**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaria saber que te parecio! OwO**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	15. Chaotic

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, indecisiones(?), locura 7v7(?) y cocteles uvu._**

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

Su turno se había acabado y ya siendo hora para irse, había decidido no ir, después de todo nada lo obligaba. Además no quería terminar como la vez pasada, era mejor prevenir que lamentar, ya que según Phichit este año la fiesta iba a ser más bestial de lo acostumbrado.

Listo para irse, abrió su locker y saco sus cosas, así pues aprovechando que todo estaba muy silencioso solo se escabullo hasta la salida y tuvo suerte de no ver a Phichit en su escritorio ni a nadie más.

Todos parecían haberse ido más temprano, y por lo que podía ver, más de la mitad del personal iba a asistir…era una pena que él faltara, casi todos sus conocidos le preguntaron si iría. Ya podía ver cómo el lunes siguiente todos estarían hablando de la fantástica fiesta.

Suspiro pesadamente y empujo la puerta de vidrio sin mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

—Ya llegue mamá.

Se cambió el calzado por las pantuflas que tenía al lado de la puerta y dejo sus cosas encima de la mesa dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a Hiroko

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy YuurI? ¿Minako no cumplía años hoy? — Se rasco la cabeza queriendo evitar el problema, parecía imposible.

—Sí…le compre su regalo en la mañana y se lo deje en su oficina.

—Oh ¿Pero no vas a asistir a la fiesta? Minako me dijo que estaba entusiasmada de que fueras.

Se detuvo en seco sintiendo realmente miserable. Faltar a la fiesta de la persona que parecía como una segunda madre para él…ahí es cuando se daba cuenta que era una horrible persona que solo se preocupaba por sí misma, un egoísta.

—No…si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación.

Y Viktor, Oh Viktor. ¿Dejaría de quererlo porque no fue? Sería lo más razonable, había sonado a una invitación seria…oh por lo menos lo vio así.

Entro a su cuarto y se tocó el pecho. El corazón se le arrugaba al pensar que tal vez no sería lo mismo con él de ahora en adelante…pero no importaba cierto, nada de eso importa

Recostado en su cama comenzó a quitarse la ropa y fue entonces cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, ansioso lo agarro esperando que fuera él pero se equivocó catastróficamente al ver el número y nombre de Minako Okukawa

Sin embargo eso no quería decir que el impacto disminuyo. Miro el celular dudando de si contestar o no, y se despeino los cabellos sudando frio.

—S-Señorita M-Minak…

— ¡¿Por qué demonios no estás aquí?!

Alejo el celular de su oreja sintiendo el palpitar de sus tímpanos martillar con fuerza su cabeza. Miro el móvil de nuevo y asustadizo lo acerco de su nuevo.

—B-B-Bueno es que…— Trago saliva y pensó en una excusa efectiva…algo, algo que lo sacara de ese lio — Estoy enfermo — Un genio madre mía

— ¿Enfermo? Pero si hoy fuiste a trabajar — Se palmeo la frente frustrado, no podría engañarla, tendría que ir —…Entonces es cierto que no quiere venir…

Su tono desaminado y bajo lo alarmo, ahora se sentía aun peor ¿Que acaso no podía hacer nada bien?

—Yo…en verdad lo siento per-

—Está bien está bien — Un suspiro al otro del teléfono le hizo bajar la mirada, se sentía horrible — ¡Oigan idiotas! ¡No tiren las botellas de vidrio al suelo estúpidos, bastardos, imbecilessssssss! —Tal vez estaba bien que no fuera…pensó rascándose la nuca

—Señorita Minako… ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? — Escucho como comenzaba la fiesta, la música y las voces mezcladas de todas las personas se lo hacían saber

—¿Eh? ¡Claro! Puedes…

—Disculpe señorita Minako pero no la logro escuchar…

—Dije que si podías traer algunas bebidas por favor, hay más gente de lo común y temo que se acaben.

Cuando supo que se trataban de bebidas ya le era obvio que debía de comprar vino, champagne, de las más fina y cara.

— Tranquilo, te lo recompensare en tu paga de mes — Aliviado por su declaración, asintió y colgó justo cuando al fondo se escuchó como se rompía algo.

Más sereno y tranquilo que al principio, guardo su móvil y se siguió cambiando. Luego se percató de que ropa llevaría, de hecho, al segundo pensó que era una estupidez pensar en que vestimenta ponerse si de igual forma no se iba a quedar.

Sin embargo ante el espejo supuso que por lo menos debía de entrar al salón en donde se presentaba la fiesta para entregar las bebidas, rápido y sin contratiempos. ¿No estaría mal ir por lo menos presentable? Algo simple y que no llamara la atención, tampoco quería verse como El chico de los mandados.

Busco en su guardarropa algo y descubrió que lo único bonito que tenía era un traje de etiqueta el cual se había puesto en la restauración de los votos de sus padres. Estaba arrugado, ni siquiera guardado en un porta trajes, definitivamente parecería un vagabundo si se ponía eso.

Frunció el entrecejo cuando ese pensamiento vino a su mente y no tuvo de otra

—¡Mamá!

* * *

Cuando regreso de las compras y llego a casa, Hiroko lo miraba risueña y contenta desde la entrada.

—Mari me ayudo, hicimos lo mejor que pudimos.

Dejo ver su confusión pero al rato se esfumo al ver el traje. Liso, pulcro, ¡parecía de tela fina! Sorprendido, enrojeció imaginándose con el traje y se abstuvo de contarle a su madre que en verdad no se quedaría, debió de haberlo dicho antes, ahora se sentia como un idiota.

— ¿No te gusto? — Negó nerviosamente y sonrió despreocupando a la castaña — ¡Qué bien! Pensé que no te iba a gustar esto, escogimos el color morado porque sienta muy bien en las noches — Entreabrió la chaqueta y deslumbro como en el interior estaba forrado de tela morada, un color brillantes pero oscuro también

—Oh…está muy bonito — ¿Podría vagar en la noche hasta el otro día para que su madre no se diera cuenta que no se quedó? ¿Debería decirle ahora?

Pero se esforzaron mucho…

—¡Yuuri! ¡Diviértete en la fiesta!

Oh diablos.

* * *

Entro en puntas al hotel y se asomó por la puerta sorprendiéndose al notar que no había guardia el día de hoy, entro sigilosamente y desde recepción pudo escuchar la música que provenía de los más alto…¿Era posible que hicierna la fiesta en la azotea? El piso más alto del hotel costaba con un techo sostenido de barras de fierro, además de tener una piscina para cualquier loco que se quisiera meter con la tremenda brisa de la noche.

¿En serio había llevado esto tan lejos? El año pasado había sido en una sala que abarcaba casi dos suits juntas y ya está. Bebidas, invitados…algo ameno y divertido…ahora tenía menos razones para quedarse en esa fiesta.

Camino por los pasillos y no encontró a nadie, nervioso se subió al elevador y apretó el ultimo botón, piso 32. Expectante con las bebidas en las manos comenzó a planear cómo hacer para evitar encontrarse con Viktor ¿Estaría él de igual forma? De seguro al ver que no iría, regreso ¿Cierto? Él era la única razón por la que se quiso quedar, él mismo se lo había dicho…

Su pie comenzó a golpetear el suelo por los nervios y el respirar se le hizo difícil, luego comenzó a sudar como un loco y de pronto su traje se volvió extremadamente apretado. La camisa, tratando de contratar con el traje, no era de color blanco como se supone que debería de se,r si no de un color violeta oscuro, que según la iluminación podía cambiar a un azul.

Mari le había dicho que eso lo hacía especial para las fiestas en horario nocturno, y seguía sin comprender lo que le quería haber dicho hasta que llego al último piso.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par y un reflector de neón le nublo la vista. Recupero la visión en unos segundos y detallo todo el lugar, la música le martillaba los oídos, la brisa le enfriaba el rostro y la multitud le mareaba al punto de tambalearse hacia atrás.

Habían demasiadas personas, tantas como para llenar el lugar, reunidas en sus grupitos o apartados tomando en la pequeña barra de la esquina, todos, todos reunidos.

Se adentró a paso lento y noto como en la barra de bebidas se encontraba Seung sorprendiendo a todos los presentes con sus maniobras. El coreano tenía una pinta de galante, a pesar de tener una cara neutral y sombría, lanzando la coctelera y con la mano de atrás atrapandola. Los aplausos de su público no se hacían esperar y después venían los gritos y las personas tomándose su bebida….

Desvió la mirada tragando saliva y descubrió que tenía la garganta seca, debería de hacer esto rápido para llegar a casa y tomar un buen vaso de agua, sí, agua con hielo y bien fría.

Busco entre la multitud la cabellera marrón de Minako y comenzó a llamar la atención por lo que tenía en sus manos, o tal vez por su vestuario, la champagne no pasaba desaperciba para nadie y su ropa exótica o más bien elegante, hacía llamar la atención más de lo debido.

— ¡¿Están listos?!

La ronca voz de Otabek lo saco de su búsqueda. Elevo la mirada y lo encontró en la cima, detrás de la tarima con su equipo de DJ. Tenía controladores, mesas de mezclas, monitores, e incluso se podría decir que todo lo que necesitaba para ser el DJ de la fiesta. Con unos cascos alrededor de su cuello, un reflector satinado de color morado lo apuntaba. Su cabellos se movían con la brisa gélida y con un brazo alzado animaba a la personas mientras que la música comenzaba a vibrar más fuerte por el lugar y la gente se animaba a salir a bailar.

Se sorprendió un poco por la pasión que se le veía al kazajo y desvió la mirada buscando desesperadamente la melena de Minako, la cual no veía por ningún lado. Exasperado opto por dejar las bebidas en una mesa y marcharse lo más pronto de ahí. El lugar con sus luces, música y personas lo estaban absorbiendo, lo querían atrapar.

Se dio media vuelta y en su camino hacia el ascensor escucho un chapuzón y fue cuando descubrió que la piscina estaba detrás de la barra, la piscina que tenían brillaba ante la oscuridad de la noche, el color azul que pigmentaba la piel de las personas que se zambullían, el movimiento leve de las aguas, de los cuerpos húmedos que se movían dentro. Con un frio bestial…

Yuuri pensó que estaban locos antes de oprimir el botón de elevador.

— ¡Yuuri! —Se congelo en su lugar temblando de pies a cabeza. Dios, por favor no, Por favor. — ¡Sabia que vendrías! ¡Nunca dude de ti!

Phichit le rodeo los hombros y lo zarandeo con fuerza en lo parecía un abrazo de hermano- Amigos. Sus anteojos se tambalearon del puente de su nariz y la risa del moreno se mezcló con la bulla del todo el lugar.

—A-Ah p-pues veras…

Se rasco la cabeza y noto el chupito de vodka que tenía Chunalont en las manos, después contemplo el celular de su amigo en la otra y supo lo que pasaría a continuación

—¡Sonrie Yuuri!

Alzo el celular ante su mirada atónita y no tuvo de otra que sonreír. El flash lo cegó por completo y su mirada borrosa combinada con la mezcla de colores que habían en el lugar no fue buena idea.

Por eso odiaba las fiestas, Yuuri no quería quedarse más tiempo.

—Phi-Phichit —Su amigo tenía más resistencia al alcohol así que dudaba que ya estuviera borracho— ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra la señorita Minako? — el siamés se tomó su chupito con rapidez y apunto a una esquina.

Era en lugar en donde se encontraban los muebles, de cuero blanco. Habían sillones en forma de L e individuales con cojines que tenían un estampado de flores. Alrededor de una mesa con un florero los que estaban sentados en ese lugar hablaban y reían con gusto a pesar de que las luces neón opacaban la mínima luz de los faroles que destacaban en cada punta de la azotea.

—Ahí esta.

Por inercia miro donde apuntaba su dedo y la encontró vestida radiantemente. Con un vestido rojo satinado de brillo y el cabello recogido, sus labios pintados de un escarlata le parecía una buena combinación.

— ¿Podrías decirle que le traje las bebidas? —Phichit asintió y aprovecho esa abertura para zafarse de su agarre, solo se metería al elevador, y se iría sin molestar a nadie. ¿Sencillo no?

—¡Ah! ¡Mira! ¡Ahí esta Viktor!

¡Carajo!

—Phi-Phichit debo de irme, tengo un improvisto y-

—Está realmente deprimido…desde que llegue solo lo he visto mirar su reloj…— Comento jugando con el chupito en sus manos— Deberías de ir por él Yuuri.

Busco con la mirada una cabellera albina escondiendose detrás del moreno y la encontró en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba Minako.

Sentado en un sillón individual con la mirada perdida, tenía las piernas cruzadas y un coctel en la mano mientras que la otra sostenía su cabeza. Era evidente su tristeza, lo opaco que estaban sus ojos celestes, y sus labios resecos. Miraba su reloj cada segundo como esperanzando de que llegara y movía un pie insistentemente preparado para recibirlo en brazos si era posible…

El paisaje que veía no le gusto para nada y aparto la mirada, con el corazón arrugado se deshizo del agarre que tenía con Phichit y recalco que en verdad lo estaba esperando. Que lo había invitado. ¿Podría simplemente ignorarlo asi? No se creía capaz.

—Siento que me arrepentiré de esto…— Susurro llamando la atención del siamés — Phichit, iré a decirle a la señorita Minako, ya regreso.

Chunalont le alzo el dedo pulgar palmeando su espalda con fuerza, estaba tan animado como para ser incluso una madre que estaba desesperada por que su hijo tuviera novia, en este caso, un novio multimillonario.

Yuuri camino a paso decisivo hasta donde se encontraba y esquivo a varias personas teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con otras. Algunos huéspedes nipones habían sido invitados y era de aclarar que estaba sorprendido de la calaña que podían ser combinados con los extranjeros.

Podía ver como en la pista de baile se entraban a bailar románticamente o a pegarse como lapas vulgarmente, sin embargo agradecía que la oscuridad no le dejara ver los rostros de esos participantes.

Estaba a punto de llegar, y se aliso el vestuario arreglando su cabello, no sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo así que simplemente se encamino hacia adelante descubriendo que su corazón palpitaba a mil por minuto y que le estaba martillando el torso, hasta el punto de ser tan bullicioso como la estruendosas música.

Sin dudar ni un poco más busco a Viktor entre toda la multitud, pero lo que vio fue lo único que necesito para amarrar más ese hilo de la duda que existía en él.

Christophe Giacometti llego como héroe sin capa hacia el albino solitario y se sentó a su lado empinando una copa hacia sus labios. Pensó que eso no cambiaría nada pero Viktor repentinamente sonrió ante su presencia y comenzó a hablar con él olvidando su reloj, su preocupación y a él, lo olvidaba a él.

Retrocedió aun cuando una pantalla de humo comenzó a nublar todo y camino por la pista sujetándose la cabeza, arrastraba los pies mientras que la música quebraba sus oídos sin piedad.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué paso? —Paso de largo al tailandés y se encamino hacia el elevador, siendo cruelmente detenido al borde de las lágrimas por Yuko.

—¡Yuuri! ¡No sabía que vendrías!

La castaña lo abrazo fuertemente y su vestido amarillo se movió ante la brisa. Tenía en mano una copa de champagne y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta que lo que había dejado encima de la mesa de seguro ya había desaparecido.

— ¡Woa! ¡Me encanta tu traje! ¿Esto es morado? — Suspiro sonriendo flojamente. No tendría por qué abrumarse por algo tan obvio, solo era un idiota que se ilusionaba por estupideces

—Yuko…lo que sucede es que tengo un problema y debo ir-

—¡Tonterías! ¡Ven a la barra! ¿Ya viste el espectáculo del barman? ¡Es fenomenal!

Ella lo agarro de la mano y lo arrastro hacia adentro. La pantalla de humo que provenía de la tarima cerca de Otabek provoco que se mareara y las luces neón pigmentando su piel fue lo único que necesito para tomarse la cabeza sintiendo que se desmayaría.

Se dejó llevar sin muchas energías y logro tomar un lugar en la barra. Ya no habían tantas personas como al inicio así que se sintió mejor cuando no estuvo rodeado de tantas personas.

—¡Hola Seung! — El coreano limpiaba un vaso con un trapo pulcramente blanco alzando una ceja ante el saludo de la castaña — Por favor un coctel French 75 **(1)**

—P-Perdona Yuko, pero yo no be-

Intento informarle que no tomaría pero cuando volteo la mirada la castaña ya se había ido. Confundido volteo a ver al azabache encontrandose con su mirada seria que le decía perfectamente que debía de tomarse lo que le haría. Sí o sí.

—H-Hola Seung — él lanzo la coctelera hacia arriba y la agito rápidamente en sus manos tomando de abajo un par de shot´s ignorando su saludo. —Hahaha…— Trago saliva riendo nerviosamente y se apoyó en la barra pensativo.

¿Por qué se había puesto así por Chris? ¿Acaso no debería de estar triste porque supuestamente no fue? Muchas dudas se estaban acumulando en su cabeza y el hecho de tener tantas cosas a su alrededor molestándolo de alguna forma no era de ayuda.

Estampo la cabeza en la mesa con fuerza debido a la frustración y se agarró de los cabellos sintiendo el ardor en su frente, no debía de haber venido ni haberse ofrecido comenzando por todo eso. Tampoco debió de vestirse así, y tampoco debió de estampar la cabeza de ese modo, tenias las gafas puestas maldición.

—Oye, no ensucies la barra con tus sucias lagrimas — Levanto la cabeza apenado y Gil paso un trapo por toda la barra rápidamente como erradicando sus gérmenes.

Luego, después de unos minutos, Yuuri suspiro y miro al barman que hacia su trabajo

— ¿Que debería de hacer Seung? — el de piel nívea lo miro de reojo de espaldas a él agarrando una botella que decía Ginebra — Me gusta él pero-

—No me importan tus problemas. – Yuuri se quedó callado y solo resoplo nuevamente

—Como decía, me gusta él pero no lo entiendo…Me siento inseguro porque no sé cuánto va durar nuestra relación, temo que él es demasiado para mi…

Bajo la mirada y su flequillo le cubrió la misma cubierta por sus anteojos. No espero que Gil dijera algo, de hecho el pelinegro se había quedado callado mientras que pelaba un par de limones.

—Te entiendo — Su declaración lo dejo perplejo — Me gusta alguien pero hay un problema — No tenía ni idea de a que iba a llegar esta conversación pero simplemente se dejó llevar

— ¿Cu-cuál es el problema? — Tartamudeo al ver su mirada, brillante, resplandeciente, sentía que un monologo venia en camino

—Lo bese aun sabiendo que tenía hijos y una esposa — Murmuro con simpleza — Sus hijos nos vieron, y comenzaron a odiarlo — Mas rápido de lo que pensó se había inmiscuido en su historia

 _Never really felt bad about it_

 _As we drank deep from a lie_

 _Because I felt melting magnets babe_

 _The second I saw you through half-shut eyes_

—Nos separamos y bueno, fin de la historia. El punto es que lo amaba pero aproveche el peor momento para declarármele, así que debes dejar de ser un idiota y hacer algo— Qué seco pensó asintiendo nerviosamente — No pienses cuando terminara, solo piensa lo mucho que lo amas y lo mucho que pueden hacer juntos si le dices que lo quieres.

 _Smoke and sunset, off Mulholland_

 _He was talking, I was wondering about_

 _You and that girl, she'd your girlfriend?_

 _Face from heaven, bet the world she don't know_

 _Pretty girls don't know the things that I know_

 _Walk my way, I'll share the things that she won't **(2)**_

—Si piensas prepararte para cuando termine nunca llegaran a nada, así que agárrate los malditos pantalones y ve por él — Termino por decir estampando en la mesa su coctel. — Un French 75, adelante — Lo agarro con sus manos temblorosas y vio la cereza que se hundía en el fondo.

—¿Contiene mucho alcohol? — Gil lo miro y aparto la mirada ignorándolo olímpicamente mientras que atendía a otras clientes.

Sin inmutarse mucho por su comportamiento ya que veía obvio que no quería seguir hablando con él, le dio un sorbo a su coctel prometiéndose que sería el ultimo.

* * *

— ¡Yuuri! ¿Dónde estabas? Te había estado buscan-

— ¡Phichit!

Chunalont trago con pesadez su vino rojo y vio al nuevo personaje que estaba en la barra.

— ¡¿Puedes creerrrr que me tomadooo mas de 15 copas diferentes?! — Rio cantarinamente el azabache — ¡Y voy por la segundaaaaaaaaaaa rondaaaaaa! — Yuuri empino una copa de champagne hacia sus labios y se lo tomo de sopetón.

—Yuuri…

—¡Eh! ¡¿Que ya se acabó el champagne?!

Detallo su ropa y la encontró diferente a como la había visto. Tenía los primeros botones de su camisa morada desabrochados y su saco colgando de sus hombros.

— ¡Pero si traje dos botellassss! —Le hizo señas al barman sobre cuantas copas se habia tomado y el nombrado se alzó de hombros

—Oye Yuuri ¿Te encuentras b-

—Phichit~ ¡¿Que paso?! ¿Y la fiesta? — el moreno intento ayudarle a levantarse pero Yuuri lo aparto enderezándose tambaleantemente. — Esta todo muy aburrido…

Hipo con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisita boba en los labios agarrando un chupito de vodka de la barra

— Creo que necesitan un poco de adrenalina ¿Tu que dices amigoooo~?

Phichit miro a Yuuri y Yuuri miro a Phichit, el primero aguatándose una risita y el segundo con la lengua afuera divertidamente. Podía ver el brillo de la locura en sus ojos, en sus ojos cobrizos que brillaban como el fuego, sería una noche inolvidable.

—Cuenta conmigo.

* * *

 **(1)E _s un combinado elaborado con champán y ginebra._**

 _ **(2)La canción se llama**_ **Disclosure - Magnets ft. Lord** _ **e**_

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Ninna**_ _Tendo **: ¿Por eso en letras en cursiva estaba? xDDD ¡Me alegra que te hiciera reír! Uff ME GUILLE MUCHO(?) JAJAJ xDD CUANDO YA SE LA ESTÁN METIENDO XDDD Ahí es cuando reaccionan los pendejos xDD Sí, me encanta responderos, sobretodo porque casi siempre ando estresada y ver sus reviews me ayudan un poco :'v Ademas seria un irrespeto muy grande no responder xD, ustedes se toman un minuto escribiendolos y que yo no pueda tomar del mio(?), es horrible xDD. ya actualice 7v7 de igual forma, pero espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Adiós!**_

 _ **LFBC : Pué, parece que no se entero(?) xDD muchas gracias a ti por leer~Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Fujioka-Miyazono:**_ _ **AHHH ¡PERO ES UN SUEÑO! XDDD La verdad es que sí, por eso en letras cursivas estaba(?) (?) xDD Pues la verdad es que lo amo como pasivo xDD, ¡Es que VIKTOR COMO UKE AYYYYYYYYY! ES como un orgasmo visual xD pero el problema es que no me familiarizo con uno asi, por eso lo prefiero activoxD, Yuuri ya sabe eso desde que nació (?) JAJJJAJAJ PHICHIT COMO ESCRITOR DE LA BIBLIA PLS XDD A mi también me encantan los celos, no puedo evitarlo xD Ay pues ya le tocaron el poto xD no se puede hacer mas xDD. Uff lo siento :c cuando eso pasa es horrible, pero que bueno que ahora tengas uvu. No es nada, me alegra que te gusten, espero verte a la próxima, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Mushu Smaug:**_ _ **¡Hola! xD muchas gracias por dejar el titulo, me gusta el nuevo 7v7. Chris pillo xD siempre tocando lo que no debe xD ¡Phichit entro en acción! xDD JAJAJ VIKTOR MUERE POR ESE PORKY PERO ESE PORKY NI CASO LE HACE XDDD Gracias por leer, espero verte a la proxima~**_

 _ **PINKDIAMOND4000:**_ _ **JAJAJJA QUIEN NO QUERRIA DE SEMEJANTE DIOS XDDD, Ojala y caiga sentado 7v7 JAJJAJA Chris se le adelanto xD, pudo haber creado una excusa y haberlo apretado, vamos, que Yuuri no se ofendería(?) xD MAS QUE TODOS JSAJJAJAJ XDDD, iMAGINA ESA VOZ CUANDO LO ESTEN HACIENDO XD LITERAL SE MUERE JAJAJ, muchas gracias por leer nena, espero verte de nuevo~**_

 _ **Guest:**_ _ **¡Uff! ¡Y VA A ARDER! 7V7 muchas gracias por leer~ espero verte de nuevo~**_

 _ **anel-angeles:**_ _ **No es nada, gracias a ti por leerlo, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero verte de nuevo, adiós~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Hola! ¡No mueras antes de leer el otro! xDD Me alegra que les gustara, a mi me encanto escribirlo uvu fue un sueño zukulento la verdah uvu. Ya se habrá enamorado(?), se dará cuenta el pendejo(?) Podremos saberlo mas adelante xDD¡FUE JAJAJAJA! Pues mira, todo enloquecera en el siguiente capitulo, es que soy re mala xD y los dejo ahí xD Chris en un loco xD pero es la verdad JAJJAJ Celos que hacen daño, tengo celos! asdasda, me alegro que te encantara, espero que te encante este también, nos vemos~**_

* * *

 _ **¡JAJAJAJ SOY TAN MALA QUE LOS DEJO AHI! Lo siento nenes, a esperar hasta el otro martes, muchas gracias por leer, me hacen realmente feliz :'v a menudo he comenzado a tener episodios de estrés y es horribleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. :c Por eso me alegra escribir, porque me quita el peso de encima xD**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaria saber que te parecio! OwO**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	16. Sugary

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, locura 7v7 y un Yuuri borracho._**

 ** _No les voy a mentir, me base en el video de Space Dandy de Viva Namida_ _para este capitulo, tanto bailes como vestuario JAJAJAJ. Si deseas ver como bailo Yuuri, te recomiendo ir a verlo xD._**

 ** _Al ~ capitulo~._**

* * *

Se acercó a Otabek cuando aún conversaba un poco de su postura y la susurro algo al oído. El kazajo sorprendido sin demostrarlo claro está, levanto la mirada y se encontró con el brillante y lujurioso rostro de un pelinegro. Las luces de neón traspasaron su piel morena y la volvieron roja ante sus ojos.

 _Peligro_

Asintió colocándose sus cascos y Yuuri se subió a la tarima, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Luego el tailandés le alcanzo un micrófono y Otabek se puso manos a la obra, conectando el amplificador en su equipo de DJ, mientras que sacaba de un morral un paquete de discos.

— ¿Listo?

Alzo un dedo pulgar sonriendo y Phichit le robo el control de las luces a Minako sin que se diera cuenta apuntando todas las luces hacia el borracho Yuuri.

 _When I met you in the summer_

Todo se sumergió en un trágico silencio que fue cortado por el ritmo de la canción, Otabek movió los controles de su equipo de mezclas y alzo la mano contando sus dedos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ese es Yuuri?

— ¡Oh! ¡Es cierto! ¡Vamos a ver!

 _To my heartbeat sound_

— ¿Que es ese maldito escandalo? — Yuri apretó su juguito de caja y frunció el ceño

—Suena a que alguien está cantado…— Agrego Chris — ¿No quieres ir a ver? — Viktor nunca estuvo bien. Miro al suizo y después su reloj, ya era muy tarde, Yuuri no iba a venir.

 _We fell in love_

—No Chris, creo que pasar-

 _As the leaves turned Brown_

—Esa voz… — Se levantó bruscamente del sillón y se asomó a ver de quien se trataba.

— ¡Oye viejo! ¡No te-

 _And we could be together baby_

Viktor se abrió paso entre las personas cerca de la tarima y su vista se fijó en la persona que bailaba y cantaba en la tarima. Su camisa morada lo abrumo, y su radiante cabello azabache le hizo abrir los ojos, su piel pigmentada de azul le enloqueció mientras que sus pasos de baile le hacían reír y tragar saliva, Yuuri pasaba las manos por sus caderas por simple capricho, pero se veía malditamente sensual cuando subia por su vientre hasta su pecho.

 _As long as skies are blue_

La música comenzaba un ritmo delicioso, una rítmico que comenzó a calar en la fibra más sensible de los invitados. Estupefactos o tal vez impresionados porque la mayoría conocían al soso mozo que cantaba ahora con el cabello alisado hacia atrás, los invitados detallaron al joven Yuuri borracho que se lucia en el lugar con la frente sudando.

 _You act so innocent now_

Los ojos cobrizos del azabache encontraron la diversión en el lugar y sonrió. ¡Ah! Como adoraba ser el alma de la fiestaaaaaaa.

 _But you lied so son_

De pronto en su visión se le cruzo una cabellera albina y no evito sonreír estúpidamente. Miro al nombrado albino encorvando la espalda con si se estuviera arrodillando y sonrió pasándose un dedo por los labios.

 _When I met you in the summer_

La palma de Otabek conto 5 y el ritmo se volvió tan pegadizo y rítmico que ninguno se detuvo en moverse. La locura que sentía Yuuri, la inyección de adrenalina, y frenesí, se las había pegado a todos los invitados al punto de ver como saltaban sin control con un brazo arriba y se aglomeraban en la pista de baile moviendose como unos malditos locos.

Había logrado encender lo que se había pagado y estaba tan satisfecho que rio bailando en la tarima. Sus pasos de baile ridículos que a nadie deberían de llamar la atención lo hizo. La música seguía retumbando en los oídos de cada individuo pero ahí estaba Katsuki, bailando estúpidamente y haciendo ademanes exagerados que eran parte de su coreografía.

— ¿Quién es ese estúpido?

Pregunto Yurio cuando más de media fiesta se había vuelto desenfrenada y errática. Una chica se subió a la barra de bebidas de Seung y abrió una botella de champagne. Esa chica de vestido amarillo y de cabello castaño casi rojo baño a su mejor amigo de nombre Yuuri y grito bailando como una tonta

—Todos se volvieron lo-

Yurio se dio cuenta que Viktor había desaparecido y busco con la vista a Chris queriendo no haberlo hecho.

El suizo se estaba desnudando mientras que un maniático moreno con su celular le tomaba fotos, a él, a Yuuri, a la chica pelirroja, al tipo que se atragantaba de comida, al que se había tirado a la piscina, a él. Al amargado que no hacía más que ver como se divertían.

 _When I met you in the summer_

Yuuri agarro de nuevo el micrófono y una pantalla de humo se disparó, moviendo lo hombros su chaqueta había desaparecido por completo. Ni siquiera recordaba haber venido con sus anteojos.

 _To my heartbeat sound_ _ **(1)**_

Viktor se acercó aún más a la tarima para contemplar a su nipón con el cabello escurriendo de champagne y suspiro tontamente derritiéndose de amor. Yuuri era increíble.

* * *

Cuando se acabó la música, le siguió otra y la cosa se volvió aún más ardiente. Ardiente para un Yuuri que apretándose la melena azabache vio como un apestoso rubio le hablaba con mucha confianza a su amado Viktor.

Se acercó a paso tambaleante con las mejillas explotando de un color rosáceo y busco con la mirada a Phichit encontrándolo en una competencia de tragos con Leo.

— ¡VAMOS! ¡TU PUEDESSSSSSSS!

Sonrió alzando un dedo pulgar cuando Yuko de improvisto vertió todo una lata de cerveza en la cabeza de Chunalont estampándola en el suelo. Después se encontró con la extraña escena de Seung sorbiendo de la boca de Nishigori, el cocinero. Sin embargo, ignorando ese detalle se encamino hacia donde se encontraba Viktor y ante la mirada de sus compañeros toco el hombro del chiquillo ruso.

—Oye tuuuu — Alargo bobamente la palabra y se tambaleo un poco encarando a Yuri.

— ¿Qué quieres maldición? — Se encorvo a su altura quedando cara a cara y sonrió jocosamente señalándolo con un dedo

—Te reto a un duelooo de baileee~

Se rio con un encanto sardónico y acido que sorprendido a Viktor el cual veía la escena. Con una coctel de color verde fosforescente no se detenía en detallar al nipon. La persona de la que estaba profundamente enamorado, ese chiquillo soso, y aburrido…sin embargo ahora lo que estaba viendo había sido como un shock, un shock a su resistencia la cual habia sido horriblemente quebrada.

Lo tenía en la palma de su mano y no tenía intenciones de irse a ningún lado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres tan idiota como para pensar qu-

— ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? Jé

La camisa de Yuuri se le pegaba al pecho y los pantalones negros le apretaban cual segunda piel deliciosamente. Su cabello mojado seguía goteando pero nada que una buena sacudida no pudiese quitar

Viktor tomo de su coctel Kir de melón con cava _ **(2)**_ mirando expectante la escena y deseo que esos encantadores ojos cobrizos que brillaban cual reflectores en esa fría noche le miraban a él.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a-

Yurio estaba acorralado y no quería admitirlo, más aun al ver como Otabek ajeno a todo lo que pasaba se mantenía absorto tocando la disco mientras que meneaba la cabeza. No quería salir mal parado de ahí, no quería dar vergüenza.

— ¿Que dices? — Katsuki arrastro la mirada hacia donde miraba el oji-verde y amplio su sonrisa

—Tch, estúpido cerdo, las pagaras caro. — Se enderezo sonriente y dejo que el rubio tomara camino hacia la pista mientras que el cumplía una labor importante.

Se acercó a paso lento hacia Viktor y el albino aguanto la respiración bajando la copa de sus labios. El nipón invadio su espacio olvidando la privacidad y le rodeo el cuello exhalando en su boca.

— _Prométeme que no quitaras la vista de mi ¿Si?_

Su voz extasiada y susurrante mientras que tocaba sus labios con un dedo fue la que provoco que espasmo recorriera la espina dorsal del ruso, la que hizo que sus cabellos se erizaran como por arte de magia. El aliento de Yuuri era cálido, ardiente, la marca fogosa de sus labios estaban tan cerca de los suyos…muy cerca y demasiado lejos.

Yuuri se apartó satisfecho pasando un dedo por su cien hasta su mentón y lo levanto un poco mientras que se le alejaba. Lo estaba tentando y Viktor no quería guardar el autocontrol, no cuando se había atrevido a colgarse de su cuello y _flotarse contra él_.

* * *

—Bailaremosssss Break Dance~

— ¿Q-Que? ¡¿Qué es eso?!

En el centro de la pista comenzaron a ser el centro de atención. Los dos a una distancia prudente se miraron con diferentes intenciones. Yuuri solo quería divertirse y hacer que Viktor lo viera, mientras que él no quería quedar como un gallina.

La música de los más improvisada había comenzado y él primero en dar un paso fue el nipón. Comenzó con un movimiento llamado _Top Rocks_ de pies simples y manos, Yuuri parecía conocer del tema a pesar de estar tambaleándose en algunos momentos. Sin mayor riesgo movió la parte inferior de su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo y consiguió opacarlo rápidamente.

Antes de terminar se detuvo en un movimiento y le siguió a otro. Esto se llamaba _Freezes_ , cuando ligeramente levantabas tu cuerpo del suelo.

Al terminar sonrió y al alrededor se escucharon aplausos y gritos en donde el participante era nada más que Yuuri.

— ¿C-Crees qu-que tu estúpido bailecito me derrotara? —Yuuri torció la boca divertidamente e hizo ademanes de estarse limpiando el polvo cuando en verdad parecía que se lo estaba esparciendo al rubio. —¡¿A si?! ¡Hare que te tragues tu maldito orgullo!

En todas sus oportunidades solo parecía que Yurio hacia el ridículo, claro, si no fuera porque Yuuri también y porque los dos en verdad se estaban tomando en serio esa batalla. Yuuri hizo giros en el suelo apoyándose con una mano y giraba su cuerpo delatando que en verdad no era un debilucho como se veía.

Para levantar todo su peso en un brazo y girar se necesitaba de fuerza y Viktor lo sabía. Entre la multitud viéndolos batallar en una ridícula escena no pudo quitar la mirada de Yuuri en ningún momento, incluso cuando comenzó a hacer pasos extraños, inventados por lo veía, mientras que lo veía a los ojos.

Incluso admite que cuando le guiño un ojo dando media vuelta mientras que abría su chaquetase desplomo hacia atrás con el teléfono en mano siendo recibido por Chris que también miraba la batalla

—Arg ¡Deja de hacer esos estúpidos movimiento! –

— ¡Eh!

Yuuri rio bailando común y corriente aprovechando que el pobre Yuri no sabía que era BreakDance y se abrió paso con sui ncreíble coreografía inventada mientras que se alisaba los mechones de cabello hacia atrás y se sonrojado hasta las orejas, luego, no tardo en comportarse como un galán| tratando de ganarse a su público como solo un borracho Yuuri podía hacerlo.

Con su increíble sonrisa de labios rojos por el coctel y guiño de ojos enmarcados de pestañas tupidas.

—¡No te dejare ganar!

Para terminar, había logrado que el rubiecito se alejara de Viktor y además se estaba divirtiendo para rematar. Yuuri Katsuki el día de hoy se pondría alocado y nadie lo detendría.

—¡Vamosss~!

Nada importaba ahora cuando ya estabas bañado en champagne, con un ego que roza los cielos y una gran multitud, claro que no.

Sudaba como loco por culpa de la pantalla de humo y sentía que los reflectores de luz le quemarían la piel, sus colores besaban la piel morena mientras que la brisa del lugar, los gritos, el escándalo, hacían acto de presencia.

Diviso a Minako sintiendo como miles de flashes le tomaban fotos y se llevó una mano a su frente haciendo un ridículamente saludo militar. El alma de la fiesta estaba aquí y nadie le quitaría la corona.

* * *

Termino por ganar aunque de igual forma no estaba decepcionado. De hecho ese niño había dado tan buena pelea que se sentía desfallecer al tomar solo un respiro. Se sentía rejuvenecido por dentro y estaba orgulloso de decir que había logrado que Otabek participara también.

Claro que más bien para tenerlo cerca del rubiecito que por lo que veía se moría por él. Adolecentes tontos, nunca saben cómo expresarse.

Con la lengua por el piso jadeo y tarde descubrió que ya no tenía la correa de su pantalon ¿Quién se la habrá quitado? No estaba en sus mejores cabales y ahora lo único que quería hacer era buscar a Viktor ¿Lo habrá visto? ¿Le daría un premio porque gano? Su corazón revoloteaba frenéticamente buscando una respuesta.

Lo busco con la mirada y encontrándolo cerca de la piscina tomándose un Mojito, se le acerco esquivando algunas personas y termino por gritar su nombre mientras que se colgaba su cuello

— _¡Vikturu~!_

La bebida del albino se tambaleo y su cuerpo se balanceo entre los brazos del ruso con la voz burlona y pegadiza.

— ¿Me viste? ¿Me visteee~? — Viktor tardo un segundo en reaccionar. Yuuri ahora se comportaba como un niño urgido de atención y cariño.

Sonrió enternecido cuidando de no venirse de espaldas y lo abrazo por la cintura acariciando su cabello

—Sí, Yuuri estuvo increíble

Ronroneo dulcemente ruborizándose y se rio tontamente tambaleándose, tenía a Viktor en sus brazos, lo tenía cerca suyo y le encantaba. Le encantaba su aroma a pino, a invierno, a colonia masculina. Olía a menta y era delicioso.

— ¿ _Vikturu~_ me dará mi regalo~?

E _s cierto, él quería que le diera algo…_ Pensó mirándolo fijamente. Tener así a Yuuri era un sueño hecho realidad, estaba tan feliz que las mejillas le ardían y los ojitos le brillaban. No importaba que estuviese borracho, el pecho le palpitaba de igual forma con un fuerte sentimiento de anhelo.

¿Aceptaría salir con él algún día? ¿Podrían ir a ese lugar a donde no alcanzaron a ir? ¿Irían a la playa antes de que se acabase verano y le dejaría tomar una foto? Hacer cosas románticas juntos como una pareja…Viktor abrazo con más fuerza al nipón imaginándose miles de cosas

— ¿Que deseas Yuuri?

La fiesta estaba en su clímax, sin embargo eso no decía que no hubieran parejas en la pista, o algunos sentados en el sofá comiéndose a besos, o la cumpleañera Minako cumpliendo su sueño de bailar con el galante de Chris que solo le cumplía el capricho.

Otabek no se veía en ninguna parte y menors Plisetsky. La música estaba en automático y ahora en estos momentos se estaba terminando la canción de _Calvis Harris- Slide. S_ uave y con un ritmo lento Yuuri embobado con un destello de lujuria en los ojos, comenzó a mover sus caderas por sobre las del ruso viéndolo con una sonrisa que ocultaba a través de sus dulces labios.

—Un _Kisu!_

El hecho de que hablara en japonés y le dijera eso fue algo que ataco sin piedad el pobre corazón del albino. Luego, ya era tarde para reaccionar cuando ya estaba empinado riendo como un tonto. El corazón de Viktor brinco ante tal declaración y cerrando los ojos con sus tupidas pestañas albinas abrazando sus rojizos pómulos tal vez por el frio o el alcohol que había consumido, le cumplió el deseo a Yuuri.

—Te daré tu regalo

La canción que vino a continuación fue como un afrodisiaco que atrapo a Yuuri en esos momentos. Estaba mareada pero podía ver como el rostro de Viktor, su Viktor, se acercaba poco a poco, estaban demasiado cerca que podía oler su aliento de mental y hierbabuena. Una sensación de placer recorrió su espina dorsal cuando sus labios hicieron un mínimo contacto.

Justo en ese instante descubrió que no se quería separar, que la piscina a las espaldas de Viktor brillaba a través de la luna, como si estuviese consumiendo droga, como si viera cosas. La piel de Viktor se volvió roja y la suya azul, los reflectores neón lo cegaron, pero tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba ahí, bebiendo de su boca y derritiéndose tiernamente entre sus brazos.

La boca de Yuuri sabía a azúcar, a limón, a menta y a canela. Miles de sabores explotaron en sus papilas gustativas y no era suficiente. El mojito había desaparecido y lo único que podía rememorar en esos instantes era como tocaba su cuerpo con deseo, entre besos y caricias. Su torpeza se vio afectada a pesar del momento, y no fue de extrañar cuando se resbalo llevándose consigo a darse un frio chapuzón que a pesar de todo, se convirtió en la continuación de un fogoso beso bajo el agua.

El calor lo consumió todo y era cálido, y la brisa gélida se volvió en un desierto a su lado. Sus besos continuaron y mojados, aun comiéndose los labios. No había forma de que esto acabara porque Yuuri ya estaba decidido.

Por último, alguien lanzo un puñado de confeti y la fiesta pareció terminar.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Magirabi:**_ _ **JJAJAJAJAJAJ POS SIN BAILO LO AMO(¿?) Se meneo contra él pero nada mas Huahua xDD, SI hiciera pole dance mas de la mitad de los hombres del lugar quedarías flechados y bueno, Viktor no quiero eso y ¡Mucho menos el trasero de Yuuri! xD Gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado ~bye**_

 _ **Fujioka – Miyazono :**_ _ **Chris idiota xD que bueno que te diste cuenta de eso JAJAJ, La verdad es que Chris no lo hizo con mala intención(¿), De hecho, Viktor no se alegro mucho que digamos Xd Yuuri se guio solitoh JAJAJ Phichit también enloquecio(¿), Bailo, canto y hasta se baño en alcohol asdasda. ¡Muchas gracias a ti por leer! Espero te haya gustado adios~**_

 _ **LFBC**_ _ **: Es que soy malvada xDD ¡LA VERDAD JAJAJAJ SÍ! Hizo muchas cosas asdad, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Mushu Smaug :**_ _ **Pues, la mayoría de tus preguntas las responderé en el siguiente capitulo 7v7 Solo te puedo decir que Viktor se sorprendio mucho, no dudo que tuviera una erección en el momento JAJJA ¡Gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado uvu**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo :**_ _ **JAJJAJ COMO LO ZUPO JAJAJA XDDD Pos soy culpable, y lo hice asdasda ¡ME ALEGRO QUE TE ENCANTARA! ASAsda Espero que te este también te haya gustado uvu, gracias por leer 7v7, adios~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Hola dear! A ti siempre te encanta xDD Pues mira, casi se desmaya JAJAJA (¿) ESE ES TAKESHI AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (¿) Seung buen consejero JAJAJAJA xD Síp, el pobre esta en modo tsundere, ojala no comience a gritar "¡Esto no es amor!" xD Lo soy, no lo niego JAJJAJA Pues hizo más que animarla, la calentó 7v7 xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado, adios~**_

* * *

 ** _(1)Ya todos las conocen, pero por si las dudas se llama "Summer de Calvin Harris"._**

 ** _(2)_ _un cóctel a base de cava o champagne color verde fosforescente._**

* * *

 ** _¡Aquí con un nuevo capitulo! Encantada de traerselos recién corregido. Debo de contarle que no me esta dejando subir el capitulo ayer ¡Habia un error en la plataforma! D: . ¡Gracias a todos por leer! ¡FELICES FIESTAS! :DD_**

 ** _¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! owo_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	17. Hangover

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, resaca xD y tal vez recuerdos(?)**_

 _ **Feliz año dulzuras~.**_

 _ **Al capitulo uvu.**_

* * *

Sintió un cosquillo en los muslos que inevitablemente lo obligo a despertarse. Envuelto en calor, abrió los ojos entre sábanas blancas e inmaculadas, su nariz pegada a la almohada le indicaba que olía a champú de flores mientras que su cuerpo entumecido le confirmaba que había dormido en una mala posición. Sentía los labios mallugados y adoloridos, un dolor en la espalda que no parecía real, un peso en sus hombros fastidioso y para rematar, una fuerte migraña que solo lo hizo pegar la mejilla más al almohadón en frustración

En resumen, Yuuri Katsuki estaba deshecho, teniendo por lo menos en cuenta que por la fricción de la sabana en sus piernas, no tenía pantalones, y su pecho, que tenía la camisa desabrochada.

Tenía en cuenta todos los dolores que sentía ahora, sin embargo boca abajo, y con el cabello desparramado en la mullida tela blanca, no se había cuestionado o por lo menos preguntado en donde estaba. Parecia que la sola acción de abrir los ojos era para él, levantar dos colchones pesados para sacar la bendita sandalia que se escondía debajo, porque claro, le había pasado y tenía conciencia de que era un debilucho, en ocasiones, a toda honra.

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio y se deshizo de la sabana finalmente, sudando escandalosamente, hacía calor, o tenia calor, y dormir abrigado en un clima como ese no era para nada su agrado, mucho más cuando carecía de un buen humor hoy.

Abrazo la almohada y una corriente fría le acaricio las piernas deliciosamente causándole un estremecimiento de puro placer, un placer vago que le hizo suspirar de alivio sintiendo unas suaves pasos y después una brisa repetitiva en su rostro que se extendía a su cuerpo de nuevo

—Yuuri…

Lentamente abrió los ojos descubriendo una pared que para su alivio si conocía, después de eso recorrió la vista por el lugar encontrando el ventilador que le daba de lleno a su cuerpo, uno que por si las dudas pertenecía a su madre y sí, estaba instalado en su cuarto.

—Yuuri ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres un vaso de agua o algo?

Su madre se acercó a tocarle la frente y ante su tacto se calmó notablemente. Las manos suaves de su madre le recordaban a otras, unas que lo estuvieron arrullando en la noche ¿Su madre había venido a hacerlo? Sentía que podría dormir de nuevo ante esa suave caricia

—… ¿Q-Que?

Carraspeo fuerte y finalmente abrió los ojos restregándose las lagañas que se posaban en sus parpados y toda la pereza que se podía ocultar en ellas haciéndolas de por si más sombrías, sin contar con las ojeras que de pronto tendría sin razón aparente.

— ¿Que paso?

Cuando se movió, sus huesos traquearon deliciosamente provocándole un jadeo de sorpresa. Se enderezo lentamente y lo primero que vio fue piel. Su piel lechosa que brillaba en perlas de sudor que eran despojadas por el delicioso aire del ventilador. Bajo la mirada agarrando su cabeza y descubrió sus piernas desnudas con la ropa interior puesta, un bóxer negro con elástico gris. Su favorito además y uno de los muchos con el que se sentía cómodo.

Apoyo las manos en las sabanas y su camisa violeta se escurrió por entre sus brazos dejando su pecho desnudo, el aire frio en su piel se sentía tan bien que no fue capaz de recaer en la vergüenza mientras que Hiroko lo miraba con una sonrisita burlona…como si ella supiera algo.

—Primero desayunas y luego hablamos, recuerda que hoy tienes el día libre

¿Día libre?

Recordaba que ayer fue el cumpleaños de Minako…sin embargo no tenía ningún recuerdo después de haber ido al hotel y entregar las bebidas…quería creer que había llegado salvo a salvo a casa pero el que tuviera una horrible resaca y que además estuviera semi desnudo oliendo a un perfume totalmente desconocido para él, no le tranquilizaba para nada

 _¿Que había pasado?_ Se preguntó Yuuri cuando tocándose los labios, sintió un pequeño revoloteo en su pecho.

* * *

Se tomó su sopa de miso como si fuera un vaso de agua fría en el desierto y olvidándose de los modales, empino el tazón hacia sus labios y lo acabo por completo. Lamiéndose sus magullada boca que por alguna extraña razón seguía roja, se había vestido aprovechando que era su día libre, con una piyama a rayas de algodón que además de cómoda no le causaba calor o frio.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue?

La pregunta de su madre vino acompañada del breve saludo de Mari, que barriendo la sala, tiro su ceniza del cigarrillo en un pequeño cenicero para después pasar de largo mientras que le desordenaba divertidamente los cabellos.

— ¿En dónde?

Haciéndose el desentendido, desvió la mirada agarrando con sus palillos un poquito de arroz para metérselo en la boca, no quería saber nada, no quería saber si fue, que paso, no deseaba descubrir porque sus labios dolían o porque amaneció desnudo en su cama ese día. Quería descansar, comer un tazón de katsudon en su cuarto mientras escucha música, darse un largo baño con agua caliente en las termales o simplemente dormir todo el día.

Tal vez mantenerse ignorante ante el asunto era mejor

— ¿Cómo que en dónde? — Ella le quito un grano de arroz de la barbilla con lentitud y sonrió descubriendo algo — ¿No recuerdas? El señor Nikiforov te trajo cargado anoche

Literal, escupió el arroz atragantándose. Tosiendo como un loco con el rostro pintado de un rojizo casi granate se dio palmaditas en el pecho mientras que su madre le sobaba la espalda con paciencia y amor

— ¿Q-Q-Quien?

No podría creerlo, quería pensar que era una broma o había escuchado mal… ¿Se había quedado en la fiesta? Pero si había dicho que solo llevaría las bebidas…podía estar un 90% seguro que había sido persuadido a quedarse, tiende a marearse cuando hay mucho movimiento a su alrededor e irónicamente lo único que lo calma es el alcohol.

—Viktor Nikiforov — Hiroko se ruborizo de improvisto asustándolo ¡¿Que pensaba?! ¡¿Había recordado algo?! — Es un _ikemen_ completamente, además es muy cordial, vieras como te trajo y como me saludo~

Suspiro encantada mirando el techo sin importarle el ataque que estaba sufriendo en este mismo momento, su corazón latía dos veces más rápido y la sangre se le había subido por el rostro empapando su cuello y orejas.

Viktor… ¿Que habría hecho?

 _Oh dios_

— ¡OH DIOS! ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA!

Se agarró de los cabellos y estampo su frente en la mesa justo cuando su madre salía de su encantamiento. La señora Kastsuki recargo la cabeza en su mano derecha y resoplo nuevamente.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente que paso?

Pregunto suavemente. En eso su padre, viniendo de trotar o más bien de tomar con sus amigos en el comedor de Yuu-topia, con sus mejillas rosáceas beso en la mejilla a Hiroko y se sentó al lado de ella algo embobado por el alcohol y tambaleante.

Lo que faltaba, ahora su padre escucharía todo.

 _Trágame tierra_

—Yuu- Cuando levanto la mirada tenía los ojos vidriosos, sin embargo asintió lentamente… ¿No era algo tan malo cierto? De pronto solo exageraba las cosas…

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, si había ido a la fiesta eso quería decir que…

—Phichit — Mañana se enteraría de todo y estabas seguro que no le agradaría para nada

—Eran las 3 de la madrugada cuando ustedes llegaron…

Solo era cuestión de esperar, mientras tanto, Yuuri Katsuki estaba deseando que lo mataran y que lo enterraran en paz.

* * *

 _No era difícil aceptar que todavía seguía despertándose para organizar algunas cosas. Contenta y risueña Hiroko se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo a Yuuri y mirando la hora descubrió que ya era muy tarde, de seguro no volvería._

— _Mamá, iré a dormirme_

 _Mari le beso la mejilla terminando de colgar alguna ropa y cruzo a la izquierda por el pasillo desapareciendo de su vista. Mientras tanto, algo pensativa se sentó en la mesa del comedor escuchando el ruido de su esposo en compañía de unos amigos. Iba a ir a acompañarlos y a contemplar al divertido y monísimo de su esposo. Cuando estaba borracho era tan carismático y atrevido, Hiroko estaba realmente enamorada de esa pequeña parte de Toshiya._

 _Así pues se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió a la sala de su casa deteniéndose sorpresivamente a mitad de camino cuando sonó el timbre._

 _¿Quién tocaría a esa hora?_

 _Se restregó las manos en su delatan marrón y se lo quito dejándolo encima de su asiento mientras que atendía a la persona en la puerta, corriéndolas hacia un lado ya que era una corrediza._

— _¿Si? ¿Que necesit-_

 _Levanto la mirada y los mismos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras que sus anteojos se resbalan graciosamente del puente de su nariz, tosió sin disimularlo cuando los celestes ojos de él chocaron con los suyos adornados con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

— _Disculpe las molestias._

 _Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al igual que las del hombre sin razón aparente cuando notaron el leve movimiento entre los brazos de Viktor. Un cuerpecito nipón que se apretaba de sus ropas y se acercaba a su pecho._

 _Ese era un paisaje que el albino no dejaba de ver sintiendo como la mano que sostenía la parte posterior de la rodilla de Yuuri, palpitaba, relatando y grabándose en su memoria ese rubor característico de la borrachera que tenía encima, el hilillo de saliva que colgaba de su boca y su pequeña boquita adornada con esos carnosos labios que susurraban cosas inentendibles para su oído._

 _La mirada que le daba y el rubor que se colaba por sus orejas, no pasaba nada desapercibo por Hiroko._

— _Un gusto conocerla Señora Katsuki, soy Viktor Nikiforov_

 _Estiro una mano y pidiéndole permiso con sus enigmáticos ojos celestes, le beso los nudillos bajo el sepulcral silencio de la noche._

 _Luego una brisa helada le acaricio las mejillas y encantada, se acuno el rostro notando como el pobre albino se estremecía de pies a cabeza apretando a Yuuri entre sus brazos que también se arrimaba al calor que era él, con los pantalones desabrochados extrañamente y su saco colgando del hombro del ruso que trataba de acercarlo más hacia él. Si no hacía algo pescarían un resfriado, y Hiroko pudo confirmar el por qué cuando vio el cabello despeinado de su hijo el cual solo se ponía así después de bañarse_

— _E-El gusto es mío p-pero-_

 _Se quedó embobada viendo los cristalinos ojos del ruso y trago saliva mirando como las piernas de Yuuri colgaban a un lado, ahora que lo recordaba…¿Podría ser?_

— _¡E-Entre por-por favor! — Se hizo hacia un lado y quitándose los zapatos en la entrada, Viktor entro en la guarida Katsuki._

 _Rápidamente detallo todo el lugar en un vistazo, el piso de madera, las mesas pequeñas, los cojines en el suelo, la casa del pelinegro, de Yuuri, una casa tradicional nipona que encajaba perfectamente con él._

— _P-Puede irse a cambiar en una de las habitaciones, hare algo de chocolate caliente y-_

— _Oh no, tranquila — Su voz gruesa la callo de inmediato. El albino tenía una presencia poderosa y que llamaba la atención, era realmente hermoso. — Solo quise traer a Yuuri…tomo de más y cuando menos pensó ya no podía ni mantenerse en pie…es tan descuidado en ocasiones._

 _Suspiro dejando la estancia de nuevo en silencio y Hiroko exhalo aire confirmado sus sospechas._

 _Ese ikemen estaba enamorado de su pequeño Yuuri._

 _Planto una mano en la otra en forma de puño con las letras "Eureka" en su frente y se quedó fascinada con la bonita mirada que veía a su hijo. Era tan pura que le recordaba a sus años de adolescente con Toyashi._

 _La mirada de anhelo y pasión._

— _E-Es-Esta bien —Titubeo indicándole en donde estaban las habitaciones. Viktor inclino la cabeza y camino por un pasillo cruzando hacia la izquierda hasta el cuarto de su hijo._

 _Después de eso Hiroko recordaba que…._

—Regreso 10 minutos después— Yuuri escupió de nuevo el arroz y enrojeció estampando las manos en la mesa

— ¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿1-10 minutos?! — Hiroko no se inmuto ante su sorpresa y solo se agarró la barbilla sonriendo tranquilamente

—Creo que en verdad fue una media hora.

Antes de colapsar se agarró la cabeza tomando sus cabellos, explotando en un color escarlata que le llegaba hasta el cuello ¿Que había hecho? ¿En ese tiempo que había hecho con Viktor?

Su mente comenzó a volar sin su permiso y fue entonces cuando una imagen apareció en ella, recordando el sueño del otro día, algunas escenas de la fiesta que parecían flashes, que pasaban rápido por su cabeza, a una velocidad en donde el dolor comenzaba a tomar presencia en ella

— ¡¿Y-Y-Y porque no h-hi-hiciste na-nada?!

Atormentado por encontrar respuestas se levantó bruscamente ocasionando que se mareara repentinamente, agarrándose de la mesa se tocó la frente sintiendo la vista borrosa mientras que Hiroko lo miraba burlonamente

—No creo que deba decirte que cuando estaba con tu padre, nosotros siempre teníamos algunos momentos algo priva-

— ¡N-N-No me refi-refiero a eso!

Parpadeo despejando las lágrimas de vergüenza y respiro profundo sintiendo de pronto un fuerte martilleo en su cabeza

—Ahora que lo pienso…cuando regreso estaba despeinado y tenía la ropa desaliñada como si se la hubiera…quitado

— ¡NOOOOOO!

Se agarró las mejillas ruborizada y sonrió ante la obvia negación de su hijo, pero hey, hay algo con lo que puede contar ese lindo ikemen desde ahora, y es que tiene su aprobación.

Mamá lo aprueba y no hay nada que lo discuta. Sin embargo para Yuuri no era lo mismo, porque además de la noticia que había dañado su día por lo visto, estaba ese incesante dolor en la cabeza que no desaparecía…sentía que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies y que pronto se caería si no se agarraba de algo.

Desvalido se sentó lentamente sintiendo el rostro caliente más de lo normal, luego una mano arropo su frente y en ello un jadeo provino de su boca confirmándole todo lo que había temido Hiroko el día de ayer

—Tienes fiebre.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Blueberry Springer:**_ _ **¡Hey, muchas gracias por leer! Me alegra mucho que te hayas animado a escribirme. Pué JAJAJJ, Yurio es todo un caso, imaginármelo así, apretando el juguito, y cabreado me mata de la risa JAJAJ. ¿sera que Viktor si le clavo el colmillo? De pronto fue otra cosa 7v7, No me fió de un Yuuri borracho xD Espero te haya gustado y te vea seguido por aqui~ adios**_

 _ **Mushu Smaug:**_ _ **JAJAJJAA, ES ILEGAL, NO PUEDO TOMAR. XD ¿Lo ha intentado? Que pregunta tan extraña xD. JAJJAJA COMO EL YURI ON STAGE :D, Yo no sé nada del otayurio xD destacando que no disfruto mucho la shipp xD Pué, se le olvido alv, Katsuki borracho tenia que ser xD. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Que bueno que te haya gustado~ Yo tambien tomaria jugo hit xD, no vemos~**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **Gracias querida xD, Y sí, era "Calvin" Por suerte no esta calvo JAJAJ ya, me dejo de mamadas xD. Muchas gracias por leer~ espero te haya gustado, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Fujioka-Miyazono:**_ _ **Por eso amo al Yuuri borracho ¡Es como un Eros tierno JAJAJJA! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Ya sabes alcohol -san + pasivos =sexo salvaje(?) JJJAJAJA EN ALGUNOS FUNCIONAN XD. Pué lo olvido xD espero que recuerde la verdah xD. Tomando jugo hit de mango JAJJA EL MEJOR, TODO FRIO Y RIKO AJJAJA, el ejemplo esta en nuestras narices xD. Yo tambien ame escribirlo, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Hola! Pues ya se calmo xD ¡EXACTO! Es un rey a la espera de sus súbditos y su tubo de pole dance xD. La verdah es solo el alcohol(?) AJJAJAJ UFF ¿SERA QUE Hicieron algo mas a ademas de besarse? 7v7 Esta boda xD ni siquiera Kubo nos cumple el milagro JAJJA. MENOS EN EL ANIME AHHHHHHHH :C Pues, ya tu sabe, no me gusta mucho el otayurio xD pero ok, la verdad me vale mucho xD ¡Ay! Que bueno que te haya encantado! Y tambien espero que este te guste uvu, muchas gracias por leer, bye~**_

* * *

 _ **¡FELIZ AÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Si recordamos este fic esta desde septiembre, hace algunos meses, pero eso no significa que no debamos decir que ya casi se cumple un año(?) JJAJA AHR NOXD. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero que la hayan pasado genial con su familia y amigos uvu, que este 2018 venga con pelicula, mas Yuri on ice, y segundo temporada si es posible(?), Kubito, haznos el milagrito xD**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡me encantaría saber que te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	18. Hot

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, lenguaje obsceno, un Yuuri borracho y cursileria hasta dar diabetes.**_

 _ **ME EQUIVOQUE DE ARCHIVO JAJAJAJJAJA. PERDONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN. XD**_

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

Suspiro y su rostro de bobo enamorado llamo la atención de Chris. Viktor podría hacerle un panegírico a Yuuri como si fuera un santo y combinarlo con una carminica para que se volviera una canción. Así podría cantársela a plena luz del día.

Eso es lo que pensaba él sentado en la orilla de su cama, sus mejillas rojizas atrajeron al rubio como miel a abejas. Lo miraba desconcertadamente con una toalla secando sus cabellos

—¿Qué te pasa? Actúas como un estúpido más de lo normal

Viktor se permitió resoplar de nuevo y se desplomo en la cama como un tontuelo. Su corazón latía con rapidez cada que recordaba lo que había sucedido ayer, los acontecimiento de un borracho Yuuri que lo quería mantener sujeto a él todo el tiempo. El rostro febril del nipón cuando lo recostó en su cama y le pidió que se cambiara…

—Viktor…Oye Viktor

—Ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida ~

Ni cuando se convirtió en jefe o fue proclamado en una revista como uno de los 10 hombres más _hot_ del mundo, había sido tan feliz como lo era en ese momento. Podía jurar que su cuerpo se seguía estremeciendo por el contacto de la piel de Yuuri contra la suya y asegurar que la boca se le hacía agua cada que recordaba la lasciva escena que le había regalado el moreno la noche anterior

— ¿Ah? ¿Y eso porque?

Quería ser egoísta y decir que no compartiría ese tipo de información con su mejor amigo, sin embargo, si no lo hacía, se quedaría con la imagen pegada en la cabeza, y se masturbaría con fuerza de nuevo como esa noche al llegar a su departamento.

— ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de ayer?

Chris asintió entrecerrando los ojos pecaminosamente y se sentó a su lado olvidándose de la labor de vestirse. El sexoso y cochino de su amigo había tenido sexo en su habitación con su amante Masumi dejándole el regalito en la cama y un desorden descomunal

—Claro, como lo olvidarla.

Mas por el hecho de que había tenido sexo salvaje con Masumi, el suizo estaba feliz por él, porque Viktor no dudaba que por su mente, él pensaba que ya se había tirado al moreno, y aunque sonara así, la verdad es que para mala suerte y frustración suya, nada había pasado

A pesar de que lo estuvo tentando todo el tiempo

—Al final Yuuri y yo caímos a la piscina y decidí llevarlo a su casa. La gerente del hotel me regalo su dirección y entonces cuando llegue, conocí a su madre.

 _Nervioso, no, tal vez eufórico. Se adentró a la casa de Yuuri sintiendo como la yema de sus dedos tocaba la suave y tersa piel de él. Sus cuerpo era delgado y no pesada nada, además olia a perfume y a licor…era extraño pero debía de admitirlo, él también estaban mareado. Podía recordar la piscina y su color azulado brilloso, la luz neón y los labios de Yuuri muy cercan de su rostro_

 _Sin embargo y aun así, manejando unas de sus mejores sonrisas y comportándose caballerosamente, había saludado a su suegra Hiroko. Una mujer que realmente se parecía a su amado, sus ojos, su sonrisa, la ternura desprendiéndose por cada poro…era como si en el apellido Katsuki se encontrara tal dulzura parecida al azúcar de una manzana jugosa en plena primavera._

 _Estaba maravillado, pero sobretodo famélico, tenía hambre y no era exactamente de comida. Por esa razón estaba inquieto, controlando su raciocinio , buscando que no se perdiera mientras que llevaba al bello durmiente a su cama._

 _Recorrió un pasillo y por suerte encontró la habitación del moreno, abriendo la puerta mientras la brisa helada proveniente de la ventana se estampaba con su rostro. Se despabilo rápidamente y se movió hacia la cama de Yuuri para depositarlo ahí._

 _No obstante y como las cosas no pueden quedarse simplemente así, cuando lo acostó, Katsuki abrió ligeramente sus ojos cobrizos, y fue entonces cuando Nikiforov conoció a la verdadera bestia escondida en la piel del conejo._

— _Vikturuuu~_

 _Sus ojos cobrizos brillaban en la oscuridad. Escarlata, granate, carmesí. Parecían rojos pero solo era la lujuria que corría por su pupila y todo los tragos que tenía Nikiforov encima._

— _Quítame la ropa~ — Boqueo como un tonto y se quedó paralizado en su lugar mientras que digería lo que Yuuri quería decirle. — Vikturuu~_

 _Su nombre exhalado en esos labios le provocó un espasmo que sin piedad recorrió su espina dorsal provocándole para su pena, una erección._

 _Pero la escena erótica prosiguió incluso cuando ya se estaba alejando hacia la puerta. Yuuri agarro las orillas de su pantalón y se lo quitó a empujones tirándolo al suelo. Entonces sus piernas desnudas cubiertas con su ropa interior negra pronto se elevaron en el aire y con los muslos cerca y las piernas curvadas hacia el techo, el moreno agarro su ropa interior y la deslizo sensualmente por sus piernas dejando ver su trasero rosáceo y henchido._

— _¡Y-Y-Yuuri!_

 _Pero aunque quisiera, él no debía de permitir eso, menos cuando lo tenía sentado en la cama mirando con unos ojitos de borreguito, idos pero dilatados._

— _¡P-Ponte tu ropa…! — Se acercó y tomo su pantalón, pero el moreno aprovecho y lo jalo de su corbata con fuerza._

 _Era una fuerza que desconocida que fue usada contra él. El azabache se sentó en su regazo solamente con su camisa desabrochada. Desnudo de la cadera hacia abajo, Viktor no pudo desviar la mirada cuando el culo del nipón se pegó a su miembro erecto y sus piernas delgadas y muslos carnosos se pegaran a sus caderas con una fuerza magnética y abrazadora._

— _Viktoru~_

 _Y de nuevo. Su nombre canturreado de esa manera era lo que llamaban placer auditivo. Su nombre en la lengua nipona era fascinante y sensual, una combinación que Yuuri manejaba a la perfección mientras que pegaba sus manos blanquecinas hacia su pecho y bajaba con suavidad dando leves saltitos en su parte baja._

 _Subiendo y bajando, rozándole con descaro su trasero, con el rostro caliente y los pezones erectos por la fricción de la ropa. Jugando con su camisa y bajando a su pantalón, para seguidamente desabrocharle sus botones._

— _Quiero mucho a Viktoru…Deseo que Viktour me bese y me llene con amor…Viktoru me ama y yo también~_

 _La confesión le corto la respiración, pero Yuuri hizo un mohín infantil y se abalanzo hacia su cuello enredando las manos en sus hebras albinas. Enredo los dedos en su cuero cabelludo y se acercó a su boca robándole un beso._

 _Empujo su nuca y mordió sus labios quedando entre sus brazos y encajando como se esperaba, perfectamente. Su cintura delgada y su torso ancho pero pequeño a comparación del albino hizo del cuadro, una perfecta escena apasionado en donde bebían de la saliva del otro como si fuera el elixir de la vida eterna._

 _Su beso se volvió fogoso mientras que sus lenguas se fusionaban bañadas en saliva caliente que se escurría de su barbilla, magullándose los labios el uno al otro, jadeando a cualquier oportunidad y volviéndose a besar con gruesos puentes de saliva uniendo sus lenguas._

 _Viktor no quería que las cosas terminaran así, pero Yuuri estaba ahí moviendo su trasero, y besándolo con frenesí, tocando la cremallera de su pantalón mientras que se separaba y se deshacía de su camiseta. Su cabello alborotado, el vaho caliente moviéndose a su alrededor y las febriles mejillas lo volvían loco. Era tan erótico que hasta podía ver como los testículos del moreno se apretaban al bulto de su pantalón con firmeza haciéndolo jadear con fuerza, sentirse en la gloria misma._

 _Parecía que no había salida para todo eso, que terminarían teniendo sexo, con la memoria borrosa pero las miles de sensaciones calando en la piel de cada una, saciando sus más lujuriosos e impuros deseos, apretar los muslos de Yuuri y dejar la marca de sus dedos, con los aruñazos de placer en su espalda y la saliva del nipón en su hombro._

 _Viktor podía verlo, podía sentirlo, podía sentir como Yuuri se acercaba dispuesto a besarlo pero a cambio se acostaba y se desvanecía lentamente, sentir como cualquier movimiento paraba y simplemente se quedaba quieto, respirando lento en su pecho, encarnando los dedos en su ropa y doblando las rodillas hasta dejarlas al lado de sus caderas._

 _Quedándose dormido, apagando cualquier llama._

 _Yuuri ronco alto apagando el momento y Viktor suspiro lloriqueando._

 _Esta noche se tendría que saciar él mismo._

—Vaya…yo te ti hubiera entrado en depresión.

Chris termino de escuchar la historia y mordio la manzana que consiguió de la nevera cuando Viktor contaba la mitad de lo que había pasado. El albino suspiro pesadamente y asintió

—¿Por qué no vas y lo buscas?

El crujido de su boca al morder de la manzana lo saco de sus divagaciones. La noche de ayer había sido tan mágica~ Yuuri era todo un bombón, aquel que tenía caramelo por dentro al saborearlo bien, el que tenía licor hasta acerté marear y ponerte febril. Yuuri era su perdición.

—Llamando a Viktor a tierra firme…¡Oye!

Unos dedos chasquearon en frente de sus ojos y parpadeo meneando la cabeza justo cuando recordó algo… La confesión… Yuuri lo amaba.

— Sé que es tu primer _verdadero_ amor pero si sigues ahí como un idiota recordando lo de ayer, nunca lograras nada.

Chris se levantó y la toalla se le cayó de la cintura mientras que encestaba con suerte, la manzana en el cesto de basura. Viktor se quedó pensando en sus palabras y se levantó entusiasmado de la cama con los ánimos renovados ¡Le había dicho que le amaba! Todos su esfuerzo había dado su fruto y ahora solo debía de probarlo.

— ¡Tienes razón!

— ¿Y cuando no la he tenido? — Pregunto con gallardía el suizo buscando una tanga morada — Solo recuérdale lo de ayer, muéstrale las fotos que ese tailandés subió — Había que destacar que habían más de 99 fotos — Y cojan, ya está.

Viktor se peinó su cabello hacia atrás y se rio desde el fondo de su garganta.

Chris siempre tan recurrente.

Y es que, no podía negarlo. Habían estado de aquí para allá, se habían agarrado de la mano, habían tenido un contactos íntimos como esa vez con el masaje, se habían reído mutuamente y ahora, ahora se habían besado y casi comparten cama. Viktor estaba seguro de que se había confesado, y Viktor estaba esperando a que Yuuri cayera.

Y ahora que lo había escuchado, podía seguir con el otro paso, hacer a Yuuri la personas más feliz en este mundo. Y no con dinero, o con su fama, ni su rango, lo haría feliz con pequeñas cosas, con besos, mimos, con abrazos y palabras repletas de azúcar y crema.

Yuuri se merecía todo eso, y aunque también quisiera regalarle relojes, un auto, ropa y hasta una casa para él y su familia, no daría un paso en falso y estaría a su lado regalándole solo su cuerpo y su corazón.

Aww, estaba tan enamorado de ese nipón que estaba hecho un lio.

—Iré por él.

Su amigo rubio le alzo el dedo pulgar poniéndose por fin un pantalón y Viktor salió de la habitación recorriendo los pasillos. Luego, habiendo cruzado ya algunos, se extrañó de no ver ningún empleado rondando por ahí, así que inspeccionando su reloj se dio cuenta que ya era medio día.

Entonces ¿Por qué no había nadie trabajando?

Exasperado, recorrió el hotel hasta llegar a la oficina del gerente, la cumpleañera de ayer, sin embargo para su sorpresa, lo que encontró fue una mujer seria y bien peinada que en si vida, nunca había visto.

—Disculpe

Carraspeo con fuerza y ella se arregló el saco de color vino tinto que tenía puesto. Con una falda tubo y unos tacones negros, la mujer lucía una moña alta con un delicado _repello_ en la cara de maquillaje.

Viktor aparto la mirada conteniendo su risita burlona y cuando se la trago, voltio a verla con su gallarda mirada prodigiosa y su sonrisa radiante y masculina.

—¿De casualidad usted sabe que paso con el personal? Desperté y llame a recepción para avisar que me trajeran el desayuno, pero nadie contesto ¿Podría darme explicaciones por favor?

No era algo malo mentir ¿Cierto? Tampoco le diría que quería encontrar a Yuuri y ahogarle en besos…aunque todavía seguía preguntándose quien era esa mujer.

—Sí.

Escueta se sentó en su silla de cuero y se cruzó de piernas invitándolo a sentarse, sin embargo sin querer perder mucho tiempo, simplemente asintió diciéndole con eso que estaba bien así.

—Ayer hubo una celebración y la mayoría del personal estuvo invitado, así que la gerente Minako les dio el día libre…esa novata ¡Sabe perfectamente que aquí no se hacen ese tipo de eventos! Viéndose ajeno al regaño, destaco la mayoría de edad que debía de tener ella…debía de ser alguien de mayor rango, alguien como…

El dueño _completo_ del hotel

—Ya veo.

Viktor metió las manos en su bolsillo. Ya no hablaba con una gerente si no con un jefe, con una jefa en este caso, y por lo que veía, con un humor por los suelos. Se quedó sonriendo viéndola detenidamente y ella alzo una ceja biendo a través de su sonrisa falsa

—Que descortés de mi parte, soy Viktor Nikiforov.

Estiro una mano y la castaña se la agarro con fuerza. Ella sabía quién era, pero por eso tampoco se iba a comportar sumisa o incluso temerosa

—Lilia Baranovskaya.

Estrecharon sus manos con fuerza y al soltarse, la mujer todavía conservaba su rostro agrio y Viktor una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Quien iba pensar que la dueña del hotel fuera rusa, nadie de hecho.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras y después abandono el lugar. En el mismo instante en que se encontró solo en un pasillo, suspiro y se recargo en una pared deslizando por ella

No vería a Yuuri el día de hoy.

Y se sentía realmente deprimido, ¿Cuánto valía que el destino quisiera unirlos? Porque lo único que hacía era separarlos más y más.

—Mañana….

Esperar un día más para poder confirmar sus palabras y su amor. Y es que, había que entenderlo, se sentía preocupado, ansioso, cada que su corazón palpitaba al recordar esas palabras lo ponía febril y eufórico. Quería tenerlo entre sus brazos, ahora que ya le había dado el permiso, podía oler su cuello y embriagarse de su champú, su perfume de menta. Enterrar las manos en su cintura y escuchar su corazón palpitante como el único ruido del ambiente….

Un día, solo era toda la mañana, tarde y noche, y se sentía como una eternidad, con su corazón palpitante y el sonrojo en las mejillas.

* * *

 _Algo le hizo cosquillas en la nariz y estornudo con delicadeza abriendo ligeramente los ojos. Sentía algo pesado en su frente y una burbuja de calor rodeándolo por completo, sofocante, casi asfixiante. Una gota de sudor bajo por su pecho y jadeo levantando la mirada hacia el techo, la fricción de la frazada en sus piernas lo hizo sentir reconfortante, embelesado por la calma, cerró los ojos y se dejó arrullar por el silencio, el ronroneo de la afonía_

— _Yuuri…_

 _Una voz susurrando su nombre, le llamo la atención, un revoloteo en su pecho y una curiosidad famélica, el pelinegro jadeo y sus parpados se abrieron con parsimonia de nuevo, viendo el ramo de flores que se posaba cerca de su rostro, dalias violetas rozaron su mejilla ruborizado y el olor lo mareo de nuevo._

— _Yuuri…._

 _Levanto la mirada y exhalo aire caliente. Ojos azules, zarcos, añil, electrizantes y atrapantes, le miraron por un momento y sudando la fiebre que cargaba encima, Yuuri sintió que soñaba bajo el manto azulado y los labios rosados que aclamaban su nombre_

— _Yuuri~_

 _Estar enfermo o no, tener un resfriado o no, no tenía ni idea si lo que veía era real. Y eso, eso solo lo hizo actuar sin pensar, justo cuando los labios rojizos se plantaron en los suyos…la llama de la pasión combinaba con la duda, el sabor dulce y el cosquilleo, miles de sensaciones lo ahogaron, y entonces, una sonrisa deslumbro como el horizonte bajo la espesura de una montaña y cerró los ojos cayendo en manos de Morfeo_

 _El hermoso guardián viéndolo con amor, bajo su capa de caballero y sus flores , Viktor Nikiforov, se sentó a un lado y suspiro._

 _Resfriado o no, esto parecía más una ilusión._

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Mushu Smaug:_** _ **¡A mamá Katsuki le gustan los caballeros! xD Phichit no se hace de esperar xD. Pues, como viste, esperara a que regrese, y sobre tu pregunta "Piel lechosa" es piel blanquecina, piel nívea o blanca. Yuuri es no están blanco pero xD suena lindo. ¡ya la llama suegra! JAJAJJAJ xD. Media hora es mucho pero en mi narración imagina cuantos besos y toqueteos se dieron 7v7. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero este capitulo te haya gustado, bye~**_

 _ **Blueberry Springer:**_ _ **Uff, sí xDD, después lo vio dormir y no tuvo intenciones malas ni lujuriosas xD Yo espero que Viktor le diga todo lo que paso con explicita narrativa JAJAJ, tranquila, Phichit nunca falla xD, gracias por leer, espero leerte de nuevo, adios~**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **¡JAJAJ NO ESTA CALVO COMO VIKTOR! XD Ella es un ejemplo de madre, es tan buena ;; Viktor también es ejemplo de hombre, tal vez por eso no existe JAJAJJAJ... *Llora* Ya te felicite en réquiem, espero la hayas pasado genial y claro, tómalo como quieras xD. Feliz año atrasado a ti igual y espero te haya gustado este capitulo, gracias por leer**_

 _ **Fannynyanyan1912:**_ _ **Esperemos que se apiade de nuestras almas en pena, ella sabe lo que quiere 7v7. Bueno, eso trae dinero a la familia -Inserte meme del nigga- Ella sabe prosperar xD. Tranquila, pero espero verte de nuevo comentando uvu, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Fujioka- Miyazono:**_ _ **¡JAJJAJAJ! SABIA QUE ESO IBA A PASAR JAJAJ, lo hice con esa panorámica para que lo pensaran, perdón, se que lo querias ver en la cama del ruso 7v7 Incluso asi, Yuuri seria pasivo JAJAJJ xD Pues, siempre me gusta romper cliches, era lo que todos esperaban, lo sé. Pues no completo xD jajajaj perdon por romper tus expectativas JAJAJ, la realidad siempre a sido mi favorita. MAMÁ HIROKO SABE LO QUE LE COMBIENE 7V7. MUCHAS gracias por leer, espeor te haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado~ a ella le gustan los caballeros adinerados de buen din- cof cof, digo corazón(?) xD El papá de Yuuri ni se diga xD JJAJA. Ademas de adorable, lujurioso y muy atrevido 7v7. Viktor sabe JAJAJ ganando puntos desde ya xD, ya le llama suegra incluso JAJAJ. Solo esperemos que vaya xD. Hasta cuando no duerme, hasta cuando se le esta tirando a Viktor 7v7r. Muchas gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado, adiós~**_

* * *

 _ **Doble actualización. Para los que leen réquiem, ya esta el capitulo uvu. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Mañana entro al colegio :c así que estaré algo ocupada, sin embargo procure adelantar un poco.**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	19. Feverish

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores de ortografía, Diabetes y corto :c.**_

 ** _Perdón_** _ **por la demora ;; , al capitulo.**_

* * *

Viktor miro la hora en su reloj, entonces levanto la mirada viendo la recepción y de nuevo, volvió bajarla. El moreno tailandés atendía como loco las llamadas que ayer su inútil remplazo no respondió, y el nuevo mozo que no era Yuuri, estaba cargando unas maletas mientras que la estancia estaba sumida en una silenciosa paz que además de asustarle, no le gustaba.

¡¿Dónde estaba Yuuri?!

El contrato decía que él estaría el otro día en el hotel, y no es como si hubieran firmado uno, más bien Viktor se lo había tomado muy enserio porque no bromeaba al decir que estuvo todo el día de ayer, emocionado por ver al nipón, ansiando ver sus lentes azules y a continuación, sus ojos cobrizos tímidos y amables, con un brillo segador y hermoso del que no podía separarse.

Literal, y en resumen, no durmió en la noche por estar imaginando su sonrojo, sus balbuceos, y sus ademanes de vergüenza cuando lo viera. Deseaba abrazarlo y devolverle el _Me gustas,_ para así por fin tenerlo entre sus brazos y respirar plenamente.

Yuuri aceptaba sus sentimientos, pero el solo debía de enfrentarlo y hacer que sin lugar de escape, aceptara que lo había hecho. Estaba seguro que el moreno lo negaría, pero él estaba preparado para decirle lo de la noche pasada y así comprobarle la verdad. Después de todo, los sentimientos de Yuuri, ya no son fácil de esconder. Viktor puede ser un despistado, pero con Yuuri ha notado miles de faces cambiantes con él. Del respeto a la amabilidad, de la amabilidad a la confianza…los luceros veraniegos del azabache, lo miran en ocasiones de reojo y después voltean rápidamente.

Sin embargo, todos sus planes y el repaso de palabras que había hecho se habían ido a la caneca de basura cuando al día de hoy, logro observar que Yuuri, a las 10 de la mañana, no estaba en el hotel.

Viktor se sintió estafado, engañado, con la frustración parpadeando con sus gestos infantiles y pataletas que llamaban la atención de todo el que se le cruzara.

¿Cuánto debía de esperar para verlo? ¿Por qué no había venido? ¿Le habría pasado algo?

De pronto fue la preocupación y la ansiedad la que comenzó a llenar ese hueco de decepción en su pecho y se dio el trabajo de ponerse serio. Todos los que habían asistido a la fiesta habían venido el día de hoy como podía haber visto después de haber recorrido todo el hotel, no obstante, el único que faltaba era Yuuri, la única persona que importaba ahora.

Por eso lo más común para él fue pensar que algo le había pasado.

Y eso, eso le empapaba su pecho de un dolor que tenía nombre. Angustia. Miles de preguntas llenaron su mente con rapidez y se comenzó a preocupar tanto que su respiración perdió su ritmo habitual volviendo errática. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué le paso?

Se acomodó su ropa tratando de no perder la compostura, pero la verdad estaba que se jalaba de los pelos por los nervios. Se trataba de Yuuri, del amor de su vida, el chico del cual quería beber de su boca y saciarse completamente como un sediento vagabundo en el desierto, deseaba verlo, deseaba saber que le había pasado.

Y bueno, por esas y muchas razones como por ejemplo que se iba a jalar el cabello, se acercó rápidamente a recepción llamando la atención del moreno tailandés que atendía en su intercomunicador una llamada y tecleaba en su computador algo rápidamente

—Espera un momento.

Le corto antes de que dijera alguna palabra y escribió algo rápido en un papel, para después guardarlo entre una libreta y seguir tecleando.

Se veía agitado, con un bolígrafo en la oreja, parpadeando con rapidez y con una mueca de dolor que le decía que tenía una migraña fuerte en su cabeza. Viktor se exaspero aún más al ver a Phichit así, sin embargo sin tener el amago de interrumpirlo, espero con paciencia a que acabara las llamadas.

Luego, en otros 5 minutos, por fin los el teléfono dejo de resonar y el moreno cansado y apenado por dejarlo en espera, puso toda su atención en él.

—Phichit necesito sabe-

Justo en ese momento, el teléfono volvió a sonar y Viktor aspiro fuerte controlándose completamente. ¿Cuándo podría preguntar? ¿El destino estaba en contra de que supiera en donde estaba Yuuri?

Miles de preguntas comenzaron a sulfurar su cabeza y por esa razón se entretuvo tratando de responderlas mientras que Phichit respondía la llamada cambiando su expresión rápidamente al ver de quien se trataba.

— ¿Señora Hiroko?

Viktor se concentró en ese nombre y sin demorar mucho, recordó de quien se trataba. Se dedicó, durante la llamada, a ver el rostro preocupado del moreno y sus facciones angustiosas

—Sí entiendo…

Estaba a punto de zarandearlo y preguntarle con lágrimas en los ojos que pasaba, pero incluso antes de hacer el ademan, Phichit colgó y suspiro alzando la mirada

—Yuuri está enfermo.

* * *

Sus mejillas febriles y el calor sofocante que nublaba su visión y racionamiento le aseguro la peor de las noticias. Enfermo, resfriado, con escalofríos, fiebre alta, tos seca y nariz tapada. Estaba hecho un desastre en su cama, con una banda húmeda en su frente y mirando el techo.

Yuuri parpadeo incrédulo y se acorruco en su cama mientras que sentía el silencio del lugar como algo tranquilo pero aterrador a la vez. Se sentía bien, y aunque estuviera a punto de dormirse, podía admitir que estaba algo preocupado. ¿Cómo estaría el hotel? ¿Habrían dado la noticia?

¿Cómo estaba Viktor?

Cerro los ojos con lentitud sintiéndolos pesados y jadeo. Su aliento caliente y ardiente solo lo hizo estremecerse aún más mientras que se fundía en sus sabanas, una ardiente magma se rego encima suyo y los colores se le subieron a la cabeza cuando de repente le dio calor. Sin embargo cuando quiso quitarse las sabanas _una corriente de frio lo hizo resistirse._

 _Estar_ enfermo era muy complicado.

Yuuri pensó en eso cuando las bisagras de la puerta de su cuarto sonaron. Con la vista borrosa y unas enormes ganas de dormir, lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue una cabellera albina y unos luceros índigos profundamente preocupados.

* * *

Chris le había preguntado en el camino porque iba tan apurado, sin embargo no había tenido el tiempo de responderle cuando ya estaba agarrando su billetera y las llaves del candillac.

Después de la noticia que le había comunicado Phichit, sintió que todos los colores de su piel se derramaban en el suelo dejándolo pálido. ¿Yuuri enfermo? ¿Qué tendría? ¿Sería grave? Desistió de quedarse en el hotel esperando y le pidió al moreno que por favor le diera la dirección de la morada de su lindo nipón.

No se acordaba de la última vez que lo llevo a casa porque no estaba completamente en sus 5 sentidos, por eso cuando se lo escribió en su papel y se lo entrego, recordó cual era el camino y se aventuró al lugar.

Se despidió del vigilante que estaba en la puerta del lugar y arranco sin cuidar su velocidad hasta donde se encontraba el enfermo sin mirar atrás.

Aunque claro, antes de llegar, se detuvo en un lugar, compro algo, y volvió de nuevo.

La desesperación se notó en su cabello despeinado y sus ropas desaliñadas, no obstante, la madre de Yuuri al abrirle la puerta, lo vio tan radiante como siempre que no dijo nada.

—S-Señor Nikiforov… ¿Que le trae por aquí?

Jadeo con la lengua por el piso y le pidió un poco de comprensión a la morena antes de hablar. No había corrido del hotel hasta la casa de Yuuri, pero se sentía tan cansado mentalmente que las piernas le temblaban de la ansiedad. En ese momento Viktor se puso a pensar en lo gracioso que se veía. Un hombre como él, en la puerta de la casa de la persona que amaba, solo se parecía a un crio queriendo pedir la mano de su hija a un padre gruñón y celoso.

Era consiente de todo, del ridículo que hacía en ocasiones, de todas las cosas por las que había pasado con el objetivo de tener a Yuuri para él…y podía admitir que estaba satisfecho de todas las cosas que había hecho para enamorar a ese nipón. En su corazón no cabía la dicha de imaginar cómo lo vería Yuuri una vez que le dijera que lo amaba. El brillo del amor, uno que había tenido desde el primer día en el hotel, el que nunca había disminuido su luz, podría verlo en los luceros cobrizos del moreno…estaba seguro que lloraría de la felicidad si eso pasaba.

—¿S-S-Señor?

Se enderezo rápidamente y se aliso el cabello hacia atrás sacando su mejor sonrisa. El efecto llego cuando Hiroko se ruborizo encantada y Viktor también al verse tan observado por la señora. Se parecía tanto a Yuuri que era hasta adorable…

—Escuche sobre su hijo…

La mujer suspiro como quien suspira después de escuchar una mala noticia. Su rostro acongojado y desaminado solo le confirmó la noticia. Viktor también suspiro y detallo el rostro de Hiroko mientras que le entregaba dulcemente el ramo de flores.

—No no, llévalo a la habitación de Yuuri.

Ella le guiño un ojo y se sintió enrojecer de la vergüenza. Sin embargo le devolvió el guiño y sonrió ampliamente mientras que pedía permiso para entrar a la casa, y como era costumbre, quitarse los zapatos en la entrada.

— Ten, son de mi esposo, él no las usa, así que puedes ponértelas.

Hiroko le tendió unas pantuflas y Nikiforov no pudo sentirme más a gusto con aquella invitación.

Vestido de galante pero con pantuflas acolchonadas, se adentró a la morada Katsuki y lentamente recorrió el pasillo recordando la noche anterior cuando lo trajo en brazos en su cama. Aww, había veces en la que se arremetida de no haber aprovechado, pero debía de admitir que estaba bien así. Era mejor no apresurar las cosas.

Cuando llego a la puerta y tuvo la oportunidad de empujarla, respiro profundo y adentro su cabeza albina encontrando en la cama, un cuerpo cubierto en sabanas y unos ojos que al verlo se cerraron lentamente.

Viktor se aguantó un chillido de ternura. Esa cosita que dormía debajo de frazadas, tenia las mejillas calientes y estaba jadeando con lentitud, sus labios rojizos estaban húmedos por el vaso de agua que de pronto se había tomado hace algunos minutos y sus pestañas rizadas estaban cubriendo sus pómulos altos febriles y tiernos.

Se acercó suavemente y se inclinó a verlo más de cerca, sus dalias violetas, en su apogeo de vida, brillantes y radiantes, tambalearon en sus manos, mientras que encerradas en un lazo blanco y rojo, se tambalearon un poco llegando a rozar la dulce naricita del moreno por un momento.

Un pequeño estornudo sobresalto a Viktor, pero fue tan pequeño, que el afectado abrió sus ojos ligeramente y borroso, observando el techo, jadeando un halito candente.

—Yuuri…

Nikiforov contemplo como Yuuri volteaba sus ojos hacia él y lo contemplaba, lo veía por sobre sus parpados a punto de caer de nuevo. Viktor se acercó queriendo tocar su melena azabache pero las flores de nuevo rozaron la nariz del moreno y este respiro su aire mareándose por un momento por la suave fragancia.

—Yuuri…

Se sentía ensimismado, viendo su rostro tierno bajo la cruel enfermedad, sus ojos perdidos y dormidos, taciturnos y a punto de caer de nuevo. Sus mejillas se habían vuelto tan rojas como las de Yuuri y ahora estaba tentado a no alejar la vista de sus labios. Esos que burbujeaban incoherencias y respiraban aceleradamente. Ese cuerpo debajo de las sabanas ardía y el albino podía sentirlo cuando Yuuri alzaba su mirada, y contemplando sus ojos índigos se quedaba embelesado, casi como perdido en un situación placentera, placer…

—Yuuri~

Exhalo aire caliente como si también estuviera enfermo y empapado de un color rojizo, se agacho sin importare el lugar, hipnotizado de nuevo por una fuerza desconocida, a plantar sus dulces labios en los calientes del enfermo. Un beso casto, uno pequeño, uno que le hizo sentir una electrizante corriente en su columna vertebral.

Quiso embriagarse con su boca, tal vez beber de ella hasta saciarse, pero así como el acercamiento fue fogoso e íntimo, fue corto y pudoroso.

Yuuri cerró sus ojos después del beso tranquilamente y como si fuera un bebe después de tomar su leche caliente, cayo dormido profundamente.

Viktor mientras tanto, se sentó a un lado de la cama del moreno y se cubrió el rostro ocultando su sonrojo.

Estaba duro ahora mismo.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **No es nada, te lo merecías uwu ¡Si no,Viktor no se moverá JAJAJAJ! xD Pues parece que no, su principe azul si vino 7v7 ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero te haya gustado! Nos vemos~**_

 _ **Anon de turno:**_ _ **Tranquila, es que me equivoque de archivo JAJAJ ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Blueberry Springer:**_ _ **Debo de agradecerle a mi querida Omu, pues ella me aviso por mensaje lo ocurrido, si no, ni cuenta me hubiera dado xD C MAMO JAJAJAJAJJA, Viktor mala suerte alv jJAJAJj WOA, LE GUSTA QUE LE MANOSEA LAS NACHAS POR TODOS LOS LADOS 7V7. ¡Pues, comenzamos el colegio perdiendo matemáticas! La cruel matemática arrasa conmigo xD**_ _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero te haya gustado el capitulo~ Nos vemos~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Hola dear! Siempre te encantan los capitulos xD**_ _ **Chris es de aquellos que ya no se consiguen, igual Phichit! JAJAJJ Y su masa era delicioso, estaba relleno de leche! AJJAJAJAJ, pero no metio el pan xD El pobre Viktor va a tener bolas azules si Yuuri sigue asi JAJAJ Giacometti es un ejemplo a seguir(?), Furibundo y salvaje sexo xD ¡Gracias! Un Príncipe azul 7v7 Que mal no fue en este capitulo :c, el siguiente...7v7r Es que a pesar de que me guste el cliché, mas me gusta romperlos 7v7. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado uvu, nos vemos ~**_

* * *

 _ **¡Me disculpo por lo corto! owo, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi~. Buenas noticias, habrá extra para "En la colina de amapolas"Este jueves esperenlo 7v7.**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To infinite~**_


	20. Baby, I could not stand

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores de ortografía, Lime+16, fluff(?)**_

 ** _Perdón_** _ **por la demora :CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC el colegio me esta matando xD al fic.**_

* * *

—Yuuri~

Una ligera voz llamo su atención y se despertó estirándose adorablemente en su cama. Tenía calor pero no quería desprenderse de su cobija. El frio podría comenzar a pasar factura por su cuerpo, por eso tenía la frazada hasta el cuello y estaba a un lado preguntándose si en verdad debía de poner cuidado a la voz que le llamaba

—Yuuri~

Sus orejas enrojecieron y se cubrió esa parte sintiendo un espasmo en todo su cuerpo. El aire caliente que provenía de la boca de alguien acababa de rozar su oreja y ahora se sentía inquieto y sensible. Su cuerpo febril estaba tan delicado que cualquier roce a su piel lo hacía temblar por más minúsculo que fuera.

—Por favor, tomate la sopa — La voz que vino después de eso, llamo considerablemente su atención.

Se volteo con parsimonia y alzo la mirada encontrando un rostro lo más de conocido cerca del suyo. Estaba a unos centímetros, y podía sentir su respiración mojando sus labios con un aire caliente olor a menta y cardamomo.

— ¿V-V-Viktor?

No había nadie con el cabello tan albino como él, sin embargo para estar seguro, agarro sus lentes y se los puso parpadeando un momento y viéndolo directo a los ojos. Luceros índigos y labios delgados y rosados, no cabía duda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí…?

Soltó un jadeo y se pasó una mano por el cabello sintiendo como le cambiaban el pañuelo húmedo de su frente por uno nuevo.

La frescura que lo atrapo en ese momento fue tanta que se removió gustoso apretando el trapito contra su frente, mientras tanto Viktor se le quedo viendo atentamente con las mejillas ruborizadas sosteniendo un plato de sopa y una cuchara.

—Esta tan frio~

Su corazón latió con rapidez al ver el rostro risueño del moreno, así que sin poder evitarlo, se cruzó de piernas en la silla ocultando más su erección. Yuuri diciendo cosas tiernas y sonrojándose le era tan apetitoso.

—O-Oye Yuuri…— Le volvió a llamar la atención y el azabache lo volteo a ver esta vez sorprendido —Ven, tomate esta sopa, tal vez te alivie un poco

Katsuki se cuestionó si debía o no. No estaba pensando correctamente, se sentía sumamente confundido. ¿Qué hacía Viktor en su casa? ¿Estaria soñando acaso? La segunda parecía ser la más acertada a sus cuestionamientos.

Se enderezo lentamente dejando la sabana a un lado y jadeo posando las manos en la cama para sostenerse. Viktor le sonrió y como un bobo se le quedo viendo detenidamente. Se sentía aún más estúpido de lo común con respecto a sus sentimientos, era como si estuviera borracho.

—Di "Ahh~"

Lo miro avergonzado, pero acudió a su petición abriendo la boca mientras que miraba como el albino soplaba el tazón caliente y acercaba la cuchara a su boca dejándole probar la tibia sopa de pollo que había hecho Hiroko para él.

— Ah~

La sonrisa en los labios del albino no podía ser más jocosa, él en cambio, no disimulaba la forma en la que la sopa le había gustado, gimió de puro gozo cuando tocaron sus papilas gustativas y se agarró las mejillas.

Estaba en su punto, tibia y rica. Además tenía un sabor inconfundible que le recordaba mucho al ramen, y aunque no le agradara tanto como el Katsudon , era delicioso de igual forma.

—¿Yuuri?

El ruso le llamo la atención y Yuuri despego la mirada de la pared, lo volteo a ver con los ojos dormidos y bostezo sonriendo ligeramente

—Dame más~

Esas simples y pequeñas acciones Viktor no podía aguantarlas. El latido de su corazón estaba tratando de romper su caja torácica.

—Sera un placer.

Hundió la cuchara, la alzo, y dejo que la dulce boca del moreno probara la sopa una vez más.

* * *

Cuando terminaron, el sueño ataco de nuevo al nipón. El azabache sin sopesar todavía que Viktor Nikiforov lo estaba acompañando, se restregó un ojo y bostezo de nuevo. Se sentía mucho mejor, además la fiebre estaba bajando poco a poco.

—¿Deseas algo?

Nego lentamente mirándolo. Esto debía ser un sueño porque Viktor nunca iría a su casa, menos cuando mamá le afirmaba lo vergonzoso que pudo haber sido su estadía aquí la vez pasada

— Entonces iré a preguntarle a tu mamá si debes tomarte un medicame-

— _No te vayas…_

La estancia se llenó de un profundo silencio mientras que Viktor sentía la calidez ardiente de la mano del moreno atrapada en la suya. Katsuki unió sus manos sin pena y lo detuvo con una voz temblorosa que rayaba el llanto.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y se ruborizo apenas un poco para notarlo. Después Yuuri ladeo la cabeza acostándose en la cama, para luego soltarlo y quitarse el pañuelo de la frente.

Si era un sueño, no importaba hacer lo que quisiera.

—Duerme conmigo~

Se acurruco en las frazadas y ronroneo la frase desde la parte más dulce de su garganta mientras que alzaba los brazos en busca de su cuerpo. Despeinado y ruborizado, los ojos le comenzaron a pesar y lentamente cerraba cada uno mientras que sentía unos blancas manos entrelazando los dedos con sus palmas.

Viktor sucumbió a sus bajos deseos y sin poder evitarlo se fundió en el calor de su cama hundiendo el rostro en su cuello que olía a jabon y loción de fresas. Luego Yuuri se removió hacia un lado y se acercó de nuevo enterrando el rostro en su pecho. Sus latidos del corazón eran tambores que además de divertirle, lo ponían en paz y tranquilidad. Lo arrullaban sin querer.

El azabache no tuvo ninguna intención oculta, pero al momento de que su nariz tocara el pecho del ruso, inhalo con fuerza deleitándose con el mango y la menta, el pino y la lavanda. Varios olores inundaron su nariz mientras que cerraba los ojos y sus mechones de cabello caían a un lado de su frente.

—Aww

Viktor sufrió una sobredosis de ternura y se cubrió el rostro. Luego bajo la mirada y enrojecido beso su melena y jugo con sus mechones de pelo liso sintiendo la cálida y pesada respiración caliente del nipón

— Yuuri es tan hermoso~ Amo mucho a Yuuri…

No lo escucharía, así que lo había dicho. Encerrándolo entre sus brazos, besándole la frente. La fogosa sensación que empapaba sus labios y los endulzaba con la miel más dulce que existiera. Aquella que se volvió fuego cuando unas palabras salieron a la luz

—Yo también amo a Viktor~ — Ronroneo el nipón dormido — Yo lo quiero…-

Enterró las manos en su pecho y sonrió justo antes de volver a irse de nuevo en lo profundo de sus sueños.

 _YuuriYuuriYuuriYuuri_

Viktor respiro profundo apretando el cuerpo del moreno entre sus brazos con más firmeza, oculto su rostro chillando de la emoción como un pequeño y después, paso las manos por la cintura de su amado antes de caer con Morfeo.

* * *

Se removió despacio y abrazo el _peluche_ que tenía a su lado con más fiereza. Se sentía caliente, como una ola de calor que nublaba sus sentidos. Era tan cómodo estar así que podía apreciar como la saliva corría de sus labios delatando que había dormido bien. Sentía que descansaba encima de algodón y que era abrazado por el sol y una fragancia de mangos y fresas. Era sumamente reconfortante, lo ponía a ronronear de gusto mientras enterraba el rostro en algo duro y reconfortante que sonaba como tambores.

Sí, tambores. Era un ruido constante y relajante, como la nana de una madre a su pequeño. Así se sentía Yuuri en esos momentos.

—Nnh…

Viktor abrió ligeramente los ojos con el flequillo desaliñado y las mejillas rojas por el calor. Escuchar los quejidos de un Yuuri durmiente nunca en su vida había sido tan excitante. Era lindo pero a la vez tan pecaminoso. Lo sentía caliente y ardiente, su piel blanca al tacto hervía y su cuerpo menudito y cimbreante se acomodaba tan bien en su brazos.

Tenía la tentación de pasar sus manos por el recoveco de su cuerpo y besar esos deliciosos labios una vez más hasta el cansancio, tal vez tomar sus henchidos muslos y enterrar los dedos en la curvatura de su trasero….Pegarlo a su cuerpo, enterrar la nariz en su cuello y restregar su erección entre la suya…

— _Aww,_ Estoy yendo muy lejos…

Solo era imaginación suya. No podría aprovecharse de Yuuri así, no cuando tenía los labios entreabiertos, no cuando su camisa de dormir estaba un poco más arriba de su ombligo, no cuando lo tenía abrazado de la cintura y ronroneaba de gusto en su pecho…

— _Quiero Katsudon~ mhg —_ Nunca abusaría del nipón…no, no lo haría — _Viktor~ dame más. —_ Nunca lo haría. — _¡V-V-Viktor!_

* * *

Viktor se sintió culpable. Se sentía como un abusador. Sentía que nunca volvería a ver a la cara a Yuuri de nuevo sin experimentar vergüenza…su situación ahora era tan comprometedora, que si la madre de Yuuri entrara, no sabría cómo explicarle la situación actual.

—Nhg~

Yuuri gimió bajito y Viktor apretó con más ahínco sus pezones rosáceos enterrando su pene entre su pecho. Sentado en su vientre y con su miembro erecto cerca del rostro del durmiente nipón, jadeo ladeando la cabeza.

En su intento fallido de no hacer nada, se había encontrado con la imagen provocativa del moreno estirándose deliciosamente y levantando su camisa. Su dulce camisa de tirantes que ocultaba un par de botoncitos rosáceos y henchidos.

Así que mientras que el moreno le llamaba entre quejidos en sus sueños, Viktor habida comenzado a babear mirando de soslayo ese par de pezones que sin piedad alguna, se alzaban vigorosos y erectos. Se sintió como un pervertido cuando trago la saliva que tenía acumulada en la boca y encontró entre sus pantalones, una carpa gruesa que reclamaba atención.

Debía de saciarlo, pero intento ignorarlo e irse a un baño a arreglar el pequeño asunto entre sus piernas. Sin embargo y para su mala suerte, Yuuri había vuelto a cometer una bestialidad y él había caído en ella.

— _Está muy rico~_

Viktor no tenía idea de que hablaba, pero estaba involucrado en eso, así que en parte, no era su culpa. La brillante idea llego después de detallar el cuerpo de Yuuri.

PViktor no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero se veía como un completo pervertido. Frotándose contra sus pezones y apretándolos con fuerza. Pellizcando esos botones rojizos y maltratados. Contemplando como el rostro apacible del moreno se volvía blanco a causa del pre-semen que caía de su miembro, que se deslizaba hasta su boca rojiza

—Nhg~

Los gemidos de Yuuri eran gloriosos. Su rostro rojizo y la fiebre lo hacía ver tan obsceno que sentía su pobre miembro crecer aún más. Se sentía maravilloso, pero también se sentía horrible.

¿Cómo había terminado de querer cuidarlo a esto? Profanaba su cuerpo sin permiso, sin que Yuuri fuera consiente…Frotándose , pellizcando, chupando, jadeando y estirando. Tomaba el vulnerable pecho del azabache y se adueñaba de su rostro tierno, convirtiéndolo en una pintura bañada de blanco, de semen caliente que escurría de sus labios.

—Ah~ Y-Yuuri

Pero pensándolo bien, se sentía realmente maravilloso. Torcer con fuerza los pezones de Yuuri, presionarlos mientras que se restregaba, la fricción contra su erección, los chorros de semen que caían y manchaban el brillante peinado del nipón…eso lo volvía una vista obscena, tan vulgar

— M-Me vengo~ -

Los quejidos de Yuuri y el cómo se revolvía de cama le sorprendían. Que a estas alturas no estuviera despierto lo desconcertaba. Sin embargo no podía quejarse, era incluso más excitante de esa forma.

—Nhg~ Yuuri~

Cuando se vino, del rostro del japonés escurría su semen. Pequeñas gotas pegajosas y escurridizas

— Oh Yuuri.

Viktor sintió de nuevo que su miembro volvía a endurecerse ante aquella vista justo cuando una voz irrumpió en el lugar.

— ¿Viktor? — Confundido y acalorado, Yuuri abrió sus ojos despacio y lo contemplo respirando agitadamente. — ¿Qué haces…?

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Mushu Smaug:_** ** _JAJJAJAJA Viktor es un amor guapisimo 7v7 y sus pucheros AyYYAYyYY Lo sé, pobre bebé :C pero asi es la vida asi que hay que trabajar owo JJAJJAJA YA SE CONFESO, POR FINNNNNNNN, ALELUYA XD INCLUSO VIKTOR ADELANTO Y YA SE COMIA EL PASTEL 7V7 Muchas gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado, bye~_**

 ** _Fujioka-Miyazono : ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos~_**

 ** _Ninna Tendo:_** ** _Todo rojo pero con algo urgente en los pantalones JJAJAJAJ xD Lo siento ¡Pero es nOooOoO! xDd, Yo amo a Chris pero JJAJAJ Xd eso no quiere decir que no haga maldades 7v7 ¡Gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, Nos vemos~_**

 ** _Blueberry Springer:_** _ **O que perversa soy 7v7, la verdad es todas mis ideas las saco de DJ JAJJA cualquiera que tenga hard esta en mi corazon jJAJJAJ Uff, usted entiende la referencia 7v7, Yuuri quiere esa medicina AJAJAJJA Las matemáticas ya me ganaron xD no reprobé pero uff, estuve cerca xD ¡Gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado este capitulo! Nos vemos~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **¡Hola! Siempre dices lo mismo xDd, Yo se que te encanta querida owo Le pesa mucho estar sin el :c es que es su vida(?) Se come a su vida 7v7, Yuuri sufre porque no puedo comer katsudon(?) JAJJAJ, me lo imagine y me dio risa, Xd CORRIENDO COMO UN LOCO JAJAJA, bueno, Yuuri estaba caliente, y cuando lo toco, se le pego la calentura(?) ASDADS pues ya se sacio(?), solo un poco xD, la leche se rego en el pan(?)JAJJAJJA Pues ¿Te esperabas esto? Jajjajaj 7v7 Muchas gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado, nos vemos~**_

* * *

 _ **Técnicamente solo cumplía con el sueño de Yuuri(?) 7v7 ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡YA CASI LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 RWS! AYyyYyY Espero actualizar más seguido :C. Si vuelvo a desaparecer, oren por mi pls owo**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber tu opinión!**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	21. Night Sky

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores de ortografía, fluff, diabetes y mucha azucarrrr~**_

 _ **Al capitulo.**_

* * *

Respiro profundo y se recargo en sus codos para poder levantarse mientras que sentía algo húmedo caer de su frente. Miro hacia abajo notando la toalla mojada que antes estuvo enfriando su fiebre y la detallo tocándose ligeramente la cabeza.

La fiebre había bajado y ya no tenía migraña, sin embargo se sentía aturdido y sobretodo confundido.

¿Que había pasado? ¿No se supone que había despertado y lo primero que vio fue un miembro erecto en su rostro? Espera…¿Todo había sido su imaginación?

El sonrojo se esparció por todo su rostro mientras que apretaba las sabanas entre sus dedos demasiado sumergido como para notar la presencia que dormía a su lado, más concretamente, arrodillado en el suelo con la cabeza en el colchón.

—Oh Dios ¿Que me pasa? Debo de estar loco…

Y mientras que el nipón se deshacía en pequeños suspiros y chillidos de pena, el albino ocultaba una pequeña sonrisa a través de su bello rostro durmiente.

* * *

Viktor lo miraba apoyado en la cama con una gran sonrisa mientras que el termómetro entre sus labios comenzaba a mostrar su temperatura. Se sentía caliente, sobre todo por la vergüenza que tenía desde hace rato, tanto era que no podía ver directamente al rostro del albino sin abochornase.

—Miremos si ha bajado la fiebre.

Además, estaba un 95% seguro de que seguía enfermo, ya que desde hace rato escuchaba la voz de Viktor más aterciopelada. Se sentía bien porque lo arrullaba como un bebé cada que hablaba, pero también se sentía enfermo porque lo miraba y podía notar pequeñas cosas que antes no, por ejemplo como su flequillo se movía delicadamente cada que cada que ladeaba la cabeza. Se le hacía realmente extraño, pues su corazón no dejaba de latir desenfrenado

Iba rápido, como si fuera un tambor, gritaba advertencias por todas partes que sin embargo, no escuchaba.

Viktor saco el termómetro de su boca y lo miro detenidamente mientras que él, agarraba las frazadas entre sus manos sintiéndose tembloroso de repente. El albino poso un dedo en sus labios dudoso y lo masajeo con suavidad hipnotizando su mirada cobriza. La manera en la que los acariciaba hacia agua su boca.

— ¡Mira Yuuri! ¡Ha bajado la fiebre!

Y la felicidad que mostraba inevitablemente comenzaba a contagiarlo. Se sentía aún más idiota ahora que lo tenía cerca, casi como un sentimiento de asfixia que lo obligaba a apartar la mirada.

¿Sería posible…? Tenía sospechas, pero seguía dudando. ¿Quién le confirmaba que era amor si nunca antes lo había sentido?

¿Tendría que preguntarle a su madre?

— ¿Estas bien Yuuri?

Jadeo de la sorpresa cuando sintió una respiración muy cerca de sus labios. Una melena albina estuvo en frente de sus ojos y luego unos ojos índigos estaban penetrando los suyos rompiendo cualquier centímetro de espacio personal.

— Parece que la fiebre si bajo.

Aguanto la respiración sintiéndose acalorado, el aire era sofocante mientras que la frente del ruso reposaba en la suya.

Se permitió tragar saliva cuando Nikiforov lo miro directo a los ojos y sonrió dulcemente. Se veía reflejado en sus luceros, y era lo único que Viktor deseaba y quería ver el resto de su vida.

—Adoro el color de tus ojos.

El halago que salió de los labios de ese multimillonario hombre solo hizo que su raciocinio se hiciera trizas. Sin tener todos sus cabales bien puestos, bajo la mirada encontrando sus labios brillantes de saliva, y se perdió entre la pigmentación rojiza que tenían aquellos manjares.

Pero como se esperaba, no era el único embelesado, la miel parecía escurrir de los labios del nipón a los ojos del extranjero que cerrando los parpados, al igual que su acompañante, se acercaban brevemente a darse un beso.

Sintió la piel erizarse y después un jalón en la fibra más sensible del cuerpo, cuando antes de que sus labios calientes se tocaron, famélicos de beber de los otros, se separaron con rapidez al momento en que una voz se alzó ante el silencio.

—Yuuri ¿Necesitas al-

Mari entro sin tocar la puerta, después de todo su hermano nunca estaba haciendo nada malo, o bueno, hasta el día de hoy. La mayor de la familia Katsuki volteo la mirada hacia el par de personajes que había en la habitación y después de procesar la información, enrojeció disimulando muy bien su sorpresa, o casi intentándolo

—D-Disculpen…

No había nadie con más mala suerte que Viktor Nikiforov, el hombre al que le habían arrebatado cruelmente un calido besos con Yuuri Katsuki.

* * *

Después de la bochornosa situación, Mari le informo que la cena ya estaba servida; por ello estaba sentado en el cojín posicionado en el suelo, de rodillas, al frente de la mesa, mientras que carraspeando miraba de reojo al atractivo ikemen a su lado.

¿Quién creería que un gran personaje de la sociedad rusa como Viktor Nikiforov, estaría sentado a su lado, en su casa, a punto de comer la misma comida?

— ¡Ah! ¿Comeremos Katsudon?

Lo miraba sonriente sin importarle estar comiendo en el suelo. Estaba seguro que los extranjeros comían en sillas y no sentados en cojines, sin embargo Viktor parecía ya haberse acostumbrado, y debía admitirlo, esa era una de las tantas cosas que le encantaban.

Pensó, antes de conocerlo, que era quisquilloso, que solo comía en platos de oro y se limpiaba el rostro con servilletas de plata, pero ahora, que lo veía bien, con su ropa casual, podía darse cuenta de lo simple que podía ser Nikiforov, o eso antes de que sacara de su bolsillo un reloj que brillaba más que los pendientes de Minako.

Bueno, el ruso se daba sus privilegios, pero al fin y al cabo, no era complicado.

—La verdad no tengo ni idea…Solo espero que mamá no se-

Y así como predecía su frase, Hiroko se había emocionado. El buffet que había encima de la mesa era toda la comida del mes; había tanto ramen, Yakizana, sushi, Kastsudon, Yakisoba y Tonkatsu. Colores, olores y muchos sabores.

—Pruébenlo por favor.

Cuando su madre apareció detrás de la montaña de comida, muy buen vestida y sonrojado, supo que algo andaba mal.

Miro apenado al albino pensando que se sentiría hostigado de tanta atención, sin embargo, y para su no tan grata sorpresa, Viktor babeaba cual niño hambriento mirando con otros resplandecientes la comida en la mesa

— ¡Aw! ¡Se ve delicioso!

Fue entonces cuando el ruso tomo el primer plato y rugió un _"Itadakimasu",_ que descubrió que era un caso perdido. Ruborizado pidió las gracias también y agarro un plato con los palillos comenzando a comer lentamente, al contrario de Viktor que se atragantaba con comida olvidándose de sus modales.

Hiroko se agarró las mejillas y se fue a llamar a su papá para que viviera a cenar mientras que Mari atendía algo en la cocina.

Se quedaron a solas y el peso del silencio cayó encima de ellos como dos grandes baldes de agua. Se sentía nervioso a su lado, con sus manos temblando y ruborizado hasta la medula. Pensaba que lo que hacían era demasiado íntimo, mas allá de un acercamiento sexual, estar a su lado comiendo la misma comida hacía de la experiencia algo casi como un acercamiento de novios….de esposos.

— ¡Y-Yuuri! ¿Estás bien?

Tosió alejando el rostro de la mesa y se tocó el pecho sintiendo el salvaje latido de su corazón. Estaba tan abochornado por sus pensamientos que solo asintió sin tener el valor de mirarlo al rostro, pero Viktor a cambio lo miro preocupado dejando el plato a un lado.

—S-Solo trague muy rápido

Odiaba mentir, pero tampoco sería capaz de decirle lo mucho que su corazón había anhelado que aquello que imaginaba, fuera real.

— L-Lo siento, interrumpí tu com-

Callado por una fuerza magnética, una mano agarro su barbilla y un rostro se acercó a suyo. Viktor le miro preocupado bajo su puchero infantil mientras que sus anteojos resbalaban.

Lo observo por unos momentos y descubrió para risa suya, que un grano de arroz estaba posado en la mejilla del ruso.

Se veía extremadamente gracioso a su lado.

Tonteando, lo quito con el pulgar sonriendo y se lo llevo a la boca observando como la tibia mano del ruso acunaba su mejilla, que sin poder evitarlo, le hizo recargarse en ella acostando su cabeza y tomando su mano.

Viktor se le quedo viendo atentamente mientras que se acurrucaba en su palma, pero Yuuri no se dio cuenta de su mirada hasta que abrió los ojos y pude ver el suave sonrojo en sus mejilla con aquel hermoso brillo de sus pestañas tupidas.

Sus ojos brillaban más que mil soles y era para él. Era por él. De nuevo el mismo sentimiento, nervios, y ansiedad combinaba. No cabía ya duda cuando sentía la famélica sed de besar esos labios. No era normal, no era para nada normal, porque se trataba de amor ¿No? Por lo tanto todo lo que sintiera a partir de ahora sería abrumador y asfixiante.

Y sabiendo eso, se había dejado llevar y tenía el latente calor en sus mejillas martillando los ojos zarcos del albino, que tomando permiso se acercaba, robando entonces de su boca, un ligero beso. Un contacto íntimo y casto que más que aligerar el ambiente solo les conecto por un momento, la misma corriente eléctrica por la espalda y la calidez opresiva.

—D-Disculpen

\- La suave voz de su madre logro despabilarlos rápidamente aun con el calor en la cara. El primero en reaccionar fue Yuuri, que sobresaltándose, se separó del albino levantando la mirada. y luego Viktor, que embobado. se tocó ligeramente los labios sorprendido.

— ¿S-Si mamá?

Hiroko señalo detrás suyo y sorpresa, sorpresa, Su papa vestido de etiqueta asalta su visión con una mirada seria, que al contrario de cumplir su deber, solo le da risa.

—Así que… Viktor Nikiforov

Por dentro susurro un _Oh no…_ mientras que volteaba a ver al albino rezando para que no cayera en el juego, pero, como sería obvio, el albino borro toda facción tonta o sonrisa idiota que tenía antes.

— Necesito hablar seriamente con usted.

Una gotita de sudor recorrió su cien sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba, o más bien sin tener el valor de aceptarlo todavía. El albino se levantó del suelo y abochornado, su madre lo agarro del hombro y se acercó a su oído

—Lo siento cariño, no pude evitar contárselo

La miro desesperado por saber a qué se refería. pero ella desvió la mirada apenada antes de que escuchara las siguientes palabras.

—Por favor ¡Deme la mano de su hijo!

Y seguidamente, Nikiforov se arrodillo esperando a que el suegro le diese la bendición, mientras tanto, Yuuri literalmente se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza en ese momento, su cara acalorada y la garganta seca le confirmo que lo que veía era verdad. ¡Lo estaban malinterpretando! ¡Su madre lo estaba malinterpretando!

¡Viktor estaba malinterpretándolo todo!

 _Claro, y por eso se estaban besando hace unos minutos y tú imaginando que era tu esposo._

Callo la voz que rondaba en su cabeza y sintió en su pecho un sentimiento que le quemo por completo. La rabia. ¿Acaso jugaban con él? ¿Era el único que no sabía sobre sus propios sentimientos? ¿Qué no los aceptaba?

Se levantó furioso de la mesa y miro iracundo a su padre mientras que Viktor de reojo lo miraba curioso

— ¡Ya es suficiente!

Frunció el ceño respirando aceleradamente y salió por la puerta de su casa a tomar aire fresco, la noche estaba fría, y eso solo delataba que el otoño ya estaba pronto de pisar sus talones. Se recargo en un árbol que había a unos kilómetros y suspiro cansinamente mirando el cielo que por si las dudas, no mostraba ninguna estrella.

Tal vez unas dos o tres, pero eso era poco a las muchas que podría ver si estuviera fuera de la ciudad. Tenía que despegar su mente de todo lo que estaba pasando, todos los sucesos que sucedían, lo que había pasado en unos pocos meses. Miles de sensaciones y situaciones que más que dejarlo deshecho. también lo dejaban confundido.

Tenía que aceptarlo ya, si no, viviría en la etapa de la negación toda una vida.

— ¿Yuuri?

Se sobresaltó soltando un chillido cuando un par de manos tocaron sus hombros. No fue necesario mirar quien era cuando ya por el rabillo del ojo vislumbraba una cabellera albina

— ¿Estas bien…?

Viktor trago saliva nervioso, él no era el mejor en consolar gente, de hecho era mejor en ponerla peor. Sus ideas eran horribles, y si no hacía que la persona lo odiase por toda una vida, lograba que esta llorara y se fuera despavorida.

Sin embargo con Yuuri debía de hacer lo posible, porque ¿Que tenia de malo? ¿Acaso no era tradición pedir la mano al suegro de su hijo? ¿Había fallado en su investigación? Pensó en preguntarle algo al respecto, pero cuando lo contemplo con la mirada perdida en el suelo, la pregunta salió de sus labios sin su permiso.

—Yuuri ¿Yo te gusto?

El aire del lugar se esfumo con rapidez cortándole la respiración. Alarmado volteo a verlo brillando en rojo como un adorno navideño y pensó en negar desenfrenadamente, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, los latidos de su corazón que bailaban desenfrenados, lo detuvieron y lo hicieron replantearse la pregunta.

—Yuuri ¿Tú me amas?

Gimió sorprendido mientras que las manos del ruso, bajo el manto nocturno, buscaban las suyas entrelazando los dedos. Se dejó hacer aun sin tener el valor de alzar la mirada y retrocedió ante el paso intimidante de Viktor hasta que su espalda chocase con un árbol.

—Y-Y-Yo…

Sus manos contra el tronco y una pierna entre las suyas acorralándolo sin escapatoria, le nublo la mente- ¿Por qué lo dudaba tanto? ¿Se le hacía difícil aceptar que estaba enamorado del brillante Viktor Nikiforov, un magnate de la industria?

—Yuuri, tú me gustas.

Se contrajo en el árbol haciéndose más pequeño. La declaración hizo que sus ojos se aguaran como los de un pequeño a punto de llora, pero Viktor lo miro tiernamente buscando sus ojos, los que miraban borrosamente los pies del ruso y el suelo a las afueras de su casa.

—Yuuri, yo te amo.

Cerro los ojos y Viktor le beso las comisuras de la boca alzando su cabeza. Él no se atrevía a ir mas allá, pero cada contacto con su piel comenzaba a estremecerlo, lo hacía temblar por dentro.

—Yuuri…

Acorralado y con los ojos cerrados, los besos se desviaron a sus mejillas. Su nombre en los labios del ruso sonaban extasiados y aterciopelados, casi como si susurrasen un canto celestial de amor.

—Yu-

Sorpresa y silencio. Viktor siempre asocio al azabache como una cajita de sorpresas y nunca, nunca se arrepentiría de acoger esa similitud. Se quedó estático sintiendo como sus labios eran acogidos por unos tibios y suaves, Yuuri se empino pegando sus bocas y se impulsó hacia arriba asiendo su ropa con fuerza.

Estupefacto abrió la boca para tomar aire, pero el pelinegro aprovecho esto y profundizo el beso con una hambre famélica. Sorbió de su saliva inexpertamente y Viktor parpadeo ruborizado hasta las orejas. Luego se recuperó y sonrió contra el beso deteniendo al azabache.

La saliva que conectaba sus bocas se rompió, y mientras que el albino observaba al azabache sumergido en un mar de vergüenza, Sonrió contemplándolo mientras que abría los ojos con un calor asfixiante.

El ruso sonrió encontrando en su pecho, a un lloroso Yuuri con los labios hinchados. Su corazón comenzó teniendo una taquicardia que a cada segundo incrementaba más, mientras que Yuuri avergonzado tomaba entre sus dedos los hilos de su camisa con los ojos rebosantes en lágrimas.

—Oh Yuuri~

Un suspiro sobresalió de sus labios extasiado, sus luceros brillaban más que una vela en plena penumbra, quería cogerlo en brazos y estrujar su cintura contra la suya, pero antes de hacerlo solo debía de saber algo. –Entonces...

—Y-Yo amo a Viktor

Confeso recargado en su pecho fornido, el que media un doble más que el de Yuuri, el que hacía ver al nipón más pequeño a su lado.

–Y-Y-Y ya por fin l-lo acepto a-a-así que…

Se alejó un poco aun con las mejillas rebosantes de rojo y se inclinó rectamente con las manos entrelazadas.

— ¡C-Cuide de mi por favor!

Bajo el manto nocturno, y una afonía casi sepulcral, una figura abraza a la otra bajo una corriente de frio helado y un beso cálido de reconciliación y amor.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **Woa, parece que funciono pues no tengo tareas JAJJAJA xDD JAJAJ, ya sabes, carpa y nipon 7v7, algo en los pantalones, ¿Lo he malinterpretado? JAJAJ xD Cuando las leo me da cosita, pero cuando las escribo no realmente xD es la costumbre, soy una pervertida sin remedio amante del hard xD, el lemon que leem de mi no es nada comparado a lo que veo en ocasiones, eso si es HARDCORE xDD ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero leerte de nuevo! adios~**_

 _ **Mushu Smaug:**_ _ **¡Me alegro que te hiciera reír! AJAJAJ xD El modus operandi xD, Viktor salio ileso JAJJA Pues, no desaprovecha nada, uff se nota a leguas 7v7 Yuuri se mejoro super rápido xD Gracias por rezar, Funciono JAJAJ no perdi ninguna materia y sali enterita de las evaluaciones Jjajjaj ¡Gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Marigabi: Pues, no me vi Free! Por varias razones, pero si conozco a Nagisa JAJAJJA ¡ESe UKE CASI SHOTA! JAJJA Viktor es todo un loco, le enciende la pasividad de Yuuri, su vulnerabilidad 7v7. Pues, le quedo como un sueño al pobre, aunque todos sabemos que fue real 7v7 ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te haya agradado, Chauu~**_

 _ **Fujioka. Miyazono:**_ _ **Buena esa Miyazono xD ¿un sueño? Pues la verdad, Tal vez Yuuri piense que fue eso JAJAJ, nunca miento en mis advertencias 7v7 ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te haya encantado, nos vemos~**_

 _ **PINKDIAMOND4000:**_ _ **JAJAJJA ¡Yuuriiii, no muerasssssss! xDDD Uff, pues Yuuri penso que era un sueño(?) Pobre bebé xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que nos leamos pronto, bye~**_

* * *

 _ **¡ADIVINENNNNNNNNNNN! YA SOMOS 100 REVIEWS *Saca el confeti* :DDD ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! Sin ustedes no se hubiera podido cumplir esto :'v Espero sigamos juntos y podamos seguir leyendonos 7v7. Para los que estan algo confundidos, pues Viktor es dotado es muchas cosas, entre ellas, dormir nipones en pleno acto JAJJAJ Pobre bebé, ahora cree que es un pervertido xD**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber que te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	22. Caramelized

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores de ortografía, fluff, la azúcar hasta el tuétano xD.**_

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

Me alise mi uniforme y le sonreí a la primera persona que entro al elevador. La señora que se había subido me dijo buenos días y yo le respondí pregúntale el piso que quería. Habían pasado algunas días, pero hoy ya había vuelto a trabajar y sabía que era injusto que me tomara algunos días de descanso, pero ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto?

Ser un ascensorista no era el mejor trabajo, de hecho no debería de haber un servicio de esto actualmente, después de todo los ascensores son automáticos y para rematar, no es mi trabajo, Dios mío Guang ¿Qué es lo que tanto haces? Se desaparece más rápido que yo cuando me ocultaba de Viktor…

Suspire mientras que la mujer a mi lado veía algo en su celular, sí, estoy saliendo con ese albino, el multimillonario, el guapo, de encantadora personalidad que te quita el aliento, es difícil de creer, pero estoy profundamente enamorado, ya pesar de eso, aun me pregunto porque no me intereso el hecho de que fuera un hombre, bueno, fue extraño para mí, yo que pensé que me gustaban las mujeres… Aunque no es como si fuera gay, solo…solo fue la primera persona que pudo hacer latir mi corazón.

Desde mi confesión han pasado unos 10 días, y en ese tiempo como ya éramos oficialmente pareja, me dio su número y yo el mío, y ¿Pueden creerlo? nunca creí que quedarme hasta la madrugada hablando con él fuera divertido. Viktor era igual de efusivo incluso en chat, sus emoticones, sus signos de exclamación…era una experiencia nueva, después de todo no había quien me escribiera que no fuera claro, mis amigos y familiares.

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y me lleve una mano al corazón arrugando mi uniforme. Me palpitaba con extrema fuerza, casi como un tambor desenfrenado, sentía que se escucharía por todo el hotel y quedaría en evidencia.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no caí en cuenta cuando la señora se fue, ni mucho menos cuando un chico rubio se subió.

— ¡Hey!

Plisetsky estampo su pie cerca del mío con la intención de pisarme y vocifero a propósito sobresaltándome. Lo vi de reojo pero parecía estar de buen humor, así que me sorprendió que estuviera actuando tan explosivamente.

— El piso 26.

Chasqueo la lengua desviando la mirada y no pude evitar observarlo con curiosidad mientras que oprimía el botón, solos en el ascensor pude darme cuenta de su ropa con estampado de animal y lo que cubría sus hombros; una chaqueta de cuero, especialmente perfumada con un aroma que conozco bien.

Entrecerré los ojos guardando la sonrisa ladina que aparecía en mis labios y Yuri se volteo a verme iracundo, tanto que sus venas palpitantes no faltaban.

— ¡M-Maldito! ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

No pude evitarlo, lo juro, se me escapo una carcajada y Plisetsky cerró sus puños furioso. Parece que le había ido muy bien en la fiesta

— ¡O-Oe!

Me sentí mal por reírme así de él, pero es que estaba de cierto modo feliz, ellos dos eran tal para cual, tanto que era muy desesperante verlos juntos y no tener la oportunidad de entrometerse y decir "Ustedes se gustan, bésense" O eso mismo me había dicho Viktor un día que los vimos caminar juntos.

No estuve de acuerdo con él en ese momento, después de todo los sentimientos y el amor son sagrados, no podíamos entrometernos en relaciones que no nos incumben, aunque claro, ahora que lo veo detenidamente, puedo entender su punto.

Oh rayos…se me está pegando algo de Viktor.

—Me alegro mucho.

Decidí que era mejor no echarle carbón al fuego. Me incline en respeto hacia él, más para pedir disculpas (Aunque con una sonrisa en mis labios) que otra cosa. Ese niño rubio, a pesar de ser maleducado y grosero, me caía muy bien, no es por nada, pero podía ver un poco de él en mí cuando era adolecente, digamos que no fui tan afable como todos podemos pensar.

Yuri mascullo un _¿Eh?_ Abochornado y se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada, aunque mucho más tranquilo. A cambio le devolví la sonrisa de nuevo y esperamos paciente a que las puertas del elevador se abrieran. Presentía que hoy sería un estupendo día, el sol extenuante había hecho que despertara con un buen humor, el verano brillaba en todos sus colores, era magni-

— ¡Yuuuri~!

Deje mi monologo a un lado y las puertas se abrieron justo cuando por el otro pasillo una cabellera albina hacia acto de presencia. Viktor caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos mientras que algunas huéspedes mujeres le daban los buenos días, ¿Era el único que lo veía? Porque a su alrededor habían flores de cerezo y un fondo rosa.

Vestía un pantalón holgado color gris que parecía tener bolsillos grandes y una camisa blanca ajustada al pecho que por si las dudas, no lo hacía ver menos elegante.

No iba a decirlo en voz alta, claro que no, pero se veía realmente sexy, tanto como para hacerte agua la boca, Se sentía afortunado, él era tan guapo y bueno…al contrario… el era…

— ¡Oh Dios no!

Yuri entro en pánico y presiono cualquier botón, sin embargo Viktor había dejado su caminata de galán y había acelerado el paso con rapidez

— ¡Arg! ¡Esto no cierra!

—B-B-Bueno…es que esos botones están descompuestos

Me rasque la barbilla apenado y contemple las facciones del ruso menor ponerse vivaces cuando la puerta comenzó a cerrarse.

— ¡A-Ah! ¡Esperen!

No obstante, su rostro cambio a pálido cuando un pie vestido con zapatos azules lo detuvo. Viktor abrió el ascensor con fuerza bruta y sudando la gota fría , suspiro oliendo a perfume masculino.

– Pensé que no te vería hoy…

Su tono de voz desanimado me partió el corazón, pero sentí que volvía a bombear como un loco cuando me tomo de las caderas y me impulso hacia arriba.

Por inercia me empine y fui asfixiado por su delicioso olor a perfume, olía a jabón también, pero su colonia era hipnotizaste, a punto de causarme un cosquilleo en el vientre.

—Tch, maldición no

Desvié la mirada hacia el rubio y sentí como el agarre se aflojaba. Acorralado a la pared me sonroje, no estaba acostumbrado a los muestras de afecto, aunque no es como si no pudiera soportarlo

—P-Pero solo fueron 10 días…—Susurre.

Habían pasado poco tiempo desde que me confesé, sin embargo su efusividad y confianza hacia que me replanteara sin en verdad comenzamos a salir hace poco o fue desde que lo conocí

— ¿En serio? Para mí fue una eternidad

Lo decía porque, bueno, no era diferente a lo que sentí después de que comenzara todo esto. Ósea, el corazón me palpita con fuerza, su aroma me marea, cuando su piel roza la piel se me ponen los pelos de punta y su aliento, oh su aliento me incita a muchas cosas…Oh espera…

¿Eso no quiere decir que me gusta desde mucho antes?

— ¿Paso algo Yuuri? Estas rojo

Lo sé, soy un idiota. Lleve una mano hacia su mejilla acunando su rostro, ¿Les había dicho que Viktor era hermoso? Pues cuando hacia pucheros porque no le ponía atención, se veía mucho mejor

— Yuuri~

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Por favor!

Mientras Plisetsky golpeaba las paredes y oprimía botones me deje llevar por un momento ¿Era normal no? Si inconscientemente estuve enamorado de él hace algún tiempo, yo debería de estar desesperados por sus besos o su cercanía…

Viktor dejo reposar su cabeza en la mano que tenía en su mejilla y acepto la silenciosa caricia, luego, sus labios fruncidos parecieron demostrar que quería un beso, mientras que me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Eres tan guapo y lindo ~

Me sorprendí, porque esas deberían de ser mis palabras, no las de Viktor. Me arropo entre sus brazos y por un momento descubrí que no importaba mi apariencia y quien fuera detrás de esas 4 paredes aquel albino, podía ser una figura importante en el mundo y yo podía ser solo un botones de hotel, pero me amaba y bueno, no hay duda que yo también.

— ¡Incluso me da algo de celos por lo que te voy a pedir! ¡Te verás tan lindo!

Y a pesar de que no entendiera ni la mitad de lo que decía, nuestra relación apenas comenzaba y sentía, el apoyo incondicional de él.

— ¿Quieres llevarme a algún lado? ¿Dónde?

Nos habíamos puestos cariñosos, y lo sabía al ver la cara verde de Yuri; Viktor acariciaba mi cintura y yo peinaba sus cabellos apretando fuerte mis labios, no le digan pero, me gusta ver su frente .

— ¿Recuerdas? No pudimos ir a _Shinjuku._

Fruncí el ceño y rememore el pasado, es cierto, Viktor me había confesado que quería que se volviera a repetir lo de antes y que podríamos ir a _Shinjuk_ u, el único lugar al que no arribamos, aunque claro, con todo lo que paso después, era normal que se nos olvidara.

—Entonces ¿Quieres ir?

Tenia la excusa de que Viktor deseaba recorrer Tokio, así que no me pondrían problema, aunque bueno, no es como si yo quisiera ir, saben, en verano se pone asquerosamente lleno.

—No.

Se negó sorprendiéndome justo cuando las puertas se abrieron; fue una gran oportunidad de Yuri para irse, si no fuera porque recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, se dio cuenta tarde

—Había pensado en tener nuestra primera cita.

 _¿Cita?_ La palabra cita se reprodujo más de 10 veces en mi cabeza y no fue hasta que Viktor tomo mis manos y beso mis nudillos que reaccione.

Mi primera cita…

— ¿No quieres?

Creo que mi rostro fue muy evidente, los nervios comenzaron a carcomerme sin darme cuenta mientras que Plisetsky haciéndose uno con la pared, nos miraba con hastió.

— ¡A-Ah! ¡N-No es eso! ¡Es que…!

No encontraba ninguna excusa que no sonara tonta al decirlo en voz alta, pero con su mirada encima, esa desilusionada, y con las mejillas ruborizadas, mi mejor opción fue decir la verdad

— E-Estoy nerv-nervioso…N-Nunca he tenido una cita…y-y bueno, e-es la primera que tengo y.y - No pude terminar mi palabras cuando escuche una fuerte carcajada.

Yuri se agarraba el estómago casi como se estuviera ahogando, y es que, realmente sonaba estúpido, así que no me sorprendería si Viktor también

— ¡Porque eres tan lindo!

Retiro lo dicho. Viktor siempre me sorprende. Con los ojos rebosantes y radiantes, me tomo de las mejillas y junto su boca con la mía crispando todo mi cuerpo así como un gato asustado, fue tanto que mi cabello se erizo como si su beso causara electricidad, mientras que su lengua se adentraba en mi boca y bebía de mis labios tomando mi cadera.

— ¡No no! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Caí en cuenta de lo rojo que estaba cuando nos separamos y el hilo de saliva se rompió; su sonrisa brillaba más que el horizonte, mientras que juntaba nuestras narices en un beso esquimal.

—No te preocupes, hare que sea tu mejor _primera vez_

Estaba embelesado por el beso, pero sus palabras lograron que algo cálido tocara mi corazón. Me deje llevar de nuevo y mientras que acercábamos nuestra bocas una vez más, Yuri se tiraba de rodillas a orar.

* * *

El primero en salir despavorido fue Plisetsky, nunca pensé que existiera un tono tan rojo como el que tenía en su rostro.

— ¿Que piso es este? —Pregunte jadeante, bueno, sus besos son muy apasionantes para mi bien

—El 29

Trague saliva y Viktor sonrió pasando un dedo por sus brillantes labios

—Debo de irme, pero más tarde te llamare

A continuación beso mi boca suavemente y pareció deleitarse con la hinchazón que había dejado, a la vez que abandonaba el ascensor a paso lento.

Me quedo pensativo mientras que las puertas se cerraban, su caminar suave enloquecía a cualquiera y a mí en particular me volvía loco. Lo vi irse por el otro pasillo y me recargue en el ascensor sintiéndome mareado, este montón de sentimientos que me abrumaron, me hicieron jadear mientras que me agarraba e el lugar en donde estaba mi corazón.

 _Una cita…mi primera cita_

Mientras que pensaba sobre eso, divise una figura morena moviéndose hacia mí, sin embargo no caí en cuenta de ella hasta que estuvo a mi lado y escuche como bebía de la pajita, su jugo.

—Buenos días Phichit — Dije por inercia, el tailandés le respondió igual y se hizo a u lado— ¡Espera! ¡¿N-No deberías estar en tu puesto?!

Su mejor amigo sorbió de su jugo y antes de contestar, sonrió detallando sus labios rojos

—Bueno, es mi hora de descanso — Miro su reloj tratando de confirmar eso y suspiro aliviado— Aunque claro, si no lo fuera, no me importaría besuquearme en medio del trabajo con mi novio.

— ¡P-P-Phichit! – Enrojecí tanto que él se rio a carcajadas dándome unas suaves palmadas en la espalda—… ¿Es muy obvio?

— ¿Que andas saliendo con Viktor? Pues díselo a Yuko, me gano en una apuesta

Enmudecido, no tuve la minina curiosidad de saber que apuesta habían hecho, sin embargo suponía que era cuanto tiempo tardaría en confesármele

— Yo sabía que esa fiesta te haría bien — Me codeo las costillas con una sonrisa traviesa y no pude abochornarme más.

—En-Enserio… ¿Paso algo grave? ¿H-hice algo…loco? — Chunalont saco su celular y rápidamente se metió a su cuenta buscando algunas fotos.

—Júzgalo por ti mismo.

— ¡Eh! ¡¿Publicaste las imágenes?! — Phichit se separó del popote en que bebía y sonrió

—Claro, no sería Phichit Chunalont si no lo hiciera

Más que enojarse, se me escapo una sonrisita nerviosa. Me detuvo a ver las imágenes y me di cuenta que no eran tan graves

— Hubo una en donde se te cayeron los pantalones.

Él tomo su celular y busco la foto cuando justo estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Comencé a traspirar a punto de llorar pero Phichit solamente me dio palmaditas en el hombro y me paso su celular con la foto en su galería

—Claramente no la subí Yuuri, aunque si me das tu permiso…

— ¡No! ¡Absolutamente no!

El tailandes suspiro esperándose esa respuesta, Igual, no era el único que tenía una copia, porque tal vez un albino le pidió que le pasara las fotos…

—Definitivamente no iré nunca a la fiestas de Minako. –Phichit quiso creérselo, pero antes de hacerlo, una carcajada salió de su boca.

—Mírale el lado positivo, lograste por fin darte cuenta de lo que sentías

Voltee a verlo y su sonrisa compresiva me alivio el corazón. Phichit parecía ser el tipo de persona que siempre te empujaba a hacer las cosas, incluso, desde las sombras, pudo hacer hecho algunas cosas para que funcionara…algo así como cupido.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió la espalda, Phichit era aterrador.

— ¿Pasa algo? Te noto algo callado

Resoplo y observo en las facciones del siamés, preocupación, sin embargo, era solo mi nerviosismo, uno que seguía atacando mi corazón como ajugas.

—E-Es que Viktor y yo…p-pues te-tendremos u-una cita…

La reacción precipitada no se hizo esperar; exhalo aire exageradamente y lo miro radiante y repleto de felicidad.

— ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

 _¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?_ Me sujete la cabeza frunciendo el ceño y mi mirada frustrante no se hizo esperar. No sabía a donde era, ni siquiera la fecha.

—L-La verdad es que…t-todavía n-no lo hemos planeado

En vez de estar comiéndonos a besos los dos debimos de acordar una fecha adecuada y un lugar; en ese momento Phichit lo vio como si estuviera loco y después se palmeo la frente irritado

—Bueno, tal vez es sorpresa

Pero no todo era malo, Chunalont se puso a pensar rápidamente y se dio cuenta que Viktor era de esos tipos que le gustaba sorprender a las personas, no era extraño que su idea no se la haya dicho a Yuuri, después de todo, parecía querer que fuera secreto.

—Tal vez…

Con esa declaración, suspire aliviado. Me sentía como un tonto, sin saber nada, sin conocimiento de nada. ¿Tendría que vestir elegante para la cita? ¿Algo así como en los clichés de las telenovelas? No sabía nada y eso era lo que más me asustaba.

Aunque si lo asemejaba a mis salidas dando un tour, podía tranquilizarme un poco, porque no es como si en esas salidas no nos hubieramos visto como una pareja.

—Este es mi piso, solo no olvides preguntarle la fecha por lo menos.

Asentí a lo que dijo antes de que se bajara y me toque los labios como un auto reflejo antes de recargarme en la pared del ascensor.

¿Y si también iba a ser esa _primera vez_?

La pregunta había llegado a mi tan improvisada y ramdon como se veía, pero había causado en mi interior un revuelo de sensaciones y síntomas; el rostro se me puso febril y por mi cuerpo un espasmo me hizo arquear la espalda. Todos los sueños tomaban sentido ahora, las sensaciones y los toques.

Me abrace a si mismo recordando su calidez y sonreí, un sentimiento cálido recorría mi pecho como miles de plumas haciéndome cosquillas; Su primera cita, su primavera vez…seria con la persona que más amaba en estos momentos.

* * *

Viktor respiro profundo y se quedó pensativo, sentado en su cama, y mirando su celular, leyó el nombre del destino al que llevaría a Yuuri. Se había esforzado por buscar varios lugares, traducir las paginas, buscar sitios, no recordaba haber tenido ojeras desde que había salido de vacaciones…pero valía la pena, si podía hacer que Yuuri no se arrepintiera de haberlo conocido, si podía hacer que estuviera a su lado para siempre, haría cualquier cosa, porque él era la única persona que quería

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **Viktor es un loquillo xD si le gusta el cerdo en plato JAJAJ Tan lanzado, pero asi consigue lo que quiere xD ¡Graciass! ahora estamos creciendo y en Wattpad ya hay 1k uwu ¡Que bueno! Era una de mis metas owo Te entiendo, pero hay cosas que se pasan xD ALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ME DEJAN TRAUMADA JAJAJAJ Bueno, quiere que lo cuide en muchos sentidos ehhh 7v7 ¡Muchas gracias a ti por leer! Espero te haya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Blueberry Springer:**_ _ **A mi me ataco la nación de las tareas JAJAJAJ y no pude actualizar la semana pasada :C Viktor tiene sus estrategias, el sabe cuando saciar sus necesidades 7v7 ¿verdad? El universo devuelve todo JAJAJAJ No, mamadas locas me saca de quicio xD, Yuuri no caería tan bajo HAJAJJA EL SABE LO BUENO QUE TIENE A SU ALCANCE 7V7 Bueno, le gusta embarrarse las manos con cerdo asado y un buen relleno JAJAJJA Ahora si ¡Que suenen las cam...! Miremos más adelante xD ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado, bye ~**_

 _ **Fujioka- Miyazono**_ _ **: ¿lo único que recibimos ese día? JAJAJj ¡Me alegra que te haya encantado! owo Espero te este capitulo te haya gustado, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Mushu Smaug:**_ _ **Nah, ya lo he estado atrasando mucho xD JAJJA QUE VAYA PREPARANDO A LA NOVIA XD Uff, es que ellos saben la estrategia 7v7, su hijo con un Ikemen, que trucazo JAJAJ Muchas gracias por leer owo ya veras que pasaran varias cosas :DD ¡Gracias! Tus reviews me encantan contestarlos, espero este capitulo te haya gustado, adios~**_

 _ **Nanami**_ _ **Katsuki : ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero verte seguido por aqui~ Ellos son divinos ay JAJJA, ya tienes tu actualización owo, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Luna Kagamine:**_ _ **HOLA NENA OWO ¡AW, ME ALEGRO QUE TE ENCANTE! Parece que todos leen este fic en la madrugada xD ¡Y YO QUIERO UFF, LLEGAR A ESA PARTE...! pero no a esa...a otra JAJJA Ya es no onodera #2 JAJAJA *le echa un balde de agua* no hasta que pasemos al otro arco JAJAJ:) Oh el lime 7v7 Viktor sabe saciar su hambre JAJJA, me alegra que te guste. Buenos, siempre lo dices, cuando no te guste dimelo por favor owo, bueno, si muere, tendrá el consuelo de haber probado unos ricos jamones de cerdo 7v7, se le salió lo ruso, JAJAJAJ ¡Muchas gracias! Todo es por ustedes owo Espero que te siga encantando, y ya veras, todavía falta algunas cosas... ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero este capitulo también te haya gustados, nos vemos~**_

 _ **PINKDIAMOND4000:**_ _ **Tú en el trabajo y yo todavía ni siquiera estoy cursando la universidad xD ya me veo yo haciendo eso JAJAJJA ¡Pues! Todas tus preguntas seran respondidas mientras que sigas leyendo owo, por ahora, ¡YUURI ES MAS BIEN, UN PASIVO ATREVIDO! que ser seme puede, Pero a Viktor le gusta dejar marca 7v7 ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Que tu jefe no te atrape JAJAJ ¡Nos vemos!**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Ya se hizo una costumbre xD es probable que la siguiente semana actualice réquiem pero no Golden Hotel, no se porque la humanidad me golpea asi xD, lo bueno es que tengalo por seguro que actualizare los dias que son y que no entrare en ningún tipo de pausa owo, lo peor es que ya los tengo escritos, pero para no atrasarme, espero hasta hacer el siguiente xD En fin, gracias por leer**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaria saber que te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	23. Charming

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores de ortografía, fluff, mucho amor y citas(?)**_

 _ **Al capitulo owo.**_

* * *

Se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar cuando noto que habían pasado tres días, y Viktor no le había comentado nada de la cita. Se quedó pensativo sentado en la cafetería y miro su reloj por décima vez. No tenía ni idea si preguntarle o no ¿Se le habría olvidado? No parecía imposible al tratarse de Viktor.

Se encontró ansioso pensando en los lugares que visitarían ¿Se irían de compras? ¿Le cumpliría caprichos innecesarios? A pesar de ser novios…no se creía capaz todavía de obtener un regalo, no si era tan caro.

Suspiro tomando la cuchara que estaba en su café, su corazón latía desenfrenado al imaginar la cita. Nunca había tenido una, es más, nunca se proyectó en ese tipo de cosas, y mucho menos con un hombre, Viktor en este caso.

Tal vez en primaria, pensó que estaría con una chica, de cabello castaño y bonita sonrisa…¿Cómo le explicaría al Yuuri del pasado que estaba loco por un hombre de cabello plateado, de ojos azules, millonario y sobretodo, sexy?

Viktor era un ente masculino dotado de muchas cosas; cuerpo, rostro, hasta su voz era testosterona pura. No era por nada pero, tal vez su ancha espalda, y cuerpo fornido era mucho mejor que el pecho de una mujer…

Si si, está completamente atraído, no solo por la personalidad del albino, si no por su cuerpo.

—Yuuri, estas babeando la mesa.

Alzo la mirada rápidamente y contemplo a Phichit con un capuchino en la mano. Avergonzado se limpió la saliva que caía de su boca y se quitó la palma de la mejilla dejando una marca rojiza.

— ¿En qué piensas?

El siamés tomo un sorbo de su café escondiendo una sonrisa ladina y Yuuri oculto su sonrojo bajando la mirada.

—N-No es nada — Negó lentamente saboreando su café.

— ¿Enserio? Porque susurrabas _Viktor…_ y babeabas con una cara de perve-

— ¡¿En verdad estaba haciendo eso?!

—No, es broma.

Se rio a carcajadas y a cambio, las mejillas del nipón se colorearon de un fuerte carmín. Ya no podía ocultarlo, estaba siendo un pervertido.

— ¡Siempre caigo! — Se agarró el estómago sin poder aguantarse la risa y se pasó la mano por la cara limpiándose las lágrimas. — ¿No hay otro tema de conversación que no sea Viktor?

Desde hace algún tiempo, propiamente el día que conoció a Viktor, Phichit y él no hablaban de nada más que el albino. Tal vez de otras cosas, pero siempre tenía que estar metido en la conversación.

— ¿Eh? Yo no creo que te desagrade hablar de él. — Levanto las cejas provocativamente y le guiño un ojo molestándolo — Es más, debes de contarme algo…—Phichit le pidió que se acercara, y algo dudoso, lo hizo— ¿Ustedes…ya lo hicieron?

— ¡Pi-Phichit!

De nuevo, una carcajada escapo de los labios del moreno y Yuuri se sintió rabiar. No había pasado ni un mes y su amigo ya lo había metido en la cama de Viktor ¿Era eso acaso normal?

 _Es normal si tú también quieres meterte entre sus cobijas._

Se golpeó la frente tratando de callar esa pequeña vocecita, tenía un lado perverso que no quería nombrar, un lado oscuro. Era consciente de que solo salía cuando estaba borracho o en su defecto, como ahora, muy enamorado.

¿No haría una tontería cierto? Era un adulto en una relación, era obvio que algún día llegaría el momento…el momento…

 _Podrás apretar su lindo trasero_

—Si…

—Yuuri, estas babeando de nuevo.

* * *

Abrió su casillero y saco su mochila saludando de paso a Yuko, la había notado algo reservada y tímida en todo este tiempo, pero no se había atrevido a preguntarle.

El silencio fue incomodo entre los dos mientras que se preparaba para irse, miro la hora de nuevo, ignorando su propio dilema y pregunto por fin.

— ¿Has hablado con Takeshi?

Ella enmudeció de inmediato, se quedó sésil en su lugar y eso solo puso nervioso a Yuuri, que sudando, se pasó una mano por la cara.

—B-Bueno…

No era secreto para nadie, A Takeshi le gustaba Yuko, y tenía pensado confesársele algún día….Grande fue la sorpresa cuando Phichit le mando una foto del mismo hombre, besando a Seung, el barman.

Claramente fue el alcohol ¿Pero habría afectado a Yuko? Lo que nadie sabía es que a ella…también le gustaba él.

—Yuko, yo en v-

Se detuvo en seco al ver su rostro, ruborizada y brillando, se acuno las mejillas maravillada y chillo como una niña de 6 años.

— ¡Sí! — Se crispo frunciendo el ceño por su repentina felicidad y le tomo de las manos— ¿Viste la foto de la fiesta?

—S-Si…

Su brillo le cegaba por complet, tanto que entrecerró los ojos tratando de averiguar sus intenciones, de pronto solo fingía para no demostrar lo dolida que esta-

— ¡¿No es hermoso?! ¡Takeshi por fin consiguió a alguien!

Oh buena, tal vez no.

—P-Pero…— Ella se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y lo soltó riendo— ¿No te gustaba?

— ¿Eh? — Yuuri no cabía en la confusión ¿Tan ocupado estaba de Viktor, que ni cuenta se había dado que a Yuko ya no le gustaba Takeshi? — ¡Dije que me gustaban sus platillos!

Y de nuevo, una carcajada burbujeo en el aire; parece que era el día de reírse de Yuuri, pues de nuevo, se burlaban de su inocencia.

—Nunca me ha gustado Takeshi, es un buen amigo y hasta creo que su apellido combinaría bien con el mío – Se rio en broma— Ya sabes, Yuko Nishigori.

Trato de seguirle el juego y la acompaño en su pequeño chiste mientras que agarraba con fuerza su mochila.

—Bueno, debo de irme, tengo turno en la noche — Miro la hora, como una séptima vez en el día y asintió, hoy como ayer también, no había visto a Viktor.

Se despidió de Yuko y se recargo en un casillero resoplando. Tenía su número, pero no se había atrevido a llamarle ¿Y si estaba ocupado en su trabajo? No había razones para que no lo buscara y mucho menos para no fijar la fecha de la cita…¿Le habría sucedido algo?

Mientras que salía por la puerta de empleados, comenzó a preocuparse. Algo empezó a carcomerle el pecho y fue una punzada lo que le obligo a detenerse al lado de la puerta.

— ¿Debería…?

Respiro profundo y saco su celular buscando rápidamente el contacto de Viktor para asi llamarlo

Se llevó una uña a la boca cuando escucho el leve tintineo y la mordió zapateando impaciente, algo ansioso y muy, muy preocupado.

—Contesta…contesta…

Espero por unos 2 minutos estando a punto de colgar, tenía planeado volverlo a intentar, pero no obstante, antes de hacerlo, sonó el pequeño timbre de una voz

— ¿Viktor?

— ¿ _Yuuri?_

Aliviado, se tocó el pecho sintiéndose al momento, abochornado. Solo habían pasado algunos días y ya lo extrañaba ¿No era muy tonto y cursi de su parte? Con la excusa de que ya sabía que estaba por lo menos vivo, colgó justo cuando Viktor iba a decir algo.

—Bueno, espero no haberlo interrumpido en su-

— ¡Yuuriiiiiiiiiii!

Volteo hacia atrás sin poder ver quien era, pero la dichosa persona se le lanzo encima y lo apretó entre sus brazos agarrándole la cintura mientras que un olor a perfume masculino que conocía bien, llego hasta sus fosas nasales mareándolo al instante.

— ¿V-Vikto-

No lo dejo terminar la oración cuando le beso fogosamente; empujo su lengua hasta el fondo robándole la respiración y luego se separó cómicamente dejándolo embelesado y tonto

— ¡Lo siento tantooo! Estos tres días que no estuve me llamaron del banco ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! No respetan ni siquiera mi tiempo de vacaciones

Junto las manos en una típica disculpa japonesa y lloriqueo explicando sus razones, pero Yuuri todavía seguía perdido en el reciente beso.

— Yuuri ¿Estas bien?

Por su repentino silencio, Viktor alzo la mirada y lo contemplo, pero al momento, sonrió acunando sus mejillas.

—Creo que te tome de sorpresa. — Rio tomando las manos que acunaban sus mofletes y las beso.

—No te preocupes, debe de ser duro tener el puesto de jefe—Viktor viro los ojos y resoplo como si dijera _No_ _tienes ni idea_ — No te sobre esfuerces mucho, puedes tomar un descanso si lo requieres.

Parece que sus palabras fueron las adecuadas, porque Viktor lo volteo a ver sorprendido y luego, volvió a besar sus manos con un toque de intimidad.

— ¿Si? Tal vez necesite un premio por mi trabajo duro.

Fue rápido, lo entendió enseguida cuando contemplo esos ojos lujuriosos. Se sintió contagiado por el sentimiento, así que no fue sorpresa que se acercaran un poco y se ruborizara por sus pensamientos mientras que sentía su tranquila respiración en la cara.

—Nunca te lo había dicho, pero tu uniforme te queda realmente bien.

Se sorprendió. Enredo los brazos en su cuello aprovechando las diferencias de altura y suspiro sonriendo.

— ¿Ah sí? — Tomo la corbata de Viktor y lo jalo hacia adelante tocando sus labios íntimamente, un pequeño roce que avivo las llamas —Dime que te gusta~

Su ronroneo extasiado movió cada pelo del albino, y satisfecho por lo que había logrado, enterró los dedos en su cintura.

—La chaqueta que usas es de doble botón— Se aguantó la risa desviando la mirada sonrojado — Las dos filas laterales de botones se apretan a tu vientre y pecho y cuando me acerco…— Alzo las cejas y Viktor beso sus mejillas — Puedo ver tu delgada cintura

Le guiño un ojo y se ruborizo hasta las orejas sin borrar su pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

—Dime que más señor Nikiforov~

—El pantalón que usas es apretado, te sienta tan bien que hace que me den ganas de…— Se acercó a su oído y susurro un par de cositas poniendo carmín al nipón.

No podía creer lo que estaban haciendo, coqueteándose, deseándose. Seguirle el juego a Viktor era realmente divertido.

—V-V-Viktor… —Contagiado por el momento, los labios del ruso viajaron por su cuello juguetonamente y ladeo la cabeza mordiéndose los labios. —E-Espera

Cuando los besos llegaron hasta su oreja apretó su camisa sintiendose repentinamente dócil. Las caricias en su cintura lo mantuvieron sujeto y los contantes besos le hacían cosquillas pero también movían algo en su interior.

—Ah~

Viktor sonrió contra su piel encantando y Yuuri se cubrió la boca espantado ¿Ese sonido acababa de salir de su boca? Viktor miro el pánico grabado en el rostro del moreno y en su mente reprodujo el pequeño gemido como unas 50 veces.

— ¿Y-Yo…?

Asintió sin decir ni una palabra sonriente y lo empujo contra la pared detrás del edificio adueñándose de su boca otra vez.

* * *

De camino a casa, Viktor le ofreció llevarlo en su auto y acepto solo porque estaba de buen humor, sin embargo, se negó a la idea del ruso ¿Sentarse en su regazo mientras que manejaba? Imposible. Los pucheros que hizo Viktor fueron cómicos y hasta le causaron ternura, no obstante, no acepto.

Al final, se sentó a su lado, y viéndolo algo desanimado le levanto el ánimo cuando tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos viéndose en el espejo retrovisor. Tenía los labios magullados e hinchados ¿Cómo le explicaría eso a mamá?

Atardecía cuando pasaron por un sendero de árboles de cerezo, habían florecido en mayo, pero ahora que estaban en julio, todavía se notaban radiantes y hermosas. Apretó la mano de Viktor sintiendo la ligera brisa acariciando sus cabellos, y aunque unidas sudaban de calor, se mantuvieron juntas por todo el camino.

El candillac rosa, se mezclaba a la perfección con los cerezos que caían siendo guiados por el viento; unos pequeños pétalos le cayeron encima, pero no fue hasta que se detuvieron, que Viktor con delicadeza, tomo cada uno de ellos quitándoselos de su melena azabache.

—A ti también

Le quito un par de su cabello albino, pero Viktor estornudo precipitadamente cuando los petalos que había recogido en su manos, rozaron su nariz. Volaron frente a sus ojos cayendo al suelo, y Yuuri miro con gracia las mejillas rojas del ruso y su mirada confundida.

—Abrígate Viktor, salí de mi gripe pero ¿Quién me asegura que no te la pegue?

Lo regaño sutilmente cruzando la calle cerca de su casa. Viktor era muy obstinado y se negaba a usar un abrigo porque según él, el frio no era nada, ya que argumentaba que Rusia era el infierno, solo que frio y más gélido.

Casi llegando a su casa, se detuvo en la puerta. No tenía intensiones de preguntarle, pero ya que estaban en eso pues…

—Vik-

—Yuuri ¿Te acuerdas de la cita que tendríamos?

Se quedó callado dejándolo hablar y el albino lo tomo de las manos, como aquella vez en la que se confesaron, pero esta vez lo pego a su cuerpo en un abrazo de profunda privacidad y mucho más confianza.

—S-Si, pero nunca concretamos nada.

Se le quedo viendo esperando una respuesta. Estaba oscureciendo cuando noto los nervios que florecían en Viktor, eso solo lo puso más ansioso.

—B-Bueno es que quería invitarte al festival de mañana llamado

Y ahí se detuvo, pensando. Curioso trato de recordar en que época estaban ¿Festival? Estaban en julio 3 y mañana seria el 4 ¿Habría algo mañana?

—Tane…No, no era así, Taba no, tampoco...

Mientras que él discutía consigo mismo, Yuuri sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza. Se conmovió bastante al ver como intentaba pronunciar bien el nombre del festival, y ahora que ya sabía cuál es, se sentía mucho más emocionado, o incluso eufórico de ir con él.

—Tana…— Nikiforov se detuvo viendo al moreno. Yuuri repitió de nuevo indicándole que le siquiera

—Tana….

— Bata.

—Tanabata

Viktor lo miro deslumbrante, como si sus pupilas fueran luces en plena penumbra. Enseñarle japonés era divertido, pero que él aprendiera por cuenta suya, solo para enorgullecerlo, le movía el corazón.

— ¿Quisieras ir? Soy algo nuevo en esto, pero según la internet, podemos usar Yukutas y-

—Es _Yukatas_ Viktor — Se rio desde el fondo de su garganta notando la cara de perrito regañado de Viktor , y le jalo las mejillas acunando las mismas delicadamente — Claro que iré, cuenta conmigo.

Lo beso castamente pellizcando su nariz. Mañana seria su primera cita, justo en su día libre, el festival de las estrellas, y no podía estar más entusiasmado.

Se despidieron en la puerta, y cuando Yuuri entro, cayó en cuenta de algo, no tenía experiencia en citas… ¿Qué harían? ¡¿Que se pondría?! El pánico comenzó a recorrer su pecho mientras que se pegaba a la puerta. Se deslizo lentamente hasta el piso y se mordió la uña de nuevo.

Tendría que sacar el arma secreta.

— ¡Mamá!

* * *

La brisa de la tarde le removió los cabellos cuando llego al lugar. Suspiro nervioso ajustándose la Yukata, era parecida a la que usaba en el hotel, pero esta no era tan simple y mucho menos de un color tan oscuro, de hecho, tuvo que comprar una – La más cara de la tienda – y aprender a ponérsela. Gracias internet, siempre ayudando a Viktor Nikiforov cuando está en los peores aprietos.

Su corazón latía frenético mientras que la algarabía llegaba a sus oídos, estando a pocos metros del festival podía ver a la lejanía los _Tanzaku's_ _ **(1)**_ _Toami's_ _ **(2)**_ _Orizuru's_ _ **(3)**_ colgando de los árboles de bambú y de cada casa, varios papeles de colores. Habían tantos que sus luceros brillaban intensamente, era su primer festival en Japón, y estaba realmente emocionado de poder pasarla con la persona que amaba.

Espero por unos minutos más pero no veía señales de él, su cabello azabache no se veía por ninguna parte, o tal vez era porque las miles de personas a su alrededor no lo dejaban ver. Intento pasar entre la multitud y como de costumbre, le cedieron el paso, recibió varias miradas que sin embargo, ignoro completamente.

—Él dijo que vendría ¿No?

Cuando sintió algo en el rostro, miro el cielo y contemplo el gran _Fukinagashi_ _ **(4)**_ que de hecho no era uno, si no varios. Se animó a tocarlos y miro a su alrededor, el festival estaba lleno, habían miles de personas, parejas, niños y ancianos, pero no había ni una pista de la presencia de Yuuri.

No faltara ¿Cierto?

El sol empezó a esconderse cuando los faroles ya se estaban encendiendo, el ocaso manchaba en cielo cuando Viktor buscaba otra vez desesperadamente a Yuuri entre la muchedumbre, sin embargo, no veía ningunos ojos cobrizos tan iguales como los de él, ningunos labios tan rojizos, y mucho menos un cabello azabache tan negro y sedoso como el que nipón tenia.

Nadie se asemejaba a él.

Resoplo por décima vez sentándose en una banca, el corazón lo tenía arrugado, y había una presión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar. ¿Cuándo llegaría?

—Viktor…

Tan rápido como lo escucho, acudió al llamado de la única persona con una voz así. Se levantó de su lugar y volteo hacia la derecha; la sorpresa lo hizo expandir sus ojos, ruborizarse hasta el cuello, llorar de la alegría.

—P-P-Perdón por llegar tarde

Su presencia ahí era lo más importante, pero como venía, era lo le había hecho estremecerse hasta el fondo de sus entrañas. Sus dedos cosquillaron emocionados por tocar la tela de su Yukata carmín con las prímulas grabadas en ella, por su _Hitoe_ _ **(5)**_ endrino apretado a la cintura, y el hermosa _kanzashi_ _ **(6)**_ con campanillas y flores escarlatas enredado en su pelo azabache.

—¿Q-Q-Que pasa?

Trago saliva jadeando aire caliente, Yuuri se subió sus anteojos azules inocentemente y se acercó hasta su lado tomándolo de la mano.

—Lo siento por tardar, Mamá me entretuvo demasiado.

Quiso escuchar lo que decía, pero sus labios rojos lo hacían ver realmente encantador.

— ¿P-Por qué me miras así?

Su voz titubeante y aquel hermoso rubor de primavera le recordó de nuevo, porque amaba tanto a Yuuri. Su dulce Yuuri vestido de rojo que olía a vainilla, se había arreglado para su primera cita, le había pedido ayuda a su madre, y ahora estaba a su lado ocultando sus facciones de emoción bajo esa capa de bochorno.

Su corazón brinco fervorosamente, los ojos rebosante de alegría, las pestañas albinas estiradas y tiernas, abrazando sus pómulos rojizos.

—Me siento dichoso de solo verte…. como si hubieran pasado mil años desde que no nos vemos.

Acaricio su mejilla tomándolo de la cintura, las lámparas encendidas, los _Tanzaku's_ meneándose al viento, las campanillas del cabello de Yuuri repicando delicadamente…pequeñas cosas podían observarlos en ese momento, bajo un manto de estrellas y un fogoso beso compartido, escondido bajo _Fukinagashi´s e_ ntrometidos.

* * *

 _ **(1)Son tiras de papel con alabanzas a los amantes en donde se piden deseos, son de color rojo, verde, amarillo, negro y blanco**_

 _ **(2)Es una red hecha de papel para las buenas pescas y cosechas**_

 _ **(3)Son grullas de papel para la seguridad familiar, salud y larga vida.**_

 _ **(4)Son serpentinas (Los hilos que Orihime usa para tejer)**_

 _ **(5)El cinturón que aprieta la yukata al cuerpo**_

 _ **(6)son ornamentos para el pelo utilizados en peinados tradicionales japoneses, el de Yuuri tiene pequeñas campanas y por eso cuando se mueve, se escucha un leve tintineo.**_

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Fujioka-Miyazono:**_ _ **Es como un bálsamo para réquiem la verdad xD, pues ya sabes a donde lo llevo 7v7, la verdad es que ya me gustaría ser Yurio, esas vistas perfectas 7v7, ademas es una pequeña venganza, Yurio no me caeee tannnnnnn biennnn xD ¨¡Muchas gracias a ti por leer! Espero te haya gustado este capitulo~ nos vemos~**_

 _ **Mushu Smaug:**_ _ **Puedo jactarme de decir que siempre contesto reviews xD, fue lectora y me hacia super feliz cuando me contestaban, era tan awwwwwwwwwww 3, me gusta el JJbek...pero, quien sabe xD, yo solo meto mi shipp (porque el otayurio no me gusta) cuando es necesario xD Con Viktor ¿Quien no pensaría su primera vez? xD. Seria epico, subirlo a**_ ** _instagram_** _ **y poner**_ _ **#prayingforthe couple es algo tonto, pero mi nene aprende rápido 7v7. Espero que no hayas muerto de sobredosis JAJAJ, ya sabes en donde será, el festival de las estrellas, el lindo carnaval de japón celebrado en junio owo.Réquiem está muy angustiante, pero creo que se viene momentos mas suaves...crEO XD ¡Woa! yo robo internet de la escuela xD pero nunca la utilizó, en fin ¡Muchas gracias por leer! espero te haya gustado, nos vemos~**_

 ** _PINKDIAMOND4000_** ** _:_** _ **JAJJAJAJA A Viktor le gustan ser enfermero 7v7 ¡Muchas gracias por leer! no olvides pasarte por los otros capítulos, nos vemos~**_

 ** _Luna Kagamine:_** _ **¡Hola! xD aqui estoy yo respondiendote a las 7 de la tarde xD Y SI YAI, HASTA SE COQUETEAN Y TODO XD esto me recuerda a "sin vernos" xD bueno, el radar está sonando muy fuerte cuando estoy cerca de él xD Viktor es capaz de ponerlo en el noticiero y periodicos xD JAJAJJ no esta conciente de como se lo devoraron con la mirada esa vez y le...pidieron matrimonio xD Viktor está que cae, y Yuuri parece querer acompañarlo JAJAJ TE DAÑE TODO JAJAJAJ y eso que me gusta más el JJBek xD, y la otra, me es indiferente p xD para recalcar no hay Seung x Takeshi, Takeshi no quedo con él, tranquila JAJJAAJ , ya ves que no, pensé en algo tradicional y lindo, que les dejara un recuerdo memorable 3 ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado y vaya, ojala pudiera xD pero madrugo para la escuela y la jefa me ve despierta y la chancla JAJAJJA, en fin, nos vemos~**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Ya saben la rutina, el lunes que viene réquiem, y la otra semana Golden Hotel, se me ha hecho super pesado la escuela y con ello escribir, gracias a cualquier ente los tengo adelantados xD pero eso no quiere decir que no llegue un momento en donde se acaben el suministro, en fin ¡Gracias por leer beauties!**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaria saber que te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_

 _ **PD: No hay Takeshi x Seung...JAJAJAJA**_

 _ **PD2: Para saber más información, buscar "Tanabata" en Mr Google.**_


	24. Golden carps

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores de ortografía, fluff, estrellas que nos miran y MUCHO amor (?)**_

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

— ¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso?

Se rio suavemente siendo arrastrado por un ansioso Viktor, el festival estaba repleto de personas, pero agarrado a su mano no era posible perderse entre la multitud. Pasaron entre los _Fukinagashi_ y comenzaron a ir de puesto en puesto, además de estar emocionado por ser su primera cita, se sentía feliz de poder ser el primero que le enseñara al albino varias cosas de Japón.

—Son _Roten,_ o como dirían algunos, puestos de comida, artesanía e incluso manualidades.

Le sonrió cegado por el brillo radiante de sus ojos, su efusividad le hacía latir el corazón rápido mientras que sus manos juntas sudaban poco a poco.

— ¡¿Podemos visitarlos todos?!

Ladeo la cabeza asintiendo, porque de cierto modo, le era graciosa la situación. Viktor le había invitado al festival pero no sabía nada de él, es más, lo estaba guiando, respondiéndole cualquier duda, como si se tratara de una simple visita turística

— ¡Aw! ¡Vamos a ver los juegos!

Pero era totalmente diferente, no era como cuando visitaron el santuario _Menji, e_ sta vez estaban tan unidos que no podía recalcar alguna brecha entre los dos, Nikiforov parecía feliz de haber venido ya que en su voz se escuchaban pequeños matices de emoción que le movían el corazón de ternura.

—Yuuri~ ¿Me escuchas?

Incluso cuando se distraía en sus pensamientos, él lo tomaba de la cintura y hacia un puchero juntando sus narices, el rubor se le subía hasta la frente asintiendo con rapidez mientras que escuchaba el tintinear de su _Kanzashi_ gracias a la brisa fría.

—S-Si, podemos ir a los juegos y luego comer algo, si quieres, también podemos ir a pedir un deseo.

Yuuri espero que asintiera de acuerdo, pero Viktor pestañeo confundido y se quedó pensativo por un buen rato, no supo interpretar su reacción, pues no sabía que Viktor había planeado su cita perfectamente

Sin embargo… bueno, se le había olvidado todo.

Había estado en las nubes todo el tiempo, que cuando llego el día, toda la información que había recolectado sobre el festival se perdió totalmente, además, ver a Yuuri vestido de esa forma lo ponía un poco tonto e idiota

— ¿Pasa algo?

Inesperadamente, algo ilumino su mente y metió la mano dentro su Yukata palpando el _Kinchaku_ _ **(1)**_ **,** cuando vio que todavía lo tenía, suspiro aliviado

— Vik-

— ¡Vamos! La fila esta corta

Su sonrisa pareció aliviar a Yuuri mientras que caminaban hacia el puesto que había llamado su atención, luego, alzo la mirada leyendo entre dientes y Yuuri se rio suavemente viendo su ceño fruncido.

—Es _Kin-gyo su-kui_ —El albino repitió luego de él y aplaudió cuando lo logro— Con una pequeña red echa de papel llamada _Poi,_ trataras de atrapar a las pequeñas carpas doradas, si las obtienes, te las dan

Viktor abrió grande los ojos sin creérselo y se apuró en ir hacia el lugar. El puesto tenía una pancarta en dorado con un gran pez, varias peceras a su alrededor, y las redes colgando de la más pequeña, hasta la más grande

—Son 100 yenes — Yuuri busco en su billetera pero Viktor se le adelanto— ¡V-Viktor! No son 10 dólares —Se apuró a pagarle al señor haciendo que guardara su _Kinchaku_ nerviosamente, estaba pensando seriamente en darle clases de cómo funcionaba el dinero en japon.

—Yuuri ¿No vas a jugar?

Se rasco la cabeza negando y contemplo con diversión como se ponía "serio". La carpa dorada era rápida y el _Poi_ era de papel, por lo que si no se apuraba, se rompería fácilmente.

—Bien ¡Lo lograre!

Viktor observo a los peces y con cuidado sumergió su _Poi_ tratando de alcanzarlo, no obstante al solo contacto del agua, huían despavoridos y se escurrían de la red nadando hasta la orilla.

Acuno su rostro resoplando, el rostro de frustración del oji-azul lo causaba ternura, la forma en la que sacaba la lengua por el esfuerzo y se mantenía inmóvil lo hacía querer doblarse de la risa, si solo pudiera, estaría en el suelo estallando en carcajadas.

— _Damn, it's kind of hard_

Descubrió que de verdad iba en serio cuando lo escucho mascullar en inglés y se acercó a mirar de reojo la pecera, no era solamente atraparlos, debía de meterlos en un recipiente aparte y todo sin hacer que el Poi se rompiera.

—¡Ah, lo logre! —Estaba a punto de felicitarlo, pero la red se rompio y la carpa nado libre de nuevo al fondo de la pecera

—….¡Deme otro por favor!

Lo intento varias veces, varios _Poi_ destruidos, ningún pececito.

Viktor estaba a punto de gastarse todo su dinero en el juego, pero lo detuvo negando lentamente, le acaricio la espalda, y pensó en ofrecerle en ir a otro puesto, sin embargo cuando vio su rostro desanimado, algo dentro suyo se quebró en pedacitos.

Se mordió el labio mirando al señor, el buen hombre estaba a punto de regarlarles algunos por el esfuerzo, pero antes de eso, saco unos 100 yenes y le pidió otro _Poi_.

—Yu-

Lo callo poniendo un dedo en sus labios y le pidió que observara, sus ojos azules miraron atentos los movimientos del nipón y quedo totalmente sorprendido al ver que ya había puesto 2 carpas en el otro envase en un instante

— ¡Yuuri es increíble!

Los halagos, oh, era débil hacia ellos. Se ruborizo sin tomarle tanta importancia y fijo su atención en las carpas, el secreto no era tomarlas despedidas, era acorralarlas a la pared y _¡zas!_ sumergirlas al otro envase

—Aquí tiene señor.

El _Poi_ se rompió al rato, pero ya tenía 4 peces dorados en una bolsa especial. Viktor suspiro tratando de borrar su creciente frustración, pero el mohín en sus labios y aquella gotita cómica de querer llorar solo lo hizo obvio.

—Muchas gracias por jugar.

No quiso levantar la mirada, sus mejillas infladas lo hacían ver como un niño berrinchudo y lo sabía bien, si Yuuri lo viera tal vez pensaría que-

—Ten.

Pero esta vez sí pudo alzar su cabeza. Sintió algo frio en su mejilla y noto como los pececitos nadaban en la bolsa que estaba reposada en su mejilla

— Los gane para ti.

La declaración los ruborizo a los dos, pero el ruso tomo la bolsa con extremo cuidado y miro cuidadosamente a los pececitos dorados. Yuuri se había dado cuenta que de verdad anhelaba ganarlos, tal vez porque nunca en su vida, Viktor había tenido carpas tan pequeñas y brillantes, como el corazón del nipón.

Se mordió la lengua cuando noto los ojos aguados de Viktor, pero se carcajeo desde el fondo de su garganta y contemplo al albino que graciosamente restregaba su mejilla en la bolsa

—Los cuidare toda mi vida Makacchines

Además del nombre que les dio, se veía tan feliz, que dentro suyo, su corazón golpeo vigoroso. Lo tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y se encaminaron juntos a otro puesto.

* * *

—No sabía que Yuuri era tan bueno en esto — De nuevo, _halagos_. Se alzó de hombros y se desviaron hasta un puesto de comidas.

—Venía con mi hermana de pequeño, ella era muy buena, así que me enseño

Se detuvieron a ver y el olor llego hasta sus fosas nasales. Rápidamente reconoció la comida y miro a Viktor

— ¿Te gustaría u-

No tuvo que terminar de hablar, el ruso babeaba al ver los exquisitos _Takoyaki's_ _ **(2)**_ _a_ derezados con salsa. Pedios dos y soplaron al unísono tratando de enfriarlos

—Waa, están calientes

Hacia frio, y cuando jadeaban el vapor salía de sus bocas y desaparecía al instante, la sensación de la brisa en sus cuerpos, y el suave trinar de la campana, los hacía sentir cómodos y en paz.

Cuando vieron que estaba listo, el primero en morder fue Viktor, que luego instantemente sintió su rostro caliente y miles de sabores explotando en sus papilas gustativas

— ¡V-Vkusno! —Lo contemplo devorándose el buñuelo y mordió el suyo lamiéndose los labios

—Esta vez sí están ricos, la última vez que vine no tenían s-

Se detuvo cuando sintió un dedo en la comisura de sus labios, trago lo que tenía en la boca y mostro su rostro acalorado una vez más

—Tenías salsa — Bajo la mirada hacia la bolsa de pececitos y sintió que ellos se reían de su reacción — Tienes razón, están muy ricos.

Jadeo extasiado cuando lo vio lamerse el dedo que le había limpiado la mejilla sin quitarle los ojos de encima, luego trago saliva sintiendo el _Takoyaki_ enfriarse y se perdió en un momento en el mar azul que lo rodeaba

—Aw Yuuri, no me mires así — Parpadeo acalorado tomándose de las mejillas ¿Cómo se suponía que lo veía? — Soy débil cuando me haces esa cara.

— ¿Q-Q-Qué cara?

—Esa cara hace que me emocione

El _takoyaki_ de Viktor se cayó de la sorpresa cuando lo tomo de la cintura y la pego contra la suya, estaban apartados de la multitud cubiertos por las serpentinas, pero sus sombras se proyectaban en el suelo ansiosamente

—Necesito una recompensa a cambio

Miro su buñuelo y luego a Viktor, el ruso señalaba sus labios tanteándolos con suavidad, era obvio lo que quería

—Ten, te puedes comer el mío

Se mordió el interior de las mejillas al ver su rostro decepcionado porque últimamente se estaba riendo demasiado; al verlo decepcionado y con un puchero en los labios, alejo el _Takoyaki_ regalándole un casto beso en sus labios

—Listo, podemos ir a-

Pero su burla tenía un precio, y lo comprobó cuando el albino lo tomo de la barbilla y lo beso con desbordante pasión, sus labios se fundieron en esa magma caliente y tierna, el sabor del _Takoyaki_ se perdió por un instante, y solo quedo por el momento, la sensación de sus bocas ardientes.

Tembló notablemente entre sus brazos pero lo abrazo fundiendo sus manos en aquella espalda ancha, escondidos, bajo la sombra de un árbol, se separaron jadeantes y se miraron mutuamente.

—C-Creo que deb-deberiamos ir a pedir nuestro deseo…

Asintió sin fuerzas para hablar, era sostenido por sus brazos, pero el cuerpo le temblaba y sus gafas se escurrían con ganas de estamparse en el suelo.

—Ah Yuuri… —Lo miro recuperando el aliento y frunció el ceño al ver su rostro acongojado — ¿Y los pececitos?

Desde aquel día, Yuuri recordaría, que siempre debía de llevar las carpas en sus manos y no dejarlas que Viktor las llevase.

* * *

Yuuri llevaba la bolsa de carpas en sus manos y los pececitos nadaban tranquilamente. Gracias al cielo los encontraron al lado del árbol en donde se estaban besuqueando antes. Suspiro viendo la bolsa y no pudo sentir lastima pues aquellas carpas doradas, serian cuidadas por Viktor Nikiforov, y bueno…

— ¿Qué te parece una pecera de pared? — Como estaba comiendo algo de _Yaki-Ita_ _ **(3)**_ se atraganto al instante — ¿Crees que es muy pequeño? Podría conseguir algo más grande

Se golpeó el pecho tratando de calmarse, nunca debía de dudar de las destrezas de Viktor Nkiforov

—Cualquier cosa esta bien — Le sonrió dulcemente – ¿Pero no crees que es mucho? ¿En verdad son importantes para ti?

Viktor se detuvo y por consecuencia él también, lo miro fijamente sin entender porque suspiraba y luego sintió como acunaban sus manos alrededor de la bolsa de carpas doradas

—Claro que son importantes, Yuuri me los dio — Los peces se movieron hacia las manos cálidas que los acogían y Viktor apretó sus manos ruborizado — Es el primer regalo de parte de Yuuri, es algo que nunca olvidare

Algo se removió en su pecho, toco su fibra más sensible dejándolo mudo.

—Cuidare de ellos — Señalo la bolsa — Y mira, Makkachin está feliz, y este también, y este.

Volteo la cabeza hacia su derecha y se pasó la manga de la yukata por los ojos rápidamente

—¿Vamos a pedir nuestros deseo? — Asintió dejándose llevar otra vez y acogió la bolsa hacia su pecho sintiendo el calor de sus manos unidas

 _No hay nada que me falte ahora...si te tengo a ti._

— ¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri! ¿Qué escribiste en el papel?

Se empino a colgarlo en la rama de bambú y se deleitó con su perfecta caligrafía, ojala su deseo llegara allá arriba, porque en verdad lo deseaba

—Si te lo digo, no se cumplirá

Le pico la nariz juguetonamente y observo como los _tanzaku_ de coloreas se meneaban al viento

— ¿Eh? ¿Y te digo el mío? — Rio ayudándolo a colgar su deseo, la vista de los dos juntos, uno de color blanco y otro negro, le hizo cosquillas en el estómago— ¡ Yuuuuuri~!

—Deja ya de rezongar, a los dioses no le gustan los niños caprichosos— Se divirtió de sobremanera al ver como caía en su trampa y lo tomo de la mano— Hoy ha sido…realmente mara-

— ¡Ah! Todavía no acaba — Parpadeo asombrado tomando la bolsa de carpas y miro el lugar en donde apuntaba Viktor — Alquilemos un bote para los dos, esta algo desolado.

Contemplo el lago y las canoas que quedaban sonrojando al instante ¿Hablaba en serio? Nunca había paseado en el bote de un festival, más por el hecho de que no había dinero, pues era muy caro el paseo.

—V-Viktor y-

—Vamos, nos esperan.

Se dejó guiar hasta el lugar y se detuvieron en el muelle mientras que Viktor pedía uno, luego se quedó contemplando el rio y se maravilló por la luna que se reflejaba en el agua cristalina. La noche estaba tranquila, pero sus mejillas explotaban en colores y su corazón, oh su corazón, latía muy fuerte.

—Subamos

Lo miro todavía sin creérselo y sintió la piel de gallina cuando pisaron el bote. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentarse y temido que su corazón se oyera hasta Alaska cuando comenzaron a remar. Habían más personas a los lados, pero estaban solos en la canoa, bajo un manto nocturno y una luna plateada.

—¿Te gusta? Me pareció muy li- ¡Ah! ¡¿P-P-Por qué lloras?!

Se rio por su pregunta, pero a la vez se limpió las lágrimas que resbalan de sus mejillas

 _Así se sentía ser amado_

—N-No es que — Se volvió a reír pero esta vez de la vergüenza, el rostro del albino no tenía precio — Si fuera a morir ahora, creo que habría sido la personas más feliz del mundo

 _Estaba siendo amado_

— ¡Ah! ¡¿C-Como que quieres m-morir?!

Termino por pasearse la manga por el rostro y sonrió confundiendo más al ruso, no sabía que pasaba ¿Había sido malo? ¿Estaba triste porque no es lo que deseaba?

Yuuri se sentó a su lado y le beso cálidamente calmando sus ansias mientras que su mirada brillante le regalaba el reflejo del cielo…

Y era hermoso, muy hermoso

El recuerdo de lo que había preparado llego a su mente y miro la bolsa de carpas pidiendo suerte. Saco de su yukata su pequeña bolsa y discretamente, mientras que el nipón se sentaba en la punta y se ponía algunos mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja, saco un papel

Había practicado, esperaba que no le fuera tan mal

— _Sa-Sa no ha sara sara_ (Las hojas de bambú susurran) — Entrecerró más los ojos tratando de leer su propia letra— _Nokiba_ _n-ni yureru_ (meciéndose en el alero del tejado)

Yuuri se ruborizo hasta la medula al reconocer el poema. Sus labios temblaron de la risa luego, pero fueron sus manos las que primero hicieron callarlo

— _O-hoshi…¿_ sama qué? Ah, _sama kira kira(_ Las estrellas brillan)

Lo contemplo nervioso tratando de recitarla, la manera en la que hacia un puchero cuando no le salía o se rascaba la cabeza

— _Kingin sunage….¡Sunago!_ (en los granos de arena dorados y plateados)

Suspiro enamorado sin contener su gracia y se acercó despacio, estaba agitado porque todo lo que decía lo pronunciaba mal, pero era incluso su torpeza, realmente encantadora

— _Gos-Goshike…_

— _Goshiki no tanzaku_ (La tiras de papel de cinco colores)

Alzo la voz y tomo sus manos con delicadeza mirándolo, esa vista, con esos ojitos, era tan risueña que Viktor trago saliva deteniéndose abruptamente

— _Watashi ga kaita (_ ya las he escrito)

Entrelazo sus dedos y pidió que siguiera sus labios aun sin borrar esa sonrisa ladina

— _O-hoshi-sama kira-kira/ O-Oh O-hoshi-sama kira…kira_ (Las estrella brillan)

Titubeo cuando comenzaron a recitarla juntos, porque Yuuri cerca suyo lo volvió loco, le ponía nervioso, con sus labios rojos y su voz nipona suave y cálida

— _Sora kara miteru… (_ Nos miran desde el cielo)

Sus cuerpos unidos, entre capas de agua y estrellas, se encuentran siempre a la deriva, mientras que el beso cae entre nosotros y nuestros deseos se cumplen, estar a tu lado, para siempre.

* * *

 _ **(1)** **Es una bolsita pequeña de seda decorada al estilo nipón**_

 _ **(2)Son buñuelos de pulpo**_

 _ **(3)Son brochetas de calamar**_

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo**_ **Reviews**

 ** _Mushu Smaug:_** ** _Habia buscado ejemplos y encontre uno muy lindo en donde Yuuri usaba un kimono rojo con obi azul pero sin el_** ** _adorno xD ¡Si supiera dibujar...! xD haria todos los escenarios JAJAJ lastima dibuja mejor un pato que yo xD Viktor es todo un Dios eh 7v7 con ese cuerpecito bien esculpido 7u7r, su Eros solo sale cuando es necesario xD osea Alcohol-sama o el EstímuloViktorNikiforov xD re sí, el secreto de mamá es el mejor owo ¡Bueno! Yuko es de las mias EH XD Ella sabe de lo bueno JAJAJAJ Gracias '3 creeme que si lo es, y estas vacaciones no sirven de nada pues igual tareas por montones xD debe ser un sufrimiento, pues la escritora se demora en actualizar JAJJAA En fin, espero te haya gustado, nos vemos~_**

 ** _Fujioka-Miyazono:_** ** _Woa, se nota que lo amaste querida xD ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si el otro te encanto, este te mato xD, espero te haya encantado este capitulo, adios~_**

 ** _Ninna_** ** _Tendo : Tranquila owo mira que ya lo dejaste, y no te preocupes, siempre podras escribirme el review cuando quieras :DD que bueno que te haya gustado owo yo tambien ame imaginarlos en yukata paseando por ahi JAJJAJA espero este episodio te haya maravillado 7v7, adios~_**

 _ **Luna Kagamine: ¡Yo amo tus reviews! Esta entre los que amo leer y releer xD la verdad es que para mi esta historia no tiene tantaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa trama xD aunque bueno, conociendome no faltara un poco de de salsa picante eh 7v7, bueno ¿Quien no quiere ser japonés? Su cultura es tan culta y buena que me mata ah, gemir, esos gemidos de cerdo 7v7 uh, Viktor está prendiendo el horno JAJAJJ Una colegiala wapa 7v7, espero que te haya gustado su cita, en lo personal fue muy bella owo, le mete la lengua, pero falta que también meta otra cosa 7v7r ¡Gracias por leer! nos vemos a la proxima~**_

 ** _Nanami_** ** _Katsuki : Espero volver a verte por aqui ¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos ~_**

 ** _PINKDIAMOND4000:_** _ **Me dan mucha risa tus comentarios xD son super random, pero luego lleva el largo y serio y es tan "Wow! es tan concisa!" xD ya veo, cuidado de tu jefe eh, andando leyendo estas cosas 7v7 bueno, yo adoro japón y además ¿Por qué no hacerlo realista? seria feo que todo me lo inventara xD es mejor investigar y complementar. Los dos son hermosos, verlos ya da orgasmos visuales JJAJ, la mamá siempre será nuestro as bajo la manga xD en fin, la verdad es que Takeshi x Yuko me tiene sin cuidado xD así que en el futuro, quien sabe jejej ¡En fin! ¡Gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado el capitulo, nos vamos~**_

* * *

 _ **¡Perdón por no actualizar ayer! Esta semana estoy de vacaciones pero no me sirve de nada si estoy hasta el tuétano de tareas xD Muchas gracias por leer, si me retraso no olviden que de igual forma siempre conseguire la forma de actualizar**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber qué te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	25. Melancholy

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores de ortografía y drama.**_

 _ **Perdonen la demora ;;. Al capítulo.**_

* * *

Estaba tomándose un taza de té muy caliente mientras que llovía a cantaros. Los truenos aparecían en momentos inesperados y no había quien no saltara de la impresión pues el verano había terminado hace una semana y otoño mostraba sus indicios de aparecer lo más pronto posible.

Phichit suspiro de alivio, el tumulto de clientes había disminuido hace una hora y todo parecía más tranquilo, incluso nadie había llamado para reservar hospedaje, lo cual a su parecer, parecía un milagro caído desde el mismísimo cielo.

No había porque preocuparse….entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan inquieto?

Ah, _eso_.

—Phichit~

Le sonrio al albino empinando la taza hacia sus labios y detallo con lentitud su vestimenta, hacia frio, mucho frio, pero el hombre solo utilizaba un sweater de cuello alto color gris y unos pantalones holgados.

— ¿Has visto a Yuuri?

Casi escupe el té al oír su nombre, pero solo desvió la mirada sintiendo de nuevo la ansiedad en su pecho, trató de disimular un poco su semblante de angustia, pero Viktor lo noto al instante.

—Él…él está un poco ocupado…

Las palabras de ayer, en la noche, resonaron en su cabeza y arrguo el entrecejo mirando fijamente a Viktor, recordaba a un Yuuri ansioso y preocupado, pero tambien a uno que queria que guardase su secreto…

Como buen amigo que era

—¿Yuuri? ¿Dónde está?

Rio nerviosamente al verlo tan agitado, su alegria se esfumo a medida que su silencio no daba una respuesta, y el ruso comenzó a intimidarlo con ese helado vistazo azul

—Viktor

Dejó su té a un lado y toco su hombro, la mirada aterrada que le daba, aquella perturbada y angustiada, solo le confirmó una vez más los fuertes sentimientos que tenía Nikiforov hacia su mejor amigo, y se sentía realmente afortunado de que Yuuri tuviese a alguien como ese hombre

— ¿Sabes que dia es hoy no?

La muda respuesta le confirmó sus sospechas, el hombre con sus luceros cerúleos lo tomó de los hombros a punto de zarandearlo con la única excusa de tener una explicación, pues incluso sus facciones comenzaron romperle el corazón a Chunalont. Viktor pensaba lo peor y él, él que sabia la razon…no podia decirselo.

—Si quieres buscarlo…esta en la cafetería…

Viktor espero a que dijera algo más, pero al ver que se sentaba y se ponía sus auriculares, golpeó la mesa de recepción y caminó a zancadas hasta el lugar asignado mientras que a lo lejos, un tailandés desanimado, suspiraba viendo el clima desde las puertas de cristal.

* * *

—¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri!

Nunca senti mi corazon tan cerca de la garganta desde que Makkachin se perdió aquella vez en el parque de Rusia, debía de admitir que mi vida desde hace algún tiempo no sufría ningún desnivel, ni siquiera algún sentimiento negativo o algo que me hiciera llorar, no obstante, las razones que me hacían correr como un loco por el hotel, subiendo escaleras para llegar a la cafetería, era la misma que había hecho mi vida la más feliz posible.

Debía decirlo, pero nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz desde que conocí a Yuuri, Yuuri y su pelo, Yuuri y su sonrisa, estos ultimos meses mi corazon viajaba a su lado y mi mano tomaba la suya, su cuerpo cálido se fundía con el mío mientras que nos miramos profundamente , Yuuri, Yuuri era la vida y el amor para mi.

Por eso, la incertidumbre y desazón que llenaba mi pecho era tanta, que habia tropezado con algunas personas y casi caído por las escaleras porque las peores imágenes venían a mi, y yo solo quería tener a Yuuri entre mis brazos sintiendo su calor.

Me detuve abruptamente al ver las luces prendidas del comedor, entre rápidamente barriendo todo el lugar en una rápida vista y me toque mi pecho aliviado al ver a Yuuri sentado en una esquina cabeceando de sueño

—¡YUURI!

Creo que mi grito lo asustó más de lo debido, pues se sobresaltó en su silla y casi se va para atrás si no fuera porque lo sostuve entre mis brazos cuando me abalance hacia su cuerpo; olía igual que siempre, estaba abrigado hasta la médula como siempre, y su piel seguía siendo tan…

Tan…¿lívida?

—Viktor… ~ - Intento decir mi nombre con alegría, pero su voz había salido ronca y taciturna, somnolienta y perezosa, se veía agotado y pálido, muy pálido

—¿Qué pasa Yuuri? ¿Estas bien?

Nos sentamos en la misma mesa y me di el lujo de acomodarlo en mi regazo pue seguía cabeceando a cada tanto, luego mire de reojo las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y eso solo provoco que mi corazón trepara hasta mi garganta otra vez

—¿Eh? Yo estoy bien

Bostezo regalandole una gran sonrisa, de esas que amaba, pero que ahora solo me hacen preocuparme más

—Solo que anoche no pude dormir muy bien, además estoy cargada de trabajo, Minako no quería que viniese hoy pero-

Se detuvo, como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía, estaba desvalido por el sueño, y cualquier cosa se podía escapar de sus labios sin que supiera o se diese cuenta

—¿Pero…?

—No tengo que huir de mis responsabilidad ¿No crees? – Arrugue el entrecejo torciendo la boca, no, no me gustaba esto – Viktor ¿Que tienes? No hagas esos pucheros

Se rió besando mi frente y me avergoncé por lo tonto que podía ser, pero también por el suave trinar de su voz, estaba feliz de que riera a causa mía y que se mostrase alegre, pero sentia…sentia que me ocultaba algo y no me gustaba, no quería eso.

—Yuuri

Tomo su taza de café y se la tomó de un trago mirandome atento, mis ojos conectaron con los suyos, y a pesar de que seguía enamorado de su color cobrizo, encontraba una pequeña opaques que hacía doler mi pecho

—¿Qué día es hoy?

Tuvo la misma reacción que Phichit, pero su semblante no cambió mucho, solamente me miró por encima de sus lentes azules y luego de un buen rato en silencio sonrió y me beso la mejilla

—Nada nada, tonterías — Se levantó botando el vaso de café a la basura y me mando un beso a distancia— Nos vemos al rato~

Me sentí como un idiota al verlo partir y no haberle sacado lo que tanto ocultaba, incluso estaba lastimado al saber que todavía no confiaba en mí para decirlo, pero también queria entenderlo y pensar que solo era un mal día…deseaba no insistir mucho pero, era un niño caprichoso y quería saber todo, todo de Yuuri

Termine por levantarme de mi silla y seguirlo cautelosamente , si él no quería decírmelo, lo descubriría por mi mismo.

* * *

En todo el camino, mientras que lo veía caminar de aquí para allá haciendo su trabajo me di cuenta que en verdad si tenia mucho acomulado; tenia que hablar con clientes en ocasiones, otras veces lo llamaban para que subiera maletas, y a ratos hasta le tocaba cargarlas porque la carretilla que tenían para hacerlo, estaba ocupada.

Sabía que Yuuri podía con eso, pero al verlo se me arrugaba el corazón porque enserio no había dormido en todo el dia y las arrugas debajo de sus ojos se hacen mas notables a cada tanto, también lo notaba ausente en algunos momentos, parecía que su mente volaba hacia algún lugar y se quedaba mirando la pared por un largo rato, era extraño, pero la tristeza que emanaba cuando intentaba sonreír solo me hacía ver lo miserable que se sentía.

Y yo aún más al no saber como ayudar

—¿Eh? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

La presencia de alguien desvió mi atención de Yuuri, Minako venía desde el otro pasillo encolerizada, abrigada por la reciente lluvia pero con tacones negros y un maquillaje sencillo

— Te dije que te podías tomar un descanso hoy

Me di cuenta que le hablaba a mi Yuuri y abrí los ojos grande, la castaña le quito las maletas que llevaba en sus manos y comenzó a señalarlo realmente enojada

—P-Pero…

Vi como enmudeció ante sus gritos e intente entender la situación, sin embargo…nada llegaba a mi cabeza

— Señorita Minako, yo estoy bien, solo mireme

Wow, Yuuri mentía realmente mal. Sonrió demostrando que tan bien estaba, pero los labios le temblaron y ni siquiera llegó esa "alegría" hasta sus aciagos ojos; algo dentro de mi estómago se removió inquieto al verlo así, y creo que no fui el único que se sintió fatal ante aquella mentira cuando vi las facciones de Minako

—Yuuri vamos, no tienes porque ocultarlo

Ahí estaba, el secreto. Intente pegarme más a la pared para así escucharlo pero mi querido cerdito solo le palmeo el hombro a Okukawa y agarró las maletas

—Ya le dije, estoy bien

Me mordí el labio enojado, no, no estaba para nada bien, su sonrisa triste solo lograba angustiarme más, y Minako dolida estiraba un brazo tratando de detenerlo y volver a repetirle las mismas palabras, pero Yuuri, Oh mi Yuuri..

—¡Ya le dije! ¡Estoy bien!

No era bueno con los sentimientos de las otras personas, y casi siempre lo arruinaba cuando me ponía a hablar, pero sentía que por lo menos ir hacia Yuuri y abrazarlo fuerte, haría que me contara que tanto le lastimaba…quería correr y que me brindara su confianza…pero….pero cada vez que veía como Minako observaba el suelo y Yuuri se encaminaba lejos, lo veía alejarse más y más de mi

Como si nunca, nunca nos hubiéramos enamorado…

—¡Viktor! ¡Te estaba buscando!

Chris me abrazo por los hombros arrastrándome lejos de ahí, lejos de él, hasta que ya no lo vi en el pasillo y yo también me desvaneci.

* * *

—Ah, déjame entenderlo

Pico su carne ahumada con el tenedor desanimado, no tenia apetito para meterselo a la boca y tampoco ganas de probar la deliciosa comida del hotel

— Yuuri te oculta algo y tu estas…¿Enojado?

Asintió sin alzar su mirada

—Pero te duele verlo así y por eso quieres ayudarlo, sin embargo, te sientes un inutil porque no sabes como ¿Cierto?

Volvió a asentir tomando algo de jugo, sabía insípido pues no tenía azúcar, aunque dudaba que fuera solo por eso

— …Deberias de hablar con un experto sobre esto

Frunció el ceño confundido ¿Un experto? Chris era ya un expert-

—Sabes que mi respuesta es coger y ya está

Lo que iba a decir se lo tragó y sus labios trazaron una línea recta, bueno, tenía razón

— Debes de hablar con alguien que pueda ayudarte – Lo vio tomar su celular y suspiro dejando el plato a un lado

—¿Y quien seria eh? — No tuvo que preguntar, la respuesta la tenía en la punta de la lengua

—Georgie Popovich — Dijeron al unísono

* * *

—Debes de hablar con él

El pelinegro se comió su plato con unos aires de elegancia que le hacian reir en ocasiones, pero que se aguantaba por cortesía

— Todos creen que es mejor callar y darle su espacio, pero así comienzan todas las rupturas

¿R-Rupturas?

—Te esconde cosas y pueden haber miles de razones

Su imaginación comenzó a volar, y Giacometti sintió que hubiera sido mejor no traer a aquel dramático ruso

—¿Y si te engaña? ¿Y si está enfermo? ¡¿Y SI VA A MORIR?!

Le cubrió la boca a Popovich antes de que Viktor se pusiera a llorar y se alisó su cabello resoplando

—En resumen Viktor, sea cual sea la razón, si Yuuri no te la ha dicho y parece afectar mucho, es porque no quiere inmiscuirte en sus problemas — Georgie asintió — ¿Recuerdas no? Antes de que te enamoraras de Yuuri lo sabías

 _Es inseguro, nervioso, no tiene confianza y desea no causar problemas, si vas a estar a su lado deberás aceptar todos sus defectos y-_

—Enamorarme de ellos

Dejó escapar un suspiro, amaba a Yuuri con todo incluido, incluso su faceta de gordito la apreciaba un montón, sabía lo que vendría con eso, pero ahora se estaba deprimiendo porque las cosas no eran color de rosa y brillitos por todos lados, era un problema, el primero de muchos, y no podía decaer con tan poco y mucho menos pensar en si mismo

 _Si Yuuri no quiere decirlo…es porque Yuuri no quiere ser un problema para ti_

El pensamiento lo hizo levantarse de su silla y palmearse fuertemente las mejillas, imaginar como se sentía Yuuri ahora mismo le rompió tanto el corazón que le dio las gracias a sus amigos y salió del cuarto yendo por los pasillos del hotel en busca del nipón

Era grande, pero eso no impedía que caminara por todo el lugar si era necesario

Saludo a todo aquel que tambien lo hacia y busco desesperadamente al azabache, su pelo lo vería a kilómetros, y su cuerpo cimbreante estaría siempre posado en la retina de sus ojos, quería verlo, abrazarlo, brindarle la confianza que tal vez todavia no tenia, decirle miles de veces

 _No eres una carga, puedes contar conmigo_

Si Yuuri se estaba hundiendo de cargar tanto peso, el se llevaria la mitad e incluso todo por él, cargaria aquellos pesados problemas y llegaria al final del tunel donde hay luz, ahí donde pueden verse mutuamente y sonreirse con cariño y amor

—Aw~ quiero estrujarlo entre mis brazos

Se detuvo jadeante y se recargo en la pared, debía de ir a buscarlo, pero en la mañana también había corrido mucho para encontrarlo, ah Yuuri~, eres ahora mismo el hombre más buscado del mundo

Pues mundo era Nikiforov y tú, lo que más quería

—Bien, vamos a-

Miró detrás suyo cuando escucho un sonido extraño y detallo a Makkachin corriendo a su dirección, el poodle venía agitado con algo en su boca y cuando se detuvo, lo tiró al suelo

—¿Ah? ¡¿Mis llaves?!

¿Que hacia Makkachin con las llaves del Candillac? ¿Era acaso así de olvidadizo que las había dejado botada en algún lugar?

Se agachó y abrazó al caniche con cariño oliendo su pelaje, el perfume de vainilla le sentaba tan bien a un perro tan tranquilo y juguetón como él

—Aw Makkachin ¡Debes de saberlo! ¡Yuuri esta triste! No sé por qué, ni que paso, pero los dos— Miró al poddle con determinación y asintió al ver la cooperación en los ojitos de Makkachin— Lo ayudaremos, haremos que sea feliz, muy muy feliz~

Comenzó a lamerle la mejilla y las cosquillas lo hicieron reir mientras que ignoraba la presencia a unos paso de ahí, la melena azabache la distinguió de reojo y fue cuestión de segundos para que reaccionara

—A-Ah ¡Yuuri! Debemos de…hablar…

Contemplo sus ojos, lo que miraba, lo que veía tan atento y con tanta nostalgia como para llorar; siguió su mirada curioso, y sólo pudo encontrarse con Makkachin de frente, luego lo vio de nuevo y otra vez, Makkachin estaba ahí, Yuuri miraba a su caniche y sus ojos, sus ojos tristes se hundían más en aquellos recuerdos, tan oscuros y opacos

Oh…

 _Cuando era niño tenia un caniche de nombre Vicchan_

—Yuuri…

 _Pero murió de una enfermedad cuando yo estaba de vacaciones muy lejos de la casa de mis padres, fue triste ¿Sabes? No despedirme de él_

El pelinegro suspiró desviando la mirada, las cajas que tenía en las manos se veían tan pesadas que intento ayudarlo, pero cuando hizo el ademán de querer agarrarlas, el nipón pasó de largo y lo dejo ahí en el pasillo con Makkachin de testigo

—¡Y-Yuuri! ¡Espera!

 _Cada vez que veo a Makkachin mi corazón se mueve porque su olor me recuerda a Vicchan, su alegría me hace volver a esos tiempos…_

Pensó que tomaría el ascensor pero tomó el atajo más difícil y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de emergencia con esas cajas pesadas, llego a alcanzarlo antes de empezara a descender y lo tomo del brazo mirándolo angustiado

 _Tú y él…me hacen pensar en los hermosos momentos que pude haber pasado con Vicchan…si no me hubiera ido aquella vez_

—No es tu culpa —Murmuró lentamente, Yuuri se detuvo a contemplarlo y pensó haber escuchado mal — No es tu culpa Yuuri…

—¿E-Eh?

Bajo la mirada apenado cuando la vista se le puso borrosa, pero solo logró observar además de su pies, a un Makkachin preocupado que gemía de dolor al verlo asi…

Al igual que su dueño.

—V-Vikt-

Makkachin fue el primero en reaccionar, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando Yuuri volteo hacia la derecha por inercia y se enredara con sus propios pies, estar al borde las escaleras, teniendo una disputa, no parecía lo más correcto.

—¡Y-Yuuri!

La última vez que lo vio, antes de desmayarse, estaba corriendo hacia él angustiado, estirando sus brazos, gritando su nombre.

—¡YUURI! ¡O-Oye Yuuri!

Pero sus ojos se cerraron ante el golpe y la penumbra lo cegó por un instante.

* * *

Algo frío empapo su cabeza. El agua que resbalaba por la toalla se deslizó hasta sus labios y cuando lo probó, su garganta se secó rápidamente

Agua…

Resollo tratando de abrir sus párpados, pero le pesaban tanto que se le fue difícil cumplir con la tarea, y en ese tiempo en donde no podía observar donde estaba, sentía a su alrededor un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad que lo calmaba un poco, sin embargo, se sentía incómodo en esa posición, agregando que el lugar completo olía a medicamentos y cloro…

Oh…

Al momento descubrió donde estaba y no supo como tomar tal situación, su corazón latió rápido entrando en pánico y comenzó a gritar internamente pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas poder abrir sus ojos

Apretó los párpados respirando profundo y poco a poco comenzó a trenzarse la luz por sus pestañas tupidas y marrones, entonces, ahí, lo primero que captó su mirada, fue una cabellera albina.

Frunció el ceño tratando de moverse y chilló de dolor al verse inmovilizado

—¿Que demo-

Dirigió la vista al frente y encontró la verdadera causa de su tortura; un yeso grueso y blanco rodeaba toda su pierna derecha levantada por unas correas que venían del techo, ellas mantenían su pie al aire mientras que la sábana blanca cubría todo su cuerpo

¿En qué momento se fracturó así?

— _Hm…Yuuri_

Su vista recayó en la cabeza plateada que reposaba en la orilla de la cama, pues Viktor dormía plácidamente arrodillado en el suelo, con la mejilla posada en su mano izquierda, y las lágrimas estancadas en sus pestañas albinas que abrazaban los pomulos lividos por la fatiga

—No ha soltado tu mano desde que te trajimos aquí

Una voz se alzó ante el silencio imperturbable de la habitación y su vista observó la cabellera negra de su madre. Hiroko le sonrió tiernamente con sus mejillas rebosantes de rojo y acunó su presencia con una mirada dulce y comprensiva

— ¿Sabes? No es fácil que de pronto te llaman a la casa diciendote que tu hijo está en el hospital…aunque es reconfortante saber que lo han traído al mejor de la ciudad

Se rio apenado más para aligerar el ambiente que por otra cosa, Hiroko le acarició el cabello quitando las hebras negras del rostro y señaló a Viktor con lentitud

—No seas tan cruel Yuuri, mira como esta – Suavemente le quitó el fleco de la frente y delineo su lozano rostro con delicadeza — Querías que no se preocupara por ti, pero el no haberle explicado la situación, logró que se pusiera peor

Resoplo bajando la mirada, era tan cierto; eran una pareja, pero todavía no era capaz de incluirlo en sus problemas…

—Yuuri

Hiroko tomo su mano, la que estaba unida a la de Viktor, y las apretó con un fervor e intensidad casi arrasadora

—Además de compartir cosas buenas, los dos deben de compartir cosas malas, porque eso significa amar cariño, y amar no solamente es ser feliz con la persona a tu lado, sino también sentir la tristeza, el enojo…cuando descubran todas las facetas de cada uno, creme que te enamoraras más y más cada día

Trago saliva sorprendido y se acordó de la cita de hace unas semanas atrás, luego entrelazo los dedos con los falanges dormidos del ruso y se quedó mirándolo un buen rato; estaba asustado de que sus problemas pudieran consumirlo y había estado tan enfocado en que su relación fuera tan feliz, que le hizo entender a Viktor, que no confiaba en él

Cuando era el creciente miedo de que depusiera sus sentimientos

—¿Por qué no le cuentas que dia es hoy? Y de paso…— Los dos miraron al hombre amodorrado y escucharon sus murmullos riendo luego por la saliva que caía de su boca – Si te ama tanto como lo demuestra, creeme que no huirá de ti

Asintió dando una gran bocanada de aire y la castaña le pico las mejillas con suavidad antes de marcharse.

No podía acobardarse, cuando despertara le confesaría to-

—Ah ¿Yu-Yuuri?

Se escondió debajo de la sabana rápidamente cuando la melena albina se movio, y Viktor se limpio la boca restregandose los ojos y observando con detenimiento la mano que sostenía.

—¿Yuuri…?

Se mordió los labios tomando valor y asomo la mirada por un pequeño hueco de la sabana, su iris alazán se encontró con un penetrante lucero azul repleto de lágrimas

—¡YUURI!

Luego de que se le lanzara encima y lastimara su pierna sacandole el peor de los bramidos, la calidez que le siguió y la asfixia de verse atrapado en sus brazos, fue suficiente para aliviar el dolor

—Lo siento…

* * *

—Entonces….¿Hoy se cumplen 13 años desde que murió Vicchan?

Viktor temió repetir todo lo que le había dicho, pero Yuuri solo asintió para su alivio y desvió la mirada

—Me dije a mi mismo que no me lamentaría más, pero hoy cuando desperté y vi el calendario, me dirigí a su altar….entonces me sentí mucho peor…como si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde que se fue…

No era bueno en esto, para nada bueno. Alzó la cabeza buscando una respuesta pero la sonrisa del nipón le resolvió las dudas

—Siento haberte preocupado tanto…pues la verdad eso no es lo unico…lo unico que me tenia asi de desanimado

Yuuri intentó enderezarse pero Viktor lo detuvo ayudándole, le puso un par de cojines en la espalda y lo incorporó tomándolo debajo de las axilas como un bebé

—¿Sabes que mamá y papá tienen unas aguas termales en casa no?

Asintió esperando que continuara y se encontró desesperado al verlo tan callado.

— Ha-Hace unos días…el negocio…el negocio entró en quiebra. Ya nadie viene a nuestras aguas termales y sin ellas, no hay dinero para mantenernos…por eso la única esperanza soy yo pero….pero el dinero sigue siendo muy poco…así que yo…yo me sentí…

—Muy presionado.

Completo la palabra observando con dolor las facciones de nipon, su piel lívida y sus ojos decaídos por la pena le dañaban, le dolían mucho

—Mari ha intentando buscar un trabajo, pero como no terminó la escuela, no ha logrado conseguir por lo menos algo de poca salario…Mamá y Papá están algo estresados con la situación, y aunque no me hayan dicho que yo soy su única luz, siento la presión en mis hombros…por eso he estado tan ocupado haciendo horas extras…y bueno, creo que hoy… todo se acomulo y…

No supo como continuar y empezó a reirse nerviosamente pensando que Nikiforov lo acompañaria diciendo "¡Es una total tonteria!" Porque asi se sentia, no obstante, su risa era la única que resonaba en el cuarto acendrado y al abrir los ojos, penetrantes luceros celestes lo escudriñaban con rudeza

—Viktor yo…¿Q-Qué haces?

El albino soltó sus manos mientras que sus brazos comenzaban a abrirse lentamente. Yuuri negó rápidamente desviando la mirada y bajó la cabeza cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus mejillas

— N-No tienes que…

—Sere tu soporte. —Se sorbió los mocos negando bruscamente pero los brazos se abrían más y más — Ya no cargues con más Yuuri

Arrugó el rostro cuando lo vio haciendo ademanes, se tiene tierno, pero al entenderlo se cubrió la boca tragandose sus propios sollozos

Estaba haciendo gestos, ademanes que simulaban que le quitaban el gran peso que tenía sobre sus hombros

—Ves, yo puedo cargar con los…los…

Sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas cuando el sentimiento toco la fibra sensible del albino, verlo débil, al igual que él, le movio el corazon.

 _Lo amaba, lo amaba mucho._

—E-Eres un tonto

Se acercó todavía limitado por su pierna rota y rodeo su cuello hundiendo el rostro en su hombro, cargaba con tantas cosas pero, pero se sentía tan cálido estar a su lado, y si tenía como único refugio esos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y aquella fragancia masculina, tal vez, y solo tal vez tener un pilar que lo sostuviera no sería tan malo

— ¿Todavía sigues llorando?

Le palmeo la espalda enternecido con las mejillas rojas y abrió sus ojos por un instante para contemplar como en la puerta de la habitación, se posaba Makkachin con algo en la boca

—¿M-Makka-

El canino gimió acercándose y dejó en el suelo un collar con una foto. La foto de Vicchan, el collar de Makkachin…

— _Somos una familia_ _,_ _Yuuri_

Arrugó el mentón bajando la mirada y apretó con esmero la espalda ancha de Viktor, las cálidas palabras que salían de su boca comenzaba a tomar sentido mientras que el caniche esperaba a que le pusiera su collar

— Por eso Makkachin, también es parte de ella

 _¿Sabes? Siempre quise saberlo pero ¿Vicchan habrá pensando en mi, como su familia?_

Se cubrió la boca con lágrimas gruesas empapando su rostro y el poodle alzó la cabeza, entonces Viktor asio las trémulas manos del nipón y apretadas entre las suyas, le ayudo a ponerse el collar a Makkachin con suma delicadeza

— _Ahora, eres parte de mi familia._

No pudo aguantar mucho, sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas se cerraron bruscamente y sollozó entre hipidos entrecortados bajando la cabeza

 _Todos los días al verme, Vicchan era tan feliz...al observarlo siempre me sorprendía porque ¿Podia yo lograr que alguien se pusiera tan alegre, tan solo con verme?_

Viktor le quito las manos del rostro descubriendo sus mejillas ruborizadas y acarició sus ojos rojos apretando su frágil cuerpo, entonces Makkachin agitó su cola feliz viendo a los amantes y luego, miro a su izquierda y ladro

 _Vicchan, te presento a Viktor_ _es un hombre vanidoso y algo tonto_ _,_ _pero su coraz_ _ó_ _n es de oro ¿Y sabes lo mejor? Es solo m_ _io._

Elevaron la cabeza curiosos por el ladrido y Yuuri se quedo contemplando el suelo por un largo rato

—¿Pasa algo?

Sonrió negando y se acurruco en el hombro de Viktor cerrando lentamente los ojos

 _Descansa en paz, amigo mio._

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 _ **Mushu Smaug** :_ _ **¡Sí! Es que ellos son tan lindos, incluso ahora lo son. Amé la parte en donde recitaba el poema, me pareció tan romántica el hecho de que se esforzaba en pronunciar las palabras 3 ay no, no soy tan mala para hacer que pierdan los pececitos xD pues como ves, luego de que entre me absorbió totalmente xD salgo de vacaciones dentro de dos meses más ¡Fuerzaaaaaaaaaa! xD Perdón por la tardanza owo aquí te lo traigo~ espero te haya gustado, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Fujioka-Miyazono:**_ _ **JAJAJAJ TE ENTIENDO COMPLETAMENTE ESE FLUFF ME ENCANTA ...pero a veces me aburre tambien JAJAJAJ ellos dos juntos es la palabra perfecta "Viktuuri" Viktor aprendiendo que no solo con dinero puedes comprar la felicidad de las personas xD algo de esfuerzo y dedicación 7v7 JAJJA CLARO, ÉL SE COME SU KATSUDON 7V7 EL lemon le da sabor 7v7 y el fluff le otorga el bocado owo la verdad es que me encanto mucho esa parte del bote, me la imaginé luego de recordar una escena de la sirenita JAJJA xD y salio ¡Muchas gracias por ver! Espero te haya gustado, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ ** _Perdona la demora ;; me alegra que te haya gustado, si te hice llorar es todo un orgullo owo, gracias por leer y nos vemos~_**

 ** _Luna Kagamine:_** _ **Lo entiendo, pero el que tengas tantas cosas que decir me halaga(?) xD JJAJA muy linda y hermosa, tipico de ellos JAJJA. Viktor quiere ese culito en bandeja de plata 7v7 el picante...vendrá pronto(?) adoro el lemon, pero me agrada más cuando está hecho luego de un gran argumento y amor JAJJA (Eso no quiere decir que en algunos momentos no haya roces 7v7r) bueno, ahora sí tendrá TRAMA MUAUJAUAUUA. tranquila, si Makkachin no ha muerto JAJJA ellos tampoco. El que no haya podido recitarlo le hace mucho más lindo xD disculpa la tardanza, asunto de escuela y exámenes finales (c muere) espero te haya gustado ¡Bye bye!**_

 _ **PINKDIAMOND4000:**_ _ **M**_ _ **UY ROMÁNTICO 7v7 en sí, es algo dado con esfuerzo y dedicación, por eso lo aprecia tanto owo ya veo, ya pensaba que eras una corre peligros JAJJA yo en clase hasta de pronto y eso, que estas paginas estan bloqueadas allá en mi escuela xD en fin, ¡Que bueno que te guste! Gracias por leerlo, nos vemos~**_

 ** _Nanami Katsuki: Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero verte por aquí de nuevo, nos vemos a la proxima :D_**

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Disculpen la demorax2 , luego de un par de semanas de mucho sufrimiento...sigo sufriendo xDDDDDDD cada que pensaba en actualizar, tenia un inconveniente y me lo**_ _ **impedía; este capítulo está desde hace dos semanas pero no podia actualizar si no estaba corregido o era el día de hacerlo xD en fin, para la idea de este fic...lo que sucede es que quería ver a un Yuuri con una pierna rota, creo que volvio un poco mi amor por eso...JAJAJ pero en sí, este cambio de emociones y ambiente era necesario, su relación es muy hermosa, pero no debe recaer en la monotonía del color rosa, como pareja tendrán que soportar grandes dificultades, y hoy surgió una de esas**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, no sé cuando volveré a actualizar, pero aunque pase un siglo xD, siempre actualizaré**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review! ¡Me encantaría saber qué te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	26. Poetry

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores de ortografía, poesía y mucho amor. (?)**_

 _ **Notas al final, al fic.**_

* * *

Bueno, no tenía nada de qué quejarse…o tal vez, no se veía con el valor de abrir la boca…

Estaba siendo muy condescendiente.

—Yuuri, Yuuri ¿Estas bien?

Suspiro por décima vez en el día frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, _sí_ , estaba bien, estaba en un estado de sosiego en el cual no quería ser interrumpido, agradecía mucho las atenciones pero, q _uería_ leer.

— ¿No necesitas algo? ¿Agua, comida? ¡¿Quieres ir al baño?!

Cerró su libro frotándose las cienes, y alzó la mirada. Hace unos días le habían dado de alta, hace unos días no había hecho la tortuosa faena llamada trabajo, y de nuevo, desde hace algunos días, Viktor había estado a su pendiente…

Y no sabía cuál era peor

—Viktor, ya te lo dije, estoy bien.

Estaba enternecido, nadie podía quitarle ese sentimiento del pecho, pero… ¡No era un bebé! No debía de ponerle un babero o traerle una vasenilla…como había hecho anteriormente

— ¿No tenías asuntos pendientes en tu trabajo? No quiero ser una….

Se detuvo, interrumpido por la feroz y fulminante mirada del albino. "Molestia", decía su rostro, "no digas que lo eres" gritaba, pero en serio, estaba muy, muy apenado.

—Si tuviera asuntos pendientes, de igual forma estaría aquí cuidándote.

Se sentó a su lado en una silla aparte y le aliso los cabellos llevándose sus mechones de pelo hasta detrás de la oreja, lo sabía, y no sabían las ganas enormes que tenia de tumbarlo en la cama y llenarlo de besos, pero, como siempre, no podía aceptar tanto cuando era tan poco.

— ¿Por qué no te relajas un momento? No me iré de tu casa hasta que estés sano, tus padres no están y tu hermana se encerró en su cuarto, ¿Qué mejor compañía que tu novio?

 _Tu novio…_ el corazón le palpito de dicha y las mejillas se le pusieron coloradas, Viktor, suyo, completamente…se mordió los labios apretando los muslos y viro los ojos hacia un lado apartando la mirada, el cuerpo le vibraba cada que se encontraba con su mirada azulina.

—Está bien…ahora quiero leer...sería posible que tú…

— ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Algo de tomar? ¿Tus gafas de lectura?...oh espera ¡¿Amor?!, aunque... Bueno ese lo tienes bombón.

Se río, primero por lo de "Gafas de lectura" y luego por lo último; Viktor había guiñado su ojo, haciendo cosas tontas a propósito para sacarle siquiera más de una risa.

—Eso ya lo sé, cariño. — Le siguió el juego, aguantándose las risas en la garganta, y elevo su barbilla dibujando el contorno de su boca con la yema de los dedos —. Pero solo quería que me acomodaras la almohada.

Viktor le miró expectante, extasiado por su aptitud vertiginosa, y sonrió acunando el rostro en sus manos dócilmente, luego, Yuuri algo dominado por la ternura del momento, delineo sus párpados con delicadeza y apretó suavemente sus pómulos rojizos también contagiados del rubor.

—Lo que desees, mi amor.

Pero no duró mucho, porque Viktor y sus luceros zarcos se abrieron de su palma mientras que unos labios le besaban los nudillos con suavidad; coqueto, sigiloso, enterró la boca en su mano y dejo que acariciaba el surco de oreja, palpando débilmente, sus mechones plateados.

—Si haces eso yo…

Se cubrió el sonrojo desviando la mirada, y el albino a cambio jadeo cubriéndose la boca, lo sabían, no había que negarlo, sus cuerpos le pedían… aquello….un contacto mucho más íntimo.

Se miraron, agarrando algo de valentía, y sonrieron compartiendo un pequeño secreto; había tensión, de las peores, pero contemplarse por un largo rato, casi descubriendo el camino que llevaba el mar del otro, era más que suficiente.

Hasta ahora.

Enderezo su almohada con cuidado y cambio el cojín en donde estaba posado su pie sentándose cómodamente en la silla al lado de su cama, luego Yuuri abrió el libro que leía y subiéndose los anteojos que reposaban en su pecho, empezó a leer lentamente.

Juntó las manos y jugó con sus dedos nerviosamente, entonces el azabache crispó los dedos de sus pies y trato de cubrirse el rostro con el libro, se mordió los labios, desvió la mirada, pero la solitaria mano del moreno posada en la cama comenzó a llamarle, pero los labios rojos del albino empezaron a robar su atención, pero su piel cosquilleaba de contacto y el aire era sofocante.

— ¡Ah!

Se sobresaltó, porque Viktor había suspirado con fuerza y el ambiente había estado muy silencioso e incómodo, y no es como si ahora tampoco lo estuviera, pero había interrumpido algo de su angustia

— ¿Qué lees?

Lo observo, bajando la mirada avergonzado, porque sentía como se tensaban sus muslos lentamente, henchidos y calientes por la fricción de la sabana, su respiración cerca le hacía ponerle los pelos de punta, y no fue nada bueno cuando se acercó hasta enterrar el mentón en el filo de la cama, recorriendolo de pi a pa.

—B-B-Bueno yo…

Acarició el libro que hace unos minutos estaba muy concentrado en leer y volvió otra vez a contemplar al ruso, habían vestigios de curiosidad en sus ojitos índigos, y no pudo negarse a su creciente interés por lo que leía cuando entrecerró los ojos intentando leer el título.

—En serio, no entiendo nada de estas figuritas — lo vio señalar la tapa del libro y ladeo la cabeza sintiendo su corazón rebosante de ternura, no eran figurillas, eran letras—. Te admiro mucho Yuuri~

Hizo un ademán de que no importaba mucho y también lo alago un poco

—El ruso tampoco es fácil, uff con solo verlo me duele la-

— ¡Ah, espera! ¡¿No quisieras que te enseñe?!

Se puso nervioso al verlo tan cerca de su rostro, sintiendo su respiración en la punta de los labios, hasta casi poder saborearla.

– Tú me enseñarías algo de japonés…bueno ya se muchas cosas— Alardeo moviendo su flequillo, pero solo ganando otro trinar de su voz —Pero no hay mejor profesor que mi Yuuri, contigo estoy seguro que aprenderé rápido, ¿Que dices?

Se alejó, bromeando con estarlo pensando, y no pudo evitar reírse al ver la carita de decepción del ruso

—Bueno…si lo dices así…

Titubeo observándolo de reojo, pero cayó redondito al verlo con el labio inferior detrás de los dientes, suplicante.

— Ya ya, seré tu profesor y tú el mío ¿Está bien?

Le beso la frente recibiendo un puchero, _porque sí_ , solo se estaba burlando de su gran frentesota, pero en serio, amaba besarla, amaba molestarlo, amaba el hecho de que 5 dedos enteros cabían ahí, era simplemente….¡Increíble!

—El libro que estoy leyendo es de poemas —Murmuró, respondiendo a su pregunta anterior—. Se llama "Luna de la hierba". y contiene más de 200 ejemplares.

Viktor exclamo un "wow" realmente exultante y comenzó a ojearlo interesado, lo había estado leyendo desde hace unos días en el hospital con la excusa de distraerse para no aburrirse, pero la verdad ahora lo leía por puro gozo

— ¿Poemas? ¿Te gustan los poemas Yuuri?

Lo abrió en una página en específico asintiendo y Viktor se rasco la cabeza avergonzado, no entendía nada de lo que decía.

—Claro, también las fabulas o cuentos, incluso antes teníamos una biblioteca.

—¿Teníamos? – Torció la boca tomando la mano del azabache y delineo sus falanges con suavidad

—Bueno… lo leí todo en menos de un mes — Cerró la quijada del albino con suavidad riéndose y volvió a afirmarlo — La biblioteca la llenábamos cada que podíamos, recetas, novelas, hasta revistas; sin embargo, como siempre mis padres estaban ocupados y Mari apenas cursaba secundaria, yo leía a solas en mi cuarto con Vicchan

Trago saliva al escuchar el nombre del perro, pero Yuuri se veía apacible, ajeno a todos los males del pasado.

—El dilema es que por la falta de dinero no he podido comprar ningún libro nuevo — Gimió lastimosamente acariciando las esquinas del poemario— No sabes lo mucho que me encantaría volver a-

— ¡Si quieres te puedo comprar la librería nacional!

Se mordió la lengua cayendo en cuenta con quien estaba hablando, pues Viktor se veía tan alegre y entusiasmado que sus luceros azules se volvieron estrellitas a su vista, resplandecientes y relucientes

—N-No, no hace falta.

Resoplo desviando la mirada, demonios, no debía de olvidar que su acompañante era un multimillonario capaz de comprar el hotel en donde trabajaba; porque a veces la despreocupación del ruso, lo hacían aparentar más como una persona común y corriente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero no querías leer muchos libros? — Su mirada de cachorrito dolida comenzó a partirle el corazón, no debía, no debía…

—B-Bueno…solo unos pocos

Se mordió los labios (Ya siendo algo de costumbre) sintiéndose realmente culpable, pero a contrario de él, Nikiforov estaba que rebosaba del júbilo, ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin Yuuri se estaba dejando consentir por él!

— Pero no te vayas a pasar, ¿Oíste?

Le jalo la nariz juguetonamente, no quería que le trajera un lingote de oro en forma de libro, tampoco toda una librería nacional, solo _algunos_ libros, y con algunos se referi 4.

—E-Entiendo —Se acarició la nariz con recelo y luego alzo la mirada detallando el fulguroso alazán que contemplaba las páginas del libro — ¿Hay algunos poemas que te gusten?

Lo miro como si fuese una broma y Viktor no supo si había de estar bien haberle preguntado eso

— ¡Sí! ¡Hay muchos que me encantaron! ¡¿Quieres oírlos?!

Asintió lentamente ofuscado por su gran felicidad y reposo la cabeza en la cama arrullándose con sus suave voz.

—Normalmente están escritos en vertical como vez.

Delineo con sus dedos el camino de las letras y se rio jocosamente al ver la confusión del albino.

—Hay Haikus _ **(1)**_ pero también se ven poemas más largos. — Se fue a una página para mostrarle que tan cortos o largos podían ser y él susodicho se sorprendió — Utilizamos el Kanji _ **(2)**_ o Katakana _ **(3)**_ y hay ilustraciones.

— ¡¿Ilustraciones?!

No le sorprendió el hecho de que estuviera más interesado en eso que en lo anterior dicho, ya tendría tiempo para explicarle todo, ahora quería recitarle un poco.

—Sí , ilustraciones — Confirmo buscando uno en particular— Este se llama _¿Por qué cayo la nieve?_ Es algo corto, pero me gusta leerlo

Le señalo el dibujo de un árbol de flores de cerezo mientras que asentía despacio, en verdad no lo veía, pues solo contemplaba la dulce mirada cobriza que enternecida acariciaba la hoja amarilla, porque sí había algo, además de besar a Yuuri, que más amaba, era observarlo cuando era feliz.

 _Kasumi tachi ki no me mo haru_

 _(La neblina se levanta y a los árboles quieren salirles las hojas)_

 _Haru no yuki fureba  
(Cuando cae la nieve en primavera)_

 _Hana naki sato mo hana zo chirikeru  
(Parece que llovieran flores aún en los pueblos donde no han salido las flores.)_

Se lo leyó en inglés, pero mientras que lo hacía le pidió a susurros que también fuera en japonés, le encantaba, sí, escucharlo hablar tan tiernamente en su idioma natal

— ¿Ya estamos en otoño cierto? — Asintió despacio embelesado — ¿Por qué no recitar algo referente a el? Encontré uno muy lindo por aquí…espera…¿O era aquí?

Suspiro, era tan bello.

— ¡Mira! ¡Haiku de otoño!

 _Danza el otoño_

 _Alfombras rojas crujen_

 _Feliz el bosque_

Se percató del movimiento de sus labios, la carnosidad que quemaba su ser, la picadura que raspaba sus palmas ansiosas en querer tocarlo, lo estaba ignorando, la urgencia de querer tomarlo.

 _Muere el otoño_

 _Entre sus hojas secas_

 _Réquiem del campo_

La exhalación que brotaba de sus labios, la manera en la que sus pestañas rizadas se abrían para contemplarlo; su cuerpo cubierto por esa sabana, mientras que su piel lozana se abría paso ante sus ropas, solo alimentaban su insaciable hambruna.

Hambruna de él, de su piel.

— ¿En verdad te gustan no?

Se sintió avergonzado, Viktor había descubierto una pequeña afición suya que se supone había olvidado con el tiempo.

— Lo recitas con tanto amor y cariño que tengo tanto celos~

Diviso su puchero, hoy Viktor le estaba haciendo reír demasiado

—¿Cómo no lo haría? Reflejan tantos sentimientos y emociones que a veces me siento parte de ellos.

Ladeo la cabeza, curioso por su respuesta y abrió su palma depositando su cara, luego puso la mejilla en su cálida mano y entrelazo los dedos en sus finos falanges cerrando los ojos

 _Junto a mi habitación_

 _No plantare el ciruelo;_

 _Para decepción mía_

 _Confundo su fragancia_

 _Con el olor de la persona que espero._

Delineo con la pupila su boca, y dibujo rápidamente, su lengua roja que tanto deseaba; hace un rato había estado escuchando, pero ahora, entre su delicada y suave voz, solo podía estimular sus más bajos deseos

—¿Quieres que lea otro?

Trago saliva, cubriéndose el rubor de las orejas con el libro, y apunto a presionar más sus piernas abochornado, lo notaba, lo podía sentir, la mirada hambrienta, la pupila enardecida; en su pecho, en su cuerpo, la pasión que desbordaba Viktor, por sus luceros, lo estaba haciendo perder el raciocinio, poco a poco

Lo miro, tímidamente pero sosteniéndole la mirada, también lo deseaba, sí, se deseaban desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que se conocieron

—¿Q-Q-Quieres que le-lea otro…?

Volvió a preguntar, la saliva acumulándose en la poca, la piel pellizcando, los muslos tensos y el pecho henchido.

—C-C-Como quieras…

Respondió él, devorándolo, perdiéndose en su mar rojo, mientras que los labios se abrían temerosos y volvían a leer algún poema, alargándolo solamente en su cruel tortura.

* * *

Frunció el ceño hundiendo los dedos en el tabique de su nariz y bostezo sonoramente quitándose los anteojos. Se habían quedado dormidos después de tanto leer, y ahora lo único que se escuchaba en el pequeño lugar era la respiración pausada del albino y el suave golpe de las cortinas contra la ventana.

—Quién rayos la abrió?

Gruño al verse realmente inmovilizado para cerrarla, y simplemente bajo la mirada paseándose una mano por la toda barbilla empapada de saliva; había dormido tan bien~

—Y-Yo también quiero Katsudon Yuuri~

Abrió los ojos, divertido por los murmullos de durmiente, y se le apretó al corazón al ver la posición en la que estaba; tendría un dolor de espalda, de eso estaba seguro.

Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con la cabeza recostada en la cama y roncando levemente, la baba caía de su boca mojando las sabanas, y la culpa lo picaba diciéndole que no lo despertara, pero por desgracia, tenía la certeza de que esa no era una buena posición para dormir.

—Hm…

Tenía ganas de acostarlo a su lado, sin embargo mirando su pie y las grandes limitaciones que tenía, no podía hacer nada sin sacarlo de su letargo antes.

—Por lo menos sé que de un resfriado no será tu dolor.

Rio cubriéndolo con una manta mientras que se enderezaba lentamente, se supone, viendo la hora, que hace rato debió de haberse dado un baño, así que no tenia de otra que ir él mismo a hacerlo, porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que no iba a sacudir a Viktor..

—Bien, tu puedes Yuuri.

Se dio ánimos, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, y se enderezo lentamente mantenido el pie elevado en todo momento, entonces, resollando como si estuviera haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo, alcanzo casi a tientas sus muletas al lado del pequeño armario y se impulsó hacia arriba manteniendo totalmente el equilibrio

—Bien, ahora solo falta llegar al- ¡Ah!

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, maldición, sus movimientos bruscos provocaron que algunos libros cayeran en su pie lastimado, y aunque no pareciera doloroso, se había tragado un chillido realmente agudo.

Se aguantó un par de lagrimillas y se dispuso a barrer con la vista su habitación.

—….Viktor compro un impermeable…—Por no decir más de 10 — ¿Dónde los dejo?

Necesito encontrar la cubierta para el yeso, y suspiro aliviado al verlo encima de su pequeño escritorio.

—Podría pedirle a Mari que me ayudara a ponérmelo pero…

Torció la boca, no quería molestar a nadie, incluso de seguro su hermana estada dormida de igual forma.

— No no, tú puedes.

Saco una mirando curioso la bomba de aire que había sujeta a ella y miro de soslayo al ruso

— ¿En verdad compraste las más caras? — Las sencillas venían solas, no con bombas de aire — Ay Viktor…

La diferencia era demasiada, pero estaba seguro que de igual forma, Nikiforov no sabía eso, pues solo había visto su precio y gastado como siempre, una millonada. Suspiro, pero el ligero tirón de labios nadie se lo pudo quitar, así que se acercó despacio y le beso la cabeza con dulzura escuchando los leves ronquidos de su amado.

Termino por sentarse en la cama de nuevo tratando mínimamente de no hundirla, y como un bebé recién nacido que apenas y podía agarrar algo con sus dedos, alzo la pierna, agarro el impermeable y trato de ponérselo.

Se veía ridículo, pero no había de otra. Primero retiro con la bomba el aire de la cubierta, y después metió el pie con lentitud sintiéndose como un pedazo de carne siendo empacado.

—Era así… ¿no?

Apretó con fuerza los amarres y enarco la ceja, se sentía extraño, no es como si siempre metiera su pie en una bolsa, o en otro caso, se fracturara, de hecho, hace mucho no le pasaba….la última vez…bueno, ni lo recordaba

—En fin, solo espero no morir en el intento

Tomo una toalla, recordando las indicaciones del doctor, y se la envolvió en el extremo superior de su yeso, porque a pesar de usar el impermeable, era importante no mojarlo de ninguna forma.

—Si mamá me viera hacer esto…se enojaría – Pensó en la cara enfurecida de Hiroko y un escalofrió lo estremeció por completo — Debo hacerlo rápido, antes de que lleguen

Motivado por la imagen de su madre enfurecida, se apuró a buscar otra toalla saliendo a paso rápido, pero seguro, con sus muletas hasta el baño.

* * *

La luz empezó a trenzarse por sus pestañas albinas, pero tenía el cuerpo entumecido y quería seguir durmiendo una hora más

—Yuuri~ Apaga la luz~

Movió la cabeza al otro lado estirando los brazos y tanteo la cama en busca del mullido y dócil cuerpo del nipón, no obstante se sorprendió bastante cuando solo pudo sentir la cama cálida pero sin ningún cuerpo.

— ¿Yuuri?

Abrió los ojos de a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz, y estuvo a punto de bostezar, a punto de sentir como su cuerpo molido por la posición, se resentía a acomodarse bien, pero estuvo a _punto,_ si no fuera porque escucho un grito agudo lejos de ahí.

— ¡¿Yuuri?!

La sorpresa que abrumo su cuerpo, lo hizo retroceder bruscamente chocando contra la pared al lado de la cama, y por si fuera poco, el golpe hizo caer de la estantería un globo terráqueo y algunos libros que solo lograron exacerbar el dolor que ya desde hace rato cargaba en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para quejarse de su propio suplicio y prefirió levantarse rápidamente resbalando con un par de cosas, hasta llegar con la lengua por el piso hasta el baño.

—Ah…Hola…

Jadeo, recargándose pesadamente en el marco de la puerta, y se tocó el corazón como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco mientras que las gotas frías de sudor ennegrecían su rostro totalmente azul del susto.

Yuuri yacía tirado en el suelo del baño, con la cabeza recostada en la pared, y una sonrisa ligera en los labios.

—No pensé que me caería…con el jabón.

Trato de desviar lo grave de la situación y agarro un pato de hule apretándole suavemente, no pensó que estuviera lleno de agua, y que mojaría al inerte Viktor

—A-Ah lo sien…to

—Yuuri…

Trago saliva, Viktor Nikiforov estaba realmente furioso.

* * *

—Yuuri ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

Trato de callar sus quejidos y desvió la mirada ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas, estaba sentado en un pequeño banquito de madera, dentro de la ducha, con un albino sentado igual pero detrás suyo dándole un baño de esponja…completamente desnudo.

—Estabas profundamente dormido…

No podía con la vergüenza, tal vez había hecho cosas peores, pero que el ruso se tomara la faena de bañarlo, ya era el colmo

— Además, ya casi acababa, ya me había enjabonado y todo.

—Ajá ¿Y por eso te caíste no?

Callo, mordiéndose su propia lengua, y el oji-azul se levantó las mangas de su camisa hasta el codo mojando la esponja en una cubeta llena de agua

— Dios mío ¿Y si hubiera pasado algo peor?

No podía sentirse más culpable, no había visto a Viktor tan preocupado desde el día que estaba afligido por Vicchan

—Yo…en verdad lo siento…

Se disculpó, pero Viktor tallo con algo de fuerza la espalda nívea de su amante, y sonrió fascinado por el lindo colorado de sus orejas

—Lo entiendo…pero no importa que pase…si necesitas algo, puedes acudir a mi ¿Vale?

Era extraño, Yuuri conocía poco al Viktor sensato, mayormente estaba riendo y comportándose como un tonto empedernido, pero cuando se ponía serio y no estaba llorando por alguna cosa triste que le contara, se sentía cálido y reconfortante

Parecía un muro, grande, plateado, en donde podía resguardarse de todo; se sentía bien ser protegido y cuidado.

—S-Sí …

Sintió su cabellera albina haciéndole cosquillas en el hombro y miro de soslayo la cabeza plateada hundida en su cuello, sentía sus labios tocándole la piel, sus pestañas acariciándole los poros, lo sentía por completo, a él, tocándole todo su ser.

—V-V-Viktor…

La falacia que estaban escondiendo poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse, el sentimiento mutuo corría por las venas de ambos mientras que el sonido de sus corazones se conectaban frágilmente, sus cuerpos balanceándose entre ellos, tenían ganas de probar que se sentía aquella sensación

— ¿Sabes…? Hay un poema que no pude recitarte y es el que más me gustaba

— ¿Ah sí?

Dibujo con la yema del dedo su boca hambrienta, y sintió su vaporoso aliento cerca de la suya, mientras que enterraba la mano en su vientre húmedo, delineado por su dulce ombligo, y el tentador surco de sus muslos.

— ¿Deseas que yo… — Jadeo, comiéndole la mirada opaca, contagiado de su lujuria — te lo recite?

 _Yuuri, Yuuri…tu pierna, tu yeso…pero su tacto, su beso, su aliento a menta, su saliva que empapa todo mi paladar._

—Por favor…

Nos ocultábamos entre risas, mientras que el deseo se incrementaba, las hormigas que pellizcaban nuestra piel y se comían la razón, han sido liberadas completamente, y ahora se unen y recorren nuestras bocas alocadas, desmesuradas, enamoradas.

* * *

 _Tú sabes cómo es esto:_

 _Si miro_

 _La luna de cristal, la rama roja_

Tuvo cuidado con su pie, pero no pudo evitar sentirse limitado por aquel infortunio. Lo llevo a la cama con cuidado secándole los cabellos con la toalla, pero se detuvo a secarle los labios con los suyos, y cada vez que se soltaban, la suave voz irrumpía en la estancia, clamando amor.

 _Del lento otoño en mi ventana,_

 _Si toco junto al fuego_

 _La impalpable ceniza_

Se movió torpemente, tragándose las risas, y a saltos llegaron hasta la cama, jadeando sin control, con las manos unidas, la piel unida; ahí estaba, ante su vista, el jardín de flores negras y rojas, recargadas en la almohada inmaculada, que sostenía su delicada presencia.

 _O el arrugado cuerpo de la leña,_

 _Todo me lleva a ti,_

Yuuri alzo los brazos, sintiendo el corazón galopando, y Viktor escupió un gruñido, desgarrando su garganta, mientras que el miedo de no querer lastimarlo, se disipaba al ver su dulce mirada.

Lo observo, delineando con sus dedos su cimbreante cuerpo, y se agazapo a su pecho mordiendo su piel nívea, carne que palpita, que grita por un toque fogoso.

 _Como si todo lo que existe,_

 _Aromas, luz, metales,_

Ladeo la cabeza, enmarcando sus facciones de placer cuando chupo su cuello y toco su miembro, viendo de reojo el libro de poemas tirado en el suelo; la tensión acumulada rota por el tiempo, las miradas furtivas entrelazándose….las bocas que callan, que roban, que desean y piden, el cuerpo dócil que es devorado, los gemidos que salen volando, tu amor, el mío, tus pies y los míos, tu risa y la mía.

 _Fueran pequeños barcos que navegan_

 _Hacia las islas tuyas que me aguardan_

Tu poesía y la mía, que se tocan, y se buscan, en este mar intenso de sensaciones, siempre aquí, en mi pecho, en el tuyo, en mi sexo, en el tuyo, en tu boca, en la mía.

Aquí, aquí Viktor, creando nuestra propio poema de amor.

* * *

 _ **(1)**_ un tipo de poesía japonesa. Consiste en un poema breve de diecisiete sílabas, escrito en tres versos de _cinco_ , _siete_ y _cinco_ sílabas respectivamente

 _ **(2)**_ son los caracteres utilizados en la escritura del idioma japonés.

 _ **(3)**_ Los"katakana" son símbolos fonéticos, cada uno de los cuales representa una sílaba.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Kelpie Astaroth De Agreste:** **¡Me alegro que te guste! Espero verte de nuevo, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _ **Sí, no puedo dejar mi drama atras xD y bueno, no he acabado aún...(?) MUJAUAUUAA XD Sí :c pero tranquila, esto no es réquiem xD Lo siento por la demora ;; ¡Ya casi salgo de clases! :DDDDDDD así que me prepare para ir actualizando mientras tanto, en fin, ¡Gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado, Nos vemos~**_

 _ **Mushu Smaug:**_ _ **Vicchan ;; me duele pensarlo siquiera owo uff eso es feo, yo siempre me aparto y lloro como magdalena xD en serio ¡Genial! Quería que se sintieran como Yuuri por un momento uwu Georgie es un amor en ocasiones JAJJAJA Yuuri necesitaba una pared en donde recargarse ;; que bueno que esta Viktor ahí para él :D Muchas gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado, bye bye~**_

 _ **PINKDIAMOND4000:**_ _ **Quería que fuese triste 7v7 jJAJAJA LO ADIVINASTE, UFF PERO ESA LICENCIA LES CAYÓ DEL CIELO 7v7 Lo mimo mucho diría yo, Hiroko es super bella, ya sabes, las madres son divinas 3 gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado, nos vemos~**_

* * *

 _ **"Ya son las 10 de la noche, mañana madrugo pero...¡Debo actualizar!" Y con eso mente corriges el capítulo y de paso respondes reviews owo me gusta mucho este episodio y creo que surgió luego de leer tanta poesía, tenía un libro de 100 y me anime a leerlo, este es el resultado xD Habia pasado tiempo desde que cumplia con las fechas sin saltarme semanas WOAAAAAAA**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber qué te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	27. Bittersweet

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores de ortografía, corto :c y drama(?)**_

 _ **Perdonen la demora :C al capítulo.**_

* * *

— ¡Yuuri~!

 _Había pasado tiempo desde que escuchaba esa voz_ pensó, mientras que se detenía lentamente, estaba por fin curado completamente, y ya no usaba un yeso demasiado molesto y pesado para su gusto

— oh, Yuuri~ ¡He extrañado tanto chismear contigo!

Su siamés amigo se le lanzo encima dando miles de vueltas y lo zarandeo con fuerza aun sin abrir su boca, Yuuri sabía que queria de contarle todo lo que había descubierto en el tiempo que falto, porque como buen amigo que era, debía de ponerlo al tanto.

—Yo también te extrañe, Phichit

El nombrado sonrió entusiasmado a punto de explotar, pero se detuvo cuando lo observo mejor. Yuuri...Yuuri tenía algo diferente

— ¿Q-Qué pasa...?

Se acercó hasta invadir su espacio personal y lo observó detenidamente, ese no era el mismo Yuuri de antes...frunció el ceño, pensando en la causa de sus dudas, y cuando lo encontró en la punta de su lengua, se emocionó

— ¡Tuviste sexo!

Katsuki se crispo de pies a cabeza siendo él el que explotaba y le cubrió la boca a su imprudente compañero

— _Gua no eles vilgen (Ya no eres virgen)_

Yuuri suspiro, con las mejillas coloreadas, y no supo exactamente qué hacer, si decirle la verdad o primero confirmar lo que decía Phichit... que a fin de cuentas, ni sabía cómo se había enterado

— ¿Entonces sí?

Le quito la mano de la boca, pero Chunalont preguntó con una gran sonrisa y él ladeó la cabeza torciendo la boca

— ¿O no...?

Bajo la mirada apenado, recordando lo que había pasado cuando tenía el pie enyesado, y volvió a ruborizarse fuertemente

—Masomenos...

Hizo un ademán con su mano dudoso, y entrecerró los ojos preparado para el suspiro de decepción de su mejor amigo, pero el tailandés resoplo en lo que parecía una pequeña risa y se cruzó de brazos

—Cuéntamelo todo.

* * *

—Déjame resumirlo...

Se llevó la taza de café a los labios con delicadeza, escuchando la algarabía que había en la cafetería. Hace rato que no iba al trabajo, y se sentía nostálgico sentarse en el mismo lugar con Chunalont

— ¿Solo se tocaron y ya?

Se aguantó las ganas de escupir, algo indignado de sí mismo, y recordó los 10 minutos que había estado relatando todo eso

—Tenía el piso enyesado...me era casi imposible moverme... — El otro asintió comprensivo — S-S-Solo nos acariciamos...y...bueno...

— ¿Bueno?

Yuuri rodo los ojos, lo admiraba de cierto punto por no tener pudor, pero a veces le fastidiaba ser el único que estuviera haciendo un drama por ese tipo de cosas

—Nos saciamos... ¿mutuamente?

No quería decir la palabra con M, porque a pesar de ser una persona diferente en ocasiones que involucraran sexo, desde la mañana se había sentido abrumado por las miles de sensaciones que había sentido en su pequeño descanso, y no podía comportarse en ese mismo momento, como un pervertido

—Ah, hablas de masturbarse.

Se tragó el café caliente de sopetón y las lágrimas por el ardor invadieron sus ojos, tal vez no era porque lo dijera de la nada, sino porque algunas ancianas pasaron a su lado en el momento exacto en donde lo murmuro

Y una de ellas, demasiado arrugada ya, le alzó el dedo pulgar picándole un ojo, era extranjera, de seguro.

—Entiendo, entiendo...

El oji-gris se agarró el mentón sumergido en su propia cabeza, como si estuviera en una reunión realmente importante, y Katsuki se sintió incómodo ante el silencio que se había plantado en el lugar.

— Entonces...¿cuándo lo harán?

Se apretó las manos, con el colorete hasta el cuello, y recordó lo que había buscando hace unos días atrás...

 _Sexo...gay..._

No es que no supiera nada del tema, de hecho sabía cosas que no debería de saber un nipón a su edad supuestamente heterosexual (Recálquese que fue antes de conocer a Nikiforov), pero sí, sabía cosas sobre cómo se hacía, las preparaciones previas, y las consecuencias de lo que vendría luego.

Sin embargo...

—Phichit —Cerró los ojos, arrepintiéndose ya de lo que diría, pero tomó aire y lo soltó — ¿Duele mucho?

Su amigo se rio, confundido de que estuviera tan avergonzado por algo que ambos sabían, pero es que Phichit, no había visto lo mismo que Yuuri...la misma cosa que Yuuri había contemplado

Trago saliva, habría sido mejor preguntar "¿Qué pasa si tu novio la tiene tan grande? Porque estaba seguro que el siamés se estaría ahogando de la risa

Fue suerte o no, que su amigo fuera tan astuto en ese tipo de cosas, y fue cuando sorbió la última gota de su malteada, que la razón verdadera se le cruzó por la cabeza.

—Yuuri...

La sonrisa maligna que irradiaba de su rostro lo asustó, tal vez no debió de invocar al demonio tan temprano en la mañana.

— ¿Viktor la tiene grande eh?

Se agarró de la mesa queriendo opacar su reacción violenta ante la pregunta, pero Chunalont enterró un codo en la mesa y posó su rostro sonriendo ladinamente.

— ¿Pudiste medirla? ¿Del dedo al meñique? — Se estaba divirtiendo, sí que sí, pero muy dentro suyo quería comprobar algo —¿Te cabra en la mano? Debes de estar muy bien preparado entonces...já

Supo que lo estaba consiguiendo cuando lo vio más ensimismado y apartado de lo que decía, y se cruzó de piernas esperando esa ansiada reacción

— ¿Y? ¿Qué piensas Yuuri? – El nipón lo miró, avergonzado pero con un brillo especial en los ojos, era vergonzoso hablar de eso, pero su amigo sacaba la peor parte de él — ¿No es...excitante?

El azabache se mordió los labios asintiendo efusivamente, rayos, ¿A quién engañaba? SI estaba más avergonzado de él que cualquier otra cosa, pues su mente perversa había planeado ya desde hace unos minutos atrás, varias escenas inédita para un ranking de 18 años

—Está buenísimo— Exclamó extasiado —y sí, lo pude medir.

El tailandés se sintió orgulloso y se rió a carcajadas, era uno de los pocos que sabía cómo llevar a Katsuki hasta ese estado, el estado de la lujuria, perversión, y morbo.

De por sí, si él se consideraba un cochino completamente en cuanto a mente, Yuuri era un 10000 mucho más que él.

— ¿Ah sí?

Tal vez era momento de retroceder, porque cuando Yuuri comenzaba no se detenía en todo el día

— Entonces si son novios, ¿Por qué no lo han intentado ya que te recuperaste?

Pero si de algo le había servido conocerlo desde que era un adolescente, era a apaciguar un poco a la bestia que escondía, y por eso pregunto indirectamente como iba su relación

Metiéndose en el tema ya no pasional si no, romántico

Yuuri se apagó lentamente, y quiso responder su pregunta no sin antes aclararse la garganta con suavidad

—Bueno...

Terminó por tomarse su café y se levantó de la mesa mirando su reloj, no podía evadir la pregunta, pero sí que podía contarle solo la mitad

—Viktor ha estado algo ocupado con su trabajo — Murmuró botando el vaso desechable — Así que ha estado pegado a su teléfono todos estos últimos días

Phichit se sintió mal por haber preguntado eso, Katsuki se notaba desanimado al admitirlo, pero resoplo y también miro la hora

—Ya sabes que para lo que necesites, cuentas conmigo.

Le apretó el hombro con fuerza y alzó un brazo despidiéndose a la distancia, pues ya llegaba tarde, y si no corría, Minako le daría un sermón de una hora.

Yuuri metió las manos en su abrigo, estaban en otoño casi invierno, ya casi año nuevo...

E _l tiempo pasa rápido_ Musito soplándose las manos mientras que veía el vaho que soltaba su boca

—Espera... ¡Es cierto!

Una idea fantástica se le cruzó por la cabeza y chasqueó los dedos feliz, se acercaba el invierno, lo que significaba la llegada de nuevos festivales, miles, miles de carnavales nuevos y coloridos que de seguro harían feliz a Viktor

Pensó en lo bueno que sería invitarlo él mismo, ya que después de todo Viktor lo había hecho e incluso investigado, no era para pagarle el favor, si no para demostrarle que también deseaba mucho ir con él a una cita.

Feliz y risueño, por la idea que cruzaba su cabeza, se encaminó hasta su puesto de trabajo planeando todo, seria esplendido.

* * *

Minako le dio más trabajo de lo que usualmente hacía, pero lo hizo todo a la perfecciona hasta que cogiera calor y tuviera que quitarse el abrigo. Las visitas habían aumentado, Japón estaba en la cúspide como sitio turístico, y ahora en invierno, multiplicado por una cantidad de personas que hablaban tan bien del hotel, habían más de cuarenta huéspedes nuevos a la espera de que llevara sus maletas a su cuarto, le diera las mejores recomendaciones turísticas, y de paso, una gran sonrisa para aliviar sus efusivos corazones

Trabajo, y trabajo, negándose a las miles de personas que le dieron propina, se alivió al saber que ya trataba con el último huésped, y llevando sus maletas en una carretilla muy grande y dorada, se alegró mucho cuando encontró a Viktor en la esquina de un pasillo

— ¡Oh! ¡Viktor!

El albino estaba recostado en la pared hablando al teléfono, y parecía tan concentrado que ni siquiera lo escucho

— Viktor...

—Ya te lo dije Mila — Gruño—. No debes repetirme la maldita fecha, yo sé cuándo debo de –

Se detuvo en seco, contemplando una cabellera azabache, y relajo su postura enojada suspirando largamente.

— Yo sé cuándo ¿Okay? — Se apretó el puente de la nariz y Yuuri lo observó por un largo tiempo, estaba realmente estresado —Si si...sí, me dices si hay alguna novedad, ¿Listo? Adiós.

Cuando colgó se desinfló bruscamente y abrazo a Yuuri que confundido, solo podía atemperar sus facciones ante el desconcierto. Nikiforov lo atrapó entre sus brazos hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, y el nipón se rió de a poquito cuando empezó a escuchar algo

Su corazón latía, muy, muy rápido.

—Ah ~ ¡Estoy tan cansado de esto!

De pronto suspiró hastiado y lo observó minuciosamente apretando su pequeño cuerpo con frenesí, y volvió a resoplar apretándolo otra vez entre sus brazos con fuerza

— Solo quiero vivir apartado, en una bonita casa en el campo, con Yuuri, con mi lindo Yuuri, para siempre~

Lo zarandeo cariñosamente asfixiándolo y de reojo contemplo su rostro. Estaba desanimado.

Sus pestañas albinas se cerraban delicadamente cubriendo sus pómulos rojizos por el frío, y su boca hacia un pequeño mohín infantil; debía de admitir que amaba observar las otras facetas de Viktor, ser uno de sus primeras veces en muchas cosas, pero incluso así, se sentía nervioso, ¿Que debería hacer?

Si siempre él era el que estaba mal...¿Que hacia cuando era Viktor?

—Vi-Viktor yo...

—Quedémonos un rato más así, por favor.

Trago saliva ruborizándose un poquito, pues estaban en el medio del pasillo abrazados, siendo contemplados por algunos huéspedes que salían de sus habitaciones y se encontraban con la pequeña escena cursi que proliferaban orgullosamente.

Pero, no es como si alguna les hubiera dicho algo, y de ser así, igual Katsuki no se hubiera detenido en empinarse un poco para pasar los brazos por su cuello, cumpliéndose el deseo, de un largo abrazo de satisfacción

—Hoy estás un poco más cariñoso...-

No es como si no lo fuera todos los días, pero se sentía extraño demostrar tanto afecto en público cuando su naturaleza nipón gritaba que estaba mal

— ¿Paso algo?

Y mientras que le acariciaba el cabello, Nikiforov saco su celular y detrás de su hombro, leyó un mensaje que más que molestarlo, solo lo ofusco más.

—No, nada.

* * *

Era de noche cuando salió del trabajo, y las estrellas pintaban muy bien en el cielo despejado sin ninguna nube ponzoñosa

—Mira, Mira Yuuri, te compre esto, es una nueva cafetería que inauguraron en el hotel

Se sorprendió, porque él no se había dado cuenta de eso, y recibió con una gran sonrisa el Mocachino que el ruso le ofrecía

—Ah~ _Amazing~_ es tan rico ~ — Probó un poco y suspiró, estaba realmente dulce y concentrado, deliciosamente perfecto.

—¿No fueron muy car...- Se detuvo de preguntar, porque ya sabía la respuesta, y Viktor se le quedo viendo esperando a que terminara de preguntar mientras que el agarraba la mano — Nada

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Ibas a decir algo! Cu-en-ta-me~ — Dejo que lo zarandeara lo mejor que pudieran aun con el café en la mano y le saco la lengua — Yuuri~

—Así como tú no quieres decirme algo, yo tampoco lo diré.

Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, esperando que el albino gritara la razón por la que en la mañana estaba tan abatido, pero al contrario de lo que pensó, cuando lo miro de soslayo, Nikiforov estaba serio desviando la mirada hacia el cielo

—¿Vikt-

—¿No está haciendo mucho frío?

Se abrigó con sus brazos y el azabache viro los ojos ¿Desde cuándo el frío de Tokyo podía congelar a Nikiforov? ¡Venía de Rusia! Podría andar sin abrigo y no pasaría nada (Además de tener un resfriado, claro)

— Deja caliento mis manos.

Iba a reclamar porque tanta indiferencia, pero se detuvo de la sorpresa. Viktor metió las manos en su pantalón y apretó su trasero con saña — Ah~ aquí está muy caliente

No supo cómo reaccionar, comenzando con que estaban en la calle, pero miro a los lados buscando alguna persona y suspiro aliviado al verlo más solo que un cementerio.

—¡V-V-Viktor!

Se sonrojo hasta el cuello, y quiso golpearlo por ser tan imprudente, pero se río desde el fondo de su garganta en un suave gorjeo de niño infantil

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Mi novio tiene unos grandes atributos ah~

Se le acerco coqueto, besándole la comisura de los labios, y Yuuri desvió la mirada avergonzado

— ¿Si? Yo pienso que es al contrario— Le guiño un ojo, encantando con el rubor del albino, y le beso suavemente mientras que el Mocachino se enfriaba— Tus labios saben a menta y café ~

Nikiforov rugió y Yuuri se río probando de nuevos sus fríos labios. La brisa les acariciaba las mejillas suavemente, y todavía sentía un par de manos metidas en su pantalón atrevidamente

—Hey Viktor...

El nombrado le respondió con un pequeño beso antes de terminarse de un sorbo su Mocachino

— E-E-Este invierno...— De pronto se le entro los nervios, y Nikiforov lo contempló intensamente — Hay un festival... ¿Qui-Quisieras ir conmigo? ¡S-Será muy divertido!

Sabía que se emocionaría, sobretodo porque lo estaba invitando él a pasar el tiempo, pero extrañamente, solo recibió el silencio como respuesta

— ¿E-Eh? ¿P-Pasa algo?

— ¿E-Este invierno...?

Asintió pensando que no había quedado claro, y sintió un nudo en su estómago, ¿Lo había hecho mal? De seguro lo había hecho mal...

— ¡C-Claro! Estoy muy feliz ~ tu solo dime cuando y yo voy contigo~

Cuando fue abrazado, tal vez por la "emoción" que sentía el albino, se quedó conmocionado. No, no era la reacción que quería

—Gracias Yuuri

No era lo que esperaba, pero solo se dejó hacer por un instante, mientras que el cielo se hacía más denso en esa helada noche.

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Angel-Demoniaca: Exacto, eso es lo que trato de mostrar; los dos no son expertos, no puedo ponerlos a tener sexo salvaje si ninguno tiene experiencia xD, solo hay que tener paciencia que con eso, se disfruta hasta lo que no es bueno xD En fin, perdona la demora, espero te haya gustado, nos vemos_**

 ** _Mushu_** ** _Smaug:_** ** _¡Hola! Qué pena con la demora :c y sí, son tan hermosos 7v7, la pasión y ternura a veces de la mano se llevan, y verlos así, tan enamorados, tambien me dan celos a mi xD ¡Tranquila/o! Ya llegara tu principe encantado 7V7r yo tambien me pregunto que pasara con todo...en fin, muchas gracias por leer~espero te haya gustado,nos vemos~_**

 ** _Nanami Katsuki:_** ** _Me encanta que comentes, por favor, espero verte seguido~ 7v7 y sí, son tan divinos 3, muchas gracias por leer, bye bye~_**

 ** _PINKDIAMOND4000:_** ** _Esa tensión solo me hace acordarme del ZoSan de One piece, y bueno, ya sabes...si me ves inactiva, es porque estoy metida en ese mundillo, JAJJAJA Viktor siempre causa muchas emociones xD, y uff tienes razón, aunque en este caso...¿Puede ser al contrario? o.o,en fin, muchas gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado, nos vemos~_**

 ** _Luna Kagamine:_** _ **Creeme, adoro tus reviews bebé 7v7r y sí, se me hace complicado ese tipo de escritura, si no estoy inspirada; tiendo a leer poesía y escuchar música para inspirarme, si no, me pierdo. En este caso leí algo de Pablo Neruda y pude hacerlo JAJAJ DEBERIAS AHHHHHHH, la poesía es muy bella ;; . De hecho, yo tengo un fetiche con los pasivos que tienden a lastimarse mucho, osea, los que sufren algún abuso no sexual, si no físico,el gore-boy me ahhhhhhhhhhhh xD pero tranquila,solo lo aplico para fics de ese tema( Réquiem ejemplo) no estos xD. Noy hay, no existe. Ni sabia como terminar esa parte, tenía varias versiones y me quede con la mejor xD. Yo tambien quiero mi lemon eh XDDDDDDD lo mojo, pero no con eso 7v7r. Muchas gracias por leer princesa, espero verte de luego,see ya!**_

* * *

 _ **Feliz cumpleaños a mí, candies. Qué mejor que actualizar el día de tu cumpleaños xD. Perdonen la demora, bloqueo + estudio= Gate muerta:c pero he logrado sacar algo de tiempo y hacer esto 7v7 muchas gracias a todos por leer, no aseguro actualización para la próxima semana porque ese día es mi ultimo infierno en el colegio(GRACIAS, KAMISAMA)**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber qué te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	28. Tempest

**_DISCLAIMER: Yuri on ice no me pertenece._**

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores de ortografía y corto.**_

 _ **Nota: Mil disculpas, realmente no hay excusa por mi ausencia, este capítulo ha estado desde hace...3 semanas(?) simplemente que pense que podria hacerlo mas largo, pero bueno, ya ven el resultado.**_

 _ **Al capítulo.**_

* * *

Regresando a casa se sintió algo deprimido, el buen humor que había adquirido con la magnífica idea que había ideado se había esfumado como una ráfaga de viento, y ahora, se sentía realmente miserable, casi incapaz de sentir que podía hacer algo bien.

Sin embargo, y desviando el camino de aquel recodo con el que siempre se topaba en la calle, apretó sus manos fuertemente y miro el cielo; no podía dudar ahora, todo este tiempo se había fortalecido, todo este tiempo, él, se había dado ánimos, no era momento de decaer por simples estupideces.

Yuuri Katsuki sería fuerte por primera vez.

Depuso todo lo malo, que a pesar de ser tan indecible se alejó de sí, y respire profundo. Iba a ser que la cita fuera la más inolvidable de sus vidas.

Así pues, llego a casa risueño y decidido, debía de saber qué lugares visitarían, escoger el mejor vestuario, y de paso, comentarle todo a mamá para que le diera algunos consejos.

— ¡Ya llegue!

Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y se puso sus pantuflas dejando sus cosas encima de la mesa que había en la sala, luego alzó la mirada frunciendo el ceño. Todo estaba en silencio.

— ¡Madre, Padre!

Miro el techo y se sorprendió de la tenue luz, la casa siempre estaba alumbrada, no importaba si era de madrugada, nunca había tan poca iluminación en su morada.

—Oh, Bienvenido Yuuri

Miro a Hiroko que traía en sus manos una bandeja de toallitas húmedas y un tazón, pero desvió su atención cuando le beso la frente tiernamente.

— ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? Ya pensaba yo que te quedarías con Viktor eh.—Le codeo las costillas juguetonamente y le alzó las cejas en un signo provocativo.

Su madre era lo más parecido a Phichit que tenía en casa, de seguro.

— ¡Mamá!

Se ruborizo, aun a pesar de que la provocación no fuera tan intensa, y la castaña se rio dejando la bandeja encima de la mesa

—Vamos ¿No crees que es momento para que me des nietos?

Se atraganto con su saliva y si no fuera porque Hiroko se carcajeo más, pensaría que lo decía enserio.

—Lo siento, lo siento, Phichit me dio esa idea cuando me visitó hace unos días.

Masculló entre dientes el nombre de su mejor amigo apretando los puños y sintió el rostro colorado.

— En fin, tu cena está en la nevera, la puedes calentar si deseas, iré por más toallas y agua.

Esta vez no ignoro lo que traía en manos, y llamó la atención de su madre cuando sintió que la luz de la bombilla que iluminaba la estancia empezaba a parpadear

— ¿Y eso madre? ¿Estás limpiando otra vez el baño? Ya te dije que-

Callo, cuando contemplo el rostro de Hiroko tan tranquilo y sereno, no era momento de hacer alguna broma salida de tono.

—Espera ¿Y papá? ¿No se supone que hoy tenía una reunión con sus amigos?

Silencio. La pregunta se quedó en el aire y se contestó por si sola

—Papá estaba muy cansando el día de hoy Yuuri, así que cancelo su reunión para el otro viernes.

Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y poso la cabeza en una de sus manos desocupadas, la otra jugaba con el mantel nerviosamente.

— Parece que adolece de gripa, pero ya le di una pastilla y poco a poco la fiebre le está bajando

Trago saliva sintiendo que el cuarto se volvía a iluminar y levanto la mirada cuando el fantasma de una polilla comenzó a pegarse al bombillo. Su sombra vertiginosa lo distrajo un instante que perduró casi una hora.

— ¿Y Mari? ¿Dónde está?

Las piernas le picaban, quería ir a ver a papá, pero en el momento en el que puso atención, alcanzo a escuchar a su madre diciendo que estaba dormido.

— ¿Eh? ¿No te contó? — Enarcó la ceja, sintiendo una presión en el pecho — Consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero su turno empieza a media noche, así que es posible que no la veas hasta mañana a las 5pm, que es cuando llega.

Se sintió superfluo, pero no quiso sentirse ofuscado, y se cubrió la frente abriendo los ojos el doble de su tamaño

—¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa cariño? — La mujer dejo las cosas a un lado y se sentó a su par — Desde que llegaste te veo pensativo, pero ahora te ves aun peor ¿Sucedió algo en el trabajo? ¿Me quieres contar?

La miró, por encima de la sombra de su brazo, y asintió restregándose los ojos.

—He estado tan…tan inmiscuido en mis cosas que apenas me doy cuenta que mi hermana ha conseguido un trabajo, o que papá…papá no se encuentra bien.

Se tragó _esa_ palabra, y pronuncio una más suave y decorosa, no quería agravar la situación, o en su caso, sentirse peor.

— ¿Entonces _solamente_ te sientes mal porque nos has "descuidado" a tu parecer?

Asintió, aunque la realidad fuera otra, y Hiroko le acaricio la espalda negando lentamente.

— Vamos, yo sé que el mayor problema comienza con _V_ ¿O me equivoco?

Sonrió ligeramente, sorprendido de los poderes de mamá, y suspiro acariciándose los nudillos.

—Es Viktor…ha estado un poco extraño

Hiroko asintió, comprensiva de las nuevas situaciones y emociones que sentía su hijo ahora.

— Le comente que quería ir con él al festival de invierno pero…pero no reaccionó a como yo esperaba.

Lo sabía, y tenía miedo de confirmarlo, pero las expectativas que siempre tenían que ver con Viktor sobrepasaba lo natural, tanto así que era posible que se estuviera preocupando por una tontería, nada del otro mundo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿No crees que será porque él debe de …-Se dejó llevar un momento, a oídos sordos a las palabras que su madre decía…¿Y si…se trataba de eso…?

 _Entonces…. ¿cuándo lo harán?_

Las palabras de Phichit empezaban a resonar en su cabeza opacando las que decía su madre ¿Y si era eso?

 _Entonces si son novios, ¿Por qué no lo han intentado ya que te recuperaste?_

Cualquiera se deprimiría al tan solo escuchar que tendrían una cita en un santuario, que exclusivamente solo era para orar y pedir deseos, nada más.

—Puede ser…—Sí, eso era, debía de hacer que _eso_ funcionara— ¡Sí! ¡De seguro es eso!

Hiroko se sobresaltó al ver el explosivo cambio de humor en su hijo, y trato de hablar siendo interrumpida al instante por la estentórea carcajada que profería Yuuri

— ¡Gracias má! ¡Eres la mejor!

Le beso la mejilla ruidosamente y desapareció por entre la puerta que llevaba a los cuartos.

— ¿Enserio…me habrá escuchado?

* * *

Agarro un marcador permanente, y tacho el día 23 y 31 en su calendario, el 23 sería el _Toji Matsuri_ _ **(1),**_ el 31 el tan esperado _Joya no Kane_ _ **(2)**_ y los dos reunidos se llamarían su "cita perfecta" porque estaba realmente seguro que le encantaría a Viktor.

Miro por su ventana como la nieve empapaba las calles, y pasó el dedo por el marco derritiendo el hielo entre sus dedos; el sentimiento cálido que se instalaba en su piel haría derretir el congelado clima, su amor por el albino le haría aguantar el frío en las noches.

—Ah~ ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan cursi?

Se cubrió con una manta, a pesar de que afuera estuvieran a -16 grados, y enterró la cabeza en la mullida almohada azabache por su pelo, hasta que las mejillas le empezaron a picar y sus dedos ansiosos se movieron inquietos por la cobija

Hace un par de semanas, en esa misma cama, casi hacían el amor, y si no fuera porque su pierna estaba enyesada, tal vez abrían compartido algo más que besos ese mismo día.

—Demonios…

Enrojeció y tenso los muslos tocándose el bajo vientre ¿Que se hubiera sentido, compartir la intimidad con la persona que más amaba? Yuuri quería descubrirlo.

—Ese mismo día…daré todo ¡Sí! ¡Todo!

A pesar de que el reloj ya casi marcara las 2 de la madrugada, su celular vibro inesperadamente encima de la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, y cuando agarro sus anteojos y leyó el nuevo mensaje, no pudo evitar sentirse como un tonto al notar la incansable sonrisa que marcaba sus labios, o el incesante ruido de su corazón martillando su pecho.

 _Buenas noches Yuuri, sueña conmigo~chu_

Se cubrió con la sábana por completo, y cerró los ojos ocultando la felicidad que inundaba dentro de sí, mañana y los próximos, serian fantásticos si permanecía al lado de Viktor.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, su mente solo giraba en la cita que tendrían, y mientras que llegaba tarde a su casa, rozando ya la madrugada, mamá omitía varias cosas que se notaba quería contarle. La veía extraña desde aquel día, y tenía la leve certeza de porqué era.

No obstante, sumergido en la mezcla de sentimientos que revoloteaban por su estómago, lo había atribuido al estrés del trabajo y decidió no indagar más en el tema.

Entonces, fue así que mientras que las semanas pasaban, y la relación con Viktor se intensificaba, el día tan esperado llego.

Invierno y próximo año nuevo.

* * *

 **(1)Festival de solsticio de invierno.**

 **(2) _Es el_** _ **momento en que suena la campana de Año Nuevo en el templo Sensoji de Asakusa. La celebración de la entrada del nuevo año con las 108 campanadas puede disfrutarse en la gran mayoría de templos de Japón. También se celebra el Oji Kitsune-no-Gyoretsu, o desfile de los zorros. (Sí, te vistes de zorro y paseas por ahí xD) **_

* * *

_**Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Mushu Smaug:** **¡Oh! Ha pasado mucho tiempos desde que nos vemos lindura owo gracias por todas tus lindas palabras, son realmente reconfortantes. Sí JJAJAJA Phichit es la personificación de todos JJAJAJ Sospechas muy bien, y es una lastima que sea así, pero ya veras que las cosas no son tan fáciles :C JAJJAJA Cabaña en el campo xD, claro, esos dulces melones siempre estan rosaditos 7v7 gracias ;;; me haces sentir menos culpable de lo que ya me siento, realmente pido disculpas por todo, por mi demora y constante deje de abandono :c espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como a mí. Y sí, hace tiempo salí :DD nos vemos, chaito~**_

 _ **PINKDIAMOND4000:**_ _ **Ver tu user me recuerda a Steven Universe y que en verdad eres Rose xD No sé si sabes de que estoy hablando JAJJA que bueno que te transmita sentimientos, espero que siga siendo así :D pues tu respuesta a la rikura ya esta JAJJA,yo tambien le amo OWO, espero este capítulo te haya gustado, nos vemos a la proxima, bye~**_

 _ **Luna**_ _Kagamine **: Holaa candie~ uff ¿aCTUALICE ESE DÍA? ¿TANTO TIEMPO? OMG, QUÉ GOLPE TAN DURO :c pues sí, la pase super bien, ahora soy menos ilegal(?) JAJJA yo tengo (?) bueno, tengo uno versión mujer JJAJA (?) Papi Viktor es un experto en encender cerdos(?) JAJJA ya sabemos que no es precisamente un santo JAJJAJA EXACTO, y las cosas van a ser difíciles(?) yo espero que no jé, yo estoy participando en uno, pero precisamente solo por el premio JAJAJAJ, imagina, una tablet nueva xD sí, amo mucho réquiem por eso, pude poner toda mi personalidad trágica ahí, solo imaginame echandole sal JAJAJ tu me entiendes, es re hermoso cuando sufren :3 la termine muy bien, pero después de este descanso, ya no existiré(?) creo que desaparecere por siempre JAJAJ mentira JAJAJ(?) gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado, see ya!**_

* * *

 ** _La palabra Tempest/Tempestad, también puede significar una agitación grande en el estado de ánimo de las personas._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero les haya gustado, no tengo constancia de cuándo actualizare, solo sé que será...lejano(?) en fin, vengo a promocionar algo: Si te gusta One Piece y el Zosan ¡Oh! Y hablas español, con mucho gusto te recibo entre mis brazos(?) JAJJA, en fin, see ya!_**

 ** _¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber qué te pareció! owo_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


End file.
